Reading Guardian of the hunt and Apollo's punishment
by williamjamsephillips
Summary: After defeating Kronos Percy and his fellow demigods are rewarded. During the ceremony a book lands on top of Athena's head with a note from the fates.
1. A strange book appears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick does.**

 **A/N: Woot finally I get to reading of GOTH and Apollo's punishment x3. You don't have to read the original, but it would be better before you do this one with all the commentary. I still have many ideas and stories I want to write, so look forward to them. This story won't go higher than the current chapter of GOTH and Apollo's punishment. I will be updating GOTH and Apollo's punishment soon also.**

The gods and demigods are watching Poseidon and Athena arguing in amusement.

Poseidon and Athena were arguing about something that happened a long time.

"You were jealous that the people chose my gift over yours barnacle brain" Athena said to him with a haughty look.

"I was not owl head. Your gift was only used for monetary gain" Poseidon said to her.

"Hmm of course you wouldn't know what my gift did for the people of Athens. You ended up flooding my city in jealousy" Athena said to her.

"This is embarrassing" Percy said to Annabeth blushing deeply.

"I agree with you Percy. Our parents are embarrassing us, but they're not the only god and goddess arguing. Look at Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo" Annabeth said pointing to the sun and moon goddess.

Percy looks over at the twin archers noticing they're arguing also just like his father and Athena. He shakes his head and turns his attention to Zeus.

"Everyone quiet down, we need to start the ceremony for our heroes" Zeus yelled loudly to every god and goddess in the throne room.

The throne room gets quiet after Zeus yelled.

"Thank You. Now lets start with the heroes' rewards" Zeus said to his fellow Olympians.

Percy zones out and waits for his name to be called by Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus said loudly.

As soon as Percy walks to the middle, A book hits Athena on the head. He covers his mouth to keep himself from laughing. On the other hand his father is rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh god owl head you getting hit by your beloved books makes me laugh" Poseidon said loudly.

All the demigods except for children of Athena laugh also along with the sea god.

Athena glares at her rival before taking the book from her head. Her eyes widen when she sees a note from the fates. "This is not my book barnacle brain. This is from the fates" She said to the sea god with a small frown.

The throne room is as quiet as a church mouse.

"Did you just say that the book is from the fates?" Zeus asks his daughter a bit curious.

"Yes father. There's a note on the book from them" Athena nods at him.

"I see. I want you to read it" Zeus said to his daughter.

Athena nods at him. She reads the note.

 **Hello Olympians and Demigods. I'm sure all of you are curious about the book. This book is about a demigod who was betrayed by everyone he loved. This happens in a parallel universe, but also the future can end up the same. It depends on a certain moon goddess though. A certain god will change while the reading happens. We won't say into what though, that would spoil the story.**

 **PS:** **Male demigods/Olympians make sure to have lots of tissue. Females bring extra pairs of underwear.**

 **Love**

 **The fates.**

Athena raises an eyebrow at that last part from the fates. "That's all Father" She said to the king of gods.

Zeus nods at Athena. "I see, so the fates want us to read this book then" He said to her with a small frown.

Everyone has their attention on Artemis though. They're a bit curious on what the fates meant by the possible future ending up the same as the book, but it depends on the moon goddess.

"Stop staring at me" Artemis yells loudly at everyone.

"So who will read first?" Aphrodite asks her fellow Olympians.

"I'll go first" Poseidon said to the love goddess. He's a bit curious on what the future holds for them.

Athena sighs as she tosses the book towards her rival. "Go ahead Barnacle brain" She said to him.

"Wait shouldn't we do what the fates said?" Hermes said to his family.

"About what Hermes?" Apollo asks the god of thieves.

"You know about the tissue for the demigods and us male Olympians." Hermes said to the sun god.

"Don't forget the extra pairs of underwear for the females" Aphrodite said to them.

The goddesses and female demigods blush furiously at her remainder.

"Well lets get everything before we start the story then" Zeus said to them with a small laugh.

Hermes and Apollo flash away to get the rolls of toilet paper.

The goddesses and female demigods leave to get extra pairs of underwear with red/gold blushes on their faces.

"Do you think 100 rolls of toilet paper will be enough?" Hermes asks Apollo curiously.

"I think so Hermes" Apollo said to him with a small smile.

The goddesses and demigods come back into the throne room about fifteen minutes later.

"Okay now that we have everything. Lets start reading" Apollo said excitedly.

Poseidon sighs at his overly excited nephew before nodding to him. He opens the book and starts to read.

 **Guardian of the hunt and Apollo's punishment.**

Apollo's eyes widened at the title of the book. "Wait I'm being punished for something?" He asks a bit curious.

Artemis face turns red with anger at the title of the book. "There's no way I would have a male as a guardian of the hunt" She said angrily.

"Both of you shut up and let me read" Poseidon said to his niece and nephew.

 **Chapter 1. Percy requests death.**

Everyone turns their attention to the son of Poseidon after hearing the title of first chapter.

"Why would I request for my death?" Percy asks everyone tilting his head to the side.

Poseidon frowns at his son before he starts to read again.

 **Percy's POV**

"Okay so we're going to be in Perseus' POV right now" Athena said to everyone.

 **I couldn't wait to finish the tasks that Athena required me to do in order to marry my girlfriend Annabeth. "Athena I'm finished with the tasks, can you flash me to the camp?" I asked the wisdom goddess with a small smile.**

"Okay so Percy and me are a couple in an alternate universe" Annabeth said blushing lightly. They did go out a few times, but found out that they didn't feel anything for each other. They decided to just stay friends.

Many female demigods and several goddesses glared at the daughter of Athena. One of the goddesses is Artemis surprisingly.

 **Athena nods to me before touching my shoulder and flashing us to the camp. I run to the entrance of the camp, I see Chiron and Nico talking before waving to them. "Hey Nico, I'm back from my quest. Do you know where Annabeth is at?" I ask him softly.**

 **Nico flinches a bit before nodding and telling me where to find her. I was a bit confused at what I heard right after I left. "Poor Percy" Chiron said to Nico frowning a bit.**

"I'm curious on why Chiron said that" Athena said loudly tilting her head to the side.

 **I make my way to Zeus' fist, but stop when I hear a girl and guy's voice. I see a couple making out not to far from me, I gasp when I get a good view of the girl.**

"Oh god this is bad. I can tell what will happen" Nico said with a small frown.

Some male demigods nod at Nico knowing the signs of a girlfriend cheating.

 **'Why?' I thought to himself as tears flow down my face.**

"I was right after all" Nico said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean boy?" Atlanta said to the son of Hades.

"You'll find out" Nico said to her.

Percy didn't like the sound of that at all.

 **"Ooh Brandon you're so much better than Percy" Annabeth said loudly as she kisses the son of Poseidon.**

The throne room was so quiet after that sentence.

"What! I cheated on Percy with one of his brothers" Annabeth said loudly.

Artemis couldn't believe what she was hearing from the daughter of Athena. This is the first time she hears that a male has his heart broken instead of a female.

Atlanta sulks a bit after the explanation. Her and many hunters knew the feeling of being heartbroken.

Poseidon continues to read while tears flow down his face.

 **I couldn't believe that my girlfriend would cheat on me after everything we did together. I took out the silver ring with a blue diamond on it. 'Seaweed brain and wise girl forever' is engraved on the inside. "How could you cheat on me Annabeth?" I yelled at the daughter of Athena loudly.**

Every demigod looks at the daughter of Athena with rage on their face. They couldn't believe that she would do that to the loyal son of Poseidon.

"Your alternate self was really stupid Annabeth" Aphrodite said shaking her head from side to side.

 **"I just came back from my quest with your mother to propose and I find you cheating on me" I said to her as more tears comes out of my eyes. I show the ring to her before taking out riptide and slicing it in half. I use my water powers and dump water on both of them before leaving angrily.**

"Well looks like the couple got soaked" Nico said with a small grin.

 **I run to my cabin and slam the door before laying down on the bed. Two weeks later I decided to go to the gods and ask for death.**

"What no you can't do that Perseus. You're to handsome to be killed" Aphrodite said loudly with a small frown.

Many females nod at the love goddess.

 **Everyone replaced me for my brother because of him doing twelve labors of Hercules. The only ones who haven't forgotten me are Nico, Thalia, and Chiron.**

Percy looks at each of his friends with a frown. In his mind, he's thinking if they would really forget about him.

 **On the way to the gods, I can hear many of the bad things that my suppose friends are saying which makes me angrier. I walk into the building and ask for the key to the 600th floor.**

Percy's friends looked at the son of Poseidon with tears flowing down their faces.

Thalia looked at Percy's supposed friends with anger. "How could you do that to him?" She asks every demigod loudly.

 **After threatening the key person I make my way into the elevator and wait until I reach the 600th floor.**

"Heh don't we all do that to him?" Nico asks Thalia and Percy with a wide grin.

Percy grins at his cousin and nods at him.

 **I walk out of the elevator until I reach the god's throne room. I stand before the gods in hope that they grant me my one request. Zeus looks at me with his curious filled blue eyes. The rest of the Olympians did the same.**

"I'm surprised dad didn't try to kill you right away for entering the throne room Percy" Thalia said to him with a small smirk.

 **"Percy Jackson, what do you wish of us?" Zeus asked me in his deep commanding voice.**

"Of course I spoke too soon" Thalia said frowning a bit.

 **My father looked at me with worry. I looked terrible. My green eyes were rimmed with red, tears flowing down my face, and I have no doubt that I am as pale as a sheet of paper.**

"Wow that's really bad. I mean you're paler than Neeks" Thalia said to her cousin smiling sadly.

Percy nods at Thalia. "Yeah this is just the first chapter" He said to her.

 **Hestia looked sad; I think she already knows why I am here.**

Percy looks over at the goddess of the hearth and smiles at her softly.

 **Artemis looks at me with genuine curiosity. I took a deep breath before looking at the god of skies.**

"Whoa Artemis looking at a male in curiosity?" Apollo said loudly with a wide grin.

"So you're saying that you wouldn't be curious about Perseus after seeing how terrible he looks?" Artemis asks her twin brother tilting her head to the side.

 **"Lord Zeus I wish to die" The room got cold as the Olympians gasped. My father looked sick and Artemis' eyes widened.** **Hestia looked even more depressed and Ares looked sad. Aphrodite looked depressed that her favorite pairing Percabeth was destroyed.**

"Of course my wife would be more depressed about her favorite pairing being destroyed more than someone wanting to die" Hephaestus said with a sneer on his face. He's still bitter of her cheating on him with his brother Ares.

Aphrodite slumps down onto her throne as the truthful statement of what her husband just said hits her.

 **Even Zeus looked at me with worry.**

"Oh god is the sky falling?" Thalia asks loudly chuckling a bit.

"I can worry about someone" Zeus said to his daughter with a small frown.

"Hmm no you can't brother. You would worry more about your throne than someone wanting you to kill them" Hades said to his younger brother. He watches his little brother sulk on his throne just like Aphrodite.

 **"Why do you wish to die Hero of Olympus?" I smiled sadly. I felt pain in my chest as I grip where my heart is at. Athena seemed to notice my pain. She looked regretful.**

Poseidon stops reading and looks Athena with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Athena would regret anything. He goes back to reading.

Percy looks at his best-friend's mother with his jaw dropped.

 **"I wish to die because the campers have forgotten me and the daughter of Athena has broken my heart." I looked at Athena smiling sadly. "You were right; in the end my fatal flaw would destroy me. After all I've done for them; they cast me aside because a new hero did the twelve labors of Hercules, while I have won one war for them. I've been treated like trash at camp half-blood for the last two weeks and Annabeth cheated on me with my half-brother. I was foolish to believe that a hero gets a happy ending. There's nothing for me here now. Sure I have my mother, but she doesn't need me."**

The throne room is filled with crying from the demigods and some of the gods and goddesses.

 **The Olympians looked downcast, I wonder why. It's not like most of them liked me. After the gods looked at each other, Zeus had a glint in his eyes that I didn't like at all.**

"That glint is not a good sign at all." Hades said loudly with a small frown.

 **"Perseus Jackson, you say you wish to die because you have no purpose in life?" I nodded. "If I were to give you a purpose, would you accept immortality like one of Artemis' hunters?"**

The demigods gasp loudly and look at the son of Poseidon.

"Whoa I didn't see that coming" Apollo said smiling brightly.

 **I thought on what he said. A new purpose? I sighed. It seems the gods don't want me to die. Let's see what they offer me. I nodded again to Zeus' question.**

"I wonder what purpose will Zeus give" Nico said a bit curious.

Athena looks at the book and remembers the title of it right away. "I know what Father will offer Perseus" The wisdom goddess said loudly.

"What will he offer Lady Athena?" A daughter of Hecate asks the wisdom goddess.

"All I'm going to say is think about the title of the book" Athena said to her softly.

 **He smiled and looked at Artemis. They were probably talking to each other through their mind. I noticed Artemis' face was calm at the beginning before turning red in anger before turning back to normal under a glare from her father. I wondered what Zeus said to Artemis that got her angry. Zeus turned his attention back to me.**

Annabeth's eyes widened as she remembers the title of the book. "Guardian of the hunt" She whispers softly.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Annabeth just said in a whisper.

 **"Artemis has agreed to offer you the position guardian of the hunt. You will have to protect the hunt and be the only male there" Zeus said to me.**

"What! I let a male into the hunt" Artemis said in anger.

"Milady I'm sure your father made a mistake" Pheobe said to the moon goddess to calm her down.

 **My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I looked at Artemis before turning my attention to the other Olympians. I laughed a bit on the inside when I noticed the others with the same expression as mine except Apollo's.**

"The question is will he accept the position though?" A daughter of Aphrodite asks loudly.

 **Hestia nods to me with a small smile before I turn to Zeus. I nod to the King of gods. "I accept Lord Zeus" I said to him as I look at each god.**

"Well that was quick" She said giggling a bit.

Artemis glares at the son of Poseidon.

 **"I Perseus Jackson swear on the Riverstyx to protect everyone in the hunt, not to flirt with the hunters, and give my life to save Artemis and her hunt" I said loudly as the lightning signifies my oath. I noticed that Artemis looks happy.**

"Well it seems Arty is happy about the oath Perseus took" Apollo said with a small grin.

 **Hestia walks over to me and wraps her arms around my body in a hug. "Would you like to be my champion percy?" she asks me with a small smile.**

Poseidon stops reading and looks at his sister.

Zeus and Hades looks at Hestia with shock expressions. "Sister you never had a champion before" They said to the goddess of hearth.

Hestia smiles a bit at her brothers. "Of course not. I haven't found anyone worthy of being my champion, but it seems like my alternate self liked Percy a lot" She said to them giggling a bit.

Percy blushes furiously at what his favorite goddess just said about him.

 **Hestia is my favorite goddess out of everyone, so I nod to her. I felt stronger after being blessed by Hestia. "Anyone else want to bless the demigod?" Zeus asks everyone.**

Hestia smiles with a cute blush on her cheek at what Percy said about her.

Hades looks at Zeus in shock. "Whoa there little brother you're asking us if we want to make a powerful demigod more powerful" He said to his little brother teasingly.

Zeus was shocked about his alternate self offering his nephew more power.

 **Each Olympian blessed me except for Artemis and the love goddess.**

"Why am I not allowed to bless Perseus?" Aphrodite said whining a bit.

"Of course I wouldn't bless a male" Artemis said with a small grin.

 **"Ooh it's my turn now" The love goddess said as I panicked when a pink beam hits me. I didn't feel any different, but I did noticed that every goddess was blushing.**

"Never mind" Aphrodite said as she sat back down on her throne.

The children of Aphrodite giggles at their mother.

 **"Now that everyone blessed Perseus, I would like to ask you to leave the throne room. We need to discuss something else" Zeus said to me.**

"I wonder what they wanted to discuss about" Thalia asks her fellow demigods.

 **I nod to him before turning around and leaving, but not before hearing something interesting the gods said. 'Apollo is getting punished?' I thought to myself as I close the doors.**

"Ooh shit my punishment is next" Apollo said in fright.

 **Apollo's POV**

"Oh god and it's in my point of view" Apollo said squirming around a bit.

Artemis watches her brother losing his mind in amusement.

 **I know what's coming, and I'm afraid of what my punishment will be now that everyone is tired of me having more children than all gods. I didn't like the evil look that my sister is giving me.**

"Wow those gods have common sense" Thalia said with a wide grin.

"Arty you wouldn't do something that would kill your brother right?" Apollo asks the moon goddess pouting a bit.

Artemis doesn't say anything to her brother.

 **"I talked to everyone and I agree with the idea of Artemis. It will show you on how the other side feels" Zeus said to me.**

Apollo's eyes widened as he connected the dots to his punishment. "Oh god not that" He whimpers a bit.

 **All the gods grin before each of them shoot a beam at me, I let out a scream and pass out.**

"Well that's the end of Chapter 1" Poseidon said to everyone as he closes the book. "So who will read next?" He asks a bit curious.

"I'll read next barnacle brain" Athena said to her rival.

Poseidon nods and tosses the book towards the wisdom goddess.

"I don't understand why the fates wanted us to have toilet paper" A random demigod said loudly.

"Well I did use some to wipe the tears from my face" Nico said to the demigod showing a few of them.

"Well then I'm going to read the next chapter" Athena said loudly.

 **End of Chapter: Well this was really interesting to do with my own story x3. I might do one with soulmate, lovesick moon goddess, and Hero's new life. Next chapter will be Athena reading about Apollo's punishment and new life heh. Apollo will change into Asteria when it happens in the book. Read and Review on how you like this story. More reviews=Faster updates :).**


	2. A sun goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters. Rick does.**

 **A/N: Glad everyone likes this story heh. I've wanted to do this for a long time, but got distracted. So today my best-friend begged me to make a reading for each of my current stories. She even kissed me on both of my cheeks o_O. I was shocked xD. I'll think about it, let me know if I should write them. Well lets get onto chapter 2 of reading GOTH and Apollo's punishment.**

"Well then I'm going to read the next chapter" Athena said loudly.

 **Chapter 2. Apollo's punishment and new life.**

Apollo groans in disappointment. He doesn't really want to find out if what he's been thinking for the last fifteen minutes is true.

"Quiet down Apollo" Artemis said to her brother as she enjoys him suffering.

"Hmph how could you condone this Arty" Apollo asks his sister pouting a bit.

 **Artemis' POV**

"It's even worse than I thought" Apollo said loudly.

Many of the demigods laugh at the sun god's complaints.

 **I watched silently as Perseus pours his heart out on why he wants to die. I couldn't believe that a maiden broke a boy's heart especially the hero of Olympus.**

" In the mortal world boys get their hearts broken quite a lot Lady Artemis" Thalia said to her leader with a small frown.

Artemis nods at her half-sister as she listens to Athena read the strange book.

 **My father and I argued with each other about the new job that he wanted me to agree with him.**

"Of course who doesn't argue with Zeus" Poseidon said snickering.

 **One other reason why On the outside I didn't say anything as my father tells Perseus of his new job, but on the inside I was secretly glad he took it.**

Artemis' eyes widened at what her alternate self just thought about Perseus. She looks at the handsome son of Poseidon. _No I'm a maiden goddess._

Thalia and the hunters look at Artemis with their jaw dropped.

"Looks like the moon goddess fell for Percy's charm" Nico said jokingly with a small grin.

Percy blushes deeply at what his cousin just said about Artemis. The reason why him and Annabeth broke up was because he didn't want to hurt her with a half-hearted relationship. He's been crushing on the moon goddess for awhile, but keeps his feelings locked up knowing that she'll never feel the same way.

 **I watched each god bless the young hero until just me and Aphrodite. I couldn't bless Perseus because he's a boy, so I silently watched the love goddess shoot a pink beam at him.**

"At least my alternate self has some common sense" Artemis said with a small frown.

 **I blush lightly at the hero's new look, his muscles became more defined. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, I quickly shook my head of those feelings.**

"I spoke too soon" Artemis said with a bright gold face.

Athena stopped reading and looks at the moon goddess with wide eyes. "Wow sister I didn't know you wanted to do that to Barnacle brain's son" She said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis covers her face to hide the dark golden blush on her cheeks.

Thalia glares a bit at the moon goddess in jealousy. She's been crushing on Percy ever since the first time she saw him after being freed from her curse.

Athena sighs as she goes back to reading the book.

 **Ever since Perseus took the sky from me, I developed a crush on him.**

Apollo looks at his sister in shock. "Whoa there Arty didn't know you were crushing on the hero of Olympus" He said to her teasingly with a wide grin.

Artemis blushed several shades of gold at what Apollo just said to her. _I wanted to keep that secret for awhile._

"So is it true Arty? Are you any different from your alternate self?" Apollo asks the moon goddess teasing her a bit more.

Artemis puts her head down in defeat and nods at Apollo. "Yes it's true" She said to him.

Percy looks at Artemis with a deep red blush on his cheeks. He quickly looks away from the moon goddess.

Artemis couldn't look at Perseus without her face being inflamed.

Thalia grits her teeth. She doesn't like that Artemis might be able to get together with Percy. That thought caused her heart pain.

Zoe doesn't like the thought of Artemis being together with Perseus because she wants him for herself. She started crushing on him hard after he saved her from being killed by Ladon.

 **I watched the hero leave the room, so that we can punishment my brother.**

"Oh god here it comes" Apollo said in fear.

 **"I believe that we're all in agreement with the idea that Artemis came up with for Apollo's punishment" my father said loudly as everyone look down at my brother.**

"I'm curious what the punishment is" Nico said tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe for him to stop flirting with girls?" A daughter of Demeter said with a small grin.

"No it's worse than that. I'll be turned into..." Apollo said with a defeated look.

 **This was what I was looking forward to when everyone came to the throne room. My idea of a punishment for my brother is being turned into a female and having to help me with the hunt.**

The throne room immediately gets loud from the children of Apollo yelling and crying about their father.

"Wow I didn't see that coming. I wonder if he'll be hot or not" Nico said a bit curious.

"Ew you're talking about my dad" A daughter of Apollo said to Nico as she pretends to throw up.

 **I grinned widely as I stared at my brother before shooting a beam of silver energy along with the other gods towards him.**

"Nooooooooooooo why do the fates hate me" Apollo wails loudly as his alternate self was hit with the different colors of power.

 **I heard my brother let out a very feminine scream. 'Well sister now' I thought to myself. I watched my brother's body change, his sunny short hair begins to get longer until it reach down his back, his chest becoming bigger until two large breasts come out.**

Apollo's eyes widened as he feels his body changing along with his alternate self. "What's going on? Did someone curse me?" He asks in a feminine voice.

"Didn't the note from the fates say that a god will change?" Annabeth asks everyone loudly.

Athena looks at the note and reads it again.

 **A certain god will change while the reading happens. We won't say into what though, that would spoil the story.**

"Well I guess that's what the fates mean" Athena said with a small frown.

"Just keep reading Athena" Apollo said to her with a small frown. She couldn't believe the fates would do this to her. _Great I'm thinking that I'm female already._ She shakes her head from side to side. She notices that every demigod is looking at her including Percy with a red face. "Well at least I'm hot" She said as she struck a pose.

 _ **Why do I feel jealous of my sister now?**_ **I get rid of that ugly feeling as the rest of my brother's body finishes changing.**

Apollo looks at her sister with wide eyes. "Whoa being jealous of your big sister" She said to Artemis teasingly.

The demigods laugh at the twin archers. Some of the Olympians laughed along with them.

Artemis glares harshly at her former brother.

 **I get off my throne and make my way to Apollo before grabbing my sister and taking her to her palace. I laid her down onto the bed and await for her to wake up. I ended up falling asleep right next to my new sister.**

"Aww you do care about me Arty" Apollo said smiling brightly at her sister.

Artemis looks away from Apollo in embarrassment and couldn't say anything since what her sister said was the truth. She knows that deep down inside her heart, she cares for her.

 **Apollo's POV**

"My pain is not over yet? Do the fates want to humiliate me more?" Apollo asks loudly as tears leak down her face.

Aphrodite grins widely at the sun goddess. "Hah nice try. Those are fake tears" She said to her.

Apollo glares at the love goddess.

 **I open my eyes slowly and look around to see where I'm at, I noticed that my sister is sleeping next to me. "Arty wake up" I said to my sister.**

"Hmph same old arty. Always hard to wake up" Apollo said with a small smile.

 **I stopped immediately noticing that my voice sounds girly. I quickly get up before running to my bathroom to see myself.**

Apollo groans a bit at his alternate self. _Well we're both the same now._

"Oh I wonder what will happen to our sun goddess" Thalia said with sarcasm.

 **I let out a scream as I see that I'm female now. _I've been turned into a female as punishment, well at least I'm a hot woman._ I quickly walk back to my room and see my sister is finally awake. **

Everyone groans at Apollo's thought about being a hot woman.

"Wow I said the same thing" Apollo said with a wide grin.

"Only you would be happy being turned into a female" Hermes said to the sun goddess chuckling a bit.

 **"That's your punishment Apollo, I came up with it personally. You also have to help me with the hunt" Artemis said to me grinning widely.**

"You're so mean Arty" Apollo said to her sister with a small frown.

"Stop calling me Arty" Artemis said to her sister as she crosses her arms over her chest.

 **I sigh a bit before nodding to my sister. "I don't have anything to wear with my new body sister" I said to her as I point to the clothes I wore as a male.**

"Artemis quickly go get your sister some clothes" Zeus said to his daughter sighing a bit.

Artemis nods at her father before disappearing and coming back with an outfit that her hunters wear.

"Jeez Arty you have no fashion sense" Apollo said to her sister as she leaves the room. A few minutes later she comes back in the hunter outfit.

Athena resumes reading the story. She was thinking that this book was crazy and the fates are even crazier.

 **I watch as Artemis disappears and comes back with one of her hunter outfit.**

Apollo giggles a bit at what her sister just did. "Wow talk about deja vu" He said in between giggles.

 **I seen my sister's closet that's full of the same outfit.** _ **My sister has no fashion sense at all.**_ **I grab the offered clothing before putting it on.**

The demigods look at Apollo with wide eyes.

"Whoa you can see into the future" Nico said to the sun goddess amazed.

"Nah I think anyone would say the same thing except for her hunters" Apollo said to the son of Hades.

"Hey!" Pheobe said loudly as her leader's sister starts making fun of their outfits. "It's not that bad" She said loudly. "Right?" She looks at her fellow hunters.

Many of the hunters couldn't meet Pheobe's eyes at all.

"What about you Zoe?" Pheobe asks her with hope in her eyes.

Even Zoe couldn't look at her fellow hunter's eyes.

Pheobe sits down and hangs her head in shame.

 **"Now that you're female. We can't be calling you Apollo any more. You need a new name" Artemis said to me.**

"I agree with her. You need a new name" Thalia said to the sun goddess with a teasing grin.

"I'm curious what name they'll come up with" A daughter of Aphrodite said softly.

 **I nodded to her as I try to think of a new name for my new life. Ten minutes later I gave up trying to think of a name that I would like to be called.**

Apollo's children groans at their mother's inability to think of a name.

 **"Can't find one? What about Asteria, after our aunt that mother talked about?" Artemis suggests to me.**

The twin archers' eyes widened at what name they just came up with.

"Wow I remember mom talking about Aunt Asteria when we were kids" Apollo said to her sister.

Artemis nods at her sister with a small smile.

"Well I guess I'll be called Asteria just like my alternate self" She said loudly with a small grin.

 **I think about it for a few minutes before nodding. I remember about the stories our mother talked about her sister. "Asteria it is. I would be honored to be named after our aunt. Even though we never met her" I said to my sister. _Cheers to my new life._ **

"Yep a new life as a female" Asteria said sulking a bit.

 **"Well lets go to my new life sister" I said to her as I flashed out of my palace along with her to Camp half-blood. We need to pick up Perseus before going to the hunt. "Lets go get Perseus, I believe our father told him to wait at the entrance of camp" I said to my sister.**

"I'm curious will Perseus recognize my alternate self" Asteria said curiously.

"I doubt it niece. You look different than your male form" Poseidon said to her chuckling a bit.

"Hmph we'll see. I'm sure he'll recognize me" Asteria said to her uncle pouting.

 **I raised an eye-brow noticing Artemis blushing lightly. "Ooh what do we have here. Is my little sister crushing on Perseus?" I tease Artemis with a small grin.**

Artemis blushes furiously at the question Asteria asked her alternate self. She feels like that she's been blushing so much from just two chapters.

 **I could definitely use that against her.**

Asteria laughs at that truthful statement. "Heh I would definitely do that if I knew before we started to read the book" She said loudly with a wide grin.

 **"Of course not. I'm a maiden goddess. I would never think of anything like that with a man" Artemis said to me while looking away. I roll my eyes a bit as we walked to the front of the camp.**

"Ooh Arty you called Perseus a man and not a boy" Asteria said teasingly to her sister.

Artemis puts her head down and hides her golden face.

 **My eyes widened as I see a very handsome young man waiting at the entrance.** _ **Holy shit is that Perseus? Must have been Aphrodite.**_

Now it was Asteria's turn to blush brightly at her alternate self. She notices her fellow Olympian's and demigods are looking at her with wide mouths. "What? You can't tell me that's not true. I've seen the way all you girls look at Perseus" She said to them.

Percy blushes crimson red at what the sun goddess just said about him being handsome.

 **I was thinking that I could tease Artemis and make her jealous by seducing Perseus. I couldn't believe I just thought of that even though I was male just a few hours ago.**

"Wow that escalated quickly" A son of Athena said loudly laughing a bit at the blushing sun goddess and son of Poseidon.

Artemis glares at Asteria in anger. "You better not do that to Perseus" She said to her sister.

 **Percy's POV**

"Awesome we're back to Percy's side" Asteria said happily.

 **After leaving the empire building and making sure my appearance is back to normal before the love goddess' blessing I decided to go to my cabin to rest for a hour since no one wanted to talk to me.**

Thalia frowns at the thought of her Percy being unhappy because of some stupid people not wanting to talk to him.

 **A hour later I woke up before leaving the cabin and heading to the front of the camp. I waited for Lady Artemis to come pick me up. Then my mind drifted over to Apollo, and wondered what punishment the gods gave him.**

"You'll see very soon"

 **I shuddered at what the gods did to him especially Artemis since she hates men like her brother.**

Artemis laughs at what Perseus just said about her.

"Was that true Arty?" Asteria asks her sister a bit curious.

"Yes Asteria it was, but now you're female" Artemis said to her sister softly.

 **Another hour passes and finally I see Lady Artemis and a blonde female with her. I was thinking that must be a new hunter that she recruited.**

"He didn't recognize me at all" Asteria said sadly. "Ooh my heart hurts" She said as she holds her chest.

"I told you niece" Poseidon said to the sun goddess with a small smirk.

 **"She's really hot" I said to myself blushing lightly as they get closer to me. "Lady Artemis" I said as I bowed to her before getting up.**

Asteria looks at Perseus with a wide grin. "Thanks for the compliment" She said to him happily..

Percy blushes furiously at what Asteria just said to him.

 **Now that I look closer at the blond female, she does remind me of someone but I can't quite put my finger on it.** **"Do I know you? You look kind of familiar" I ask the blond female tilting my head to the side a bit curious.**

Asteria slumps down in defeat.

Everyone laughs at the sun goddess being unhappy that Percy doesn't recognize her.

 **Artemis and the mysterious blond female look from one another before nodding. "This was my brother Apollo. Her name is now Asteria" She said to me causing my eyes to widened and my jaw to drop.**

"Way to be blunt Arty" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown.

 **"Ah sorry for not recognizing you Lady Asteria" I said bowing to her. I blush lightly feeling the sun goddess touch my shoulder before flashing me just outside of the hunter's camp.**

"Of course I'm the one who flashes him to the camp since Arty didn't want to touch a male" Asteria said shaking her head.

 **"Wait here so I can tell my hunters the latest news" Artemis said to me. I shudder a bit at the tone she spoke to me, but I nod to her. I don't want to be turned into a jackalope and hunted by the moon goddess.**

Thalia and Nico drops to the ground and rolls around laughing.

"It's true Arty would turn any male into a jackalope and hunt them down" Asteria said loudly as she shudders a bit remembering some of the nicer ones being hunted by her.

"Even the nice ones?" A daughter of Demeter asks with a small frown.

Asteria hesitates before nodding at her. "Yes even the nice ones sadly" She said to the cute girl.

Artemis hangs her head down when she sees some of the female demigods look at her in fear.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Finally no more my side" Asteria said with a small grin.

The Olympians' roll their eyes at the sun goddess.

 **"Gather round everyone. I have some news. We have a guardian to protect us for now on" Artemis said to her hunters angrily.**

"Ooh Arty is angry" Asteria said as she bites her bottom lip to keep herself from saying other things.

 **"Who is she?" A random hunter asks her patron. Artemis flinches before masking her face in disgust. "It's a male. His name is Perseus Jackson. Savior of Olympus" The moon goddess said to her hunters.**

"Dun Dun Dunnnnn" Asteria said with a small smile.

"Shut up Asteria and let Athena read" Artemis said to her sister angrily.

 **She sighs as she hears her hunters complain. She tells them that he'll do their chores in order to stay. She also said that they can prank him, but nothing too serious.**

"Uh oh I know where this is going. The hunters won't follow Arty's rule about no serious pranks" Asteria said loudly with a small frown.

"That's not true. They'll listen to me if I tell them not to seriously hurt a male" Artemis said to her sister.

"Hmm do you really have that must faith in them like that Arty? I know how the hunters work. They hate men and they get off on killing or seriously hurting them" Asteria said to her sister shaking her head.

No matter how much Artemis wanted to defend her hunters, she knew deep down inside that her sister is right about them.

The hunters look down in shame when their mistress didn't try to defend them.

"I'm sure we're not that bad" Zoe said to her fellow hunters.

Many male demigods that were seriously injured by them snorted at her denial.

Zoe turns around to the male demigods. "Do you have a problem with me?" She asks them angrily.

"Of course not, but you're obviously in denial about how much pain you hunters have caused us male demigods" A son of Asteria said to her crossing his arms around his chest.

"Oh really give me one example" Zoe said to him.

Adam sighs a bit as he nods at her. He points to the male next to him, a son of hephaestus with one black eye and a cast on his right arm "Three of your hunters decided to teach him a lesson for saving one of their fellow hunters from a group of Ares' sons" He said to the hunter angrily. "They broke many of the bones in his arm and his eye is shut" He said to her.

Zoe's eyes widened at what the male demigod just said to her. She looks at the injuries with a small frown.

Many male demigods take their shirts off and reveal scars on their bodies even though they were healed by Apollo or his children.

Zoe feels sick looking at all the horrible scars on the males' bodies that she and her hunters caused.

Artemis hangs her head down after seeing all the scars caused by her hunters.

Athena shakes her head. "Okay I'm going to keep reading now" She said loudly to everyone.

 **Asteria frowns at what her sister just said, but she knows that she can't do anything about it. She just hopes that the hunters don't end up seriously injuring Perseus.**

"I hope so too" Asteria said softly.

 **Percy's POV**

"We're back to Percy's side" Asteria said with a small smile.

"Yep we are Lady Asteria" Thalia said to the sun goddess.

 **After about ten minutes I get tired of waiting and decide to walk into the hunter's camp thinking that it was enough time for Artemis to tell them.**

"Don't do it Percy. That's a very bad idea" Thalia said loudly in fear.

 **I slowly walk into the camp and immediately noticed that all the hunters look at me with glares making me shiver a bit. I smile a bit when I see Thalia though. I quickly walk over to Artemis and bow to her.**

"I'm finally there" Thalia said happily with a wide grin.

 **"Perseus your tent is on the opposite site of the camp away from the hunters. You will be doing chores while living with us. I will give you a list of chores every morning" Artemis said to me.**

"Jeez Arty you make it seem like Perseus has a disease and he'll infect your hunters" Asteria said to her sister.

Artemis couldn't say anything to her sister.

 **I knew that I was not going to like this new life, but I guess it's better than staying at camp half-blood. I nod to the moon goddess.**

"Wow that's terrible. Percy was saying that living with the hunters was better than being at camp half-blood" Thalia said with wide eyes.

Percy silently listens to the wisdom goddess read.

 **I noticed that Asteria is glaring at her sister while shaking her head making me smile a bit.** _ **At least Asteria doesn't agree with her sister.**_

"Damn right I don't agree with my sister" Asteria said proudly.

 **"Today you can rest, but tomorrow you start your chores Perseus" Artemis said to me. I gulped but nod to her. After the moon goddess finished talking to me, I decided to head to my tent to sleep.**

"He has to be tired after all that" Nico said to Thalia with a small smile.

 **I sigh a bit as I headed into my tent. I closed the flap before taking off my shirt, but that's when I heard the flap open up.**

Many female demigods blushed deeply as they imagine seeing a topless Percy. Even the hunters are blushing with blood leaking from their noses especially Thalia and Zoe.

Percy blushes deeply as he feels like he's being stared at hungrily like a piece of meat for a pack of wolves.

 **I looked at the person and blushed deeply while trying to hide my body. I wondered what did Lady Artemis want with me now.**

"Ooh shit possibly the worst person to walk into a naked male's presence" Asteria said with wide eyes.

Artemis blushes deeply as her imagination runs wild. She snaps out of it when she feels an aura of rage coming from Thalia and Zoe.

 **"Lady Artemis you didn't knock before coming in" I said to her as I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I noticed her red face.**

No body said anything at all and instead looked at the blushing moon goddess.

 **Artemis' POV**

 **After finish talking to Perseus my mind is in turmoil. My heart felt like it was in pain with the way I talked to him. I feel bad that I'm throwing Perseus to my hunters knowing how they hate men, but I did say no deadly pranks.**

"Oh my god the world is ending. Arty feels bad about a male" Asteria said hysterically.

 _ **No I'm a maiden goddess, I shouldn't be thinking about him at all like that**_ **. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts.**

"Of course I spoke too soon" Asteria said in disappointment as she sits back down on her throne.

 **I decided to go check up on my guardian to see how he is after being betrayed by everyone. I walked into his tent without knocking and come to the sight of a shirtless Perseus. I stand there in shock with a red face.**

"You're one lucky goddess to see Perseus shirtless" Aphrodite said to Artemis in jealousy.

The female demigods nod at the love goddess agreeing with her.

 **"You need to get up at 8 in the morning and come to my tent to get your list" I said to him before I quickly left out of the tent after Perseus put his shirt back on. I couldn't believe that I saw him shirtless**.

"I would pay a good amount of money to see that" Aphrodite said loudly with a lustful grin.

Percy blushes cherry red at what the love goddess just said about him.

Artemis glares at the love goddess. _How dare she think that I would let anyone see my Percy!_ She blushes three different shades of gold at the thought of Percy being hers. She shakes her head to get rid of that thought.

 **I blushed deeply as the image stays in my head. I ran to my tent where my sister Asteria is waiting for me. I closed the flap and sit down on my bed. "What do you want to talk about Asteria?" I ask my sister a bit curious.**

"Ooh is it the love rival confrontation?" Nico asks Asteria teasingly with a small grin.

Asteria blushes bright gold at what the demigod just asked her. "I don't know son of Hades" She said to him.

 **"I wanted to talk about why you threw Perseus to wolves that want nothing more than to tear him apart?" Asteria asks angrily. I didn't like the way Asteria said about my hunters being wolves. Okay maybe she's right, but I did tell them that deadly pranks are forbidden.**

Everyone rolled their eyes at Artemis' thoughts about her hunters following the deadly pranks are forbidden rule.

 **"He's a disgusting male. He should be able to do chores and take pranks from my hunters" I said to my sister glaring at her.**

Percy looks at Artemis with a sad smile before turning back around.

 _Did my alternate self screw up by saying that and giving him to my sister?_ Artemis doesn't like the thought of Percy being together with her sister. The thought causes her heart to ache.

 **Asteria sighs a bit before looking at me. "Fine, don't come crying to me if they really hurt Perseus" she said to me frowning a bit. "So why is your face red? Did you see something you're not suppose to?" My sister teased me.**

Artemis sighs in relieve that she didn't give Asteria the okay to go after Perseus.

"Lady Asteria you really like teasing your sister a lot" Percy said to the sun goddess laughing a bit.

"Of course it was the only way she would pay attention to me" Asteria said to Perseus.

Artemis sank lower onto her throne at what her sister just said.

"Was flirting with her hunters also an act for her to pay attention to you?" Percy asks the sun goddess.

Asteria smiles a bit at Perseus. "It was a bit of both. I did it to get her to pay attention and I also really flirted with them" She said to him with a small smile.

 **I blush deeply as the memory of what I saw in Perseus' tent. "I might have seen Perseus shirtless" I mumbled to my sister.**

"Mm arty admitting to seeing you shirtless Perseus" Asteria said to him teasingly with a wide grin.

 **"Sorry I didn't hear you Artemis" She said to me. "I saw Perseus shirtless" I yell loudly to my sister. I blush furiously at what I just did, so I quickly laid down on my bed.**

Artemis' head shot up immediately after what her other self just said. Her face turns bright gold and she feels rage coming from her Lieutenant and Thalia again making her raise an eyebrow at them.

 **Asteria's POV**

"It's back to me again yay" Asteria said sarcastically.

 **My eyes widened at what Artemis just yelled to me. I grinned widely deciding to tease her a bit more. "Ooh my the maiden goddess saw Perseus shirtless. That must have been a very nice sight burned into your memory" I said chuckling a bit at my virgin sister.**

Artemis puts her head down to hide the deep blush on her face.

"I would like to have that image burned into my memory" Aphrodite said pouting a bit.

Many girls nods at the love goddess.

 **I started to think on the idea of corrupting my cute sister into being perverted with anything to do with Perseus.**

Artemis' eyes flew wide open at her sister's plans. She looks over at the sun goddess.

"That's one hades of a plan Lady Asteria" A daughter of Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

"Don't use my name as a swear" Hades said to the girl with a small frown.

Asteria grins widely. "Ooh I definitely want to find out if I succeed in doing that" She said loudly.

Artemis looks at her sister in betrayal.

 **I seen the way she looked at Perseus when she thinks no one is looking at her. l bet making Artemis jealous will be a lot of fun. I'll start early in the morning when Perseus gets the list of chores from my sister. _I doubt he'll be able to finish everything by himself, so I'll help and get to know him._**

Asteria grins widely at her alternate self's thoughts. "Yep it will be a lot of fun to make Arty jealous" He agrees completely.

"Ooh I want to see that happen. Artemis going crazy with jealousy over Perseus" Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin.

Two demigods do not want to see that happening at all, they would prefer to have him for themselves and not share with anyone.

 **Percy's POV**

"That was fast" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 **Morning came quickly, I opened my eyes thinking that everything was a dream.** _ **So it wasn't a dream sadly. I stretched my arms and yawned.**_ **I put my blue shorts and shirt on before leaving my tent and making my way to Artemis' tent. I knocked on the tent and wait for me to be called in by her.**

"At least someone knocked" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a wide grin.

"You're not going to let it go sister" Artemis said to the sun goddess sighing a bit.

"Heck no. It was almost like you wanted to see Percy shirtless" Asteria said to the moon goddess.

 **"Perseus you can come in now" Artemis said loudly to me. I nod before opening the flap and heading inside. I bow to the moon goddess before being handed a piece of paper with a lot of chores.**

"I wonder what chores Percy had to do" Nico said as he shudders a bit imaging crazy things.

Artemis frowns at the son of Hades. "He probably had to do the hunters' laundry, fix the arrows, make each meal, and feed the wolves" She said to him.

Nico's eyes widened at the list of chores. "I wouldn't last a day with that especially if the hunters decide to prank me while I'm doing the chores" He said to the moon goddess squirming around a bit.

Asteria laughs a bit. "Why do you think he had to do all of that? It's because Arty wanted him to leave the hunt" She said to the demigod.

Artemis bites her bottom lip to keep herself from yelling at the sun goddess.

 **I noticed that Lady Asteria is standing right next to Artemis. I bow to her before walking out of the tent. I look at the list of chores sighing a bit before heading to the lake where I have to wash clothes.**

Artemis nods at exactly what she just told her uncle's son.

"So Lady Artemis made Perseus wash our clothes. What about our special items" Pheobe said blushing deeply at the thought of the demigod touching her underwear.

 **My eyes pop out when I see the stacks of clothing and a basket with underwear. I ignore the basket, and sit down on the ground.**

Artemis smiles brightly at Perseus passing that test.

"That was obviously a test done by my devious sister" Asteria said with a small smirk.

"Well that's the end of the chapter. Who will read next?" Athena asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"I'll read next" Thalia said to the wisdom goddess.

Athena nods at her half-sister and throws the book towards her gently.

Zeus shakes his head. "Well that will have to wait since it's late. Asteria take the demigods to camp so they can go to sleep" He said to his daughter.

"What about the book Lord Zeus?" A random demigod asks him a bit curious.

"We'll resume reading it tomorrow morning" Zeus said nodding at the demigod.

Percy gets off the ground and starts to walk towards the door.

"Wait Perseus" Artemis said to the demigod as she gets off her throne and runs towards him.

Percy is a bit curious on what Artemis wants from him. He nods at her and stops walking. "Is there something wrong Lady Artemis?" He asks her softly.

Artemis shakes her head. "I just want to talk with you" She said to him blushing lightly.

"You know I told you and the gods many times you can call me Percy. Being called Perseus makes me think I'm in trouble and makes me feel old" Percy said smiling brightly at her.

Artemis nods at him. "Then you'll have to call me Artemis and Not Lady Artemis." She smiles back at him.

"Okay L-lady, I mean Artemis." Percy said to her with a cheeky grin.

"Good that's a start P-Pers, I mean Percy" Artemis said to him giggling a bit at almost making the same mistake as him.

Percy laughs a bit at Artemis almost slipping up. "Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks her softly.

Asteria appears right next to Percy. "You have five minutes before we leave to camp" She said to him before disappearing.

Artemis frowns a bit at Asteria interrupting her private time with Percy. "Well I was wonder what did you think about the book so far" She asks him a bit curious.

Percy scrunches up his face. "Well I don't like the thought of being cheated on and betrayed by my friends" He said to her as tears flows down his face.

Artemis nods at Percy as she leans up and gently wipes his face with a tissue. "There you look better without a wet face" She said to him softly. "What about the part with my alternate self crushing on you after taking the sky?" She asks him blushing furiously.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red. "Well I think that it's cute that your other self was crushing on me. I actually feel flattered that I got the moon goddess to like me like that" He said to her with a small smile.

"What if I told you that I have a crush on you?" Artemis asks him tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Percy's eyes widened and his face turns a darker shade of red. "I think I find that thought really nice, but I know nothing can happen between me and you" He said to her with a sad smile.

Artemis feels her heart break at the thought of her and Percy not being together. She shakes her head. "Don't be too sure of that Percy. The fates' note makes it seem that it's possible" She said to him with a happy smile.

Percy looks at Artemis with wide eyes. "You want to actually go after me?" He asks her blushing deeply at the thought of the moon goddess actively pursuing him.

Artemis blushes furiously, but nods at him. "Y-Yes I want to actually try. I feel really happy when I'm near you" She said to him happily. She sees her sister approaching them making her frown. "I'll see you in the morning Percy" She said to him before leaning up and kissing his right cheek. She giggles a bit when she feels the rage from Thalia and Zoe triple after kissing his cheek. She quickly runs away towards her hunters.

Asteria walks over to Percy who looks like he died and went to heaven. She frowns a bit as she feels jealous of her sister kissing him on his cheek. "We need to go Percy" She said to the zoned out demigod. She grabs his hand and pulls him to her car with the rest of the demigods.

Percy ends up going to sleep and having a dream with twin archers in it.

 **End of chapter: Well that's chapter two of Reading GOTH and Apollo's punishment. Haha the hunters and some Olympians got burned. I think they need some ice for that burn heh. I'm on a roll. That's four updates in less than a week. Yes I will write scenes other than from the book. Let me know how you like the one at the end heh. I'm liking this a lot. I will most likely do a reading for Percy Jackson and the love sick moon goddess, soulmates, and the hero's new life. I'm really looking forward to reading soulmates with very possessive/yandere Artemis. So next chapter the demigods wake up in the morning and head to Olympus after eating breakfast. Ooh I can't wait to get to the naughtier chapters heh. Read and review on how you liked the chapter. More reviews=Faster updates. :).**


	3. Another day in Percy's crazy life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters. Rick does.**

 **A/N: I'm really happy that everyone likes this story. So I decided that I'm going to make a reading of Percy Jackson and the lovesick moon goddess, The twin archers' soulmate, and the hero's new life because many people asked me nicely. I'm too nice heh. Well I'm having a lot of fun doing this story, so why not.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Morning comes quickly for Everyone. The demigods are really looking forward to continuing the strange book that the fates sent to them.

The first to appear in the dining pavilion is Artemis and her hunters. Followed by the other demigods.

Artemis frowns a bit when she notices Percy hasn't come yet. _He's late._ She pouted at her thought.

"Milady who are you looking for?" Zoe asks her leader a bit curious.

Artemis looks at her Lieutenant. "Well my sister hasn't appeared, I'm going to go to her. All of you wait here" She said to her.

Zoe looks at Artemis and nods at her. "Okay Milady. Hope your sister is fine" She said to her with a small smile.

Artemis smiles before flashing away and appearing in front of her uncle's cabin. _He must be still sleeping._

Somewhere far far away.

Clotho grins a bit seeing the moon goddess appearing at Poseidon's cabin. "Looks like our plan with the moon goddess is working girls" She said to her sisters with a small smile. She frowns when she doesn't hear anything from her sisters after a few minutes.

"Sisters" She said loudly to them. She turns around and finds both of her sisters in their young bodies reading their copies of Perseus' life. "Are you reading chapters 4 through 10 again" She said to them blushing lightly.

"We can't help it sister. It's so good" Atropos said to Clotho as she moans softly while she pleasures herself.

"I agree with Atropos." Lachesis said to her sister as she bites her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming in pleasure.

Clotho sighs at her sisters. "Oh well. You know what the mortals say. If you can't beat them, join them" She said giggling a bit as she summons her own copy of GOTH and Apollo's punishment.

Pavilion

Asteria appears in the dining area. She looks at the hunters' table noticing that her sister is not there making her frown a bit.

"Lieutenant Nightshade do you know where my sister is at?" She asks Zoe a bit curious.

Zoe turns her attention to the sun goddess. "Ooh Lady Asteria. Milady said that you told her to find you" She said to her with a small smile.

"Hmm that's strange. I don't remember telling my sister that" Asteria said to the hunter shaking her head.

Thalia was listening to the conversation between Zoe and Asteria. She wonders why Artemis would lie to Zoe. She thinks for a bit before her eyes widened. "You don't think she went to go see Percy Lady Asteria" She said to the sun goddess.

Asteria's eyes widens at what her half-sister just said. "Of course why didn't I think of that. She was talking so much about Percy last night" She said with a small frown. She senses rage coming from her half-sister and Zoe. _Hmm these two have feelings for him also._

"What did you just say Lady Asteria" Zoe and Thalia asks the sun goddess angrily with rage coursing through their bodies at the thought of Artemis being alone together with Percy.

"Ooh I said nothing girls. Carry on" Asteria said to them. She quickly flashes away to Percy's cabin. _So Thalia was right._

Percy's Cabin.

Artemis paces back and forth in front of the door trying to decide if she should just open it and go inside. She's nervous talking to Percy. All she could do was think about him all night after telling the demigod that she'll court him. She told Asteria everything and she was surprised at her sister showing a bit of jealousy.

Asteria lands right next to Artemis. "What are you doing here sis? You're suppose to be at the dining area with your hunters" She said to the moon goddess with a small frown.

Artemis looks at Asteria. "I was just checking up on the hero of Olympus" She said to the sun goddess with a small golden blush on her cheeks.

"Hmm that's a lie Arty. I know since I'm the goddess of truth" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown. "Are you sure you didn't come here to sneak into Percy's cabin to take a peak at him?" She asks the moon goddess teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold at what her sister just asked her. "O-Of course not. I would never do that" She stutters a bit.

"Mm I don't believe you because last night you were talking to me all about Percy. How nice, handsome, and many other things that I zoned out on" Asteria said to Artemis teasing her a bit.

While they're arguing, the door to Poseidon's cabin opens up. "Shut up I'm trying to sleep here" Percy yells loudly. He didn't really look who's there, but they're interrupting his sleep.

The twin goddesses stop arguing and turn their attention to Percy. Both goddesses brain shut down at the sight of a shirtless demigod. The picture burned into their mind.

Percy opens his eyes and sees the twin goddesses that he was dreaming about all night. "Ah Lady Asteria, Lady Artemis. Sorry about yelling at both of you" He said to them as he bows.

Asteria snaps out of her daze before Artemis and wipes the drool from her mouth. "It's okay Perseus. You're late to breakfast though and remember we're going up to Olympus to read that book" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy nods at Asteria. "Ah sorry I was just having a really nice dream and I didn't want to wake up" He said to the sun goddess blushing furiously.

Asteria slowly nods at him. "I can see that clearly" She said to him giggling a bit.

Percy tilts his head to the side as he follows her line of sight. "Oh god I'm sorry" He said loudly as he slams the door shut and runs to his bed. He quickly gets dressed in his camp clothes and heads to the door. He hears Asteria talking to Artemis.

"Welcome back to the living Arty. You must have loved the sight of shirtless and pant-less Percy" Asteria said teasing her sister a bit more. "I know I did" She said licking her lips a few times.

Percy continues to listen wondering what Artemis will say.

"I think that was too much for me" Artemis said blushing furiously as she wipes the blood from her nose.

Percy laughs a bit as he opens the door and goes outside. He decides to pretend that he doesn't know anything that they talked about. "So what were both of you talking about?" He asks them a bit curious.

"Nothing!" Artemis and Asteria said quickly with golden blushes on their faces.

Percy nods at goddesses. "Okay, so I'll meet you both on Olympus then" He said to them with a small smile. "Bye Lady Artemis and Lady Asteria" He said to them as he gets ready to run to the Pavilion.

"Wait Percy. I-I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the Pavilion together" Artemis said to him blushing several shades of gold.

Asteria's eyes widened at what her sister just asked Percy. _Did she just ask him what I think she did?_

Percy's eyes flew wide open. He thinks back to Artemis telling him that she wants to try and actively pursue him because he makes her happy when he's near her. He nods at her. "I wouldn't mind Lady Artemis" He said to her.

Artemis pouts a bit. "I thought I told you to just call me Artemis as long as I call you Percy" She said to him crossing her arms over her chest.

Percy nods at Artemis. "Sorry this feels unreal. I think I'm still dreaming" He said to the moon goddess. He yelps when he feels his butt being pinched.

"Nope you're not dreaming Percy" Asteria said to him giggling a bit.

"Oh thanks for making sure" Percy said to Asteria sarcastically.

"You're welcome Percy" Asteria said to him with a small smirk.

"Okay we can walk together Artemis" Percy said to the moon goddess with a small smile.

Artemis smiles happily as she quickly grabs and holds his hand.

Asteria's jaw dropped at what her sister just did. "Jeez Arty I didn't know you were this bold" She said to her sister teasingly.

Percy blushes three different shades of red as his other hand is held by the sun goddess. _I have one crazy life._

They walked together hand and hand towards the pavilion.

Percy still couldn't believe that Artemis, the maiden goddess is holding his hand happily.

As soon as they stepped into the dining area, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them with wide eyes and mouths.

"Um Artemis, Asteria you both can let go now. We're here" Percy said to them blushing cherry red.

Artemis and Asteria quickly lets go of Percy with huge blushes on their faces.

Asteria flashes away, but not before giving Percy a kiss on his left cheek.

Percy face turns crimson red as he touches the spot where the sun goddess kissed. He quickly gets his food and sacrifices some for his father before sitting down at the Poseidon table.

Artemis glares at the spot where her sister was at before joining her hunters. She could feel lots of rage coming from Zoe and her new hunter Thalia.

"What was that Milady?" Zoe asks her leader in anger.

Artemis shivers a bit at how much anger Zoe is showing at her. "Uh nothing." She said to her.

"That didn't look like nothing" Thalia said glaring at her half-sister in jealousy.

"It was a coincidence that me and my sister met Perseus" Artemis said to them.

Zoe sighs a bit as she decides not to press any further and embarrass her leader.

Time skip(2 hours)

"Okay everyone come aboard. It's time to go to Olympus" Asteria said loudly to the demigods.

Percy smiles a bit as he walks into the big car and sits down in an empty seat right next to Nico.

"So when did you and Lady Artemis and Lady Asteria get together Percy?" Nico asks his cousin teasingly with a wide grin.

Percy blushes deeply. "We're not together Neeks. It was a coincidence that we met" He said to him softly.

Nico rolls his eyes at the lie. "Okay I believe you Percy" He said to him with sarcasm.

It didn't take long for Percy and his fellow demigods to get to the throne room after being dropped off by Asteria.

Zeus looks down at the demigods. "Welcome back demigods. We'll be reading the fates' book again" He said to them loudly.

Many demigods talked excitedly about the book causing poor Percy to blush in embarrassment.

"I believe that my daughter Thalia is next to read" Zeus said with a small smile.

Thalia nods at her father. She grabs the book and opens to the next chapter.

 **Chapter 3-Percy's and Asteria's first day in the hunt.**

"Awesome so next chapter will be 2nd day and so forth" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **Percy's POV.**

 **I sighed as I start on my morning chores. _It's almost like the hunters did this on purpose knowing that I'm washing the clothes._**

The hunters laugh a bit at Percy's thoughts about them.

 **I chuckle a bit at that thought as I grab the first silver parka from the large stack of clothes and begin to wash them in the water using my powers.**

"Ooh Percy is cheating" Nico said loudly as he laughs a bit.

Many hunters frowns a bit at him using his powers. They were thinking that he's very lucky with water powers since it takes them a long time to wash the clothes themselves.

 **I was happy that I had powers of water otherwise I would be stuck washing the clothes for a very long time.**

"So true." A random hunter said nodding.

 **While washing the clothes, I took off my shirt because of the hot sun.**

"Wew take it off" Aphrodite swooned.

Percy blushes deeply at his alternate self doing that.

Many female demigods agreed with the love goddess.

 **I think my mind was playing tricks on me because I thought I saw a silver flash while I washed the clothes.**

"Ooh someone is spying on Perseus and I think I know who" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

Artemis and Asteria blush bright gold as they remember seeing a shirtless Percy this morning.

 **I carry the clothes and hang them up on a clothesline so they can dry. I leave the clothes there, so I can do the other chores. I walk to the armory and almost cried at how many arrows I have to sharpen.**

The hunters shake their heads knowing how hard the next chore they have to do daily.

"How many could it be that would make you almost cry Percy?" Nico asks his cousin a bit curious.

Percy looks at Nico. "I don't know and I think I don't want to either" He said to him.

 **Artemis' POV**

"Oh yay it's Arty's side now" Asteria said with a small grin. Her sister's side is always amusing.

 **Since my sister Asteria had to do her job riding the sun, I decided to check up on Perseus to see if he's doing the chores I assigned to him.**

"Right like Percy would not do them. That was more of an excuse to spy on him" Asteria said rolling her eyes a bit.

 **I make my way towards the lake and hide behind a tree silently watch him wash my hunters' clothes using his powers.**

"Ooh naughty naughty moon goddess watching Perseus wash clothes shirtless" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

Zoe feels so much jealousy that her leader got to see Percy without a shirt.

 **I look to the stack noticing the basket left alone making me smile a bit knowing that he passed my test.**

"Of course he would pass that test. Percy is not like that" Annabeth said with a small smile.

Percy nods at Annabeth in thanks.

 **I blushed deeply when Perseus takes his shirt off while washing the rest of the clothes. I can't believe that I get to see Perseus shirtless again.**

"Ooh this is before he took his shirt off on his side" Asteria said softly.

 **I quickly shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.** _ **I'm a maiden goddess. I shouldn't look at Perseus even though he's handso-Gah that stupid love goddess better not be making me like this.**_

Aphrodite looks at Artemis in amusement. "Hmm sorry I can't make goddesses fall in love, I can only nurture it. They would need to have an attraction to the other person" She explains to the moon goddess.

Artemis' eyes widened at what Aphrodite just said to her. She nods at her already knowing that these feelings are her own.

"What about demigods though Lady Aphrodite?" A random demigod asks the love goddess.

"The same thing. I can only work if you have an attraction to the other person and vice versa" Aphrodite said to the demigod.

 **Eventually I flashed to my tent, but I couldn't get the sight of Perseus shirtless out of my mind.**

"Neither can I" Asteria said agreeing with her sister as her face turns a dark shade of gold.

"What you saw Perseus shirtless" Many female demigods shouted at the sun goddess in jealousy.

"Not just me. Arty did too" Asteria said with a wide grin. She was thinking if she goes down, then she's taking someone with her.

"What!" The hunters' shout was even louder than the female demigods combined with Zoe being the loudest.

"That must have been a nice sight" Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Asteria just said about seeing him shirt less.

Artemis blushes furiously at what her sister just said as her mind goes back to the picture that's stuck in her memories forever.

 **Asteria's POV**

"That was quick. So we're back to the best one" Asteria said smugly.

 **As I drove the sun I got a nice view of a shirtless Perseus when looking down at the lake.** _ **No wonder my sister couldn't keep her mind off Perseus, I wouldn't be able to with this kind of sight.**_

"Whoa even my alternate self has seen Percy shirtless" Asteria said loudly.

Thalia grits her teeth as she tries her best not to go over there and smack her half-sister.

 **I chuckle a bit at the thought of checking a male out after just one day of being turned into a female.**

"Eh I think I was already attracted to him before being turned into a female" Asteria said tilting her head to the side.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Asteria just admitted to everyone. _I thought he was straight just like me._

"I don't hold it against you Asteria. Perseus is a really handsome male" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

Percy shivers at the thought of males being attracted to him. Don't get him wrong he's fine with gay males, but he's straight and the thought of being hit on by any makes him sick.

 **At around noon, I decided to leave the Sun on auto pilot to check up on Perseus and how he's doing with my sister's outrageous chores.**

"Hmm will I see another great sight?" Asteria asks with a wide grin.

 **I flash down to the camp and make my way to the armory to see Perseus. I look through the door to see a shirtless Perseus again making me grin widely.**

"Sweet another image that my alternate self burned into her memories" Asteria grins widely.

"That's not fair that you got to see him m-I mean you shouldn't spy on Percy like that" Artemis said to her sister covering up her almost slip up.

 **He's really working hard and sweating a lot, I silently watch him use the wheat stone on the arrows. I watch him use a lot more strength on the blunt arrows.**

"Those are the hardest to sharpen" A hunter said loudly with a small frown.

The other hunters agree with her.

 ** _Well he's almost done, so I'll go see what Arty's doing._ I find my sister at the archery range.**

"What that takes many of us longer than that and it's four of us doing it" A random hunter shouted loudly as she looks at Perseus in aw.

 **"So Arty did Perseus pass your test in not washing the hunters' underwear?" I asked my sister smiling a bit.**

"Hmm I'm curious if Arty will admit that he's different" Asteria said softly.

 **Artemis stops shooting arrows before turning her attention to me. "Yes P-Perseus passed my test" she said to me with a small golden blush on her cheeks.** _ **Ooh she must have seen him without a shirt.**_ **I decided to tease and see if my sister gets jealous.**

"Ooh getting Arty jealous sounds like a lot of fun" Asteria said loudly giggling a bit.

Artemis blushes in embarrassment at what her sister just said about her.

 **"You know Sister I saw a really amazing sight while riding on the Sun" I said to her with a wide grin.**

"Oh we know what that sight was" Nico said with a teasing smirk.

Percy squirms around and blushes deeply.

 **Artemis looks at me with eyes full of curiosity. "It was really amazing that I drooled a bit" I said to her blushing a bit. "Mm the sight of a shirtless Perseus washing the clothes and also sweating in the armory while using the wheat stone on the arrows" I said to her licking my lips a few times.**

"Did that actually work?" Asteria asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

 **Artemis glares at me while grinding her teeth.** _ **Ooh she looks like she wants to kill me.**_

"I can feel Arty glaring at me now" Asteria said shivering a bit.

 **Percy's POV**

 **I finally finished fixing two thousand arrows, I winced a bit feeling my muscles aching.** _ **I'm glad the hunters haven't done any pranks on me yet, but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to me.**_

The hunters are amazed that he finished fixing two thousand arrows by himself in much less time than them.

"Holy Hades two thousand arrows. Forget leaving the first day. I would leave the first hour" Nico said in fear.

"Don't say my name as a curse Nico" Hades said to his son with a small frown.

 **I take out the list and check off fix arrows and noticed the next thing is feeding the wolves making me shudder.**

"Please don't use them as a prank" Nico said in a scared voice.

 **I put my shirt back on and make my way to the gate. I yelped when I felt myself being turned upside down and into the air.**

The hunters laugh loudly at the male falling into one of their traps.

 _ **I shouldn't have jinx myself.**_ **I could hear the hunters laughing not to far from me my location. I close my eyes and concentrate on the rope to burn it using Lady Hestia's blessing.**

"You got that right" Nico mutters softly.

Hestia smiles as she listens about Percy using her blessing.

 **I fall down and land onto my feet, I could feel some pain after falling from that height.**

Many demigods flinched at Percy's pain after falling down from a high area.

 **I slightly limp towards the gate. I open the gate and walk inside before feeding each of the wolfs.**

"So far, so good." Nico said softly with a small smile.

"See I told you that my hunters will listen to me" Artemis said to her sister.

"This is just the first day though Arty" Asteria said to her sister.

 **I shudder at the thought of what would happen if Lady Artemis didn't promise me there'll be no deadly pranks.**

Many male demigods look at the hunters before scooting a bit farther away from them.

Some of the hunters that don't hate males frown at what the males just did.

 **Artemis' POV**

"Looks like we're back to Arty again" Asteria said with a playful grin.

 **I couldn't believe what my sister just said to me. That ugly feeling came again, but I ignored it before glaring at my sister. I didn't like that she saw my Percy shirtless.**

"Whoa possessive much Arty" Asteria said to the moon goddess with wide eyes.

 _ **My Percy..When did he become my Percy. "**_ **What did you just say Asteria?" I asked glaring at my sister.**

"Mm definitely showing her possessive side" Asteria said to herself softly. Unfortunately Artemis heard what her sister just said making her glare at the sun goddess.

 **"I saw Perseus shirtless at the lake and in the armory. I can say that whoever he chooses as his wife will be a very lucky woman" She said smiling brightly at me.**

Annabeth nods as she knows how Percy is and the sun goddess is right that whoever he chooses will be a very lucky girl.

 **The ugly feeling came back from thinking about Perseus choosing a woman other than herself. I didn't like the idea of Perseus choosing someone else other than me, but I choose to keep that thought to myself.**

 **"I agree the woman Perseus chooses will be very lucky. She won't have to worry about him cheating on her" I said to my sister gritting my teeth.**

"Someone is definitely jelly" Asteria said grinning widely.

"Indeed the woman he chooses will be very lucky having to not be worried about cheating like somebody I won't name" Hera said in jealousy.

 **Asteria grins widely nodding to me. "Well I plan on making him mine. He's sweet, loyal, handsome and modest" She said to me.**

"Ooh challenge has been offered" Nico said laughing loudly.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Asteria's alternate said to Artemis.

A brave demigod decides to ask Asteria if she plans to pursue Percy for a relationship.

Asteria looks at the demigod. "Well I have to agree with my alternate self about Percy. So yes I'll make him mine" She said loudly with a wide grin as she looks directly at Artemis.

Artemis glares at her sister in anger. _Not if I have something to do about it._

Percy's eyes widened at Asteria. _Well I did have that dream with them._

 **All I could do is glare at my sister for even thinking about going after my Percy.** _ **How dare she go after my Percy.**_

"Like I said. Arty's side is very amusing" Asteria said laughing a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply at how possessive her alternate self is about Percy. _Well I'm just as bad as her._

 **I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.** _ **I'm a maiden goddess and losing my mind over a boy.**_

Artemis frowns a bit at her other self's thoughts.

 **Asteria's POV**

 **I see that my sister does have feelings for Perseus. I could see the jealousy in her eyes.** _ **I just said that to make her jealous, it's not like I'm really going to go after him or am I?**_

"Aww that's too bad" Asteria said pouting a bit.

Artemis sighs a bit in relief that her sister was just teasing her.

 **The thought of another woman taking Perseus away does make my chest hurt and I feel jealous of the lucky one who manages to get him to fall in love with them.**

"Ooh so my other self is in love with Percy" Asteria said with a small smile.

Artemis bites her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something terrible at her sister.

 _ **Uh why do I feel like I want to kill any girls who get close to Perseus?**_ **I quickly shake my head, so I can concentrate on ideas to tease and corrupt my virgin sister.**

"Holy crap. A yandere!" A male demigod shouted loudly.

Some of the other male demigods who know the term look at the sun goddess.

"What's a yandere?" A hunter asks loudly.

The males look at each other before nodding.

Nico decides to tell the girl. " A yandere is a person usually romantically obsessed with someone to the point of using violent means to get them in their arms." He explains to the girl with a small smile.

Asteria tilts her head to the side a bit curious on her alternate self. Did she kill anyone who tried taking Percy away from her.

 **"Since we got your love for Perseus out of the way. I was thinking that I should be the one to teach him archery" I said to my sister wanting to see her reaction at my suggestion.**

Many demigods laugh at the thought of Percy being taught archery. They remember what happened to Chiron when he tried to teach him.

 **I'm not disappointed when I see my sister's eyes show rage in them.**

"Ooh someone is very angry" Aphrodite said in amusement.

 **"What! Why should you teach Perseus archery and I don't?" Artemis yelled loudly and glaring at me. I feel if she glares any more I would be six feet under.**

Everyone laughed at what Asteria said about Artemis glaring at her.

"Hmm I got nothing to say about being killed by my sister glaring at me" Asteria said with a small frown.

 **"Well you said that you don't want to be near a dirty male remember? I'm use to being in a male's company, so I won't yell or try to hurt Perseus" I explained to her smiling a bit.** _ **Lets see if she falls for my bait.**_

"Ooh that's true about Arty not wanting to be near a male" Asteria nods a bit.

Artemis frowns at what Asteria said about her. _Well Percy's not one of those dirty males that I hate._

 **Artemis' POV**

 **When I heard about the suggestion of my sister wanting to teach Perseus archery, I felt so much rage at the idea of her and him being alone together.**

"Ooh do we have another yandere?" A male demigod asks in aw.

"Maybe" Nico said to his fellow demigod with a small grin.

 **I felt like I wanted to kill my sister for even suggesting being alone with Perseus. I sulked a bit at what my sister said about me hurting Perseus.**

"Definitely a yandere" Nico said softly to his fellow demigods.

Asteria looks at Artemis in shock about the thought of the moon goddess wanting to kill her in jealousy.

 **The thought of hurting Perseus makes my heart hurt but I crushed that feeling quickly.**

"Of course Arty would crush any negative feeling like that" Asteria said shaking her head from side to side.

 **"I can teach Perseus too without hurting him" I yelled glaring at my sister. _Oh god did I just fall into my sister's trap._ **

"Yep hook, line, and sinker" Asteria said with a wide grin.

"Oh she definitely fell for it. Good job Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

 **Asteria grins widely at me nodding a bit. "Fine you can teach Perseus along with me sis. I already have a schedule written down" she said to me.**

"Wew talk about being a sucker" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

Artemis glares at the female demigod.

 **"You planned this from the beginning didn't you Asteria" I said accusing her.**

"Of course I'm awesome like that" Asteria said smiling brightly.

The children of Asteria groan at their mother.

 **"Of course you fell for my bait. Hook, line, sinker" She said smiling brightly at me.**

"Ooh Arty you're so gullible" Asteria said to her sister.

 **"So here's the schedule. I get Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. You get Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Saturday is whoever Perseus chooses or we play rock, paper, scissors" She said to me.**

"Ooh I got to hear this" Asteria said softly with a small grin.

 **"That's fine with me. So you get him today" I said glaring at her with suspicions.**

"Heh of course she'll get tricked by me. I'm awesome" Asteria said loudly.

Artemis glares at her twin sister and pulls out her bow before shooting an arrow close to her head.

"Okay Arty I'll calm down" Asteria said to her shivering a bit.

 **"One more thing. If Perseus is badly injured then the next day, there will be no archery" She said to me. I didn't like the idea of losing Percy time because of him being injured by my hunters but I nodded at her.**

"Wow my alternate self was really smart knowing your hunters will injure him" Asteria said to her sister giggling a bit.

"Aww that's so cute Artemis doesn't want to lose Percy time" Aphrodite said teasingly.

A bright gold blush appears on Artemis' cheeks.

 **Well I'll get more time with him since I have to teach him how to hunt, skin, and cook food. "Okay lets go eat. I believe I'll have to teach Perseus how to skin" I said to my sister. I make my way to the dinning area where I see Perseus sitting down on a stool.**

"Whoa there Arty that's cheating. You got more time with Percy" Asteria said pouting at her sister.

 **"Perseus I will have to teach you how to skin animals" I said as I sat next to him.**

Asteria looks at Percy. "Do you know how to skin animals?" She asks him a bit curious.

Percy shakes his head at the sun goddess.

 **"Of course Lady Artemis" He said smiling at me. My knees felt like jelly when he smiled at me. I didn't like him calling me that, but I guess calling him Perseus is the reason why.**

"Mm I agree with Artemis. Percy's smile is really amazing" Annabeth said nodding with a small blush.

Percy blushes lightly at the comment of his best friend.

 **I grab the knife and place it into his hand. "This is how to skin an animal" I said as I grab his hand while blushing a bit golden before slowly moving his hand in a motion. It takes awhile for him to get the motions while I secretly enjoy touching his hand. "Do you understand on how to skin now?" I asked after feeling him stop.**

Artemis blushes furiously at what her alternate self did with Percy. _Well I did enjoy holding his hand._

"Wow Arty your alternate self was really crazy in love with Percy" Asteria said to her sister.

 **"Yes Lady Artemis. I think you should let go of my hand though" He said to me with a red face.**

 **Percy's POV**

 **"You're right Perseus" Artemis said to me as she quickly lets go of my hand with a golden blush.**

"That's really sweet" Aphrodite said happily as she listens about her new OTP.

 **I noticed that when she was teaching me on how to skin, it felt more intimate when she touched my hand.** _ **Bad Percy. Bad thoughts. She's a maiden.**_

Artemis blushes furious at Percy's thoughts about her alternate self touching him intimately.

"Whoa that's really bold of you Arty" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

 **After skinning the rest while Artemis watched me, I cooked the meat.** _ **I think my mind is playing tricks on me because Artemis is being nice to me and not yelling at me for mistakes. Maybe I'm dreaming.**_

"Is the sky falling? Arty being nice to a male" Asteria said with wide eyes. She looks outside and sees the sky still in the air before sitting back on her throne.

The demigods laugh at what the sun goddess just did.

Percy smiles a bit knowing that the moon goddess is really nice to him. Not to mention that she wants to pursue a relationship with him.

 **I shivered a bit as I felt like someone was watching me while I skinned the animal and cooked it. A hour later, I finally finishing making the hunters' meals along with Artemis, Asteria, and mine. I walked over to the hunters and gives them the food.**

"Uh oh that sounds bad. Percy you have a stalker" Nico said to his cousin in between laughs.

 **"This looks disgusting. Did you infect the food?" A random hunter said to me. I sighed a bit as I shook my head and looked over at Artemis.**

Artemis frowns at what her hunters said about Percy infecting the food.

 **"Lady Artemis helped me skin the animal and make the food, so no I didn't infect your food" I said to the hunter with a small frown. After serving everyone I took a seat at the far end of the table away from the hunters and sat down.**

"Ooh I'm surprised my hunters didn't try to do something during meal time" Artemis said giggling a bit.

The hunters faces turn bright red at what their leader just said about them.

 **I noticed the hunters with evil grins making me shudder a bit.I had a bad feeling, so I try getting off the chair but fail. I blushed lightly when I hear both Lady Artemis and Asteria laughing. _Great the hunters just glued me to the chair._**

"I spoke too soon" Artemis said laughing at what her hunters did to Percy.

"Ooh I wonder how he get off the chair though" Asteria said as she joins her sister in laughing.

Percy blushes in embarrassment at what the hunters did to his other self.

 **"What Perseus said is true. I watched him while he cooked making sure he didn't infect our food" Artemis said to her hunters.**

Artemis flinches at what her other self said. She felt bad that she even had to say that about Percy.

 **I didn't bother to say anything at all during meal time. I noticed that Asteria kept glancing at me while eating her food. I wondered if I did something wrong to her. I finished eating my food after everyone left since I didn't want them to see me in my underwear.**

Asteria grins widely. "Ooh what a sight that was today" She said blushing deeply as she looks at her sister.

Percy blushes furiously as he remembers giving the two goddesses a view of his lower half.

"Ooh what did you see Lady Asteria?" A demigod asks the sun goddess a bit curious.

Artemis looks at Asteria and shakes her head.

Asteria grins a bit nodding at her sister. She mouths revenge for shooting the arrow at her.

Artemis' eyes widened as she shakes her head furiously.

"Well lets just say that Percy sleeps without any pants when he came to answer the door" Asteria said to the demigod blushing several shades of gold.

Artemis could feel lots of rage coming from Zoe and Thalia.

Many female demigods' faces turn bright red with blood leaking out of their noses.

"You saw him naked" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess in jealousy.

"What. No I didn't. He was wearing boxers" Asteria said to the love goddess.

 **I closed my eyes and concentrate where the glue is at and burned it off along with my pants. I looked around from left to right making sure no one is near before running off to my tent.**

"That was very smart Perseus to use my blessing to burn the glue off" Hestia said to him blushing lightly.

 **My eyes widened when I see Lady Artemis and her sister talking.** _ **Ooh shit I'm going to hit them.**_ **I ran straight into them and fell down on top of them since I wasn't watching where I was going, I was more worried about someone seeing me in my boxers.**

"Ooh shit. This is bad. Someone is going to be turned into a jackalope and hunted" Nico said loudly as his body shakes in fear.

 **"I'm sorry Lady Artemis, Lady Asteria. I wasn't watching where I was going" I said as I quickly get up and bow to them. I noticed that both of the goddesses are blushing before they got up. I cover myself so they can't see my boxers.**

"Okay it's official Percy you're one of the luckiest demigods ever" Nico said to him in jealousy.

 **"It's okay Perseus. You need to be more careful and watch where you're going. You would have been really hurt if you ran into one of the hunters" Asteria said to me with a small smile. I blushed lightly seeing Asteria smiling at me.** _ **She's really nice.**_

"Ooh the Percy and Asteria ship is ahead of the Pertemis one" Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin.

 **"Thank you. You're very nice Lady Asteria." I said to her softly while blushing at how forgiving she is with me running into her. I watch Lady Asteria elbow her sister.**

"Ooh another point to Asteria" Aphrodite said softly.

 **Artemis controls herself before looking at me. "I forgive you just this once. Don't let it happen again" she said glaring at me.**

"Boooooo that's a minus point for Pertemis" Aphrodite said shaking her head.

Artemis glares harshly at the love goddess.

 **"See that wasn't too hard sis. Oh yeah Perseus when you're done getting dressed meet me at the archery range. I'll be teaching you today" She said to me.**

"Should we be protecting our backsides?" A demigod said laughing a bit.

Everyone knows how legendary Percy is with Archery.

 **I bit my lip wanting to say something, but decide to keep my mouth shut and just nod. I quickly run to my tent, but this time I make sure not to run into anyone. I sighed a bit as I put on another pair of pants.** _ **Well I lost one pair of pants because of the hunters.**_

All the hunters except for Zoe and Thalia laughed at Percy's last thought.

 **Asteria's POV**

 **I watch Perseus run to his tent while covering his body making me laugh a bit. "Oh my what a lucky day it is for me. I got to see Perseus shirtless and now pant-less. Looking at the size of that bulge, he's packing some real heat" I said grinning widely while a bit of drool comes out of my mouth.**

"Ooh I agree. He's definitely packing some real heat there" Asteria said as she drools a bit.

Everyone stopped and looked at the sun goddess with wide open mouths.

Percy looks at the sun goddess with a bright red face.

"Let me guess you saw it with his boxers" Annabeth said to the sun goddess with a red face.

"Ooh yes I did. I'm not the only one though since Arty saw him like that too, but she short-circuited." Asteria said giggling a lot.

Artemis' face turns many different shades of gold.

Thalia and Zoe are barely hanging onto themselves.

 **Artemis glared at me with her golden face. "Did you like what you saw Arty?" I asked my sister teasingly.**

"She's going to deny it" Asteria said with a small smirk.

 **"Of course not, I'm not a pervert like you Asteria" She said to me. I couldn't help but laugh because of her golden face.**

"Ooh burn" A demigod said loudly.

"Do we need to get some ice for that burn?" Another demigod said laughing a bit.

 **"Hmm is that so? So you didn't hold Perseus' hand like an intimate lover while teaching him how to skin? I saw the whole thing, you looked like you died and went to heaven" I said to her with a wide grin.**

"Ooooooh" Many demigods said loudly.

"I agree with myself Arty. Your other self did look really happy when teaching Percy how to skin" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Asteria just said to her.

 **I watch as Artemis loses her glare and instead her face turns a few shades of gold making me laugh loudly.**

"Lady Artemis sure loves to blush a lot" A daughter of Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

 **"I-I didn't hold Perseus' hand like a lover. I was just teaching him how to skin an animal" She said to me blushing furiously. I nod to my sister deciding to drop the subject.**

"Ooh could Lady Artemis be more of a tsundere than a yandere?" A random male demigod asks his fellow ones.

"Hmm I don't know, we'll have to see" Nico said to the son of Hecate.

 **"Well I hope you had fun teaching him how to skin because it's my turn to teach him archery" I said to her softly.**

"Ooh goody it's my turn with Percy" Asteria said happily.

 **Artemis' POV**

"B-but it said my turn" Asteria said whining a bit.

 **I didn't want to tell my sister that I actually enjoyed holding Perseus' hand while showing him how to skin. I glared at my sister before nodding to her. I still have more time with percy since I have to teach him how to hunt which made me secretly happy.** _ **It's not like I enjoy being in his company or do I?**_

"Ooh that sounded kind of tsundere" Nico said softly.

 **"Okay sis I'm leaving to teach Perseus archery and maybe I might have some fun like you did in the dinning hall" She said winking at me before disappearing. I felt like I wanted to grab my sister's neck and choke her.**

"Back to yandere Artemis" Nico said with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't do that to your cute sister right Arty?" Asteria asks the moon goddess.

Artemis didn't reply at all to her sister.

 _ **Should I secretly spy on them?**_ **I shake my head before making my way towards the archery range to watch them. I hid behind a tree and watch both of them. I watch Asteria help Perseus get into the stance.**

"Ooh the stalker part of the yandere" A male demigod said with a small grin.

 **I grit my teeth as she touches Perseus' body to correct him, but I could tell that my sister is enjoying that which makes me angry.**

"Ooh Arty is jelly again" Asteria said laughing a bit. She shuts up quickly after another arrow appears near her head.

 **Percy's POV**

 **I really didn't want to learn archery because I know that I suck at it. I remember shooting at the camp with the arrow going the opposite way which made everyone laugh at me.**

Percy blushes in embarrassment while everyone laughs at that memory.

 **I blush lightly as I feel Asteria touching my body to correct my stance. I stiffened when I felt her boobs on my back and her hands wrapped around my body making sure I'm in the stance.**

"Ooh two points for Asteria for pushing her boobs on Percy's back" Aphrodite said with glee.

Asteria doesn't bother saying anything because she feels rage coming from three different people.

 **"Okay good job Perseus. That's the right stance. Now just say in it and try to shoot an arrow at the target" She said to me with a small smile.**

Percy likes that Asteria smiles at him a lot.

 **"Okay good job Perseus. That's the right stance. Now just stay in it and try to shoot an arrow at the target" She said to me with a small smile.**

"Take cover" Nico said loudly laughing a bit

 **I nod to her before putting an arrow and shooting it, but it goes no where near the target even though he was blessed by Asteria.**

"At least it didn't go backwards right? That's a good thing" A random demigod said softly.

 **Asteria looks from where the arrow landed back towards me before sighing. "Well we have a long road ahead of us to get you to hit the target, but I know that you'll be able to do it" she said encouraging me.**

"That's what I call being a sweetheart" Aphrodite said happily.

Asteria blushes lightly at Aphrodite's praise.

 **I continued shooting arrow after arrow completely missing the target. One arrow went even behind me which made me blush in embarrassment.**

"Hahahaha I guess I said it too soon" A demigod said laughing loudly.

 **"Stop Perseus something is preventing you from shooting straight. You have the stance right, but there's something quite not right" Asteria said to me.**

"Could be a curse because wasn't Orion one of the best shooters?" A demigod said a bit curious.

Asteria quickly tells the demigod to be quiet and not to say that name ever again. She didn't want the demigod to die.

 **Asteria's POV**

 **I think for a bit on why Perseus is having such a hard time with archery. I remember Orion shooting really good like Arty.** _**Wait a second I know what the problem is. It must be the curse I put on the sons of my uncle after I tricked Artemis to kill Orion.**_ **I think for a few minutes before coming to a decision.**

"Ooh right I forgot about that curse I put on uncle's children" Asteria said sweating a bit as she feels Poseidon's rage.

"You dare to curse my children because of one making a mistake" Poseidon said glaring at his niece.

"I'm sorry uncle I was very angry at Orion and just forgot about the curse" Asteria said to him with a small frown.

Poseidon looks at his niece for any deceit before nodding at her. "Okay I believe you, but you better fix your mistake after we finish this chapter" He said to her.

"Of course Uncle I don't want Percy to be terrible at Archery at all" Asteria said to him with a small smile.

 **I grinned widely looking at the tree that my sister is hiding behind.** _ **Ooh the plan I have will drive her crazy with jealousy.**_

"Uh oh I don't like the sound of that" Katie said shaking her head.

 **"I found out the problem why you can't shoot good. I believe it has to do with my curse that I put on sons of Poseidon after Orion. I'm going to remove the curse and we'll see how you do after" I said smiling brightly at him.**

"Ooh I have a bad feeling about this" A male demigod said shivering a bit.

 **Perseus nods smiling back at me.** _ **Gah my knees feel like jelly now. If he smiles at any other girls like that, he's going to have a problem beating them off.**_

Annabeth tilts her head to the side a bit curious about what smile he gave the sun goddess that caused her kneels to feel like jelly.

 **I blush deeply as I tell him that the way to remove it is body contact like a hug. I watch as Percy's face turns red before nodding at me.**

"You're a naughty sun goddess. You taking advantage of Perseus" Aphrodite scolds Asteria.

Asteria blushes lightly when Aphrodite scolds her for taking advantage of Percy.

 **I wrap my arms around his body making sure I'm as close to him as I could get before I start to chant the spell to remove the curse. I grinned widely when I feel rage coming from behind the tree, it felt like she wanted to kill me.**

"I knew it was a bad idea, but no you just had to do it" Jason, a son of athena said loudly.

 **I frowned a bit when Perseus pulled away from me quickly, my body felt cold right away. I shake my head before turning my attention back to Perseus. "Okay now get into stance formation and try to shoot" I said to him softly.**

"Aww Poor Asteria lost her warm feeling" Aphrodite said with a small frown.

 **Perseus nods to her as he gets into archery stance. He pulls the arrow back and lets it fly. The arrow ends up hitting the bulls eye which causes his eyes to widen.**

"He did it. He actually hit a bulls-eye" All the demigods yelled loudly in happiness knowing that now they won't get to be hit on the butt with an arrow.

 **My eyes widen at what just happened, but I smile a bit. I was thinking about another way to make Arty jealous. The idea I had in my mind made me blush, but also drool a bit at the punishment for Perseus if he doesn't make it.**

"Ooh my other self enjoys making Arty jealous" Asteria said softly with a small grin.

Artemis glares at Asteria. She's a bit curious on what game her sister played with Percy.

 **"Alright Perseus I have a little game for you. For every bulls eye you hit I take off a piece of clothing, but for everyone you miss hitting it you take off a piece of clothing." I said to him grinning widely.**

Every demigod yelled loudly to say yes to the game.

"So like strip poker?" Hermes asks tilting his head to the side.

"Seems that way Hermes" Asteria said nodding to him.

"But the question is will he do it? I mean he only hit one bulls eye. He's being tricked and taking a very big risk" Katie said with a small frown.

 **Perseus looks at me blushing deeply as he turns his attention back to the archery range. "Okay Asteria" he said to me.**

"What!" Artemis and Zoe scream loudly in rage.

"Um that's the end of the chapter. So who will read next?" Thalia asks loudly.

"I'll read next" Nico said with a small smile.

"Okay everyone we'll be taking a small break before we read the next chapter. Be back in one hour" Zeus said loudly.

Percy looks at Artemis and notices that she's talking to Hera. He gets off the ground and makes his way towards the throne room's entrance..

Artemis quickly gets off her throne and chases Percy. "Wait up" She said loudly to him.

Percy looks at Artemis a bit curious on what she wants from him. "Is there something that you need Artemis?" he asks her softly.

Artemis blushes deeply as she looks at Percy. "I-I was wondering if you would like to walk in Hera's garden together" She said to him.

Percy looks deeply into Artemis' eyes. "Hmm is she okay with us walking in her garden?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of dark gold as Percy looks into her eyes, she couldn't look away from him and feel herself drowning in his sea green eyes. She could feel her heart racing. "Hera said that it's okay for us to walk in her garden" She nods at herself with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Percy smiles a bit at Artemis and nods. "You're really actively pursuing me, but aren't we moving too fast" He said to her blushing lightly.

Artemis grins a bit and shakes her head. "I already said that I will go after you Percy. No because the fates are giving me a chance to have happiness and I'm not going to waste it" She said to him crossing her arms over her chest. "So is that a yes?" She asks him softly.

"Yes, but does this count as a date?" Percy asks her a bit curious.

Artemis blushes bright gold at Percy's question. She chews on her bottom lip a few times before nodding at him. "Yes it's a date" She said to him happily. She quickly grabs his hand and leads him to Hera's garden.

Hera looks at Artemis and nods at her. She mouths good luck to the moon goddess.

Artemis smiles and nods at Hera. She mouths back thank you.

Five people didn't like that Artemis is going after Percy already. Zoe, Thalia, Asteria, Pheobe, and Atlanta silently watch the moon goddess take their object of affection outside to Hera's garden.

"Well we can't do anything now that Arty and Percy entered Hera's garden since we don't have permission" Asteria said to the other four girls next to her.

"But Lady Asteria we have to do something, it's not fair. We don't know what Artemis will do with Percy alone" Zoe said to the sun goddess with a small frown.

Asteria shakes her head. "Sorry Zoe, but we can't do anything unless we get permission from Hera. I know it's not fair, but all we can do is wait" She said to her sister's lieutenant. She doesn't want to end up on her step-mom's bad side.

Zoe, Thalia, Pheobe, and Atlanta sit down and sulk as they wait for Percy to come back into the throne room.

Hera's garden.

Percy's eyes widen as he sees all the beautiful flowers in the garden.

Artemis smiles a bit. "The garden is really beautiful. Hera takes good care of the flowers" She said to him softly.

Percy nods at Artemis. "I can tell moonbeam" He said to her as he squeezes her hand gently.

Artemis' eyes widened at Percy's nickname. "What did you call me?" She asks pretending to be angry at him.

Percy lets go of her hand in a hurry to apologize. "Sorry Artemis I shouldn't have called you that" He said to her with a small frown.

Artemis frowned a bit at the lost of warmth she got from holding Percy's hand. She giggles a bit at her Percy. She liked the thought of that. "It's okay. I actually love the nickname more than the one my sister calls me" She said to happily.

Percy gives Artemis a heart melting smile. "I'm happy that you like it moonbeam" He said to her lovingly.

Artemis feels her knees buckling under Percy's smile until she falls down to the grass. _My legs feel like Jelly._ "Me too" She said to him softly with a small smile.

"Do you need help moonbeam?" Percy asks smiling warmly at her.

"I don't need help to get up Percy" Artemis said shaking her head at him. _Wait if he helps me I'll be holding his hand again and get that warm feeling._ "Wait I mean yes I would like some help" She said to him blushing lightly.

Percy looks down at the moon goddess and nods at her. "Okay let me grab your hand and pull you up" He said to her. He grabs her hand and pulls her up, but too hard causing him to fall down onto the ground and pull her on top of him.

"Percy are you okay?" Artemis asks as she looks down at the demigod. She notices how close their faces are to each other causing her to blush brightly.

"Yes I'm okay" Percy said as he looks up at the blushing moon goddess.

Artemis and Percy look deeply into each others eyes as their lips move closer until they touch causing an electrical shock to go through their bodies. They quickly pulled away from each other and faced the opposite way to hide the huge blushes on their faces.

"Sorry for that, I didn't mean to kiss you Artemis" Percy said to the moon goddess blushing furiously.

Artemis frowned a bit at what Percy just said. "Y-you didn't like it?" She asks him sadly. She loved the feeling of kissing him. She touches her lips and blushes several shades of gold.

"Of course I liked the kiss Artemis. It felt really nice and I wouldn't mind more, but right now we don't have much time left" Percy said to her softly.

They decided to cuddle and talk about how embarrassing the fate's book is to them for the rest of the time. They hoped that there's nothing more embarrassing in there.

Time-skip(40 minutes later)

"Moonbeam we need to go to the throne room right now. We only have five minutes left before drama queen closes the doors" Percy said to the sleeping moon goddess.

Artemis opens her eyes as she looks at Percy. "Ah we better hurry then" She said as she gets off his body. She grabs his hand and leads him back to the throne room.

As soon as they walked into the throne room, they're surrounded by five people.

"So what did you do outside Arty with Percy?" Asteria asks her a bit curious.

"Nothing, all we did was lay down and talk about how embarrassing the fates' book is to us" Artemis said to her sister.

"Milady you're lying to us. I don't have to be a goddess of truth to tell that you just lied to us" Zoe said to her with a small frown.

Artemis nods at Zoe. "W-well we held hands and talked to each other while looking at the view of the sunset" She said to her lieutenant.

Percy blushes bright red at what Artemis just told the five girls.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "I see, but you're not telling us everything Arty. Is there anything else you did with Percy?" She asks the moon goddess.

Artemis looks at Percy and then to her sister. "Well I may have hugged him" She said to the sun goddess blushing deeply. After saying that she feels herself being choked by the rage aura's from the girls surrounding them, the strongest from her lieutenant.

Asteria sighs a bit as she doesn't want to make a huge scene. She looks at her sister knowing that she's still hiding something, but she decides to let it go. "She's telling the truth" He said to the surrounding girls. "Okay girls calm down it was just a hug" She said to them.

Artemis wasn't stupid to not see her hunters crushing on Percy. She seen the way her hunters would look at the demigod with dreamy looks when they think no one's watching them especially her lieutenant. That's one of the reasons why she's actively going after the demigod. The fates gave her the perfect excuse for her to go after him. She's not going to let anyone get in the way of her happiness, not her sister and especially not her hunters.

"Okay everyone quiet down. I know you're excited about reading more of the fates' book" Zeus said to his fellow Olympians and the demigods. He waits for a bit. "Now I believe it's your turn to read son of Hades" He said to Nico as he sits down on his throne.

Artemis and Asteria sit down on their thrones and wait for the demigod to begin reading.

 **End of chapter: Wew that was a long chapter. So I put a scene before and after the reading. Let me know how you like it. Original version: 3483 words. Reading Version: A little over 10k. Hm the fates are dirty little perverts. Mm so Artemis is aggressively going after Percy and she's not wasting time at all heh. Thalia, Zoe, Pheobe, Atlanta, and Asteria are jealous and all want Percy also heh. Mm next chapter Nico reads about Asteria's challenge against Percy. I can't wait to get to pervy Artemis scenes ;3. Read and review. More reviews=Faster updates.**


	4. Percy's and Artemis' torture continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters. Rick does.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Heh I threw in that fates' scene for the laughs x3. Mm well I'll update the original as soon as the reading catches up. I have many ideas for pjo including reading of my other stories and also I'll be branching off to other books/anime like Harry Potter, Naruto, and more. Sorry couldn't fit the title.**

 **Percy's and Artemis' embarrassment continues.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Nico grabs the book and starts to read.

 **Chapter 4. Asteria's kinky challenge and the hunters' plans**

"Wow that's one hell of a chapter name" Asteria said blushing deeply.

Every Olympian and demigod look at the blushing sun goddess.

"Ooh I like the chapter's name. I'm looking forward to this" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

"Hey I'm not the only one that the title is talking about, what about my sister's hunters? I have a bad feeling" Asteria said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What you think of the chapter Percy?" A random male demigod asks the son of Poseidon.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red as he silently agrees with the sun goddess.

 **Artemis' POV**

"Ooh we're going through Arty's side" Asteria said squirming around as she feels four auras of killing intent towards her.

 **I watched my sister and Perseus talk to each other for a bit before they finally start archery.**

"So this is before the challenge then, but hearing through Lady Artemis' side" A female demigod said loudly.

"Ooh stalking again I see" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess teasingly.

 **I laughed a bit as I watch Perseus make mistakes getting into the archery stance. I feel rage going into my body as I silently watch my sister correct his stance, but it looked like she's enjoying the lesson more than Perseus.**

"Why are you so angry at me Arty?" Asteria asks her sister pouting at her.

"Well of course she's angry Lady Asteria. Your other self was enjoying the archery lesson very much while she spied on you" A demigod said to the sun goddess.

Artemis blushes deeply at what the demigod just said about her other self spying on Percy and her sister.

 **I couldn't help myself from laughing a bit at how much Perseus sucked at archery.**

"Ooh everyone knows how much Percy sucks at Archery. That's why he stopped doing it" A female demigod said laughing a bit.

The other demigods laugh along with her causing Percy to blush in embarrassment.

 **My eyes widened when my sister wrapped Perseus in a hug that a lover would do. Right now I wanted to do nothing more than to go down there and kill my sister. _How dare she hug my Percy!_**

Artemis blushed furiously at what her other self said about Percy being hers and hated Asteria for hugging him.

Asteria looks at her sister nervously wondering if she would do that for a male.

"Ooh yandere Artemis is back" A demigod shouts loudly with a small smile.

"I'm curious if she goes through with any of her threats towards Lady Asteria though" Another demigod said a bit curious.

 **I calmed down a bit thinking that there must have been a reason why she hugged Perseus.**

Aphrodite grins widely. "Of course Asteria likes Percy and wants to get into his pants" She giggles a bit.

Many female demigods blush deeply at what the love goddess just said.

Percy's face turns several shades of red.

 **My jaw dropped when Perseus hits a bull's-eye right after he pulled away from my sister. I'm beyond shock because I know how bad he's at archery, I heard the stories at the camp about his skill in archery.**

Percy blushes furiously in embarrassment. He wonders how many times will the book remind him about his legendary archery skill.

Artemis looks at Percy and mouths sorry to him.

Percy smiles and nods at Artemis before turning his attention back to his cousin Nico.

 ** _Asteria must have done something to him after they hugged_. I start to think until my mind came up with the answer. I remember Apollo telling me about the curse he put on the sons of poseidon after Orion.**

"Of course Asteria will be taking that curse off as soon as we finish this chapter right?" Poseidon said to the sun goddess angrily.

Asteria bites her bottom lip as she nods at her uncle. "Yes I'll make sure to do that uncle" She said to him with a small smile.

Poseidon nods at his niece.

 _ **That must be it, but did she have to hug him and look like she's in heaven. Uh I'm jealous of my sister. I'm losing my mind over a man.**_

"Ooh Arty admitting to her jealousy" Asteria said with a wide grin. _This is getting good._

"Mm well looks like your other self's plan to make Artemis jealous is working Asteria" Aphrodte said to the sun goddess giggling a bit.

Artemis glares harshly at Asteria. She really did feel jealous of her sister's alternate self hugging Percy, but then again she held hands with him not to long ago. She blushes deeply as she remembers the kiss they shared in the garden. She touches her lips softly.

Artemis touching her lips didn't go unnoticed by the other three who glared at the moon goddess.

 **I watch both of them talk until I noticed Asteria blush with some drool coming out of her mouth. I narrow my eyes thinking that she's planning something that will make me want to kill her.**

"Jeez Arty your other self just loves wanting to kill me a lot" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown.

"Of course she does Asteria. She's jealous and wants Percy for herself" Aphrodite said winking at her.

Asteria ducks as an arrow appears right above her head.

 **Asteria's POV**

"Ooh this is really good. I'm looking forward to hearing about Percy being stripped down naked" Aphrodite said drooling a bit as she licks her lips a few times.

Many female demigods and goddesses agree with Aphrodite.

Poor Percy is loosing his mind with the book.

 **I grinned a bit as I can feel Artemis' rage towards me after I hugged Perseus.** _ **My my someone's possessive of Perseus, but she doesn't want to show any affection towards him.**_

"Ooh you have no idea" Many females said at the same time.

"So is Percy single right now then?" A random female demigod asks loudly as she looks at him.

Six girls wanted to attack the demigod for even asking that.

Percy squirms around a bit as he feels everyone's' gazes on him.

"Hmm I don't know, but I did see him and Lady Artemis walking into the throne room together" A male demigod said tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe they're just friends, I mean Lady Artemis is a maiden goddess and I doubt any of her hunters want her to have a relationship with a male" A female demigod said with a small frown.

"Of course we don't want him anywhere near Lady Artemis" A random hunter said angrily.

Zoe, Thalia, Pheobe, Atlanta, Asteria, and Artemis flinch at what the hunter just said about Percy.

Percy sighs a bit and nods knowing already about the hunters view on Artemis and any males together.

Artemis glares a bit at the hunter. _How dare she say that about Percy! I won't let anyone take him away from me._

 **I just know that by the end of this challenge my sister is going to try killing me which made me laugh a bit.**

"Oh god my other self teases Arty so much, but I can't and end up being glared at and shot with arrows" Asteria said pouting a bit.

 **"Okay Perseus here's ten arrows. Just enough for either of us to end up naked. The loser is the one who ends up naked" I said to him winking at him.**

"Yes this is what we all been waiting for since last chapter" A female demigod said happily as she drools a bit.

"Mm I can't help, but agree with the demigod" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Athena nods at her fellow goddess. "You're right Aphrodite" She said to her blushing lightly.

Even Hestia the goddess of hearth was looking forward to this chapter.

 **I give him the arrows before counting down from three to zero. I watch him get into the stance and shoot an arrow missing the bull's-eye which made me grin a bit.**

"Ooh the first miss, I wonder which clothing will Lady Asteria ask him take off" A female demigod said excitedly.

Percy blushes crimson red as his fellow demigods listen eagerly.

Artemis glares at the drooling goddesses and demigods. She even notices some of her hunters drooling like horny sluts.

 **"Okay that's a miss, so we'll start with the shoes. Take them off" I said to him giggling a bit.**

"Aww that's lame, starting off with safe clothing" Aphrodite said with a small frown.

Many female demigods agree with the love goddess.

 **Perseus sighs a bit but nods to me. He unties the laces and takes his shoes off before giving them to me. He shoots another arrow and narrowly misses the center.**

"Ooh another miss for Percy. You know I think you took advantage of him Asteria" Aphrodite said to her laughing a bit.

Asteria blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said to her. She knows that the love goddess would do the same thing. "I bet any of you goddesses would do the same thing. Percy is very handsome" She said to her.

Percy's eyes widened at Asteria's accusation towards her fellow goddesses. His face turns bright red at the sun goddess calling him handsome.

Athena's face turns bright gold at Asteria's accusation. She imagines herself in the sun goddess' place and taking advantage of Percy to see his body. Gold blood leaks out of her nose.

Many of the other goddesses did the same thing and end up with gold blood leaking out of their noses.

Percy looks at each of the goddesses with wide eyes and open mouth.

Asteria looks at Artemis noticing that her nose is bleeding more than the other goddesses making her grin a bit at the opportunity. "Arty your nose is bleeding quite a lot. Were you being a naughty moon goddess" She asks teasing her.

Artemis glares at Asteria as she grabs several tissues and wipes her nose.

The other goddesses does the same as Artemis.

"See I'm not the only perverted goddess" Asteria said with a wide grin.

All the goddesses couldn't look Percy in the eye without their faces turning several shades of gold.

The female demigods were worse than the goddesses since about a quarter of them lost consciousness. Surprisingly about half of the hunters ended up unconscious with wide grins and leaking blood from their noses.

Artemis puts her hand over her face in embarrassment.

"Ooh wow half of the hunters and about a quarter of the female demigods and even a few male ones have lost consciousness" Asteria said loudly.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Asteria said about male demigods losing consciousness. He looks at his fellow demigods and see about two or three of them with blood leaking out of their noses and a silly grin on their faces. He really didn't want to know that there's males that like him.

Nico goes back to reading the chapter after laughing at his cousin's embarrassment.

 **"You were so close. Now take off the socks" I said to him chuckling a bit. I thank him for the socks before watching him shoot another arrow, and surprisingly hitting the middle.**

"Ooh that's not bad after missing twice. So that's Percy's first hit" Asteria said with a small smile.

Percy blushes deeply knowing what hitting the bulls-eye meant.

 **I put the shoes and socks down before deciding what to take off.** _ **I think I'll go with my shorts. Lets see if he'll get distracted with my body.**_

"Wow my other self is such an evil person" Asteria said with a huge blush on her face.

Artemis grits her teeth as she listens to her sister deciding to take off her shorts to distract Percy with her body. _How dare she do that to my Percy!_

 **I blush lightly as I pull down my shorts revealing a pair of cute panties with deers that I borrowed from my sister.**

Artemis' eyes widened at what her sister's other self was wearing. "What! How dare you wear my favorite ones" She shouts at the sun goddess loudly.

Everyone looks at Artemis with wide eyes and mouths open in shock.

Artemis notices everyone looking at her. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asks them tilting her head to the side.

Asteria grins a bit. "Well everyone is shocked that you wear something that cute and not always silver ones" She said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis' face turns bright gold.

"I agree with Asteria that those panties look pretty cute. When do you wear them?" Aphrodite asks Artemis giggling a bit.

"I wear them on special days." Artemis said to the love goddess blushing furiously.

"Ooh would it have to do with Percy? You're such a naughty goddess trying to seduce him" Aphrodite said teasing Artemis a bit more.

Percy blushes furiously at Aphrodite's accusation towards Artemis.

"What's wrong with wearing different things. Did all of you expect me to be wearing silver ones everyday like my hunters?" Artemis asks loudly.

No one says anything at all, the hunters are shocked at what their mistress just said.

When no one answers, She hangs her head down in shame.

Artemis couldn't look Percy at all. "No I haven't done anything like that yet" She muttered the last word softly.

Asteria's eyes widened at what she heard her sister say about not doing anything like that yet.

Zoe, Thalia, Pheobe, and Atlanta woke up from unconsciousness and wipes their noses clean.

"So what happened so far while I was gone?" Thalia asks her fellow hunters. She also notices many of her sisters are still unconscious with silly grins on their faces.

Tracy tells the four hunters what happened so far.

Thalia, Zoe, Pheobe, and Atlanta glare at Asteria with rage coursing through their bodies.

Nico was having a nice laugh with his fellow demigods. He started to read again.

 **I grinned a bit seeing perseus' red face before handing him the shorts. "So that's two for me and one for you" I said to him. I couldn't wait to get to the good parts.**

"Dammit give me some tissues" Thalia said blushing deeply as she grabs a roll from the pile.

 **Perseus shoots another arrow at the target, but misses the center again which was okay to me since I get to see more of his body.**

"Wew go me." Asteria said loudly as she giggles a bit.

Artemis glares at her sister, but she couldn't say anything bad towards her because she's excited for the next times Percy misses the bulls-eye.

 **Now the game gets more fun since there's no safe clothes for him anymore. "I believe that's going to cost you your shirt Perseus" I said to him licking my lips a few times.**

Percy could feel the gazes of every female in the room. He feels like he's a piece of meat for a den of hungry tigers.

"Ooh one of the best parts came" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

 **I watch Perseus blush and stammer before giving up. He takes off his shirt slowly and gives it to me.** _ **Oh my I can definitely get use to this sight every day.**_

"I'm so jealous of you Lady Asteria" Katie said to the sun goddess in envy.

"I agree with the daughter of Demeter" Clarisse said nodding as she looks at the son of Poseidon.

"Even I'm jealous of you Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess pouting a bit.

 **Immediately after I'm given Perseus' shirt, I feel like I'm going to die because of the rage that my sister is emitting towards me.**

"Ooh must have been really something if it felt like you were going to die Lady Asteria" A male demigod said to the sun goddess.

Asteria nods and agrees with the demigod. _She's very possessive of Percy, but won't show be affection towards him._

 **Artemis' POV**

"Ooh the most amusing side" Aphrodite said grinning widely.

Artemis was not ready to know more of her other self's embarrassing thoughts towards her object of affection.

 **I watch Perseus shoot and miss the bull's-eye before taking off his shoes and giving them to my sister. I frowned a bit when Perseus miss again and having to give his socks to my sister.** _ **Wait a second she did not just challenge Perseus to 'that' game that mortals play for fun.**_

"Wow Arty I didn't know that you knew about the games mortals play with each other" Asteria said to her sister.

Artemis didn't say anything because that was one of the days that embarrassed her. She was just going to rescue a maiden and came across a group of guys and girls playing a card game. She listened and found out that the game was called strip poker.

 **I smiled a bit when Perseus hit a bull's eye, but it immediately disappears when my sister takes off her shorts revealing one of my pairs of cute panties with dears on them.** **I feel rage coursing through my body when I see Perseus' red face after receiving the shorts. H** _ **ow dare she do that to my Perseus!**_

"Sister you're very possessive" Asteria said to the moon goddess shaking her head a bit.

"I agree with Asteria. Your other self is very crazy in love with Percy" Aphrodite said to Artemis with a small grin.

Percy blushes lightly at what Aphrodite just said about Artemis.

 **I knew that I couldn't do anything but glare at my sister since I didn't want Perseus to find out that I'm spying on them. I watch him shoot again and miss, I look at his body noticing that there's no more safe clothing on him.**

"It's official Percy has a stalker" A male demigod said laughing a bit.

The other male demigods laugh loudly along with him causing Percy's face to turn red in embarrassment.

"Quiet down. This is the good part" The female demigods said to the males loudly.

 **My eyes widened as I watch Perseus slowly take off his shirt revealing his naked upper body. I couldn't see anything except his back.**

"Aww Poor Artemis couldn't see her Percy naked chest" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess teasingly.

Artemis blushes several shades of gold as she pulls out her bow and shoots at the love goddess.

Aphrodite sighs a bit when the arrow missed her by not much.

 _ **So unfair that my sister gets to see him like that.**_ **I glared at my sister with so much hate and envy.**

"You're not the only one Lady Artemis. We're all jealous of your sister" A female demigod said to the moon goddess.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Artemis other self thought and the female demigods being jealous of Asteria.

"Can't help that I'm a very lucky and awesome goddess" Asteria said smugly.

 **I wanted to go down there and strangle my sister until she's not breathing.**

"Whoa that's some crazy thoughts" A female demigod said loudly.

"Well what do you expect from a yandere" A male demigod said to her with a small smile.

 **As much as I wanted to stop them, I felt more embarrassed with the thought of Perseus finding out that I'm spying on him.**

"Ooh wow this Artemis is entertaining" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **I watch Perseus shoot another arrow, but this time hitting the center. I grit my teeth as Perseus turns around to my sister who looks very happy that he hit the bull's-eye.**

"Ooh we know what that means" An excited male demigod said loudly.

"I wonder what Lady Asteria will take off next" Another male demigod said.

Asteria's face turns bright gold from the comments of the male demigods.

 **Perseus watches my sister slowly unbutton her shirt before taking it off revealing a bra that she must have asked Hera to borrow before we left to camp.**

Every male demigod looks at the goddess of marriage with wide open mouths.

Hera's face turns dark gold at what Artemis said about the bra her niece was wearing.

Many male demigods whistle at the queen causing her to hide her face in her hands.

Zeus chuckles a bit at his wife's embarrassment.

 _ **Oh me and her are going to have a nice long talk after this in my tent.**_

"Ooh that doesn't sound so good" A female demigod said loudly.

Asteria agrees with the demigod. "A long talk with Arty is a bad thing" She said to female.

 **Percy's POV**

"Ooh goody it's Percy's turn" Aphrodite said excitedly.

 **I couldn't believe that I hit another bull's-eye, I swallowed a bit before turning my attention to Asteria. I silently watch Asteria unbutton and take off her shirt revealing a bra.**

"Ooh I bet Percy liked what Lady Asteria took off" Connor said with a wide grin.

Percy blushes crimson red at what Connor said.

Asteria decides to tease Percy and the male demigods. "Ooh is the son of Hermes right Percy? You want to see me without a shirt?" She asks him teasingly with a small wink.

Many male demigods blushed deeply as they grabbed a few tissues to stop the blood leaking out of their noses.

Asteria giggles at what the male demigods just did.

Five girls glare at Asteria with rage in their eyes. _Not going to let that happen_

 _ **Oh god I don't think I'll be able to concentrate anymore after seeing that.**_ **I quickly get back to the challenge and shoot another arrow, but misses again making me blush deeply knowing what's coming next.**

"I don't think any straight males would be able to concentrate after seeing that sight" A male demigod said in envy.

The other male demigods agree and nod at him.

 **"Hmm I believe that's another miss, so that's going to cost you your pants Perseus" Asteria said to me.**

"Ooh here it comes. I'm prepared this time" Thalia shouts loudly as she takes lots of tissues from a roll.

 **I noticed that she's eyeing my body with a hungry look making me shiver a bit.I blush furiously as I unbuckle and pull the zipper down before slowly pulling my pants down.**

Nico stops reading and blushes deeply as he finds multiple pictures of a nude Percy. He reads the note from the fates talking about whoever reads the current chapter will receive a special gift. He thinks for a bit as a plan appears in his mind. _I can make a lot of money for these._ He laughs loudly at that thought.

Percy didn't like that creepy laugh coming from his cousin.

"Son of Hades why have you stopped reading?" Aphrodite asks the male demigod a bit curious.

Nico grins widely at Aphrodite. "Well I found something really interesting. The fates left a note in this chapter and a gift to the person who reads it" He said to the love goddess.

Aphrodite tilts her head to the side a bit curious on what gift. "Ooh do tell what gift did they leave you?" She asks him.

Nico's grin gets even wider. "Well nothing other than nude pictures of Percy" He said loudly to her.

Percy's body shook at what his cousin just said about having nude pictures of him.

Aphrodite's eyes flew wide open at what the son of Hades just said. "What was that? I thought I just heard you say you got nude pictures of Percy" She said to him.

Nico nods at Aphrodite. "Yep I got them from the fates" He said to the love goddess with a wide grin.

Every female demigod and goddess look at Nico with wide eyes.

Artemis wants one of those pictures.

Zoe, Thalia, Pheobe, Atlanta, and Asteria want those pictures also.

"Boy hand them over" Zoe said glaring at Nico.

"Now why would I do that huntress? The fates gave them to whoever read this chapter, so they're mine" Nico said to Zoe with a small grin.

"Because those pictures are perverted" Zoe said to him with a small frown.

"Ooh of course, but why should I give them to you when I can just rip them up?" Nico asks her tilting his head to the side.

"No don't do that" Multiple female demigods and goddesses shouted at Nico.

Nico grins a bit and nods. "Okay I won't, but after the chapter finishes I'll be holding an auction for the pictures" He said loudly.

"I think that's fair" A female demigod said nodding.

"I agree. Ooh I really want one" Another female demigod said loudly with a big blush on her cheeks.

Nico sighs a bit as he puts the pictures away where the fates left them before continuing the read.

 **I hand the pants to Asteria. I looked down my body noticing I only have boxers on and Asteria still haves her shoes, socks, and bra left.**

"Ooh this is getting hot" Katie said giggling a bit.

 **I try my best to concentrate, but I can feel my hands shake on the bow. I close my eyes and let the arrow go, I open my eyes slowly and pale at the arrow narrowly missing the bull's-eye.**

"Aww another miss that's too bad for Percy, but I envy you Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

 **"Ooh shoot so close. You know what that means right? I believe that miss costs you your boxers. Hand them over" Asteria said to me.**

"Ooh I'm so jealous of you Lady Asteria" Thalia said to her half-sister with a glare.

"Why thank you Thalia" Asteria said to her half-sister with a bright smile.

 **I see her eyeing my clothed crotch hungrily, I blushed furiously before grabbing the elastic and pulling down my ankles.** **I hand the boxers to the goddess' open hand.** _ **Is that drool I see?**_

Nico laughs at Percy's last thought.

"Mm me drooling over Percy? I would never do that" Asteria said with a small smile.

"Ooh trust me you will if you saw the pictures" Nico said to the sun goddess teasingly.

 **"Mm well you lost unless you want to go double or nothing. If you miss, you have to kiss me" Asteria said to me grinning widely.**

"Ooh stealing a march on Artemis I see. Such a sneaky goddess you are Asteria" Aphrodite said to her with a wide grin.

Artemis glares at both the love goddess and her sister.

 **I shivered a bit as I see Asteria checking my body out. I feel that I should just give up, but then my competitive side wants one more chance to win.**

"Ooh Percy definitely has a competitive side" Many demigods said nodding.

"That's true especially when he's fighting Clarisse" Annabeth said loudly with a small grin.

Clarisse and Percy blush deeply at what Annabeth just said about them.

 **"Okay Asteria" I nod to her.** _ **Oh god I can feel the cold air touching my crotch.**_ **I gripped the bow and concentrate as much as I can before letting the arrow go.**

"That's not pretty at all. Anything cold touching there is a no no" Connor said shivering a bit.

 **My face turns ghost white at the target. I turn towards the goddess who looks eager for her reward.**

Artemis turns red in anger at the reminder of what Percy's loss meant.

"Ooh no she didn't" Aphrodite said loudly.

"Oh yes I did" Asteria said grinning widely at the love goddess.

 **"Don't be shy Perseus. I know that you kissed someone already" Asteria said to me wiggling her eyebrows. That's true I kissed 'her' underwater frowning a bit.**

"Ooh I wonder who was Percy's first kiss" Katie said a bit curious.

"Well obviously it had to be the one who betrayed him" A female demigod said with a small frown.

Annabeth didn't want to remember that her other self betrayed Percy and broke his heart.

 **I sigh a bit as I lean up and kiss Asteria on the lips while blushing deeply. I couldn't believe that I'm kissing a goddess that was a male just a day ago.**

Percy blushes cherry red at his thoughts on the sun goddess.

"Aww that was cute. Another point for Percy and Asteria ship" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **Asteria pulls back with the only evidence of the kiss they shared is the saliva between them.**

"Whoa that sounds like a pretty hot kiss" Hermes said with a wide grin.

 **"Mm that was a nice kiss. Well I win, so here's your clothes. I think you did really good with archery, but I hope you're ready to practice more" she said to me with a wide grin.**

Percy groans as his other self still had to practice more archery.

 **I shudder a bit as I grab my clothes and hand hers back. I put my clothes back on sighing a bit at the nice warm feeling.**

 **Artemis' POV**

 **My eyes twitch as Perseus' takes off his pants leaving only his boxers on.** _ **I think I'll need lots of cold water after this.**_

"Heh that's what us males do. We take cold showers when that happens" A male demigod said laughing a bit.

 **I noticed Perseus only have one piece of clothing left making me blush deeply. The last thing I saw was Perseus with only boxers on when he knocked both me and my sister down onto the ground.** **My face turns golden as the memory of seeing him like that enters my mind again.**

"Ah yes the last chapter where your other self was barely holding onto your anger" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess.

Artemis grits her teeth, but doesn't say anything at her.

 **I shake my head trying my best to get rid of that image. I need to concentrate and watch them closely. My eyes widened and my face turns three different shades of gold at seeing Perseus' naked right in front of me.**

"I wonder if that sight was too much for a virgin goddess" Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin. She ducks again as an arrow hits over her head.

 **I watch Asteria talk to Perseus, I'm quite curious on what they're talking about.** _ **Wait why is Perseus shooting another arrow when he lost?**_

Artemis feels rage coursing through her body as she remembers what happens next to her Percy.

 **I get my answer right after he misses and it makes me angry. I send out as much as my rage as possible towards my sister. How dare she kiss my Percy! I'm definitely going to hurt her.**

"It's so funny watching your other self being possessive of Percy" Aphrodite said to Artemis giggling a bit. She moved to the left side as an arrow appears not too far from her.

Artemis looks at Aphrodite with a red face and bow in her hand. She's tempted to shoot another arrow at the love goddess.

 **The last thing I see is Perseus' entire front body before he put his clothes on. I could feel my body heat rising to my face as a low moan escapes my mouth.**

Asteria looks at Artemis with a shock expression. "Wow that is something" She said giggling a bit.

 **This was a bit too much for a maiden goddess like me.** _ **That was the first time I saw the male organ and my poor brain can't handle it.**_

"Heh looks like I got my answer" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Hestia feels a bit jealous of her nieces getting to see her favorite demigod nude. Maybe she can get one of those pictures that her brother's son got from the fates.

"Wait how was that the first time. Haven't you castrated a lot of males Lady Artemis?" Katie asks the moon goddess tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis blushes deeply as she's put on spot light. She could say anything at all.

"Well we might find out in this chapter" A female demigod said.

 **When I castrated other men I didn't really get a good look since I cut them off with my hunting knives.**

Everyone male Olympian and demigod holds their crotches and cautiously look at the moon goddess.

"Well we got our answer" Katie said giggling a bit as she sees the males covering up their crotches.

 **Third Person POV**

"Ooh something new. I'm curious though" Asteria said softly.

 **After Perseus put his clothes back on, he left the archery range and made his way to his tent to relax since he finished the chores for the day.**

"Good you need to relax after that stressful day" Asteria said smiling brightly at him.

 **He just have to wait for dinner and then he could go to sleep unless either of the goddess' need him for anything. He laid down on his bed as his dreams are about a golden hair goddess.**

"Ooh damn the Percy and Asteria ship is going strong while the Pertemis one seems to be stuck" Aphrodite said loudly.

Percy blushes crimson red at his other self dreaming about the sun goddess.

 **While Perseus sleeps in his tent, all of the hunters are planning the next pranks for tomorrow. "So what should we do tomorrow to him?" A random hunter said with venom.**

Artemis looks at her hunters as she's curious on what they plan to do to her Percy.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach" Asteria said with a small frown.

Asteria was not the only one. Zoe, Pheobe, Atlanta, Thalia, and Percy did too.

 **One of the newer hunters raised her hand. "Well I think that we should steal his clothes and hide them while he's bathing. I used to do that to my friends. He'll be very embarrassed and Lady Artemis might Kill him for being naked" Casie suggested to the hunters.**

Casie blushes lightly at what her other self came up with as a prank.

Artemis and her hunters look at the blushing girl with raised eyebrows.

"Mm I think that would have worked if Arty didn't have feelings for him" Asteria said nodding a bit.

 **The hunters nods to the idea. Most of them like the idea especially the part with Lady Artemis killing the male. "We could open the wolf cages while he's feeding them. He'll get really hurt and might leave" Another hunter suggested to everyone.**

Percy looks at the hunters with a guarded expression.

"Did Arty say no deadly pranks though?" Asteria asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"Yes my other self did say that" Artemis said nodding at her sister with a small frown.

Thalia, Zoe, Atlanta, and Pheobe look at their fellow sisters with wide eyes. They didn't like the thought of Percy being hurt by the other hunters at all.

 **The hunters nodded their heads. That's one of the more deadly pranks. "Didn't we promise Lady Artemis that we wouldn't do any deadly pranks on the male?" A younger hunter said to them.**

"Do you think they will do the prank anyway?" A male demigod asks sadly.

The hunters look down in shame at the demigod's question. They don't really want to hurt Percy, they actually have huge crushes on him.

 **"Yes we did, but what Artemis doesn't know won't hurt her. I doubt the male will tell her anything" An older looking hunter said to everyone.**

"What! My other self's hunters went against her rule" Artemis shouted loudly in fury. She looks down at her own hunters.

The hunters' eyes widened at what one of their own said.

"I wonder which hunter said that" A male demigod said with a small frown.

 **Everyone nods and grins widely. "Well why do just one deadly prank when we can do more since we know that he won't tell on us." Another younger hunter suggested to them. "I was thinking why not use the bear trap against him" Tracy said evilly.**

Tracy's eyes widened at what her other self said about using a bear trap against Percy.

"Holy shit a bear trap. That is insane" A few male demigods shouted loudly.

Percy couldn't look at Tracy after what her other self said.

Tracy feels tears leaking down her face. "I wouldn't do that at all. That other person is not me" She said looking at Percy.

Percy sighs a bit as he looks at the hunter. He nods at her.

Artemis watched her hunter and Percy closely. She smiled a bit when he didn't yell at her hunter and only nodded at her.

 **Perseus shuddered in his dreams as he feels that something very bad will happen to him tomorrow.**

"Mm Percy has the sixth sense" A demigod said with a small grin.

"Ooh so he felt that something bad will happen to him" Another demigod said a bit curious.

 **Asteria's POV**

 **I could feel my death approaching as I get closer to my sister's tent. I think that challenge was definitely worth it especially when I got a nice view of Perseus completely naked.**

Asteria rubs her face a bit at what her other self just thought about. "Yes I know Percy naked is a nice view" She said loudly. "Ooh god I can feel the end for me coming soon" She said a bit scared.

 **I was right about him packing heat down there. I giggle a bit as I remember the kiss that I shared with him after he missed the double or nothing bet.**

"Ooh he's definitely packing heat down there. If I wasn't already attracted to someone I would go for him" Nico said laughing a bit.

Percy looks at his cousin with shock. He shivers a bit as he feels the gazes of everyone on his body.

"Get back to reading Neeks" Thalia said to her cousin blushing deeply as her imagination goes wild.

 **I swallow a bit before knocking on my sister's tent. I await for her to call me in.**

"If Arty is ever angry at you I suggest you run for your life and hide" Asteria said loudly with a small grin.

Artemis shoots an arrow at her sister after that comment, but she misses after she moves the opposite way.

 **"Come inside" Artemis said to me. I looked back to the way I came from. It would be so easy to just run to my chariot and fly away until she calms down.**

The demigods laugh at the sun goddesses thought about running to her chariot and flying away.

"That's a much better idea for me than just running" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 _ **Lets get this over with before I give her more reasons to kill me.**_ **I open the flap and walk inside the tent. "Is there something you want to talk to me about sis? I don't think I did anything wrong for you to call me here." I said to her hoping that she'll buy my lie.**

"Ooh pretending to not know what you did, I think that's pretty smart" Aphrodite said with a small smirk.

"Yes I'm smart and awesome like that" Asteria said loudly with a bright smile.

All the demigods groan at the sun goddess talking about how awesome she is just like when she was male.

 **"Really you didn't do anything wrong? I saw your little archery lesson that you had with Perseus" Artemis said glaring at me with hate. I squirmed around a bit as sweat starts dripping down my face.**

Asteria listens to Nico read about her other self sweating as Artemis glared at her.

 **"Oh did you see how good he shot after I took the curse off. I think he did pretty good for his first lesson" I said to my sister with a small smile.**

All of the demigods laugh at Asteria deflecting the question and saying something different.

"That was really smart or dumb" Aphrodite said with a small giggle.

 **"Ooh I agree with that, but you took advantage of Perseus with that challenge of yours sister dear" Artemis said too sweetly to me.**

"Ooh god Arty's being too sweet which means that she'll do something" Asteria said as she looks at her sister with a guarded expression.

Artemis grins a bit at her sister that knows what talking sweet to her means.

 **"Ooh that challenge. It was for fun, mortals do it also." I said to her laughing nervously. "It seems like I'm not the only one who enjoyed the challenge since I know that you saw Perseus naked when I gave him back his clothes" I said to my sister teasingly with a small smirk.**

Percy blushes furiously at what Asteria said to Artemis.

Artemis couldn't believe what Asteria said to her. _Obviously my sister loves teasing and I'm the unfortunate target._

 **Artemis' glare loses it's scary effect with her face turning three or four different shades of gold. "I didn't get to see much anyway like someone else" she mumbles to herself.**

"Hold on did Artemis the virgin just admit that she saw Percy naked" Aphrodite said loudly as her jaw dropped.

Artemis blushes bright gold at what her other self said about not seeing much of Percy's naked body.

 **My eyes widened a bit at my sister admitting to seeing Perseus' naked body. "What was that sister?" I asked teasingly her a bit more.**

"You just love teasing your sister don't you Lady Asteria" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

"Mm yes I do. It's what keeps me going" Asteria said to the demigod with a wide grin.

 **Artemis bites her bottom lip a few times before opening up her mouth. "I didn't see much like someone else" she yells at me.**

Asteria's eyes flew wide open. "Whoa I didn't see that coming. Arty yelling her admission loudly" She said giggling a bit.

Artemis didn't say anything as she's tempted to shoot more arrows at her sister again.

 **I decide to see if she'll walk into another trap of mine. "Hmm don't you have to teach Perseus how to hunt. I bet you'll take advantage and issue a challenge just like me. Who knows maybe you'll get to see Perseus naked again but much longer" I said to my sister with a wide grin.**

"There's no way Lady Artemis would do that even to Percy" A hunter said with a small frown.

"I don't know, but Arty fell for my other trap about the archery lessons" Asteria said to the hunter grinning widely.

 **Artemis' eyes glazed a bit as she lets out a moan escape her mouth. She blushes deeply at what she just did as she glares at me.**

"Wow even I didn't expect that kind of reaction to Asteria's trap" Aphrodite said surprised a bit.

The hunters looked at their mistress in shock. The only ones who weren't surprised were Thalia, Atlanta, Zoe, and Pheobe.

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis did. He couldn't look at the moon goddess at all after listening to that.

 **Artemis' POV**

 _ **Oh god did I just do that right in front of my sister.**_ **I feel really embarrassed that I let that happen at all. I'm a maiden goddess and I'm thinking of a man naked.**

"Ooh this is too much. I love watching Artemis going crazy" Aphrodite said loudly loudly as she dodges another arrow from the moon goddess.

"Now Arty you can't kill the love goddess" Asteria said to her sister as she dodges an arrow from her. "Jeez you can't kill me either. I'm your sister" She said to the moon goddess with a small frown.

 **I put my hands over my face. Now the image of a naked Perseus is stuck in my mind because of my sister.**

"I would trade a blank memory for that one" Aphrodite said with a small smile.

"Eh I think all the female demigods would do that" Asteria said to her. She even points to their fellow goddesses.

 **I'm not going to let my sister know that I was secretly planning to challenge Perseus just like her after teaching him how to hunt. _Oh god I'm being corrupted by my sister._ **

"Ooh my other self is corrupting Arty successfully" Asteria said with a wide open mouth.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red at what Artemis other self said about planning a challenge.

 **I sigh a bit as I glared at my sister. "There's no way I would take advantage of Perseus and challenge him like you." I said glaring a bit more at her.**

Percy sighs a bit in relief.

"Aww that's too bad since my other self had the time of her life challenging Percy" Asteria said with a small frown.

Artemis feels a bit disappointed that her other self decided not to challenge Percy.

 **I looked at the time knowing that it's time for the last meal for the day.** _ **I wonder if Perseus will need help with skinning again.**_ **I stop at what I thought and blush furiously.**

"Ooh yeah that lover's hold that Arty did in the other chapter" Asteria said with a wide grin.

Artemis felt her face burning as she remembers what her other self did with Percy while teaching him how to skin. _Should I teach him also?_

 **"Ooh really just a second ago you look like you really wanted to do that. You even let out a cute moan" Asteria said to me with a small smirk.**

"Wow Lady Asteria you're really blunt" A male demigod said to the sun goddess.

 **"Lets just go to the dinning hall and go eat. I haven't told Perseus anything about teaching hunting to him" I said to my sister with a small frown.**

"Ooh that tease didn't even phase Artemis. Maybe she's becoming immune to your teasing Asteria" Aphrodite said loudly to the sun goddess.

 **I walk into the dinning hall noticing that all the hunters are sitting there with food on their plates.** _ **Mm so left over from lunch.**_ **I sat down on my seat and Perseus comes over and places my food on the plate.**

"Poor Arty didn't get to grab and hold Percy intimately" Aphrodite said in a disappointing tone.

 **I noticed that Perseus was not sitting on the chair from lunch and away from the hunters.**

"He learned his lesson not to sit anywhere near the hunters" A male demigod said loudly.

Many hunters glared at the male demigod.

 _ **Ah must be because he doesn't want the same thing happening to him like lunch.**_ **I blush deeply as the picture of a boxer clad Perseus knocking me down.**

"That's a very nice memory to have" Aphrodite said as she licks her lips a few times.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Aphrodite said, but she couldn't disagree with her since she has a memory with a boxer clad Percy in her head.

 **I clear my throat before looking at Perseus. "After dinner I'll be teaching you how to hunt Perseus." I said to him as I continue eating my food.**

"Just like Asteria, you say things bluntly" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess.

"I think we prefer to get straight to the point Aphrodite" Asteria said to the love goddess.

 **Perseus nods to me as he eats his own food. After he finishes his food, he waits for Artemis at her tent. He didn't want to be near the hunters right now especially if they find out what happened at the archery range with Asteria.**

Asteria's face turns bright gold as she's reminded of what her other self did to Percy.

 **I finished the rest of my food and head out of the dinning hall before making my way to my tent. I see Perseus waiting by my tent making me smile a bit. "Well lets go into the forest." I said to Perseus as I watch him pull out his bow.**

"Hmm looks like Percy made his own bow since obviously the hunters wouldn't help him" Asteria said a bit impressed.

Artemis smiles a bit at what her sister just said. She's a bit impressed that Percy made his own bow without any help.

 **I grab his hand with mine and drag him to the forest where there's plenty of animals. "You know how to shoot because of my sister right? So I'll be teaching you how to be stealthy so you can hunt successfully" I said to him.**

"Ooh now this is getting very interesting, but I'm curious will Artemis challenge him right after?" Aphrodite asks curiously.

Artemis is also curious about her other self if she'll issue a challenge to Percy.

 **"Yes Asteria taught me how to shoot. I think she took the curse off that she cast on my siblings" Perseus said to me with a small smile.**

Poseidon looks and nods at the sun goddess.

Asteria knows that she'll have to remove Percy's curse after the son of Hades finish reading the chapter.

 **After demonstrating on how to be quiet and not make any noise that will cause the prey to get scared, I decided to let him try.**

"Wow just one time. I know you teach your hunters more than once before letting them try" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown.

Artemis frowns a bit and nods at Asteria. She lets her hunters try after teaching them more than once.

 **I watched him for an hour before deciding to take advantage of Perseus and issue him a challenge. _I can't believe I'm really doing this just like my sister._**

"Ooh I bet Percy will accept the challenge just like with Asteria" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

Percy sighed a bit as he thought that Artemis wouldn't challenge him to a contest like her sister.

Artemis feels a bit happy now that she knows that her other self challenged Percy just like Asteria.

 **I blushed deeply as I walked over to Perseus and tell him to stop. "Since you're doing a really good job. I was thinking of a challenge for you." I said to him blushed furiously.**

"Ooh here it comes" An excited male demigod said loudly.

The females are really looking forward to hearing about Percy being stripped naked again.

The hunters are secretly hoping that Percy loses the challenge.

 **Perseus turns and looks at me. I noticed his red face, he was probably thinking what happened the last time he was challenged by my sister.**

"Yes he was stripped naked and had to kiss Lady Asteria" A female demigod said in excitement.

The goddesses and female demigods blushed deeply at what she just said.

 **"For every animal you hit and successfully kill I take off a piece of clothing, but for every animal that you scare and fail to hit you take off a piece of clothing" I said to him as my face turns golden from the many pictures of a naked Perseus making me slightly drool a bit.**

"Ooh strip hunting and look at Artemis drool over naked Perseus pictures in her mind " Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Artemis blushes three different shades of gold at what the love goddess just said about her having Percy naked in her mind.

"Wow sis those are some nice rules" Asteria said to Artemis winking at her.

 **Perseus blushes deeply before looking at the animals in the forest. "Fine I'll accept Artemis" he said to me.**

"Well that's the end of the chapter. Who will read next?" Nico said loudly.

"I'll read next son of Hades" Hera said to him with a small smile.

Nico nods as he takes the pictures out and tosses the book towards Hera.

"I think that's enough for today. It's getting pretty late, so we'll read the next chapter tomorrow" Zeus said loudly.

Percy notices his cousin Nico surrounded by female demigods.

"Okay everyone. I'll start the auction for Percy's nude pics" Nico said loudly.

"How many do you have?" Katie asks him a bit curious.

"I have five pictures" Nico said loudly.

Percy blushes deeply as he has to watch his cousin auction off pics of him.

"Now then the starting bid is 1 dollar. 5 dollars for high bid" Nico said loudly.

Katie raises her hand and bids five dollars.

"Five dollars is highest right now. 10 dollars for high bid" Nico said loudly.

The Olympian's watch the son of Hades auction off the pictures.

Somewhere far away from Olympus.

"Hey Clotho what did you do with those nude pictures of Perseus?" Atropos asks her sister tilting her head to the side.

"Ooh I put those in the book we sent to the Olympians" Clotho said to her sister.

"Did you at least copy them before doing that?" Lachesis asks her sister with a small frown.

Clotho's eyes widened at her mistake. "Oops, but look at this. The son of Hades is auctioning off those pictures" She said to her sisters with a wide grin.

"Well we at least still have those dirtier pictures right?" Atropos asks Clotho.

"Ooh yes I copied those before sending the originals in the book" Clotho said to Atropos. She watches the son of Hades and laughs at how desperate the females are for the pictures. "They should be in the dresser" She said to her sister.

"Fine I'll go get the pictures. You get the lube and vibrators" Atropos said to Clotho.

Olympus

"20 dollars going once, going twice, sold to Lady Hestia" Nico said loudly as he gives the goddess of hearth one picture.

Hestia thanks her brother's son and leaves. As soon as she looks at the picture her nose started to leak gold blood. _Definitely worth everyone dollar._ She giggles a bit as she wipes the blood from her nose.

 _This is going to be the easiest 100 dollars I make._ Nico pulls out a second picture. "There's three more pictures after this one" He said loudly.

"Now then lets start the bid at 1 dollar again. 5 dollars for high bid" Nico said with a small smile.

Drew raises her hand and bids five dollars.

"5 dollars is the high bid. Anyone want to go 10?" Nico asks loudly.

"10 dollars" Katie said loudly.

"Good 10 dollars, Anyone want to go 15?" He said loudly.

"15 dollars" Thalia yells loudly.

"15 dollars is the high bid. Do I hear 20?" He asks loudly.

"20 dollars" Artemis said loudly.

Everyone turns their attention to the blushing moon goddess.

Nico nods at Artemis and waits for a minute.

"20 dollars going once, going twice, sold to Artemis" He said loudly.

Artemis grins widely as she walks up to the demigod.

"Here you go Lady Artemis" He said to the moon goddess as he hands her a nude picture of Percy.

Artemis flashes to her throne and sits down. She looks at the picture and blushes so much. She faints with a silly grin on her face and gold blood leaking out of her nose.

"Mm looks like that was too much for Arty" Asteria said giggling a bit. She grabs the picture and looks at it. "Wow I was really serious about him packing heat" She said loudly with wide eyes. She ends up joining her sister, but not before putting the picture in her sister's pocket.

(Time-skip 10 minutes later)

"20 dollars going once, going twice, sold to Thalia Grace" Nico said loudly. He was a bit surprised that the daughter of Zeus wanted the picture even though she's a hunter.

"Thank you Nico" Thalia said to her cousin as she walks back to the hunters. She was lucky that Zoe, Pheobe, and Atlanta pitched in.

"Well that's the last picture. Sorry everyone" Nico said loudly as he pockets the hundred dollars. He ended up selling the pictures to Hestia, Artemis, Katie, Clarisse who couldn't handle it like the others before her, and finally Thalia.

"Let me see first since I'm the Lieutenant" Zoe said to Thalia.

Thalia nods at Zoe. She hands the picture to her.

Zoe took one look at the picture and faints with a wide grin and blood leaking out.

"Looks like it was too much for even the Lieutenant" Thalia said with a small grin.

Thalia grabs the picture and looks at it. "This is too much" She said blushing deeply as she couldn't handle it and fainted just like Zoe.

Every hunter except for two that took a look at the picture ended up fainting just like their leader.

Pheobe and Atlanta were the only ones who stayed conscious, but they ended up creaming their panties after looking at the picture.

"You know maybe if we asked Lady Artemis nicely, she'll share him with us" Pheobe suggested to Atlanta blushing furiously.

"I wouldn't mind breaking my oath with him" Atlanta said to her fellow hunter with a red face.

"Okay I think everyone had their fun now" Zeus said with a chuckle.

Percy blushes in embarrassment.

"Brother can you wake up Asteria and the others? She needs to drive the demigods back to camp" Zeus said to Poseidon.

Poseidon chuckles a bit. He uses the water in the throne room and splashes everyone that fainted with it.

"Huh what happened?" Asteria said as she looks around a bit.

"Ooh nothing other than you fainting after seeing the picture" Aphrodite said teasingly.

Asteria's face turns bright gold as she remembers looking at her sister's picture.

"As amusing this is, daughter you need to drive the demigods to camp" Zeus said to the sun goddess.

Asteria nods at her father. "Okay I'll make sure they're at camp in the next ten minutes" She said to him.

Artemis wonders who else got a nude picture of Percy. _I'll have to look at it more closely in my room._ She blushes deeply at that thought.

"Okay everyone we'll be leaving in five minutes, so I want all of you on the bus" Asteria said loudly.

Artemis gets off her throne and walks towards Percy. "That chapter was really embarrassing" She said to him blushing deeply.

"I agree with you and I hope that there's nothing worse in that book" Percy said to Artemis with a small frown.

Artemis nods at Percy. She grabs and holds his hand gently. "I'll see you tomorrow in the morning" She said to him as she gives a kiss to both of his cheeks.

"Um Artemis. Lady Hestia, and your sister is behind you." Percy said to the moon goddess blushing deeply.

Artemis pulls away and blushes furiously.

"Don't worry I won't say anything Niece" Hestia said to Artemis with a small smile. She looks at Percy before leaning up and giving each of his cheeks a kiss.

Percy's face turns crimson red at his favorite goddess kissing him on the cheeks. He was thinking that she looks nice in her teenage form. He ends up leaving Olympus after being kissed by Asteria. It took him about five minutes to get to his cabin. He looks in the mirror and sees multiple kiss marks. He falls asleep dreaming of his favorite goddess and the twin goddesses.

 **End of Chapter: Wew that was a long chapter. So I threw in a scene with the fates again xD. I wonder what pictures are dirtier ;o. Nico making money auctioning Percy's pictures. Let me know how you liked those scenes. Original version: 3315. Reading version: It's over 9000 xD. So Hestia, Artemis, Katie, Clarisse, and Thalia each got a picture of Percy from Nico and none of them could handle it. The hunters couldn't handle the picture like their leader except for Pheobe and Atlanta heh. Next chapter Hera reads about Artemis' challenge against Percy and the original version is almost 12k words. Read and review. More reviews=faster updates.**


	5. Things heat up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters. Rick does.**

 **A/N: Wow I watched how fast reviews came in right after I posted last chapter. I'm very happy that everyone liked it so much. Mm This chapter will be very long compared to the others. I'm looking forward to continuing the original version also along with all my other stories. Someone asked me why I don't reply to reviews in my A/N. It's because the A/N would be very big. I message the reviewer instead. Hope everyone have a nice day.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Hunter's camp-Morning

Artemis wakes up from her dream with a small frown. She was having a nice dream of Percy and her having a nice romantic date in Hera's garden before turning into a not so innocent one. She gets up from her bed panting a bit and leaves the tent, but not before taking her precious item with her. Last night she heard that Thalia and three of her hunters put together enough money to buy their own nude picture of Percy.

"Milady Good morning" Zoe said to the moon goddess. Thalia, Pheobe, Atlanta, and her came up with a schedule of who gets to have the photo on which day.

"Good morning Lieutenant. I have to Olympus for a meeting, so you're in charge and make sure all the hunters get to camp before breakfast" Artemis said to her with a small smile.

Zoe looks at Artemis and nods at her. "I'll make sure everyone is at Camp half-blood before breakfast" She said to the moon goddess.

"I'll see you later Zoe" Artemis said to her before flashing away to camp half-blood specifically Percy's cabin.

Camp Half-blood-Percy's cabin.

Artemis couldn't believe that she's about to do something bold with Percy. She asked permission from her uncle to enter his cabin last night and ended up being teased by him. She grabs the knob and opens the door silently. She looks from her left side to the right making sure no one is there before walking into the cabin. She shuts the door quietly and walks towards his bedroom where she sees him sleeping on the bed. _He's so cute drooling in his sleep._ She blushes bright gold at that thought, but she couldn't disagree.

"Ooh moonbeam you naughty goddess" Percy talks in his sleep.

Artemis freezes in her step thinking that she woke him up. She sighs a bit when he didn't wake up. _He's having a dirty dream of me._ She blushes deeply at that thought as she gets closer to the bed. Her face turns several shades of gold when she sees a pretty large bump in the blanket. _Just one look and I'll go to sleep._ She pulls the blanket off Percy's lower half. She grabs his shorts and pulls them down along with his boxers.

"What! You want me to cum on your face Moonbeam." Percy said loudly in his sleep.

Artemis blushes a dark shade of gold at what Percy just said. _Just like the picture._ Gold blood leaks out of her nose as she looks at his crotch, but she quickly wipes it away. She couldn't help herself. _Just one touch._ She reaches down and grabs his cock _,_ she could feel herself getting wet a bit. After that she lost track, one touch became many more because of her curiosity and interest. After touching him for awhile, she had to do everything in her power to stop and pull away.

She looks at her hand and notices a small clear liquid on her index finger. She brings her finger up to her nose and sniffs it. She shudders a bit from the nice scent, she brings the finger to her mouth and licks it. She actually liked the taste of the liquid. She pulled his boxers and shorts up. _I can't believe I did that._ Her heart was racing while she touched him. She grabs the blanket and covers both of them, she lays her head down on his chest and goes to sleep.

Time-skip(2 hours) Pavilion

"I wonder when Lady Artemis will be back. This is the longest meeting she ever had" Tracy said to her fellow hunters with a small frown.

"I agree with you Tracy" Zoe said to her as she finishes eating her food.

Asteria appears at the entrance of the dining area. She walks over to the hunters quickly. She notices that Artemis is not with them making her frown a bit. _What is wrong with my sister with just disappearing?_ She looks at her sister's lieutenant. "Nightshade, do you know where my sister is?" She asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"Milady said that she was going to Olympus for a meeting" Zoe said to the sun goddess with a small smile.

Asteria's eyes widened at what Zoe just said. "I see, maybe she decided to go to her palace and sleep until it's time for the reading" She said to her with a small grin.

Thalia sighs a bit. "Excuse me Lady Asteria, could Lady Artemis be at Percy's cabin waiting for him again like last time?" She asks the sun goddess with a small frown.

Asteria nods at Thalia. "That's true, but if she told you two hours ago. I doubt she would wait for 2 hours" She said shaking her head.

"Could she be inside?" Thalia asks Asteria as she grits her teeth.

"It's possible, but she can't go inside unless she has permission from uncle Poseidon" Asteria said to her half-sister with a small frown.

Zoe listens to both of them with wide eyes. "I doubt it's easy to get permission from Lord Poseidon especially if it's about his favorite son" She said to them.

"That's true, he wouldn't just let anyone in his cabin" Asteria nods at Zoe. "I'm going to go look at my sister's palace first and then Poseidon's cabin" She said to them.

Zoe and Thalia nod at Asteria.

Asteria flashes away to his sister's palace on Olympus.

Olympus-Artemis Palace

Asteria grabs the doorknob and opens it. She walks into her sister's place to see if she's in there sleeping. "Arty you there?" She asks loudly as she makes her way to the bed. _So she's not here._ She's thinking only one place that the moon goddess will be at is Percy's cabin. She walks out of the palace and shuts the door before flashing away to her uncle's cabin.

Camp half-blood-Poseidon's cabin

Asteria appears right in front of Poseidon's cabin. She looks around and doesn't see Artemis anywhere making her think that she's inside. _Is she sleeping with Percy already?_ She blushes lightly at that thought and surprisingly it made her feel jealous of her sister. She walks over to nearby lake and makes an iris message to her uncle.

Poseidon was surprised being called by his niece Asteria. "What is it Niece?" he asks her a bit curious.

Asteria gulps as she looks at Poseidon. "Um I'm looking for Artemis and she may or may not be in your cabin with Percy. I need permission to enter" She said to him with a small frown.

Poseidon looks at Asteria before laughing loudly. "Ooh she's in there alright. I was really surprised that she would be that bold even after asking me for permission last night. I felt her entering my cabin this morning about 2 hours ago" He said to the sun goddess chuckling a bit.

Asteria's eyes widened at what Poseidon just said about Artemis. _So Arty did ask for Permission and he gave it to her._ "I see, well I need to get inside your cabin and take her to the hunters" She said to him.

Poseidon nods at Asteria. "Okay niece I give you permission" He said to her with a small grin.

"Thank you Uncle" Asteria said smiling brightly at him.

"You're welcome niece. Ooh and I forgot to tell you. I want my son's curse off before you and the demigods come to the throne room" Poseidon said to her glaring a bit.

Asteria sweats a bit as she completely forgot about removing the curse. "Don't worry uncle, I'll make sure to remove it right away" She said to him.

Poseidon nods at her as he swipes through the iris message.

Asteria walks back to Poseidon's cabin and grabs the knob before opening the door. She walks inside and makes sure to close the door. She makes her way to the bedroom and finds a surprise that blows her mind. She finds Artemis laying down in the bed with her head on Percy's chest. She feels a small twinge of jealousy of her sister sleeping with Percy. She pokes the moon goddess on her cheeks. "Arty wake up" She said to the sleeping goddess.

Artemis cracks an eye open and sees her sister. "What is it Asteria?" She asks her with a small frown.

"I've been looking for you Arty. So how long have you been sleeping with Percy?" Asteria said tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"What time is it?" Artemis asks her as she opens her eyes completely. She gets off the bed and stretches her arms out.

"It's 8:30 in the morning" Asteria said to the moon goddess with a small frown.

Artemis' eyes flew wide open at the time. "So I've been sleeping on Percy for two hours and a half" She said to her sister blushing deeply.

Asteria giggles a bit at Artemis. "Well I think we should leave now before Percy wakes up and sees us in his room" She suggests to her sister.

Percy wakes up right after she said that. "Hmm I see Artemis and Asteria are here in my room. I must still be dreaming" He said loudly with a small frown. He pinches himself and yelps in pain. His eyes flew wide open as he looks at both goddesses. He blushes crimson red as he covers up his naked upper body. "How did you get here and why are you here?" He asks them with a huge blush on his cheeks.

Artemis and Asteria look at Percy with wide eyes.

"Ooh funny story. Your father gave us permission to come in" Asteria said to Percy with a small smile.

"Why?" Percy asks them tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

"Well I got permission to come inside and get Arty" Asteria said to him with a small grin. This would be revenge against her sister for stealing a march on her.

Percy nods at Asteria before turning his attention to the blushing moon goddess. "Why did you come in here moonbeam?" He asks her as he crosses his arms over his chest forgetting about the blanket and exposing his upper half.

"Moonbeam? heh" Asteria said to Artemis teasingly with a wide grin.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold as she feels Percy staring at her intensely. "Well I wanted to be a bit more bold in my attack" She said to the demigod as she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Mm so you slept in my bed with me moonbeam?" Percy asks her loudly.

Artemis chews on her bottom lip a few times. "Yes, but we were both clothed except you had no shirt on" She said to him blushing furiously. She was going to say that she touched the lower half of his body.

"Mm okay moonbeam. You could have just asked if you wanted to join me in my bed" Percy said giving her a heart-melting smile.

Artemis sighs happily as she feels her legs buckling under the power of Percy's dangerous smile.

Asteria wasn't doing any better than her sister. "I think we need to leave now Arty" She said to her. She grabs the moon goddess and flashes away with her to the Pavilion.

Pavilion

"What the heck was that Arty?" Asteria asks Artemis tilting her head to the side.

"That was Percy's smile" Artemis said to her sister blushing lightly.

"That smile is dangerous. If Percy does that, he'll be beating girls with a stick" Asteria said to her sister with wide eyes.

"Well I'm going to make sure it stays for only us or anyone we trust not to pounce on him" Artemis said to her with a small frown.

"Hmm okay. So did you do anything to Percy other than sleep on his chest?" Asteria asks Artemis a bit curious.

Artemis' face turns four different shades of gold before nodding at Asteria. "Y-yeah I sort of touched his body" She said to her sister.

Asteria's eyes flew wide open at what Artemis just said. "Where?" She asks her curiously.

Artemis looks away shyly with a huge blush on her cheeks. "His lower half" She whispered to her sister.

Asteria's jaw dropped at what Artemis just said. "Whoa didn't see that coming. So is the picture accurate?" She asks her a bit curious.

Artemis looks at Asteria and nods. "Yes it is and that's all I'm going to say" She said to the sun goddess.

Asteria pouts a bit, but nods at her sister.

Percy arrives ten minutes after the goddesses came into the dining hall.

Asteria runs up to Percy. "I need to talk to you" She said to him softly.

Percy nods at the sun goddess. "Okay Asteria" He said to her.

Asteria and Percy leave outside.

"I'm going to remove your curse now. I forgot to do it last night" Asteria said to him blushing in embarrassment.

Percy smiles and nods at the sun goddess. "Okay Asteria" He said to her softly.

"All you have to do is hug me and I'll do the rest" Asteria said to him blushing lightly.

Percy blushes crimson red, but nods at her. "Okay Asteria" He said to the sun goddess as he wraps his arms around her body in a hug.

Asteria feels like she died and went to heaven as Percy's warmth surrounds her. She could feel four auras of rage towards her. She chants the spell to remove his curse. After a minute she finishes making her smile a bit. "Okay I'm done" She said to him softly.

Percy pulls away from Asteria and looks away to hide the huge blush on his cheeks. "Thanks" He said to her.

Asteria frowned a bit when she felt the warmth leave her as soon as Percy pulled away from her. "You're welcome" She said to him with a small smile.

Time-skip(1 hour later)

"Okay everyone all aboard." Asteria said loudly as she waits for everyone to sit down, so they can get to Olympus.

Percy ends up between Artemis and Zoe. "Um hello Artemis and Zoe" He said to them with a small smile.

"Hello Percy" Artemis said happily.

"Hello Percy" Zoe said to him softly.

"Um not that I'm happy both of you are sitting with me, but shouldn't you be near your hunters and sisters?" Percy asks them tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

"Well yes, but I wanted to sit next to you Percy" Artemis said to him blushing lightly.

"Of course where-ever Milady goes, I go" Zoe said to him nodding.

"Hmm not being honest with yourself Nightshade" Asteria said to her teasingly. She quickly turns around and shuts the door. She drives the demigods to Olympus.

Olympus-Throne room

The demigods sit down on the floor and wait for all the Olympians to come.

A few minutes later the last goddess appeared in the throne room.

"Now that everyone is here. I have a note from the fates" Zeus said loudly.

"I wonder what they wrote" Nico said with a small grin.

The demigods start chatting with each other loudly.

"Quiet down. I'll read it" Zeus said glaring at the demigods.

 **Dear Olympians and demigods. A goddess will appear after reading the chapter's name. She's the opposite of one of the goddesses in the throne room. Otherwise have fun reading the story.**

 **P.S-Lupa, the wolf goddess needs to be there during chapter 9.**

The demigods look confused at the name of the goddess.

"Who's Lupa?" A demigod asks loudly.

"Lupa is a wolf goddess for the roman demigod camp." Athena said to the demigods loudly.

"There's roman demigods?" Thalia asks a bit curious.

"Yes Thalia there's roman demigods. Each of us have a roman side with different names except for me" Asteria said to her sister with a small smile.

"Now then lets start reading. I believe you wanted to read the next chapter Hera" Asteria said to her step mother.

Hera nods at her step-daughter as she grabs the book and opens it. She begins reading.

 **Chapter 5. Artemis kinky challenge and the hunters' pranks.**

"Um wow that title. It sounds kind of nice" Asteria said with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes lightly when she hears the title of the chapter. A bright light surrounds the moon goddess causing all the demigods to close their eyes or look away. The light starts to dim until there's a goddess right next to Artemis.

"Finally I'm a free goddess now" Diana said with a small grin.

"Diana how are you free?" Artemis asks her with a small frown.

"The fates told me that I'll be free today" Diana said happily to the moon goddess.

"How come I didn't know about that?" Artemis asks the roman goddess with a small frown.

"Of course you wouldn't know because I blocked our connection when they talked to me" Diana said to Artemis with a small grin.

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" A female demigod asks the strange goddess.

Diana turns her attention to the demigod. "Oh right. I'm Diana, the roman side of Artemis" She said to her with a small smile. She sits down right next to her greek side.

Hera begins to read again.

 **Artemis' POV**

"Awesome it's Arty's side." Asteria said with a wide grin.

 **I feel nervous and slightly excited at the challenge that I issued to Perseus.**

"Of course you'll be excited. It's a hunting game" Asteria said loudly to her sister.

Diana nods at Asteria. "I agree with you sun goddess" She said to her.

 **The reward outranks the punishment of Perseus hitting a few of the animals and me having to undress.**

"Whoa there what have you done with my sister?" Asteria said loudly as she looks at Artemis with wide eyes.

"Mm looks like the virgin moon goddess wants to see Perseus naked" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 _ **Oh god I'm turning into a pervert like Asteria.**_ **I feel my head hurting a bit, it feels like someone is trying to talk to me.**

"Mm looks like my other self is successfully turning Arty into a pervert" Asteria said grinning widely.

"I'm not a pervert" Artemis shouts at her brother. She blushes deeply as she remembers what she did to Percy this morning.

"Mm I don't know about that Artemis especially with what you did this morning" Diana said to her counter-part with a wide grin.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what Diana just said to her.

"Ooh this sounds good. What did she do?" Asteria asks the roman goddess excitedly.

Artemis looks at Diana with a pleading face.

Diana sighs as she looks at the sun goddess. "Sorry I won't tell you. It's Artemis' secret" She said to her.

Artemis sighs in relief.

 **Oh my what do we have here. I didn't know the virgin goddess was this bold and perverted.**

"Ooh that's me obviously trying to talk to Artemis" Diana said with a small smile.

 **I hit my head a few times after hearing that voice. _Uh great Diana is awake now._ She's the opposite of me and more like my sister, but she's still a virgin like me because I always talk her out of any relationships that she wanted to pursue with any boys. I shake my head before turning my attention back to Perseus. **

"Hmph yes I'm still a 4000 year old virgin because of you stopping me" Diana said glaring at Artemis.

"None of the boys you wanted were any good. They just wanted to use you" Artemis said to the roman goddess with a small frown.

"Well you can't stop me now since I'm free" Diana said to Artemis with a small smile.

 **I can't blame you for becoming a bit perverted. You have a very handsome man right in front of you. If I wasn't sharing this body with you, I would be right there kissing him.**

"Holy crap Percy attracts another goddess" Nico said loudly with wide eyes as he looks at Percy.

Percy blushes deeply at what his cousin just said about him.

Artemis glares harshly at Diana.

 **I didn't like that my roman counterpart also wants a piece of my Percy. Not only do I have to share him with my sister, but now my other self wants him too.**

"Ooh I didn't know that" Asteria said blushing deeply as she looks at Percy. She wouldn't mind sharing him with her sister.

"Ooh I definitely want Percy. He's very handsome" Diana said loudly with a small grin. She could feel herself being glared at by all the females in the throne room.

 **I sigh a bit before turning my attention back to Perseus. "You can start right after I count down to zero Perseus" I said to him. I count down to zero and watch him scare his first prey away causing me to laugh a bit.**

"Ooh that was mean Arty. You laughing at Percy" Asteria said to her sister pouting a bit.

"Ooh that's a miss" Nico said laughing loudly.

Percy's face turns bright red at what's going to happen next.

 **Well this game will be very interesting especially with the end result of us getting to see Perseus completely naked. Instead of just a few seconds you'll get to check his body out when he's fully naked Artemis.**

"Wow Diana you're quite a bit perverted like me" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a small grin.

Diana grins widely at the sun goddess. "Of course there's nothing wrong with appreciating the male body" She said to her.

 **I blushed deeply at what Diana just said to me. My eyes glaze a bit as a bit of drool comes out of my mouth at the image that she just put in my mind. I quickly shake my head before looking at Perseus and opening my hand to him.**

"Wow Arty drooling over the image of Percy naked" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a wide grin.

 **Perseus sighs a bit as he felt like this was deja vu all over again like the time with Asteria. He unties his laces and takes off his shoes before handing them to the moon goddess.**

"Mm going for the safe choices again" Asteria said nodding at Percy with a small smile.

"Well being safe is better than just throwing it all out there quickly" Nico said to the sun goddess.

 **Didn't he lose two pieces of clothing before finally hitting a bull's-eye. He swallowed a bit before turning his attention back to the animals. He fails again and scares the animal away.**

"Ooh yeah Percy did lose two pieces of clothing with Asteria" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

"This is dejavu all over again, but this time with Artemis" Nico said loudly.

 **"Well that's another miss Perseus. That will cost you your socks this time" I said to him. Perseus chuckles a bit as he takes his socks off and hands them to me.**

"Ooh all the safe clothes are gone. Now we get to the fun part of the game" A female demigod said drooling a bit.

 **Looks like there's no more safe clothes on Perseus, but what will you do. Will you be more bold like your sister and distract him or will you play it safe until you no more safe clothes?**

"Mm knowing my sister like I do. She'll go with playing it safe" Asteria said loudly as she looks at Artemis.

"Mm I don't know about that Asteria. Artemis can surprise us" Diana said to the sun goddess.

 **I already decided to go for safe clothes before I have to show my body to Perseus. I watched Perseus hit a deer with an arrow and killing it.**

"Told you" Asteria said loudly at Diana.

Diana frowns a bit as she listens to Hera read.

 _ **Well that's one for him.**_ **I take my shoes off and hand them to Perseus. I laughed a bit when I saw Perseus slip and fall trying to get closer to an elk and scaring it away.**

"Hahahahahahaha that image is too much" Nico said rolling on the ground laughing.

Percy blushes furiously in embarrassment.

"I agree with the son of Hades. That was really funny" Asteria said giggling loudly.

 **This is the part what I've been waiting for since I only got to see his back when I secretly spied on them.**

"Whoa thirsty much Arty" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis blushes a dark shade of gold at her other self's thoughts.

"Ooh now I like that Artemis more" Diana said loudly.

 **"That's going to cost your shirt Perseus" I said to him with a bit of excitement. I watch him slowly take his shirt off revealing his naked chest to me. I blushed deeply as I can't stop myself from looking at his body.**

"Mm don't blame you Arty especially with that picture of yours." Asteria said to her sister grinning widely.

"Ooh that picture caused me to lose quite a bit of blood from my nose" Diana said blushing lightly.

 **Now that's what I call a man, but I wonder what he's packing down there. I only got to see a glimpse in your memory because it was too much for you.**

"Ooh he's packing something dangerous down there alright" Asteria said loudly as some gold blood leak out of her nose.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red at what Asteria just said about him.

The winners of the auction blush deeply as they touch the picture in their pockets.

Artemis' face turns bright gold as she remembers seeing Percy's naked lower half this morning.

 **Asteria's POV.**

"Ooh yay it's my side now" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **I decided to go see how my sister was doing with teaching Perseus how to hunt, but what I really want to see if she took advantage of him like me by challenging him to a contest. I walk to the forest until I can see Artemis before hiding behind a tree.**

"Ooh both of you are definitely twins. You both hid behind a tree to spy on the other" Thalia said laughing a bit at the twin archers.

Asteria blushes deeply at what her half-sister just said about her and Artemis.

 _ **Oh my it seems like I'm corrupting my cute virgin sister.**_ **I noticed Artemis drooling a bit after Perseus handed his shirt to her.**

"Ooh I never got to see that picture of Percy" Aphrodite said loudly as she pouts a bit. She really wants to see how he looks completely naked.

"You never will" Artemis and the other four said to the love goddess.

 **I look over at my sister noticing that she's only missing her shoes which tells me that she's going the safe route until she has to show her body to him.**

"Like I said I know how my sister thinks" Asteria said smiling brightly at Artemis.

 **I silently watch Perseus stalking a deer and kills it successfully which makes me grin.** _ **Well sister dear you're out of safe clothes now. It's now three versus two.**_

Artemis blushes deeply as she knows what that means. She wonders if Percy would like her body especially since she's self conscious about her small breasts.

 **I watch my sister take her socks off and hand them to Perseus. I think that I should leave them alone since I already got my fill of naked Percy and besides I won't be able to see much of him from here. I flashed away to my sister's tent and wait for her to come back.**

"Wow Lady Asteria" Nico said to the sun goddess. He could only say that because he didn't have anything else.

Asteria's face turns several shades of gold at what her other self said about getting her own fill of naked Percy.

 **Percy's POV.**

"Well that was short, but now we get to Percy's side" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 **I couldn't believe that Artemis the maiden goddess challenged me to a game with the penalty of stripping until either of us are naked.**

"That Artemis is very bold" Nico said with a small grin.

"Mm I don't know about that, I'm sure my sister is pretty bold also" Asteria said to Nico with a wide grin. She did find Artemis in bed with her head on Percy's naked chest.

Artemis blushes deeply knowing what her sister is saying about her.

 **I'm already losing just like when I played with Asteria. I silently stalk my next prey, but end up scaring it away by breaking a stick in half with my feet.**

"Wow talk about bad luck. You really suck at hunting Percy" Nico said to his cousin teasingly.

Percy glares at Nico with a huge red blush on his face.

 **I sigh a bit as I unbutton and pull the zipper down before taking my pants off. I blush deeply as I hand them to Artemis.**

"Ooh you go Percy. You're almost there" A female demigod said loudly as drool leaks out of her mouth.

Percy blushes furiously as he listens to himself giving Artemis his pants.

 _ **I only have one more clothing left before I stand completely naked in front of Artemis.**_ **I swallow a bit wondering if she'll end up killing me after seeing my naked body.**

"Ooh Arty doesn't have the heart to do that. She wants Percy" Asteria said loudly with a wide grin as she watches her sister's face turn bright gold.

Diana grins widely at Asteria. "Mm I agree with you especially with those memories she has in her head, but she's not the only one who wants him" She said to the sun goddess.

Asteria's face turns several shades of gold at what Diana is implying.

 **I shake my head and concentrate on my next prey. I can't get distracted or I'll end up losing again just like with Asteria.**

"And we know what happened with Asteria" Nico said grinning widely

"Yes he lost and had to kiss her after losing a double or nothing bet" A male demigod said to Nico.

 **Artemis' POV.**

"That was even shorter, but now we get to the more amusing side." Asteria said happily.

Artemis glares at her sister with rage.

 **The game is almost over with Perseus only having one more piece of clothing until he's fully naked making me blush deeply.**

 **Artemis switch with me now! I want a piece of Perseus. Look at that bulge in his boxers, he's really packing a big sword down there. I can't help but imagine running my hands through his hair and touching his chest.**

All the demigods look at the roman goddess with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wow talk about being horny." Asteria said giggling loudly.

Diana blushes deeply at what her other self said to Artemis. She looks at Percy and couldn't help but agree.

Percy looks at the blushing roman goddess with a shock expression. _I shouldn't be surprised, but I am._

"Wow niece that's really something" Poseidon said laughing at Diana.

 **I keep my mouth closed so I don't drool a bit while I try to keep myself from ogling Perseus' body. I watch Perseus stalk another prey, and hits his target killing the deer.**

"Ooh yeah you know what that means" An excited male demigod said loudly.

Artemis and her hunters glare at the male demigod.

 **I blushed furiously as now I have to show Perseus' part of my body. I unbutton my shorts and take them off showing a pair of cute white panties with some mermaids as the pattern. I hand the shorts to Perseus while blushing in embarrassment.**

"You even have more cute panties, but you give me these plain silver ones" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown.

"You didn't ask" Artemis said to her sister with a small grin.

"Ooh I see, but you know it's strange that the pattern is connected to Percy" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis blushes deeply as she remembers why she got that pair of panties. It reminded her of Percy.

 **Perseus' eyes widened when he sees the pattern on Artemis cute white panties, he quickly turns around to hide the blush creeping onto his face.**

"Ooh he knows what the pattern reminds him of" Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

 **Ooh were you looking forward to this Artemis? You even wore panties with a symbolization of our Perseus.**

"Ooh our Percy? That doesn't sound so bad" Diana said with a small giggle.

 **I did switch my panties after Asteria left my tent to go eat with the hunters.** _ **Perseus only has one piece of clothing and I have two left. What are the odds of him hitting another one?**_

"Damn Arty tempting fate" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

 **I think his chances are pretty low and I noticed that my game is going exactly like the one he had with Asteria. I noticed that Perseus looks like he's going to fall apart.**

"Damn that's brutal of you Arty" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown.

"I agree with you Asteria. That was pretty mean" Diana said to the sun goddess.

Artemis bites her bottom lip to keep herself from saying anything against them.

 **Perseus closes his eyes before opening them to calm down. He knows that if he fails that he'll have to strip down completely right in front of Artemis.**

"Ooh Arty would love that. She'll probably lose her mind from that image" Asteria said with a wide grin.

 **He runs silently towards his next prey, but fails and scares it away because he stepped on another twig.**

"Hahaha looks like twigs hate you Percy" Nico said to his cousin laughing a bit.

Percy blushes in embarrassment.

 **He hung his head in defeat before walking over to me. He grabs the elastic of his boxers and pulls them down revealing his naked body.**

"Ooh that must have been a very lovely sight" Diana said loudly as she licks her lips a few times.

"Ooh definitely Diana" Asteria said to her.

 **He throws the boxers to me, but they land on my face because I was busy lost in checking his body out.**

"Ooh what we have here is a perverted moon goddess" Asteria said giggling loudly. She ducks as an arrow hits the wall right over her.

 **I noticed a strange scent emitting from the boxers on my face.** _ **Why does this scent set my body a flame?**_

"Holy shit. You didn't do what I think you did right Arty?" Asteria said to her sister with a shock expression.

Artemis blushes deeply at her other self's thoughts about Percy's scent.

 **I quickly shake my head taking the boxers off my face, but not before inhaling the scent one more time** _ **.**_

"Um wow the female version of the male pervert sniffing panties" Asteria said loudly with a wide grin.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what her sister just said.

 **Ooh I was right that he's packing a large sword down there. If only I had my own body, I would jump his body and make him feel really good.**

Diana blushes furiously at what her other self just said. She looks over at Percy. _She's right. I wouldn't mind jumping his body and making him feel good._

Artemis and Asteria glare at the roman goddess.

 **Looks like someone is being a cute little pervert by smelling Perseus boxers before taking them off our face.**

Percy couldn't look Artemis in the face as a huge crimson blush appears on his cheeks.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Diana said. _I wonder if I'll be really attracted to Percy's scent._ She feels herself getting a bit aroused at the thought of inhaling his scent.

 **I can't say anything since I find that scent pleasing to me also.**

"And Periana ship gets another point" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **I blushed furiously but I agree with Diana that the scent on the boxers is pleasing to me. I wouldn't mind smelling his scent again.**

"Ooh and there's pervy Artemis making an appearance again" Aphrodite announces loudly. She dodges an arrow from a golden face moon goddess.

 _ **Oh god I'm turning into a pervert, my sister is corrupting me.**_ **I was trying to think of an excuse to touch his body.**

"My other self is awesome. She actually successfully turn Arty into a cute little pervert" Asteria said loudly with wide eyes.

Artemis was blushing so much from her other self's thoughts, but then again she did something perverted this morning. Strangely she wants to do it again, but longer.

 **Why not give him another chance instead of outright losing and tying the game?**

"Ooh boy just like Lady Asteria" A demigod said loudly.

 **I think about it a few minutes and nod to Diana's idea. "Well I guess you lose Perseus, but I guess I can give you another chance to tie. Double or nothing. If you fail you have to give me a hug, but if you hit the next one I'll take off three pieces of clothing." I said to him blushing deeply at what I offered to him.**

"Ooh only a hug? I mean you did sniff his boxers. I would have asked for a kiss" Asteria said to Artemis with a small frown.

"Well she can't help herself. She's a 4000 year old virgin" Diana said to the sun goddess with a wide grin.

 **Perseus looks from me to the animals before nodding. "Okay Artemis I'll go for the tie" he said to me with a small smile. He still felt embarrassed that he's fully naked in front of Artemis.**

"And there's competitive Percy making his appearance again. He lost last time, but will he win this time?" Aphrodite announces loudly.

Percy blushes deeply at what the love goddess just said.

 **I watch Perseus go for another deer, but this time he gets really close without scaring it until he sneezed making me giggle a bit.**

"The fates really hate you Percy" Nico said laughing loudly.

Percy blushes deeply in embarrassment.

The fates appear in the throne room naked.

"Ooh god my eyes. I'm blind" A male demigod yelled loudly.

"It burns" Another male demigod said loudly.

"I think I'm gay now" Another male demigod said loudly.

"Me too" Another male demigod said loudly.

Some demigods vomited on the ground or on the person next to them.

The fates quickly disappear and leaves a note.

Zeus banged his head against the wall to try and get rid of the image of the naked fates.

Nico looks at the note and reads it.

 **Sorry about that. We were fighting with mother and she sent us to the throne room naked.**

Hera giggles a bit as she watches her husband hit his head against the wall. She begins to read again.

 **"Well looks like you lose Perseus" I said to him in between laughs. He looks at me with his red face before wrapping his arms around me hugging my body.**

"Aww that's very cute. One point to Pertemis" Aphrodite said with a small smile.

 **I blushed deeply as I actually like the feeling of being hugged by Perseus, I felt like I wanted to say like this forever.**

"I agree with you there Arty" Asteria said softly blushing deeply as she remembers Percy hugging her today.

 **He pulls away after ten seconds making me frown a bit. I felt like my body just got cold after Perseus stopped the hug.**

"Aww that's too bad" Aphrodite said with a small frown.

Asteria's eyes widened at what her sister's description of what she felt like when Percy pulled away from her. _I felt the same way._

 **I look over his body secretly burning the image into my mind and putting it into the special memory folder.**

Asteria looks at her sister. "You have a special memory fold in your head Arty?" She asks the moon goddess tilting her head to the side.

Diana grins widely. "Ooh yes she has a very special memory folder where she puts all the memories that she enjoy very much there" She said to the sun goddess.

"Going by that grin. I'm guessing naked percy is there" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a small blush.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Asteria just said to Diana.

 **Mm I wonder when's the next time we get to see his body. Well we have the image in our special memory folder so that will have to do for now.**

"Ooh I wouldn't mind seeing it everyday" Diana said looking at Percy as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy shivers a bit as he sees Diana look at him like a piece of meat.

Zoe, Thalia, Asteria, Artemis, Hestia, Pheobe, and Atlanta glare harshly at Diana.

 **Asteria's POV**

"Back to the awesome me" Asteria said with a wide grin.

 **I grinned widely when I see my sister flash into her tent. "Hello Artemis did you have fun with Perseus?" I asked her teasingly with a small smirk. I watch my sister's face turn three different shades of gold making me become interested in what happened.**

"Ooh she definitely had fun with Percy" Asteria said with a wide grin.

"Ooh I agree, she got to see Percy fully naked and breathe in his scent" Diana said grinning widely.

Artemis blushes deeply at what both of them said. She shoots an arrow at each of them with a bright gold face.

Diana and Asteria dodge the arrows quickly.

 **"Well I taught Perseus how to hunt and then I played a game with him." She said to me blushing lightly making me chuckle a bit. "Oh what type of game? Was it a hunting game with the same rules of the one I had with Percy at the archery range?" I asked teasing her a bit more. I watch her blush and stammer making me raise an eyebrow.** _ **Now I'm definitely interested in what happened to my sister.**_

"Aww Arty is still the cute virgin even if a little bit perverted" Asteria said with a small smirk.

 **"Yes with the same rules and I got to see Perseus fully naked." She mumbled the last part to me. My eyes widened at what she said, I decided to pretend I didn't hear the part she mumbled.**

"Ooh she loved that part the best" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

 **"What was that again sis? I thought I heard you say that you played a game of stripping with Perseus" I asked her with a wide grin.**

"Ooh now you're being mean Lady Asteria. You're teasing Lady Artemis" Nico said to the sun goddess with a small grin.

 **"I-I played a hunting game with Perseus with the consequences of stripping." She said to me a bit louder with her face going different shades of gold.**

"It was so much fun especially the part with Percy being full naked and I got to smell his boxers" Aphrodite said in Artemis' voice.

Percy blushes furiously at what Aphrodite said.

Asteria giggles loudly at Aphrodite trying to imitate her sister's voice.

Artemis was tempted to shoot the love goddess with more than one arrow.

 **"Oh that's nice. Did something happen? Did you get to see Percy naked like me?" I asked her a bit interested if she stopped the game before she saw anything that she wouldn't want to. I wonder if she'll tell me the details since I left right after Percy took his shirt off.**

"We all know what happened" Asteria said loudly causing Artemis and Percy to blush deeply.

 **"Mm I may have smelled Perseus scent off his boxers when they landed on my face" She said to me as she looks down at her shoes.**

"Whoooooo go Lady Artemis" A male demigod shouts loudly.

 **"Ooh my that sounds really perverted, I'm so proud of you Arty. Did you enjoy breathing in his scent from the boxers?" I said to her smiling brightly at my sister.**

"Wow talk about being perverts. Asteria you really asked that of your sister" Diana said to her with a wide grin.

 **Artemis' face turns bright gold before nodding to me. "Yes, I did. It smelled really nice. I was thinking that I want to do it again" She said to me blushing furiously.**

"Wow Arty. I like this perverted side of you" Asteria said to her sister.

Artemis covers her face to hide the dark gold blush creeping up on her face. She's now a bit curious about Percy's scent. _Maybe I'll do it when he's sleeping._ She blushes deeply at that thought.

Percy looks at the moon goddess with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

 **I grinned widely on the idea I had in my mind for her. "Ooh well why don't you do that while he's doing chores? No one will be in his tent and I'm sure there's plenty of boxers in there with his scent on them. Who knows there might be a pair that's soaked in his scent and not just faint. Those might knock you out though" I said to Artemis with a wider grin at the end.**

"Ooh shit. Challenge has been issued to Lady Artemis" Nico said loudly.

"Do you think she'll accept?" A male demigod asks Nico a bit curious.

"I think she'll accept, this Artemis is different" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **"Really? You won't tell anyone what I would do right?" Artemis asked me blushing furiously. I noticed that my sister looks like she died and went to heaven. I nod to her with a small smile.**

"Ooh she accepted." Asteria said shockingly as she looks at her blushing sister.

"Ooh don't worry Artemis I'm sure that Percy would love to let you borrow a pair of his boxers" Diana said to the moon goddess teasingly.

Percy blushes deeply at what Diana just said.

Artemis was blushing so much that she could say anything at all, but she did feel herself getting a bit wetter at the thought of asking Percy for a pair of his boxers to sniff.

 **"I won't say anything about you secretly stealing Percy's boxers to smell them. I'm so proud that you're turning into a cute perverted goddess like me" I said smiling brightly at my sister as tears comes out of my eyes.**

"Ooh I wouldn't mind having a perverted sister who'll do stuff together with Percy" Asteria said loudly with a deep blush.

Artemis' eyes flew wide open at what her sister just said.

"Wow Asteria that's very bold of you to say" Diana said to the sun goddess.

 **"Well I'm going to go see Perseus while you do your moon duty Arty" I said to her softly before leaving the tent and making my way to Perseus' tent. _I'm quite curious though will Artemis really do it or was she just saying it._ I'll have to see it to believe it. **

"Ooh she'll do it alright and go crazy" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **I knock on the tent and await for him to call me in. "Come in" He said to me. I walked into the tent and up to Perseus.**

"Ooh I wonder what Lady Asteria is doing in Percy's tent" A male demigod said titling his head to the side a bit curious.

"Mm maybe she's stealing a march on Lady Artemis" Another male demigod said loudly.

 **"I was wondering if you would be interested in having a midnight dinner with me while Arty is doing her moon duty" I said to him blushing lightly. _That sounded like I was asking him out to a date._ **

"Ooh that's cute Asteria asking Percy to a date" Aphrodite said lovingly.

Asteria blushes lightly as she looks at Percy. _I wouldn't mind doing that._

 **Perseus looks at me with a cute blush on his face. "A-Are you asking me out Asteria?" He asks me with a red face. I nod to him with small smile and my face turning gold.**

Many of the girls especially Artemis and her hunters glare at the sun goddess.

 **I could hear my heart racing as Perseus takes his time to answer. "Sure Asteria. I would love to go out with you and have dinner" He said smiling brightly at me.**

"Ooh and that takes the Perteria ship another step closer to the finish line" Aphrodite said loudly.

Artemis and her hunters glare at the love goddess with rage.

 **I feel my legs give out from the heart melting smile he gave me. I was jumping up and down on the inside of my head from Percy agreeing to my date.**

"That sounds like I was acting like a school girl who got a date with her crush" Asteria said blushing deeply.

"That sounds about right Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess with a giggle.

 **"Okay wait here. I'll have everything set up" I said to him excitedly. I flashed out of his room to the dining area. I set the small round table that Percy used to skinned the meat with a table cloth and a candle in the middle. _I feel like a girl who's going on her first date._ **

"Ooh I'm so jealous of you Lady Asteria" Thalia said to the sun goddess in envy. She wants to go on a date with Percy too.

Asteria grins at her half-sister.

 **I flash out of the dining area and to my palace for a bottle of wine to share with Percy before flashing back. _I hope this works._ I silently pray to my aunt and ask if she could help me. I watched as the fire changes and my aunt comes out of it. **

Everyone looks at the goddess of the hearth with small smiles. They always thought she's the nicest goddess.

Hestia frowns a bit. She was thinking does that mean she doesn't get to be with her favorite demigod. She shakes her head a bit. She looks at Percy with a loving smile.

 **"Niece I'm guessing you need help with the food for your date with Percy?" Hestia asked me with a small smile.**

"Sister's food is the best" Poseidon said loudly with a small smile.

Hestia blushes lightly from the comment of her brother.

 **I nod to her while blushing deeply. I tell my aunt what food I want to eat with Perseus. "I believe it's called spaghetti" I said to my aunt. I seen that movie at a girl's house, she told me that it's her little sisters' movie. _I believe it was called Lady and the tramp._**

"Oh my god Lady and the tramp is my favorite movie of all time" Katie said squealing loudly.

"It's mine too" A female demigod said to the daughter of Demeter with a small smile.

Percy smiles a bit as he remembers watching that movie with his mom. _She said that it's her favorite movie when I watched it with her._

 **I watch my aunt snap her fingers and a plate of spaghetti appears on the table. "Thank you auntie" I said hugging her.**

"Ooh that sounds really yummy" Nico said licking his lips a few times as he imagines a plate of spaghetti right in front of him.

"I agree with you Nico" Percy said to his cousin.

 **"Don't worry about that Niece besides we gods are betting on who will get Percy and if either of you will share him" Hestia said smiling at me.**

Every demigod looks at the gods and goddesses in shock.

"Is that true Dad?" Nico asks Hades a bit curious.

"Mm yes it is except for Hestia who strangely voted for herself" Hades said to his son with a small laugh.

Hestia's face turns bright gold at what her brother just admitted to everyone.

Percy looks at his favorite goddess in shock with a huge red blush on his cheeks.

"So auntie is one of my rivals then? Well I wouldn't mind sharing Percy with her since she's very nice and he seems to like her a lot" Asteria said with a small smile.

Percy and Hestia blush furiously at what the sun goddess just said about them.

"Well there's Artemis, you, me, Hestia, Zoe, Thalia, Pheobe, and Atlanta who wants Percy. There's also the hunters. I don't mind sharing him as long as I get equal time like everyone else" Diana said loudly blushing deeply.

The four hunters strangely find the idea of sharing Percy a not so bad idea as long as they get their time with him.

Percy blushes deeply at what Diana just said. He feels himself getting aroused at the thought of being surrounded by goddesses and demigods especially Artemis and Hestia.

Artemis listens to what the others say about Percy. _It wouldn't be too bad, and it seems like my other self shared him._

"What do you think Percy?" Diana asks him softly with a small smile.

Percy blushes deeply as he looks from each of the goddesses that want him to the hunters. He sighs a bit. "I guess I wouldn't mind having beautiful goddesses and demigods surrounding me, but it's up to Artemis since she's the one who wanted to go after me first" He said to them.

Artemis could feel everyone's eyes on her. She squirms around a bit before answering. "I guess it's okay since my other self was fine with sharing. Of course I'm the leader though" She said loudly.

"Of course Arty you're the leader of Percy's harem" Asteria said to her sister with a wide grin.

 **I blushed deeply at what she said about my family betting on me or my sister getting Percy. "Well I wouldn't mind sharing him with Artemis since she's my sister and she's making me proud "I see so who has the majority of the vote" I asked my aunt.**

Artemis blushes lightly at what Asteria's other self said about sharing him with her.

"Percy you're one very lucky demigod" Nico said to his cousin.

 **"Mm that would be you of course. I think Athena, Aphrodite, and me voted for both of you sharing. Aphrodite also said good luck and she'll be cheering for the relationship of the century" Hestia said to me softly laughing a bit.**

"Yes this will be the relationship of the century" Aphrodite said excitedly with a small grin.

 **I know what she means since if we agree to share Percy, we'll have to convince him to take both of us as his lovers. He wouldn't want to be like my father who can't keep it in his pants or like me when I was male.**

"Damn do we have some ice for that burn for Lord Zeus?" Nico asks loudly laughing a bit.

All of the demigods laughed loudly including some of the Olympians.

Hermes grins widely. "I'll be right back" He said as he flashes out of the throne room and comes back a minute later with a package. He walks over to his father and gives him a package. "This is for you father." He said to him.

Zeus looks at the package suspiciously before shrugging his shoulder. "Who's it from?" He asks his son a bit curious.

"The fates" Hermes said to the king of gods.

Zeus opens the package and finds a bag of ice.

Poseidon falls on the ground and rolls around laughing at his little brother.

Hades joins his brother on the ground laughing at Zeus.

Zeus blushes furiously in embarrassment.

Poseidon and Hades get off the ground and sit back on their thrones.

 ** _We'll cross that bridge when we get there._ I watch aunt Hestia leave through the fire and disappear. I look at the romantic table set up before flashing out and appearing in Perseus' tent. **

"That's so cool Lady Hestia" A male demigod said to the goddess of hearth.

"I agree with my brother. That was really cool" A female demigod said to Hestia.

Hestia blushes lightly at the compliment the two demigods said about her leaving through the fire.

 **"Ready to go Percy?" I ask him with a small smile. He looks at me before nodding, he touches my shoulder and I flash us away to the dining area.**

"Ooh yay we get to the dating portion" Aphrodite said loudly with a small smile.

 **Perseus looks at the table with candlelight before turning his attention back to me.**

"Hmm looks like Percy is pretty shocked at how romantic the date is going to be" Aphrodite said loudly giggling a bit.

 **"Well I did ask you out on a dinner date. I chose to make it more romantic and Aunt Hestia helped with the food" I said to him blushing deeply.**

"Aww that's so sweet and great job Hestia" Aphrodite said to the goddess of hearth.

Hestia wasn't used to getting so much attention because everyone ignored her except for Percy who talks to her.

 **He nods a bit before looking at the table. "This looks very familiar to a movie I seen in my childhood, but I can't quite put my finger" he said to me a bit curious.**

"Lady and the Tramp" A demigod yells loudly.

 **"You might have seen it. I believe it was called Lady and the Tramp" I said to him as I sit down on my chair. He sits down across from me.**

"I wonder will they kiss like Lady and Tramp did" A daughter of Aphrodite asks in excitement.

Percy blushes deeply at the demigod's question about him and Asteria kissing.

 **"Ah I see I remember that movie. The specific scene I remember was with the dogs having a romantic dinner and ending up kissing after sharing a long noodle" Percy said to me blushing furiously.**

"That's the best scene in the movie" A female demigod yells loudly.

"Oh my I love that cute scene" Another female demigod said loudly.

 **"Well shall we eat our food Percy?" I asked him as I grab the bottle of wine and pour two glasses with it. I watch Percy use his fork and begins to eat the spaghetti. I do the same until I find ourselves eating the same noodle and ending up kissing.**

Percy blushes crimson red as he covers his ears knowing what's going to happen now.

Some of the demigods follows Percy's example.

"Awwwwwwwwww that was so cute" Aphrodite squeals loudly causing many demigods ears to ring.

Asteria blushes bright gold as she nods at the love goddess.

"I agree that was really cute, but I wish it was me" Artemis said in envy.

Six others wish the same as Artemis.

 **I was squealing in my head from how soft the kiss felt.**

"Ooh I bet you loved that kiss" Aphrodite said winking at the sun goddess.

Asteria's face turns three different shades of gold.

 **Percy's face turns crimson red from the kiss we shared before he goes back to eating the food.**

 **Artemis' POV**

 **I sigh a bit as I drive my chariot through the sky. I wonder what my sister is doing with Perseus. When she left me, she looked like she was planning something that will wrap Perseus around her finger.**

"Ooh she has Percy wrapped around her finger alright" Diana said giggling a bit.

 **I noticed that my sister stopped calling him Perseus and started to call him Percy. _Does that mean that she's closer to Perseus than me?_ I feel jealousy coursing through my body at that thought. **

"You're not the only one Milady" Thalia said to Artemis as she looks at the sun goddess in envy.

 **Well why don't you see what she's doing with Perseus while you do your moon duty.**

"My other self is so smart" Diana said with a small smile.

 **I nod at Diana as I ride over my camp site. I stopped when I get a view of Perseus and my sister eating spaghetti on the small round table. I watch them closely as they talk and eat.**

"Ooh Arty is going to see me and Percy kiss again" Asteria said blushing deeply.

 **My eyes widened when they share a long noodle and end up kissing. I glared down at my sister who looks like she's enjoying the date a lot. I feel so much jealousy and envy coursing through my body.**

"Aww this is so cute. Jealous Artemis wanting to be in Asteria's place with Percy." Aphrodite said with a small grin.

Artemis blushes a dark shade of gold at what Aphrodite just said about her.

 **Asteria stops eating and looks up seeing the moon. She waves and winks causing me to glare at her even more. I watch her go back to eating the dinner while talking to Perseus.**

"Ooh damn Lady Asteria just outright challenged Lady Artemis with that wink" Nico said laughing a bit.

 **Oh my that looks really romantic and cute. They even shared a noodle and kissed. Wasn't that the second kiss they shared? Doesn't this scene remind you of that movie you like watching in your palace Artemis after dropping the hunters off at camp?**

"So that's what you do when you drop us off at camp" Zoe said to her leader with a small smile.

Artemis blushes deeply at one of her dark secrets being revealed to everyone.

"Ooh I didn't know Lady Artemis love Lady and the Tramp" A female demigod said with aw.

 ** _Now that I think about it, it does look like that scene from Lady and the Tramp._ I watch them for a few more minutes before continuing my moon duty. **

**Mm your sister is really pulling out all the stops to get Perseus' affection.**

Percy blushes cherry red at what Diana just said to Artemis.

"Ooh she really did pull out everything to get Percy's affections" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

 **I grit my teeth as I continue my moon duty.** _ **How can I get closer to Perseus though? My sister already kissed him twice in a day.**_

"Aww Arty wants to get closer to Percy" Asteria said lovingly.

"It's so cute" Aphrodite said loudly.

 **Well you can start by not calling him Perseus and instead Percy. Didn't you get a hug from him, not to mention you also got to breathe in his scent after he threw his boxers and them landing on your face accidentally.**

Percy's face three different shades of red as he remembers what Artemis' other self did to his boxers.

"Damn Diana going straight for the kill" Asteria said to the roman goddess with wide eyes.

 **I blushed deeply remembering what I did to Percy's boxers after they landed on my face. _The hug that I shared with Percy did feel nice._ I wouldn't mind hugging him again. **

"Ooh why don't you ask for a hug from Percy right now Arty? I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Asteria said to her sister with a wide grin.

Percy blushes at Asteria's accusation, but he could disagree with her. He wouldn't mind hugging the moon goddess.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her sister just said. _Fine I'll ask him._ She gets off her throne and makes her way towards the blushing demigod. She stands right in front of Percy. "Can you give me a hug Percy?" She asks him blushing bright gold.

Percy looks up at the moon goddess with a bright red blush on his face. He thinks for a minute before nodding at her. "Sure moonbeam" He said to her. He stands up and wraps his arms round her body in a hug.

Male demigods whistled at the pair while female demigods glared at Artemis in jealousy and envy.

Out of the hunters only four of them wanted to hug Percy right in front of everyone. The others were to shy to do that.

Artemis sighs happily as she feels Percy's warmth around her body.

"Aww both of you are just so cute" Aphrodite said to the blushing pair with a small smile.

Artemis wonders if Percy will let her stay in his arms. _I wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of the reading._

Percy was about to pull away from Artemis, but he feels her holding onto him tightly. "Moonbeam do you want to hug you the whole time?" He asks her blushing deeply.

Artemis looks at Percy with a small smile as she nods. "Yes I do" She said to him with a cute gold blush on her face.

"Okay, but at least let me sit down" Percy said to her chuckling a bit.

Artemis nods at Percy as she lets go of him reluctantly.

Percy sits down on the floor and pats the spot in front of him.

Artemis sits down on the ground facing Hera.

Percy blushes furiously as he wraps his arms around Artemis.

"I'm so jealous of Lady Artemis" A female demigod said pouting a bit.

The four hunters shoot Artemis a hard glare wishing they were in her place.

"So cute. Stay like that, I'll be right back" Aphrodite said loudly as she flashes out of the throne room and comes back with a camera. She takes a picture of the couple and squeals happily.

 **There you go. Now just keep thinking of him as Percy and not Perseus. Remember tomorrow you have him for archery lesson. Hopefully he doesn't get hurt by the hunters' pranks though.**

 **I stopped a bit before nodding to her. That's true I do have archery with him tomorrow and I will be angry if I lose my Percy time.**

"Mm Arty's Percy time huh. That must sound nice" Asteria said to her sister.

Artemis grins widely as she snuggles up against Percy.

 **You won't be the only one who'll be angry. I believe your sister will be angry at the hunters for hurting Percy, but she knows that she won't be able to do anything to them.**

"Damn right I would be angry at the hunters if they hurt Percy" Asteria said loudly as she looks at the hunters.

The hunters squirm around a bit as the sun goddess looks at them.

 **I nod to Diana before continuing my moon duty until morning.**

 **Percy's POV**

 **I wake up and stretch my arms out before putting on my new clothes. I looked at the corner of my room where I threw another pair of boxers onto the stack of clothes.**

"Ooh that's me when I'm lazy." Nico said with a small smile.

Many male demigods agree and nod at the son of Hades.

 **I need to wash my clothes soon especially the clothes and boxers I wore for those depressing two weeks when I didn't leave my cabin to shower. I finally changed my clothes on the day that I was going to die.**

Percy's friends look down at the floor in shame as they remember why he wanted to be killed by the Olympians.

 **I didn't want the gods wondering why my clothes stink.** _ **I'll ask Artemis if I could bathe and wash my clothes after doing the morning chores.**_ **I walked out of my tent and make my way to Artemis' tent. I knock on it and wait to be called inside.**

"Hmph Percy is so nice. He doesn't barge in like I did when I was a male" Asteria said blushing lightly.

 **"Come inside" Artemis said to me.**

 **I nod as I open the flap and walk inside the tent. "Good morning Lady Artemis, Lady Asteria" I said bowing to them before getting up.**

"Percy bowing to a god or goddess? It must be the end of the world" Nico said with wide eyes.

"Shut up Neeks. I bow to only the Olympians that I like and respect like Artemis, Asteria, Hestia, Hades, and my dad" Percy said to his cousin.

 **Asteria touches my arm and smiles at me. "You don't have to call me Lady Asteria and bow. You can call me just Asteria" she said with a small smile**

Percy smiles a bit at Asteria. He likes when the god or goddess don't require him to bow and be formal.

 **I blushed deeply remembering the romantic dinner date he had with Asteria last night. I nod to her.**

"And it was really sweet" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Percy and Asteria blush deeply at Aphrodite's comment.

 **"I agree with my sister. You can just call me Artemis" She said to me blushing lightly. I nod to her with a small smile.**

"Ooh being nice to Percy huh" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess.

Artemis smiles a bit and nods. "Percy already gave me a nickname" She said to the love goddess as she rubs against his chest with her head.

Aphrodite grins a bit. "That's right. He calls you moon beam" She said nodding to Artemis.

"I think it's a cute nickname" Diana said loudly with a small smile.

"I agree with you Diana, but I want my own nickname from Percy" Asteria said pouting a bit.

 **I'm handed a paper with a list on it. I noticed the addition of archery lesson with Artemis. "I was wondering if it would be okay to bathe and wash my clothes after morning chores." I asked her.**

"Mm going by how nice Percy is, I think Arty will let him" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **Artemis looks at me before nodding. "That's fine with me Percy. Just make sure the hunters are no where near the lake" she said to me.**

"Ooh I wouldn't mind seeing Percy without a shirt" A hunter said blushing deeply.

Zoe, Thalia, Atlanta, and Pheobe couldn't disagree with their sister.

Other hunters made similar comments making Percy blush furiously.

Artemis giggles a bit at what her hunters are saying about Percy.

 **I nod to her before leaving the tent and making my way to the lake. I noticed that the stack is lesser than yesterday. _Maybe the hunters are warming up to me?_**

"Maybe or they're planning something" Asteria said with a small frown.

The hunters look down in shame especially Zoe, Thalia, Atlanta, and Pheobe.

 **It takes much less time to wash the hunters' clothes which made me smile a bit. I walk to the armory to finish my last morning chore before I can bathe and wash my clothes.**

 **Artemis' POV**

"Ooh Arty's turn" Asteria said with a wide grin.

"This will be very entertaining" Aphrodite said loudly.

 **I look from left to right before flashing to outside of Percy's tent. I make sure there's no one around before sneaking inside.**

"Ooh damn Arty going for broke" Asteria said loudly as she giggles a bit.

"Ooh this is going to be really good" Aphrodite said excitedly.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her other self is doing.

 ** _He's very organized and clean._ I look around for Percy's clothes before spotting them at the corner. I swallowed a bit as I see many pairs of boxers siting there. **

"Ooh I think I know where this is going" Asteria said blushing several shades of gold.

"Nah I don't think it will. She's a virgin Asteria" Aphrodite said to her.

 **Are you chickening out Artemis? Did you tell your sister that you wanted to do this? You only have about two hours left before Perseus is done with his morning chores.**

"Damn Diana urging Arty to grab Percy's boxers" Asteria said to the roman goddess with wide eyes.

Diana blushes deeply at what Asteria just said.

 **I nod to Diana before picking up each of the boxers and smelling them until I find one that's soaked in his scent and drives my body crazy.**

"Wow that was a bit hot hearing about Arty sniffing Percy's boxers" Asteria said blushing furiously.

Artemis pushes her head against Percy's chest to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Percy's face turns several shades of red.

 ** _Okay this is the one my sister told me about. I'm really becoming a pervert._ I put the other ones back to the same position before flashing out to my tent with Percy's scented boxers in my pocket. **

"Mm I think I figured out what the toilet paper is supposed to be used for by the males" Asteria said blushing bright gold.

The male demigods put one and one together quickly causing their faces to erupt into blushes.

 **My my you're a real pervert going into Percy's tent and stealing his boxers.**

"Naughty naughty moon goddess" Aphrodite said to Artemis teasingly.

Artemis turns around to pull out her bow and shoot an arrow at the annoying love goddess.

Aphrodite ducks quickly to dodge the arrow. "That was close" She said softly with a small frown.

 **I blushed deeply at what Diana just said to me, but I couldn't help it and I find myself drawn to his scented boxers. I make sure my tent is closed before taking out Percy's boxers and putting them onto my face to breathe in his scent.**

"Wow that sounds really hot having a female do that to a pair of my own boxers" A male demigod said blushing deeply.

The hunters look at their mistress with wide eyes and open mouths.

Artemis' face turns bright gold at what her other self is doing. _I might have to see what my other self found pleasing to breathe in Percy's scent._ She blushes deeply at that thought.

 **I shiver a bit as my body feels hot while I smell Percy's dirty scent. The dirty scent reaches deep inside me, I feel like I died and went to heaven as I eagerly breathe in Percy's scent.** _ **I feel really perverted, but I don't care because I'm enjoying this so much.**_

"And there goes Artemis losing her mind after breathing in Percy's scent" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **Oh my Artemis you're getting addicted to Percy's scent, but I wonder what he smells like from the source.**

"Wow straight to the point Lady Diana" Nico said to the roman goddess teasingly.

Diana blushes deeply at what her other self just said.

 **I blushed furiously as I imagine myself sniffing Percy's body while he's sleeping or he let's me do it while he watches.**

"Hey Arty are you sniffing Percy's body over there" Asteria said loudly teasing her sister a bit.

Percy's eyes widened as his face erupts into a crimson blush.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Asteria just said. She could smell a nice scent coming from Percy that's lighting a fire in her body. She shakes her head hoping that she believes her.

Asteria grins widely as she decides to drop it for now.

 **I look down at my uniform and notice the wet spot. _Am I getting turned on from breathing in Percy's scent?_ I chew on my bottom lip a few times debating if I should do that while smelling Percy's boxers. **

Asteria looks at her blushing sister with wide eyes. "Whoa you're going to masturbate while smelling Percy's boxers" She said to the moon goddess as she blushes lightly.

Artemis blushes deeply at her sister's accusation, but she couldn't say anything to disagree with her.

 **You might as well do it Artemis, you're already doing something perverted.**

"Ooh damn you're really turning Arty into a pervert Diana" Asteria said to the roman goddess.

 **I nod to Diana as I take off my shorts revealing a wet spot on my panties. I blushed deeply as I begin to rub myself through my panties, I let out a few low moans as I feel the wet spot getting bigger.**

"Yep I was right." Asteria said blushing several shades of gold.

Some male demigods grabbed a few pieces of tissue as they get aroused from the scene.

Percy could feel himself getting hard at what Artemis was doing.

Artemis looks at Percy with a deep blush. Her eyes widened when she sees him pitching a large tent in his crotch. _He's getting turned on by me._ She blushes furiously at that thought.

 ** _I can't believe that I'm touching myself while having Percy's boxers on my head like a pervert._ As I continue to rub myself, the moans I let out get louder. **

"Ooh wow this is getting hotter" Nico said with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

The hunters were imagining themselves being in their mistress' place especially four of them.

 **I don't think this will do at all. Take them off Artemis. You'll get more pleasure when touching directly.**

"Wow I actually told Artemis to do that" Diana said loudly with a dark blush on her face.

 **My eyes widened at what Diana just said, but I can't argue with her. I pull my panties down revealing my bare pussy to the cool air. I let out a gasp when I felt so much pleasure after touching my pussy directly.**

"Holy shit it's getting even hotter" A male demigod said as he strokes himself.

"I agree with you" Another male demigod said in between moans and pants.

 **I continue rubbing my pussy lips using my fingers going a bit faster and a bit harder, I stick one of my fingers inside and let out a loud moan.** _ **Oh god I'm losing my mind, but I can't stop now.**_ **I stick another finger into my pussy moving them in and out faster.**

"Okay I think I just came" A male demigod said blushing crimson red.

Percy blushes deeply as he grabs a few pieces of tissue and puts them in his pants, so he doesn't make a mess.

Many other demigods also came after that scene.

Poor Hera was getting turned on like crazy and she couldn't do anything other than read.

 **Asteria's POV**

 **I decided to put my chariot on auto pilot a hour after I started to go see if my sister is really doing what she said to me yesterday. I flash to Percy's tent to look inside and don't find my sister there.**

"She's not there. She's in her tent" A male demigod said loudly.

 **I quickly leave and make my way to Artemis' tent. As I get closer to my sister's tent, I could hear loud moans coming from it making me blush lightly. I open the flap and look inside silently, my face turns golden as I get a nice view of Artemis with Percy's boxers on her head and fingering herself while closing her eyes.**

"Wow that image of Arty" Asteria said loudly with wide eyes and a golden blush on her face.

"That's a hot sight to see though" A male demigod said to the sun goddess blushing deeply.

 **I silently watch my little sister pleasure herself while sniffing the boxers. _She's really enjoying this a lot._ I notice that she's starting to finger herself even faster signaling that she's very near her orgasm making me grin widely. **

"Ooh I even watched my sister finger herself to a climax" Asteria said blushing a dark shade of gold.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her sister just said. She wonders if Percy likes her perverted side in the chapter.

 **Artemis feels that her body is about to explode from all the pleasure she's getting from pleasuring herself. "Oh god I'm cumming Percy" She moans loudly as her fingers stop and her pussy squirts all over her bed. She takes her fingers out of her pussy and brings them to her mouth to taste her juices.**

That was all Percy could take before he blew his load into the toilet paper. He pulls it out after he finishes and blushes deeply at what he just did.

Many demigods lost consciousness with blood leaking out of their noses and a wide grin on their faces.

Artemis looks at Percy with a golden face when she sees his tissue soaked in his cum. _Could I be bold enough to do that right in front of everyone?_ Her face turns bright gold at the thought of asking him if she could smell the tissue. _I'm turning into a pervert and I don't really care._

"I think that was a bit too much for me" Percy mutters with a deep crimson blush on his cheeks as he looks at the tissue soaked in his cum.

Artemis looks from the soaked tissue to Percy and back again. "Percy can I have that?" She asks him softly as she points to the used tissue.

Percy's face turns a shade of dark red at what Artemis just asked him. He bites his bottom lip a few times as he thinks for a bit. "Do you know what you're asking for Moonbeam?" He asks her tilting his head to the side.

Artemis nods at Percy. "Please" She said pleading to him.

Percy sighs a bit at Artemis. _I can never say no to her, but I hope I don't regret it._ He nods at the moon goddess.

Artemis smiles happily at Percy accepting her weird request.

Percy blushes deeply as he hands the used tissue to Artemis.

Asteria watches Artemis' expression when Percy gives his used tissue to her. _Well she looks really happy, and I feel jealous of her._

"Thank you Percy" Artemis said to him lovingly as she feels how soaked the tissue is with his cum. She brings the tissue closely to her nose and inhales the scent of his cum. She shudders as her eyes roll up a bit and she soaks her panties from inhaling his scent. _Oh god I'm definitely going to breathe in his scent everyday, but not on tissue though._

Percy blushes furiously as he watches Artemis smell the tissue he just used to cum on.

Asteria watched Artemis with wide eyes as she looses her mind over sniffing the used tissue.

Zoe, Thalia, Atlanta, and Pheobe look at their mistress in shock and envy.

"So lucky" Thalia mutters with a deep red blush on her cheeks.

"Milady is very lucky" Zoe said agreeing with her fellow hunter.

"Wow that was really hot" Aphrodite said with her mouth wide open.

 **Artemis' POV**

 **I'm really enjoying this a lot. The pleasure coursing through my body with the combination of my fingers and inhaling Percy's scent on his boxers.**

"Arty you're addicted to Percy's scent" Asteria said to her sister blushing deeply.

Artemis looks at Asteria and nods at her with a small smile. "Yep and you will be too" She said to her grinning a bit.

Asteria shivers a bit at her sister's grin. The truth is that she wouldn't mind being addicted to Percy's scent like her cute sister.

 **I closed my eyes as I continue fingering myself going a bit faster as I get closer to losing myself. I could feel myself about to explode from all the pleasure I'm receiving with my fingers.**

 **Artemis you're very close to your first orgasm.**

"Uh I even watched my other half masturbate to a climax while I couldn't do anything" Diana said in jealousy.

 **"Ooh god I'm cumming Percy" I let out a very loud moan as I feel myself squirt all over my fingers and onto the bed. I pull my fingers out and bring them to my mouth to taste my juices. _Not a bad taste, but I wonder what does Percy taste like._**

Hera was losing her mind as she's forced to read about one of her step-daughter's being a pervert.

"Damn Arty that last thought of yours" Asteria said to her sister with shock in her eyes.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Asteria just said as she continues to breathe Percy's cum scented tissue.

 **My eyes snapped open when I heard my sister's voice causing me to blush and stammer. I pulled the boxers off my head and hide them under my pillow before turning my attention back to Asteria. _Why didn't you say anything Diana?_ **

"Jeez I wonder why?" Diana asked in sarcasm.

 **Well you were really enjoying yourself and I didn't want to bother you. I also loved the part where you screamed Percy's name loudly and squirting all over your bed.**

"Ooh damn teasing Arty like that Diana" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a small grin.

"Of course I didn't have anything else to do" Diana said to Asteria.

 **"You really enjoyed yourself Arty. You made a pretty big mess on the bed after screaming Percy's name loudly" Asteria said to me with a wide grin. "I'm so proud of you, but you know that you have to return those boxers to him right or are you planning to keep them?" she said teasing me a bit more.**

"Keep them" The revived male demigods shouted loudly.

Percy blushes deeply at what his fellow demigods just said.

Artemis was thinking that she wouldn't mind keeping a pair of Percy's boxers as a precious treasure like the picture she got from the son of Hades.

 **My face turns three different shades of gold at the thought of keeping the boxers as a souvenir to use every day. "W-well do you think Percy will know that a pair of his boxers are missing? I mean I seen the whole stack in the corner" I said to my sister. _I can't believe that I'm saying that I want to keep Percy's boxers in my room._ **

"Wow niece that's some kind of thinking you have there" Poseidon said to Artemis with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes furiously at what her uncle just said to her.

 **Asteria tries her best to keep herself from laughing, but fails. She falls down on the ground and rolls around laughing. After a few minutes of rolling around laughing Asteria gets up before looking at me. "Hmm I guess he wouldn't really find out with all of the ones that are in the corner" She said to me nodding a bit.**

"Mm that's true especially if they're not really special at all" A male demigod said blushing lightly.

"I agree, but if it was one of his favorites. He would know right away" Another male demigod said laughing a bit.

 **Asteria tries her best to keep herself from laughing, but fails. She falls down on the ground and rolls around laughing. After a few minutes of rolling around laughing Asteria gets up before looking at me. "Hmm I guess he wouldn't really find out with all of the ones that are in the corner" She said to me nodding a bit.**

"Damn I'm giving Arty advice on keeping a pair of Percy's boxers" Asteria said with wide eyes and a huge golden blush on her cheeks.

 **"F-Fine then I'll keep them for me to use" I said to her blushing furiously as I get off the bed. I walk over to a draw and pull out a clean set of panties since the ones on the bed are soiled with her juices. I put on a new pair of shorts also since the other one haves a wet spot.**

"And Pervy Artemis strikes again" Aphrodite said loudly in between giggles.

Artemis blushes deeply, but she couldn't disagree with the love goddess since she decided to accept her perverted side.

 **"You know I wonder what would happen if Percy comes upon a pair of your panties. Would he give them back or would he use them for his own purposes?" Asteria asks me with a wide grin.**

"I like where this is going" Diana said loudly as she licks her lips a few times.

"Does that mean we get to hear Percy masturbate using Lady Artemis' panties?" A female demigod said excitedly as drool leaks out of her mouth.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red at the demigod's question.

Artemis feels herself getting wet at the thought of Percy using a pair of her panties to please himself and cum onto them. She bites her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out any moans.

 **My face turns golden at the thought of finding out Percy using a pair of my panties to relieve himself.** _ **Oh god just the thought is turning me on again.**_

Percy blushes furiously at Artemis' thoughts.

"Arty your side is the most amusing one of the story" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a wide grin.

"Such a horny little moon goddess you are" Aphrodite said to Artemis giggling a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply at what both goddesses just said.

 **You know that would be a very nice show to see. You watching Percy pleasuring himself using your panties and thinking about you before making them dirty with his cum.**

Everyone turns their attention to Diana.

"Wow that's a very nice imagination Lady Diana" Nico said to the roman goddess with a bright red face.

Diana's face turns bright gold at herself talking dirty to Artemis.

 **I let out a small moan at that thought, but quickly shake my head before turning my attention back to Asteria.**

"Ooh my god. Did you let out a moan at that naughty imagination that Diana gave you Arty?" Asteria said teasing her sister a bit more.

 **Asteria's POV**

 **I'm curious what would make my sister let out a moan.** _ **Is she talking to someone? Maybe Diana? "**_ **Arty have you been talking to Diana?" I asked my sister a bit curious.**

"So this is when I find out that Arty is talking to Diana" Asteria said softly.

 **Artemis looks at me with a golden face before nodding. "Yes I've been talking with her ever since the game I had with Percy" she said to me.**

"Mm yes she has and she's been giving you very naughty ideas" Asteria said loudly as she winks at her sister.

 **I grinned widely now knowing why she's been more cooperate with perverted ideas. "Sis I was thinking of a brilliant idea. What you think of giving Percy a pair of your cute panties as a special gift? I'll even leave a note that says you're allowing him to use them for his desires" I said to Artemis with a small smirk.**

"Ooh great idea Lady Asteria" Katie said to the sun goddess with a thumbs up.

"Of course it's only fair that we get to see Percy masturbate" Asteria said with a small smirk.

Percy blushes deeply at what Asteria just said. He didn't really want that to happen, but going by the story it will happen.

 **"If not I can always give him the ones that I'll be buying today" I said to my sister.**

"Damn that's one heck of an ultimatum" Asteria said blushing lightly.

 **I watch Artemis' face turn three different shades of gold as thinks about the idea. "Fine Asteria you can do that. Make sure you also write to wash them after finishing" She said to me.**

Artemis blushes deeply at what she just said to her sister. She pushes her nose into the tissue and breathes in deeply. She lets out a sigh of happiness.

 **I thought that she would fight me with that but, it seems that she's getting more perverted with anything to do with Perseus. _There's also Diana that's helping me with my job corrupting Artemis._**

"Damn right I'm helping you corrupt Artemis. She's been a virgin for too long" Diana said loudly grinning at the sun goddess.

Artemis blushes several shades of gold at what Diana just said loudly to everyone. _Well 4000 years is enough for me now that I have Percy._

 **"Okay Sis I'll be sure to include that along with drawing a heart on the note" I said to her grinning widely. I walk over to my sister's drawl and pull out a pair of panties with rabbits on them. I grab a piece of paper and rip it in half before writing on it.**

"What is up with you and panties with animals on them?" Asteria asks her sister tilitng her head to the side a bit curious.

"I like them and they're cute" Artemis said to her sister with a small smile.

"I agree animals are cute especially rabbits " Aphrodite said nodding a bit.

 **I wrote that the panties are a special gift from Artemis and he's free to use them as much as he could. _Well she didn't say just once._ Just before I was about to write make sure to wash them, I turned my attention back to Artemis. **

"Ooh I have a feeling that I'm going to say something that will change Arty's mind" Asteria said laughing a bit.

"Ooh I agree with you Asteria and there's only one thing I can think of that will change her mind" Diana said to the sun goddess with a small grin.

 **"You know if he washes them, you won't be able to smell his scent all over them Arty" I said to my sister teasingly with a wide smirk.**

Percy blushes furiously as he looks down at Artemis. He hugs the moon goddess a bit tighter.

"Yep that's the only answer that would change Arty's mind" Asteria said giggling loudly.

Artemis' face turns a dark shade of gold at what Asteria just said about her.

 **Artemis eyes widened at what her sister just said to her. The significance of what she's suggesting to her about him not washing them. "Mm well I guess you don't have to tell him to wash them" she said to me as she chews on her bottom lip.**

"And she goes for Asteria's suggestion of not telling Percy to wash them" Aphrodite said loudly as she blushes lightly.

Percy blushes deeply as he taps Artemis on her shoulder.

Artemis turns around and looks at Percy. "Yes?" She asks him softly.

"Um so you like my scent quite a lot huh Moon beam" Percy said teasing her a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply at Percy teasing her. "Yes I love it a lot" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times. Her face turns dark gold at the naughty thoughts entering her mind, she wonders if she could be that bold and perverted. _I wouldn't mind breathing in his scent directly from the source right in front of everyone._ She feels her panties get even wetter at that thought.

Percy blushes crimson red at her admitting it. "That makes me pretty happy Artemis" He said to her with a loving smile.

Artemis smiles happily at what Percy just said to her. She could feel her heart racing quickly.

 **I nod to my sister. I finish writing the note before flashing out of her tent and into Percy's. I laid down the pair of panties along with the note before flashing out and entering my sister's tent. "Well the bait has been set. Hope you enjoy the show my cute perverted sister" I said smiling brightly at her.**

"Ooh she'll definitely enjoy the show" Asteria said loudly.

"Ooh I'm so jealous of Artemis getting to see that" Aphrodite said with a small frown.

 **Percy's POV**

"Ooh yeah my body is ready for this" Asteria said in a lustful tone.

 **After finishing up with my morning chores, I make my way to my tent to grab some new clothes to wear after I bathe. I noticed a note with a cute pair of panties with rabbits all over them sitting on my bed. I grab the note and read it until I get to the bottom. My face was so red that I looked like a tomato.** _ **Okay so Artemis sent me a pair of cute panties for me to use my desires on. She even wrote love Artemis and a drawn heart around her name.**_ **I look around before hiding the panties under my pillow not wanting the hunters to see them.**

"Wow you went all out Asteria. Adding a heart around your sister's name" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess with a small grin.

"Yes, but all he did was hide them. Well that was smart of him since the hunters wouldn't want to go near any males" Asteria said with a small frown.

 **I leave my tent right after hiding the panties and make my way towards the lake. I look from left to right making sure no hunters are near-by before undressing until I'm fully naked.**

Aphrodite makes a loud whistle causing Percy's face to turn as red as an apple.

 **I put my clean clothes a few feet away from the lake, I touch the water with one of my feet and immediately pulled back from how cold it is to me.**

"Of course the water will be cold. You're in the forest using a lake" Asteria said loudly with a small giggle.

Percy blushes furiously in embarrassment.

 **I closed my eyes and use Hestia's blessing to heat up the water. A few seconds later I walked into the lake and sighed happily.**

Hestia smiles brightly at what her favorite demigod just did with her power. _He made his own hot spring._

"That was very smart" Athena smiles a bit.

"Ooh wow Percy's very own hot spring. That must have been very nice" Asteria said a bit surprised at his idea. She forgot that he was blessed by all the Olympians.

 ** _Ah yes this is how a bath should feel like and not with cold water._ I grab my wash clothe and soap before beginning to wash my body. After washing my body, I decide to relax in my mini hot spring. **

"Ooh yeah nothing like soaking in hot water" A male demigod said with a small smile.

"I love warm water more than cold also" A female demigod said softly.

"The only reason we males use cold water is if we don't have warm water or we have to cool ourselves them after getting hard" A male demigod said blushing lightly.

 ** _Okay was my mind playing tricks on me or was that Asteria flashing away?_ I think I'm losing my mind from working so much in just two days and I just want to relax. **

"No she was there alright" A male demigod said laughing loudly.

 **Asteria's POV**

 **I was planning on seeing if the hunters need any help from me. The first place I walk to is the lake where I hear someone splashing in the water. I see a naked Percy relaxing in the lake making me blush deeply.** _ **I totally forgot that Percy was planning to use the lake to bathe after doing his morning chores.**_ **After a few secs of watching I flashed away to my sister's tent to tell her what I saw.**

"Right that's a coincidence that you ended up at the lake and saw Percy naked" Aphrodite said loudly as she rolls her eyes a bit.

 **I run into the tent seeing Artemis cleaning her bed after making it dirty when she squirted. "Hey Arty guess what?" I said to my sister grinning widely.**

"Of course you run to Artemis and tease her" Diana said to Asteria laughing a bit.

Asteria pouts a bit at what Diana just said about her.

 **"What is it Asteria? If it's not life threatening then it's not important" She said to me.**

"Ooh damn Lady Artemis stopped you in your tracks before you could tease her" A male demigod said laughing loudly.

 **"Oh then I guess I'll enjoy watching Percy bathe in the lake naked" I said to her licking my lips a few times. I watch as Artemis stopped cleaning her bed and looked at me.**

"Ooh watching Percy bathe in the lake is very important" Aphrodite said lustfully.

"I agree with you mom" Drew said to the love goddess.

 **"What did you just say?" She asks as she walks over to me. "Oh nothing except that Percy's in the lake naked and I plan to watch him for a bit" I said to my sister.**

"Arty is scary" Asteria said shivering a bit.

"Oh she is especially when she's angry and if you're a male. Well I have nothing to say" Diana said loudly.

"I'm not that bad" Artemis said to Asteria and Diana pouting a bit.

Neither of them answered Artemis which told a lot to everyone.

 **Artemis' POV**

 **I think that it's a very important issue especially if we get to see Percy naked again with just water blocking his lower half. I say just watch him for a few minutes and then leave.**

"Mm I agree with Diana" Asteria said as drool leaks out of her mouth and drips into the ground.

"You can say that again Lady Asteria" Drew said as she licks her lips a few times.

 **I chew on my bottom lip a few times before coming to a decision. I turn back to my sister and tell her to wait for me. I quickly clean my bed before fixing my bed by putting the blanket on it and hiding Percy's boxers, my prize possession under the pillow.** _ **Uh I'm really turning into a pervert and it's all yours and Asteria's fault.**_

Artemis blushes deeply at what her other self did with Percy's boxers.

"Thank you for the compliment Arty" Asteria said to her sister with a wide grin.

 **I grab my sister's hand and I'm dragged towards the lake by her. I let go and hide behind one of the trees near-by. I watch as my sister hide behind the tree next to me.**

"Mm of course both of them spy on Percy" Aphrodite said in jealousy.

 **I watch a naked Percy relax in the lake with his eyes closed. I was wondering how he could stay in the lake with cold water for such a long time. I, myself can only stay in the lake for a maximum of five minutes before I have to jump out.**

"Mm I have a new name for both of you. The twin perverts." Aphrodite said to Asteria and Artemis teasingly with a wide grin.

Percy blushes deeply as he listens to Artemis and Asteria watching him bathe naked in the lake.

Artemis' and Asteria's face turn three different shades of gold at Aphrodite's nickname for them. They look at each other and nod. They each pull out their bows and shoot an arrow at the love goddess.

"Eeek" Aphrodite said loudly with wide eyes as she flashes away quickly to avoid being hit by the arrows. She comes back right away.

 **"Asteria hide your presence, I hear my hunters coming here" I said to my sister as I hide my own presence. I silently watch my hunters closely knowing that they're planning to prank Percy, but I'm curious on how though since he's in the lake.**

The hunters frown a bit at what their leader just said about them.

"We're going with that prank my other self suggested huh?" Tracy said with a small frown.

 **They're planning to take his clothes and hide them somewhere to embarrass him. They probably think that if he ran into you naked that you'll kill him.**

Artemis frowns a bit thinking how terrible that would be and besides she wouldn't kill him at all.

"We wouldn't do that to our Percy. Well at least us here in the throne room" Tracy said with a small frown.

"Ooh our Percy huh?" Aphrodite said teasingly with a small giggle.

The hunters' faces turn from cherries to blood red.

 **I nod at Diana as I signal to my sister pointing to the hunters taking Percy's clothes.**

 **"Ooh we get a nice show and we don't even have to do anything" Asteria whispers to me with a wide grin.**

Every female demigod glares at Asteria with eyes full of rage and jealousy.

 **I blushed deeply as I watched Percy get out of the lake and start to look around for his clothes.**

"Uh oh. I can see that someone is going to get hurt" Asteria said loudly with a small frown.

 **I definitely wish for my own body now. It's so unfair.**

Diana blushes deeply at what her other self said. _Well I have my own body._

"You sound really childish Diana" Asteria said to her teasingly.

 **I sigh a bit as I flashed to my tent after Asteria left and walk out along with her.**

"I'm curious what Lady Artemis and Asteria are planning" Thalia said tilting her head to the side.

 **"So the plan is for us to get run into by a naked Percy. We'll get a closer view of his body before we forgive him. Are you in or out?" Asteria said with a fox like grin.**

Thalia's face turns crimson red at Asteria's plan. She felt so much jealousy at the two goddesses.

The twin archers' faces turn bright red at the plan their other self's came up with to see a naked Percy.

 **That's a really nice plan. Not to mention you might get a chance to feel Percy's long sword on 'accident'**

"Wow your other self is very perverted Diana" Asteria said with wide eyes to the roman goddess.

Diana blushes furiously at what Asteria just said to her. _Well she's not to far from the truth._

 **"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in" I said to my sister blushing deeply. I see a speeding Percy running towards us trying his best to cover up making me laugh a bit at the playful prank my hunters did to poor Percy.**

The demigods laugh at Percy trying to cover himself after the hunters did their prank.

Percy blushes in embarrassment.

 **I gasp feeling Percy knock me down onto the ground. I feel something hard in my hand, I squeeze it softly a few times causing Percy to let out moans. I blushed furiously at what I just did as I feel the male organ get harder in my hand.**

"Whoa there Niece touching my son down there" Poseidon said to Artemis teasingly with a wide grin.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what her uncle just said to her. _At least I know that my other self didn't give up on Percy._

Percy blushes deeply with wide eyes. He decides to tease his cute little moon. "So Moon beam I didn't know you wanted to touch me down there" He said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis blushes bright gold at what Percy just said. She calms down and decides to tease him back. "Mm I wouldn't mind helping you with your hard problem Percy" She said to him teasingly as she licks her lips a few times. _I really wouldn't mind doing that especially if I end up getting a taste._ She blushes deeply at that thought and quickly shakes her head.

Now it was Percy's turn to blush. His face turns blood red at what Artemis just said to him even though he knows she's just teasing back.

 **Whoa down girl. I think a few touches should be enough to sate your perverted self for now.**

The demigods laugh loudly at what Diana said to the moon goddess.

"I'm surprised you stopped her Diana" Asteria said to the roman goddess.

 **I quickly let go with my hand so I don't cause more embarrassment to myself. I noticed that my sister is grinning at me probably knowing what I did.**

"Ooh yeah you just molested poor Percy" Asteria said loudly in between laughs.

Artemis blushes bright gold in embarrassment.

 **Percy immediately gets up and his face turns pale white. "I'm sorry for running into both of you again. The hunters thought it was funny to hide my clothes and making me run naked to my tent" He said to us blushing crimson red.**

"Mm don't worry Percy I wouldn't mind seeing you naked" Asteria said to him huskily with a wide grin.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red.

 **If I had my own body I would take Percy and ride him for hours in his tent.**

Many of the male demigods' noses spurted out blood from their imaginations and faint.

"And down the demigods go" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

Diana blushes deeply at what her other self said. She looks over at Percy and agrees with her.

"Wow that's one hell of an image that you gave to the demigods Diana" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a wide grin.

Diana's face turns a dark shade of gold as she looks around seeing most of the demigods unconscious with blood leaking out their noses except about 5 or 6 of them.

 **My face turns many different shades of gold at what Diana just said. _Uh my counterpart is as perverted as my sister._ **

Artemis nodded and she couldn't agree more with her other self.

 **You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy molesting Percy while you were on the ground. If I didn't tell you to stop, I'm sure you would have continued until he blew in your hand.**

"Wow very blunt to the point Diana and I can't help but agree with your counterpart" Asteria said to the roman goddess.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Diana just said to her. _Well I did enjoy touching Percy this morning._

 **I blushed deeply but all I can do was nod. The feeling of having my hand wrapped around Percy did feel nice.**

Percy looks at Artemis with wide eyes and open mouth.

 **"Don't worry about it Percy. It's not your fault. It's their fault" Asteria said to the demigod with a small smile and wink at him.**

"Aww you're so sweet to Percy" Aphrodite said lovingly to Asteria.

Asteria smiles brightly and nods at the love goddess.

 **"My sister is right, but you know that they'll prank you more that they know I didn't kill you" I said to him blushing deeply while laughing a bit**.

"No we won't" Tracy said with a small frown. She didn't like these version of them at all.

 **Percy grimaces but nods to me. "Well I'm going to go to my tent and put on some new clothes" he said to us. He quickly runs to his tent while covering up his body.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _ **Oh god I thought I was going to be killed by Artemis, not to mention she squeezed me down there a few times.**_ **I felt my heart racing. I blushed deeply as I noticed that Artemis has been acting much different ever since Apollo changed into a female.**

"Mm of course she's acting strange. She wants to get into Percy's pants before Asteria" Aphrodite said giggling loudly. She quickly moves out of the way of one of Artemis' arrows.

 **I shake my head a few times before putting on some new clothes on. I decided that since the hunters want to prank me, why don't I do the same to them.**

The hunters look at Percy with wide eyes. They didn't think that he would try something like that at all.

"Ooh now this is getting interesting. I wonder what Percy has in mind for a prank" Asteria said excitedly.

The male demigods get up quickly and wipes their noses.

"I agree with Lady Asteria. I'm curious also" Nico said with a small smile.

 **I grin widely at the evil idea for a prank. I have about two hours before I have to feed the wolves. I quickly head over to the archery range and hide up in a tree across from the one near the hunters.**

"Ooh I wonder what he's planning to do now" Asteria said a bit curious.

The hunters were a bit curious also about the prank he's about to pull off.

 **I pull out an arrow and aim directly at the wasp nest knocking it near the hunters. I quickly leave the area as soon as the wasps started to attack the hunters.**

Nico rolls on the ground laughing loudly at what Percy did to the hunters.

"Ouch that got to hurt" Asteria said in between giggles.

The other male demigods joined the son of Hades on the ground laughing.

Some of the hunters think the prank is funny.

 **Artemis' POV**

 **I'm waiting for my hunters to come back from their daily archery.** _ **They're ten minutes late.**_

The male demigods get off the ground and gives Percy a thumbs up for the prank.

 **Maybe something happened to them or they decided to stay a bit longer?**

"Diana knows" Asteria said loudly with a small grin.

 **This was the first time they're late at all. "Can you go get my hunters Asteria?" I asked my sister with a small smile. I'm a bit worried about them.**

The hunters look at their caring mistress happily with a small smile.

 **Asteria nods to me as she flashes to the archery range. She bites her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at the hunter's faces. She flashes back to her sister. "They'll be here in a few minutes" She said to me giggling a bit.**

"Ooh this is getting good" Asteria said loudly.

"I agree with you Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess with a small giggle.

 **I nod to my sister as I wait for the hunters. I'm wondering why Asteria is still here waiting also, maybe she knew what happened to them.**

"Ooh I don't know. Lady Asteria wants to see the hunters and laugh" Nico said with sarcasm.

 **I finally see my hunters coming, but what's strange is that some of them have bloated faces. I watch Asteria fall down and roll around laughing.**

"Heh just like what we just did" Nico said laughing a bit.

 **"Okay, so what happened to all of you? You look like you all were stung by wasps" I said to them crossing my arms over my chest awaiting for an explanation.**

"Ooh but they were stung by wasps" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

The hunters glare at the laughing demigods.

 **I watch as one of the newer hunters step forward, her face stung all over. "Well one of the new hunters misfired and hit a wasp nest. We were chased all over the archery range." Tracy said to me.**

All of the demigods laugh loudly at what Tracy said to Artemis.

Tracy blushes furiously in embarrassment.

 **I nod a bit as before I hear the flap of Percy's tent opening up.**

"Ooh Percy came out of the tent" A male demigod said with a small smirk.

 **"Whoa what happened to all of you?" Percy looks at all the hunters trying his best to not laugh, but horribly fail. "Oh god this is too much. Karma came back and got all of you for treating me badly." He said loudly as he joins my sister on the ground and laugh.**

"Nice job Percy" A male demigod said to him laughing a bit.

Percy tightens his hold on Artemis so she doesn't hurt his fellow demigod.

 **I watch both my sister and Percy roll around the ground laughing at the misfortune of my hunters.**

 **You know I think Percy pranked your hunters, but there's no proof it was him. Also he was in his tent, so he has an alibi.**

"Ooh Percy got away with the prank and Lady Artemis didn't punish him for it" A male demigod said loudly.

"He's a very lucky person" Another male demigod said.

 **I nod a bit at Diana before looking at my hunters' faces. "Well you all should be more careful. Go to the infirmary and get the ointment for stings" I said to everyone with a small smile. I watch my hunters leave to the infirmary with frowns.**

"Ooh the poor hunters" Aphrodite said with a small giggle.

The hunters glare daggers at the love goddess.

 **Percy and my sister get off the ground after my hunters leave the area. "Well I'm going to go rest in my tent until I have to go feed the wolves Artemis" He said to me smiling a bit before walking into the tent.**

"Ooh is he going to use Lady Artemis' gift?" A male demigod asks tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

The female demigods and goddesses are looking forward to that scene.

 **I wonder if he's planning to use your special gift right now Artemis. Who knows he might scream your name loudly.**

"Mm that sounds really hot having Percy screaming your name when cumming" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess with a small grin.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said to her. _That's true I got a bit wet at that thought._

 **My face turns golden as I think if it would be a good idea to hide my presence and sneak into Percy's tent.** _ **You know what I did a lot of perverted things already, so one more wouldn't hurt. I**_ **hide my presence before sneaking into Percy's tent. I watch Percy look around before pulling my panties from under the pillow making me blush deeply.**

"You say one more wouldn't hurt, but then you'll keep going until you want even more" Asteria said to her sister with a small grin.

 **"I still can't believe Artemis really gave me these" Percy said loudly as I watch him touch my panties.**

Percy blushes deeply as he listens to himself touching Artemis' panties.

 **I blushed a darker shade of gold as I watch him unzip his pants and pulls them down revealing a pretty large bulge in his boxers. I gulp a bit as I silently watch Percy pull his boxers down revealing his large penis causing me to rub my thighs together.**

Hera feels her panties getting wet as she continues to read the chapter. She's getting more turned on than with her husband.

"Ooh is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Asteria asks loudly as she feels herself getting aroused at the scene.

 **Look Percy is about to grab your panties and wrap them around his cock to pleasure himself.**

"Ooh yes keep going" A female demigod said as she rubs her thighs together.

 **I swallow a bit as I watch Percy grab my special gift with his hands.**

 **"These are really soft. They smell pretty nice also. She must have just washed them" Percy said to himself.**

Percy's face turns blood red at what his other self just said about Artemis' panties.

Artemis decides to tease Percy a bit. "So you like to smell my panties?" She asks him teasingly with a small grin.

Percy blushes deeply as he squirms around a bit. He could feel himself getting aroused again. _I can see why the fates told us to get lots of toilet paper._ He decides to tease the moon goddess back. "Mm maybe I wouldn't mind, but I bet you want to smell my boxers" He whispers to her huskily as he breathes onto her right ear.

Artemis shivers a bit as she feels Percy breathing on her right ear. She decides not to say anything at all to Percy's teasing.

 **I blushed deeply as I sit down on the bed to watch Percy pleasure himself.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Ooh the scene will be on Percy's side heh" Asteria said loudly as she licks her lips a few times.

 ** _It's too late to stop now that I have them wrapped around my penis._ I begin stroking my cock slowly at first before going a bit faster. I moan as the soft panties rub against my cock while I stroke it. "Oh god this feels really nice" I moan loudly as I notice a pretty nice wet spot on the panties from the pre-cum gathering at the tip of my cock. _I need to be a bit quieter or the hunters will find out that I'm doing something perverted._ **

"Well I just soaked through my panties" Katie said loudly blushing deeply as blood leaks out of her nose.

"Mm I think my panties are soaked also" Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

"Mom that's embarrassing" Drew said to her mom.

"Oh quiet daughter. I know yours are soaked since there's a very large wet spot on your skirt" Aphrodite said to Drew teasingly.

Drew blushes lightly at what her mom just said.

The hunters weren't doing any better than the others.

"Mm I don't regret soaking my panties at all" Thalia said moaning softly.

Percy blushes deeply as he hears the comments of the female demigods and love goddess. He looks down at Artemis noticing her bright gold face. _Did she cum also?_

Artemis' nose was leaking golden blood. _Thank you fates for this book._ She blushes deeply at that thought. She was thinking what she will do when it's time for a break after reading the chapter. Many thoughts enter her mind causing the flow of gold blood leaking out of her nose to accelerate.

"Mm well this is fun watching every female in the throne room go crazy over a scene" Asteria said loudly with a small grin.

Hera couldn't say anything since she soaked her own panties from reading the scene herself.

 **Artemis' POV**

 **Ooh my I see that we're both enjoying this scene of Percy pleasuring himself.**

"I got to see that also" Diana mutters softly as her face turns bright gold.

 **I chew on my bottom lip as I rub my thighs while watching Percy use my panties to pleasure himself. I get closer to Percy with my face near his clothed cock. As I continue watching him, I noticed that his strokes are speeding up.** _ **Does that mean that he's near?**_ **I blushed deeply at the thought of watching Percy soil my panties with his cum.**

The female demigods glare at Artemis with jealousy and rage. They think that she's a very lucky goddess.

"Mm so now it's the females turn" Nico said chuckling a bit.

 **"Oh god Artemis I'm cumming" Percy moans loudly as he strokes his cock even harder, he messes up causing his cock to slip out of the panties and unknowingly give Artemis a facial.**

The female demigods' imagination goes wild and causes their blood to spurt out of their noses and faint with wide grins.

Hestia joins the demigods in dreamland after that scene.

"That scene was hot especially the part with Percy moaning Artemis' name loudly" Aphrodite said as she rubs her clothed pussy slowly.

Percy blushes deeply at what the love goddess just said. He looks down and notices Artemis is knocked out on the floor with gold blood leaking out of her nose.

"Mm looks like that scene was too much for Lady Artemis" A male demigod said loudly as he laughs a bit.

"Well I believe all of the hunters are down just like their leader" Another male demigod said pointing to the unconscious hunters.

 **Well congrats on getting your first facial Artemis.**

"I see not going to sugar coat it Diana" Asteria said to the roman goddess blushing lightly.

 **I blushed furiously as I moved back and watch him make a mess on the panties along with his bed. _Ooh the scent of Percy's cum smells really amazing. I think I just messed up my panties._ I quickly leave out of Percy's tent, and run straight into my sister. **

"Wow my sister is such a scent slut" Asteria said loudly with wide eyes.

"Mm I don't think she'll be the only one" Aphrodite said winking at the sun goddess.

Artemis wakes up and quickly wipes her nose clear of gold blood.

"Mm look who's back up" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

"What happened?" Artemis asks her sister a bit curious.

"Ooh nothing happen other than you leaking blood and fainting after getting a facial from Percy" Asteria said to her sister with a wide grin.

Percy blushes furiously at what Asteria just said to Artemis.

 **Ooh you creamed your panties from the scent of Percy's cum. Are you going to try tasting it when you get back to your tent?**

Diana's face turns a dark shade of gold at what she just said to Artemis.

 **My face turns golden as I look down at my sister after knocking her down.**

"Mm seems like you were really out of it when you knocked me down" Asteria said to Artemis.

 **"Ooh is that what I think it is on your face Arty?" Asteria asks me with a teasing grin. I quickly get off my sister and help her up. I grab her hand and drag her into my tent.**

Artemis blushes three different shades of gold as she imagines Percy cumming all over her face. _Uhh I'm really turning into a pervert and I like it._ She blushes deeply at that thought. She was thinking that maybe her and Percy can explore her perverted side during the break.

 **"Uh I may have watched Percy pleasure himself with my panties. I may have moved my face up close to watch him orgasm and end up with a facial. I believe that's what Diana said it was called" I said to my sister blushing bright gold.**

"Yes and you loved every minute of that facial. I'm so jealous of you" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess pouting a bit.

"Mm I agree with Aphrodite." Athena said to her half-sister blushing bright gold.

"Ooh what's that? My rival getting the hots for my son" Poseidon said laughing loudly.

"Shut up barnacle beard" Athena said to him blushing furiously.

"Ooh does that mean you're going to join my son's harem?" Poseidon asks the wisdom goddess.

Athena's face turns a dark shade of gold at what Poseidon just asked her. She didn't say anything at all which told her answer.

"Brother stop teasing Athena" Hestia said to Poseidon with a small frown. She woke up two minutes ago.

"Fine sister" Poseidon said to the goddess of hearth.

 **Asteria's eyes widened a bit before she looks at me with a fox like grin. "So how was the show? Did you enjoy when he gave you a facial unknowingly?" she asks me laughing a bit.**

"Lady Asteria you sound like Lady Aphrodite" A male demigod said to the sun goddess.

Aphrodite nods at the male demigod. "That's true you do sound like me" She said to Asteria.

 **"It was very nice and interesting. The way he used his hand and the panties to make himself feel good. He also moaned my name loudly before unknowingly giving me a facial. The scent of Percy's cum is really amazing, that I creamed myself. I think I like it more than the boxers" I blushed dark gold as I tell her every detail of my encounter with Percy in his tent.**

Everyone looks at the blushing moon goddess with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wow Arty that sounds really hot" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis hides her gold face in Percy's chest.

"Aww that's cute. Artemis hiding her face in Percy's chest" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **"I'm so jealous of you Arty. I only got to kiss Percy twice while you got a facial even though he doesn't know about it" Asteria said to me pouting a bit.**

"Ooh but now Percy knows about it" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

 **"Well I'm going to clean myself up before I see Percy at meal time" I said to my sister as I push her out of my tent. I look at myself in the mirror seeing my face dripping in Percy's cum.**

Artemis cries a bit as she listens to what her other self did.

Percy smiles a bit. "It's okay Moonbeam. I like your perverted side, maybe we can explore it" He whispers to her softly.

Artemis pulls away and looks at Percy with a bright gold face. "Really? You like my perverted side?" She asks him shyly. On the inside of her head she's jumping up and down while shouting that he likes her perverted side.

Percy blushes deeply as he leans forward and gives Artemis a gentle kiss on her lips. "Yes I do and I want to explore it, but only if you want to" He whispers to her softly.

Artemis couldn't help, but look deep into Percy's sea green eyes. "Okay Percy" She said to him with a gold face. She feels really happy now that she knows he likes her perverted side just as much as herself.

The hunters get off the ground and wipe the blood from their noses.

 **I moved one finger on my right hand and scoop up a bit with it. I blush deeply as I push the finger into my mouth getting the first taste of Percy's cum. I let out a moan at the taste liking it. I decide to clean up the rest the same way instead of using a towel.**

"Wow that's amazing. Arty getting her first taste of Percy's cum" Asteria said blushing deeply with wide eyes.

Artemis blushes deeply as she wonders how Percy's cum taste like. _Maybe I can find out during the break._

The hunters look at their leader with shock. More than half of them wished they were in her place secretly.

 **Well looks like someone died and went to heaven tasting Percy's cum. You licked up every drop until your face is squeaky clean.**

Diana looks at her counter-part in shock. "Mm I think that everyone is going to lose a lot of blood in this story" She said loudly.

"Ooh I agree with you Diana. I lost quite a lot already" Aphrodite said to the roman goddess giggling a bit.

 _"_ So have we" Thalia said loudly blushing deeply as she looks at her fellow hunters' bright red faces.

 **I blushed furiously, but I couldn't deny what Diana said to me. I take off my wet panties and put on a new pair along with my shorts before laying down on my bed to rest.**

 **Percy's POV**

 **I look down at the cum covered panties and my messy bed. I'll have to clean my bed when I come back from feeding the wolves. I quickly get redressed and leave my tent to go feed the wolves.**

"I have a really bad feeling" Nico said with a small frown.

 **I open the gate and walk inside, I stop suddenly when I hear multiple growls coming close to me.**

"Ooh shit the wolves are out of their cages" Nico shouts loudly.

"This is not going to go well" A male demigod said shaking his head.

Tracy frowns a bit. She didn't like that the hunters decided to go with that prank.

 **I turn my head to the side and see the wolves out of the cages. My face turns pale white as I back up slowly.**

"Run Percy Run" Every demigod yelled loudly.

 **"Who's a good wolf? You are. Yes you are." I said to them nervously. I turned around and run towards the gate. The wolves pounced onto me before they began to bite and scratch me. My shirt and pants tore up by the wolves. My body ends up with scratches and bite marks all over.**

The male demigods flinched as they hear about Percy being mauled by the hunters' wolves.

"That's a deadly prank" A male demigod said with a small frown.

 **I used the blessing that Zeus gave me and shoot lightning near the wolves scaring them away before making a run to the gate. I slam the door shut and run to the dinning area, but not before tossing the steaks to the wolves.**

Athena smiles a bit. "That was very smart of you to use father's lightning to scare the wolves" She said to Percy.

"It's the end of the world. Athena just complimented a son of Poseidon" Asteria said hysterically.

"Shut it Asteria. I can compliment anyone" Athena said to the sun goddess blushing lightly.

 **I walk into the dining area before silently grabbing plates and serving the hunters leftovers from yesterday. I noticed that many of the hunters still have fat lips from being stung by wasps. I wince a bit in pain as I sit back down and eat my own food.**

The male demigods laugh loudly as they remember the prank Percy did to the hunters.

 **"Percy what happened to you?" Artemis asks me. I chew on my top lip a few times before answering her. "Oh I just slipped and fell down from one of the trees in the forest." I said to her with a small smile hoping that she buys my lie.**

Artemis looks at Percy with a small frown. She doesn't like the thought of him being hurt at all.

The hunters' love and respect goes higher at Percy lying for them.

 **I leave the dining area after I finished eating my food. I didn't want to stay and be questioned more by Artemis or Asteria. I limp my way towards my tent and walk inside before laying down on the bed.**

"Poor Percy being hurt by the hunters" A female demigod said sadly.

 **Artemis' POV**

 **I watch Percy limp out of the dining area making me frown a bit. I look at my sister noticing that she was staring at the entrance of the dining area.**

"Aww Arty does care about Percy" Asteria said happily.

"Of course you idiot. Haven't you been watching me?" Artemis said to her sister.

"Waaa Percy sis is being mean to me" Asteria said to him with 'tears' leaking down her eyes.

"Those are fake" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

Percy laughs a bit at Asteria. "Now Moonbeam you can't be mean to your sister. You need to be nicer" He said to the moon goddess loudly.

Artemis glares at Asteria before turning her attention to Percy. _How dare she use Percy like that!_ "Fine I'm sorry sis." She said to the sun goddess.

"Apology accepted" Asteria said to Artemis with a small smile.

Percy smiles a bit as he wraps his arms around Artemis before kissing her right cheek. "That's for apologizing to your sister" He said to her softly.

Artemis blushes lightly as she touches the cheek Percy just kissed.

 **We both know that Percy was lying about slipping and falling down. Those marks look like bites and scratches.**

"You got that right" Asteria said loudly with a small frown.

 **I nod at Diana as I continue to eat my food. I watch my hunters leave the dining area while I stay to finish my food.**

 **"Sis did you see how hurt Percy looked? He was limping" Asteria said to me a bit worried for him.**

 **"Yes I saw that. I can't do anything if he just slipped and fell down though" I said to my sister with a small frown.**

"Slip and fell down right? I didn't know that bite marks are from falling down" Nico said sarcastically.

 **"We all know it was the hunters, but Percy won't say anything at all because he doesn't want you to choose between him and them" Asteria said to me crossing her arms over her chest.**

"That makes sense. Lady Artemis would choose her hunters over a male" A female demigod said with a small frown.

The hunters look down in shame as they know that's the truth.

 **I frown at what my sister said, but all I can do was nod to her.** _ **That's true, and the hunters would expect me to choose their side since they'll think that I hate Percy.**_

 **You know what that means right? No archery or hunting time with Percy because he's really injured.**

"Nooooooooo" Artemis said loudly.

"Wow that's terrible, but that means I get my time with Percy" Asteria said with a small grin.

 **My face turns pale white at what Diana just said. That's right the agreement with my sister was that Percy would miss archery and hunting if he's too injured.**

"Well that means no Percy time for Artemis" Aphrodite said as she giggles a bit.

 **"Well sis looks like you lose archery and hunting time with Percy because of your hunters" Asteria said to me with a small frown. "I'm going to go see Percy and heal him" she said to me before flashing out of the dining hall.**

"Ooh another point to Asteria for caring about Percy and healing him" Aphrodite said lovingly.

 **Are you just going to let your sister heal Percy? She might not use water at all and instead massage Ambrosia all over his body.**

The female demigods' imaginations ran wild as they pictured themselves rubbing Ambrosia all over Percy's naked body. Blood leaks out of their noses at the naughty image.

The bi and gay male demigods' did the same as their female ones.

"This book is dangerous" Nico said as he wipes his nose with a tissue.

Hestia wasn't doing too well either with her imagination. "Mm I think that's a nice image" She said loudly as gold blood leaks out of her nose.

Diana blushes deeply at what her other self said to Artemis and just like the other goddesses, she pictured herself rubbing Ambrosia all over Percy's naked body. She quickly grabs a tissue and wipes the blood. _Mm I might have to persuade him to let me do that._

Aphrodite was going crazy as her mind comes up with a picture of herself rubbing Percy to heal him. "Well that's more blood gone" She said giggling a bit as she wipes her nose.

 **I shake my head before flashing away to Percy's tent and finding my sister outside. "Something wrong Asteria?" I asked my sister a bit curious.**

"I wonder what's wrong with Lady Asteria" Nico said with a small frown.

"I'm quite curious also" Travis said tilting his head to the side.

 **"Oh Percy is not here. A younger hunter asked him for help" Asteria said to me.**

"Ooh no this is bad. My gut is telling me that something terrible is going to happen to Percy" Nico said loudly as he shakes his head from left to right rapidly.

 **Third Person POV**

 **The hunters wait for Perseus to come to the forest where they planned to prank him using a bear trap. "Amber is coming. I see the male with her. Hide" A random hunter said to everyone. Everyone hides along with the one that has to pull the bear trap and make sure Perseus steps onto it.**

Artemis' eyes flew wide open at what her hunters planned to do. "A bear trap." She yells loudly.

"I knew it. Something bad is going to happen" Nico said with a small frown.

 **"You know that you remind me of my cousin Thalia. Tough, but friendly" Percy said to the younger hunter with a small smile.**

Thalia smiles a bit at Percy's compliment, but it goes away quickly knowing what's about to happen.

 **Amber smiles a bit at what Percy said to her. Percy and her have been talking and getting to know each other. She's now feeling a bit of guilt that Percy will get seriously hurt. "Thanks you Percy. You're not bad at all. You're just like my big brother before he died" She said to him.**

Amber looks down at the ground as she remembers her big brother dying.

 **"I'm sorry about what's about to happen though" She mumbles a bit as she leads Percy to the bear trap.**

"Don't do it Amber." All the demigods shouted loudly.

 **Percy's POV**

 **I look down at Amber with a small smile. "Mm well I wouldn't mind being your new big brother since you don't have one" I said smiling brightly at her.**

"Aww that's so sweet of Percy" Aphrodite said with a small smile.

Amber looks at Percy with wide eyes full of hope.

 **Amber's eyes widened at what Percy said to her. The truth is that she wouldn't mind that at all. He's not like any of the males that Lady Artemis preached to them.**

"Yes I've been telling you girls that" Artemis said to her hunters with a small smile. Her smile disappears though because she knows what's going to happen to Percy.

The hunters nod at their leader.

 **She's now reconsidering the hunters' plan to hurt him really bad, but she can't betray her sisters. She just hopes that Percy forgives her and still want to be her big brother.**

The hunters look down in shame as tears start to leak out of their eyes and flow down their faces.

 **"Is there something wrong Amber?" I asked the young hunter tilting my head to the side.**

"Tell him Amber. Don't hurt him." Nico yells loudly.

 **"No there's nothing wrong Percy" She said to me with a half-hearted smile. I nod to her as I continue walking until I felt so much pain on my right leg, it felt like I was going to die from the pain.**

Percy looks over at the hunters noticing they're crying at what their alternate self's did to him.

 **I fall down onto the ground and noticed why I'm in a lot of pain, I stepped on a bear trap. I looked next to me to see if Amber is fine, but noticed that she's gone. _This was one of their pranks._ I noticed the rope tied to the bear trap almost like I was lead into it. I pray to both Artemis and Asteria so either one of them can find and help me. **

"That's good Lady Artemis and Asteria will save Percy" Nico said softly. He looks over at the hunters noticing his cousin Thalia crying a lot making him frown a bit.

 **The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was a silver and golden flash along with two sets of worried eyes.**

 **Artemis' POV**

 **I'm waiting for Percy with my sister. I was wondering what's taking Percy so long to come back, I had a bad feel when many hunters came out of the forest that Percy and the younger one walked into. _They seem really happy about something._ **

"Percy's injured" Nico said with a small frown.

The hunters didn't like that they seriously hurt Percy especially Thalia, Pheobe, Atlanta, and Zoe.

 **You don't think they hurt Percy?**

 **I hear Percy's prayer for help before looking at my sister. "Did Percy pray to you for help also?" I asked her.**

 **Asteria looks at me with worried eyes before nodding. "Yes I just heard his voice. Let's hurry up" She said to me.**

"That's great both of them heard Percy's prayer" Nico said with a small smile.

"I agree with you Neeks" Thalia said to her cousin with a small frown.

 **I nod to my sister and flash away along with my sister to Percy's location. My eyes widened seeing Percy stuck in a bear trap. "Percy!" Me and my sister scream his name loudly as he loses consciousness.**

"Ooh they both screamed at the same time." Aphrodite said softly.

 **"We have to help him quickly sis" Asteria said to me with tears coming out of her eyes.**

 **I nod to my sister as I kneel down and help her pry the bear trap open and pull out Percy's injured leg.**

"Good job Lady Artemis" All the demigods said to the moon goddess.

 **"Did you noticed that Percy's curse hasn't worked since he begged the gods to kill him?" Asteria asks me with a frown.**

"So I don't have the Achilles's heel in that universe" Percy said with a small frown.

"There's probably more" Nico said to his cousin.

 **I actually noticed that also, but chose not to say anything. "Do you think he lost his curse after he found out his ex-girlfriend cheated on him?" I asked my sister.**

Annabeth gasps loudly at what Artemis just said to her sister. _So he lost it because of me?_

Percy grimaces as he doesn't want to remember what his best friend did to him.

 **"I'm going to take him to the infirmary and heal him" Asteria said to me as she grabbed Percy and flashes out to the infirmary tent.**

"Go Lady Asteria and hurry up and save Percy" A demigod said loudly with a small frown.

 **I flashed after my sister left with Percy. I watch as she laid Percy down on a bed, she rips open his torn shirt and pants to see how much of his body is injured.**

"Ooh you got to see Percy naked again" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess.

"Shut up Aphrodite. Obviously medical" Asteria said to the love goddess angrily.

 **I push down the blush as I gasp noticing Percy's body is completely covered in bites and scratches except for one area.**

Artemis flinches as she's reminded of what her hunters did to Percy.

 **Asteria hands a block of Ambrosia, she tells me to break it in half and rub it between my hands before applying it onto Percy's body.**

"Ooh you even got to rub Percy's body with Ambrosia" Aphrodite yells loudly in jealousy.

"So lucky" Katie muttered softly.

Percy blushes deeply at what Aphrodite just yelled loudly.

 **"Okay Asteria. I'll take care of his lower area while you heal the top" I suggested to my sister with a grimace as I look down at the bear trap injury.**

 **"Arty for that injury you need to mix the Ambrosia and water before rubbing it on" Asteria said to me with a small smile. I nod to my sister before mixing the Ambrosia square with water to enhance the healing for Percy.**

"That was a very nice idea. It's true that my children heal faster and better using water" Poseidon said nodding a bit.

 **I pour the enhanced water onto the injury and rub it on the injury while watching it close up. I smile a bit as I rubbed the rest of Percy's lower body with Ambrosia so that his body is healed up. I blushed deeply when I see a large bulge in Percy's boxers.**

"Ooh god it's another one of those scenes" A male demigod said as he grabs a few pieces of tissues.

Percy blushes furiously as he gets some pieces of tissue himself.

 **He must be having a very nice dream Artemis.**

Diana blushes lightly at what she said to Artemis.

 **I looked over to my sister noticing that she's finished with her section and now she's staring at the bulge.**

Asteria blushes three different shades of gold at what her alternate self is doing.

 **"Well I think we should check if his hips are injured also" Asteria said to me blushing lightly. She grabs the elastic and pulls down the boxers revealing Percy's large penis.**

"Ooh that's a very nice excuse." Aphrodite said loudly as she rolls her eyes a bit.

The twin archers' faces turn bright gold in embarrassment.

 **I see a few scratches on his hips, so I rubbed my hands over them. I couldn't keep myself from looking at Percy's penis. I noticed that I'm not the only one either, my sister is even drooling a bit.**

"Moon beam do I have to worry about you and your sister molesting me?" Percy asks Artemis teasingly with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Percy just said about her molesting him.

 **"You know I was thinking since Percy is unconscious we could have a bit of fun. What Percy doesn't know can't hurt" Asteria said to me with a lewd grin.**

Every male demigod looks at the sun goddess with wide eyes.

"Wow so you're going to molest Percy" Nico said to Asteria with a small smirk.

 **I say go for it, but it's up to you. On one hand you get another facial, but on the other hand if you don't do anything your sister gets to have all the fun.**

"Wow straight to the point again Diana" Asteria said to her loudly giggling a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply as a bit of gold blood leaks out of her nose from the naughty images entering her mind.

 **I chew on my bottom lip a few times before nodding at my sister blushing bright gold. I watch my sister spit onto Percy's penis getting it wet.**

"Ooh damn I haven't recovered from the last scene" All the demigods shouted.

"I bet there's going to be a lot more scenes like this through the book" Nico said loudly.

 **"The spit is for our hands to glide smoothly over his cock Arty" She said to me with a small grin.**

"Ooh a double hand job" Aphrodite said excitedly.

 **I nod to her as I join my sister in getting Percy's cock wet. I wrap one of my hands around Percy's cock while Asteria wraps one of hers on the bottom.**

"Ooh this is getting good" A male demigod said as he begins jerking off slowly.

"I agree with you" Katie said to him as she begins touching herself and imagining herself in place of Artemis or Asteria.

 **"Mm we're both going to end up with a nice facial. Our faces dripping in Percy's cum" Asteria said to me licking her lips a few times.**

"That hot image is now in my mind. Thanks Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess with a small grin.

Artemis blushes deeply as she wonders how a facial feels like and also she wants to try tasting Percy's cum since her alternate self likes it a lot.

 **I rub my thighs a bit at the thought of me ending up with my face splattered in Percy's musky cum on purpose instead of accidentally. I watch my sister move her hand for a bit before joining in the fun. I stroke Percy's cock slowly at first before speeding up a bit.**

"Ooh Arty's first hand job." Asteria said happily.

 **"Mm someone is starting to enjoy this. That clear stuff is called pre-cum Arty" Asteria said to me as she continues stroking the bottom portion of Percy's cock.**

"Ooh I like that you're explaining to Artemis what things are and what to do" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

Asteria grins widely. "Of course Arty wouldn't know what to do" She said to the love goddess.

 **I lean down to take a sniff at Percy's pre-cum. I let out a small moan as my curiosity gets the better of me.** _ **I wonder how that taste compared to his actual cum.**_ **I slipped my tongue out and gently lick the cock tip tasting the pre-cum. The taste is surprisingly good, but not as much as actual cum that I licked from my face.**

"Ooh damn that was hot" Aphrodite said loudly in between moans as she continues to rub her crotch.

Thalia sneaks her right hand down to her crotch and slips it into her panties. "Ooh this chapter is amazing" She said moaning loudly.

Artemis blushes furiously as she watches her hunters pleasure themselves. She could feel herself getting more aroused. She turns around and looks at Percy. "Mm are you having a hard time?" She asks him teasingly.

Percy blushes deeply as he feels his cock get harder. "Hmph. At least it's not raining for me" He said to Artemis teasingly.

Artemis' face turns bright gold at what he just said to her. "Mm I might just help you out after the chapter is finished" She said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy's face turns blood red at what Artemis just offered to him.

 **My eyes widened as I watched Asteria use her other hand to rub Percy's balls.**

"Ooh she's even rubbing his balls" A male demigod said moaning loudly.

 **"Mm Percy is very full down here. We'll definitely get all of that cum out of him" Asteria said to herself as she continues rubbing his balls while stroking his cock.**

Asteria blushes deeply as she listens to herself talk dirty. She slips a finger down into her panties and begins masturbating as she listens to Hera.

 **I continue stroking Percy's cock while licking the pre-cum that leaks out of the tip.**

"Mm someone likes Percy's pre-cum quite a lot" Aphrodite said teasingly with a small giggle.

Artemis decides to answer in a different way. "Hmph you're just jealous that you don't get to touch Percy's body like my sister and me" She said to the love goddess with a wide grin.

Aphrodite's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. "Maybe I am or maybe I'm not, but I do know is that you haven't done anything with Percy at all. On the other hand your alternate self is different" She said to the moon goddess.

Artemis chooses to be quiet and not be goaded by Aphrodite.

 **"Mm I don't think this is enough yet" Asteria said to me before moving her hand away from his balls before replacing them with her mouth. She gently sucks on the left ball before switching in between while stroking his cock.**

"Holy crap Lady Asteria is sucking Percy's balls" A male demigod shouts loudly as he cums into the tissue in his hand.

Asteria blushes deeply as she imagines herself actually doing that, she rubs her thighs a bit as she feels herself getting wetter.

 **I watch as my sister lick and suck on Percy's balls coating them in her spit while I continue stroking and licking up his pre-cum.**

"That must feel amazing to do that" Katie said as she continues fingering her pussy, she could feel her climax getting closer.

"Mm I wouldn't mind sucking on Percy's balls like Lady Asteria" Drew said lustfully as she pushes a third finger into her soaking wet pussy.

Percy blushes furiously at what Drew just said.

Artemis glares at the daughter of Aphrodite. _Only me and who I allow in the harem can do that._ She blushes deeply at that thought.

 **"Arty he's going to cum really soon. I'll let you go first" Asteria said to me as she pulls away from Percy's balls and cock.**

"Ooh Lady Artemis is going to get a face full of Percy's cum" A male demigod said loudly as he gets closer to his climax.

Percy blushed deeply at what his fellow demigod just said about Artemis.

 **I nod to her as I use my other hand to stroke his cock even faster. I get as close to his cock as I could with my face. I gasp loudly as I feel my face getting splattered in Percy's musky cum.**

Artemis' eyes widen as bright gold blood leaks out of her nose. She quickly grabs a tissue to wipe the blood away.

"Mm was that a bit too stimulating for you Arty?" Asteria asks her sister teasingly with a small grin.

"I'm cumming" Most of the male demigods said loudly as they shot their seed into their own tissues.

The female demigods end up cumming and messing up the floor with their juices from squirting so much.

"Mm we'll need to clean up the ground when we take a break. We have many squirters" Aphrodite said loudly giggling a bit as she cums all over her fingers. She brings the fingers up to her mouth and licks them clean of her juices.

The female demigods blushed deeply at what Aphrodite just said.

 **It feels like I'm wearing a mask.** _ **I think some went in my nose and mouth.**_ **I pull away and watch as Asteria takes my place and end up with her face dripping in Percy's cum. I swallow the cum that landed in my mouth and let out a moan from the taste.**

"Mm I can't wait to do that soon" Asteria said as she looks at Percy.

Percy blushes crimson red at what Asteria just said.

Artemis was thinking that she had to get Percy before anyone else after the chapter is finished.

Four others are thinking along the same as Artemis.

 **I blushed deeply as I watched my sister take Percy's cock into her mouth and suck on it.**

"Ooh we're getting a blowjob scene now." A male demigod said with wide eyes.

 **She pulls away before looking at me. "I was just cleaning him up. We wouldn't want him knowing about this yet right?" She said to me as she puts Percy's boxers back on. She cleans up the bed before laying down on the left side of Percy and wrapping her arms around him.**

"Heh Percy knows about it now" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

Percy's face turns crimson red at what his fellow demigod just said.

Artemis looks at Percy with a small smile. "Did you use your tissue?" She asks him softly.

Percy blushes deeply at Artemis' question. "Yes I did Moon beam" He said to her.

Artemis grins a bit and nods at him. "Can I have it then?" She asks him shyly.

Percy bites his bottom lip a few times before nodding at Artemis. "Here" He said to the moon goddess as he pulls the tissue out of his pants and hands it to her.

Artemis smiles as she grabs the tissue before stuffing it in her face and breathing in his scent.

"Mm looks like Percy's scent is a drug to Artemis" Diana said loudly giggling a bit.

 **I licked my face clean of Percy's cum and moaning each time I scooped up strands onto my fingers.** _ **I think I have a new addiction.**_

"Ooh Arty addicted to Percy's cum." Asteria said with wide eyes and mouth open.

 **Mm I'll say. You definitely like the taste of Percy's cum. So what are you going to do to the hunters? They did break their promise with you.**

The hunters look down in shame as they're reminded of them breaking a promise to their leader.

 ** _I'll go gather up my hunters to talk before punishing them for breaking a promise with me._ I leave the infirmary tent and make my way to the center of the camp. "Hunters gather around me. I need to talk to you all" I said loudly. **

"Uh oh. This sounds pretty bad" A demigod said with a small frown.

 **Third person POV**

 **All of the hunters are wondering why their Patron is calling them. Artemis waits for all of her hunters to come to her before talking to them. "Now that you're all here. I believe we have something to talk about. Do you all remember about the promise you gave me regarding Percy?" She said looking at each of her hunters.**

"No deadly pranks" A hunter said loudly.

 **Many of the hunters were looking at each other wondering if someone told Artemis about the bear trap prank.**

"Ooh I was thinking that some of the hunters were going with that thought" Asteria said frowning a bit as she crosses her arms over her chest.

 **Amber looks at Artemis before nodding. "We promised to not do any deadly pranks on him."**

 **Artemis nods to the younger hunter before looking at each of her hunters. "That's right, and yet you all broke the promise. While I was waiting on Percy for his archery lesson, my sister and I got a prayer from someone that needed help. Can you guess who?" She said to her hunters with a bit of anger.**

"Percy!" All the demigods shouted loudly.

 **"It was from Percy. My sister and I found him unconscious caught in a dangerous bear trap. I would understand if that was there left over for bears, but there was a rope tied to it almost like someone was intentionally trying to get Percy to step in it" She said as she looks at her hunters with disappointment.**

The hunters look down in shame from their leader being disappointed at them. They felt like they failed her terribly.

 **"I think as a punishment all of you will take over Percy's chores for the next two months starting tomorrow for breaking your promise to me" Artemis said to everyone. "If I find out that any of you not doing the chores. I will add another month to that hunter's punishment." She said to everyone.**

"Eh I guess that's a good enough punishment" Asteria said nodding a bit.

The hunters sigh a bit in relief as they were thinking that she would give them a harsher punishment.

 **All the hunters nods to their patron before leaving except Amber. She wanted to know if Percy was okay.**

"Aww that's cute Amber wanted to see how big brother is doing" Aphrodite said teasingly.

Amber blushes furiously at what the love goddess just said.

 **"Um Lady Artemis is Percy okay?" Amber asks her softly.**

 **Artemis looks down at the young hunter before sighing a bit. "Yes my sister and I healed Percy to the best of our abilities. He's unconscious though" She said to Amber.**

"Ooh you and your sister 'healed him' alright." Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

Asteria and Artemis blush furiously before they pull out their bows and each shoot an arrow at the love goddess.

"Eek" Aphrodite said with wide eyes as she jumps away quickly, but one of the arrows hit her left leg.

"Nice shot Arty" Asteria said to her sister.

"Thank you sister" Artemis said to the sun goddess with a small grin.

 **Amber feels relieved that Percy was fine. "You know Lady Artemis, Percy is not like the men that you preach to us" She said to her with a small smile.**

The hunters nod as they agree with Amber that Percy is not like other men.

 **"Yes I know Amber. He's different then the other men. He's kind, loyal, loving, and the woman that gets him to fall in love with her will be very lucky" Artemis said to the young hunter.**

"Aww those are very sweet compliments and they're all true" Aphrodite said loudly with a loving smile.

Artemis blushes lightly, but nods at the love goddess. _Of course I'll be his first wife._

 **Amber agrees with her patron. After leaving she made a promise to herself that she will help and be nicer to Percy and hope that the option of being his little sister is still open.**

"Ooh the cute little hunt has a big brother fetish with Percy" Aphrodite said teasingly with a small grin.

Amber blushes deeply at Aphrodite's accusation. _Did me and Percy do any like Lady Artemis?_ Blood leaks out of her nose as wild imaginations come into her mind and one of them with her calling Percy big brother while pleasuring him. She couldn't take it anymore and faints with a big grin on her face.

"Mm maybe that was a bit too much for her" Aphrodite said tilting her head to the side.

 **Percy's POV.**

 **I open my eyes slowly wondering where I'm at and why I feel a bit cold. I look down noticing that I'm covered in a blanket with only my boxers on. I blushed deeply when I noticed two different hands wrapped around my body.**

"Ooh Lady Artemis and Lady Asteria decided to sleep with Percy together" A male demigod said in aw.

 **I look on my left and right side finding both goddesses sleeping while hugging me like a teddy-bear. I wait for Artemis and Asteria to wake up so I can get up.**

"Aww that's cute" Aphrodite said loudly with a small giggle.

 **An hour later the first one that wakes up is Artemis. She notices that Percy was awake making her smile a bit. "Percy you're awake" She said to me.**

"Mm I'm surprised Arty woke up before me" Asteria said loudly.

 **"Yes waking up with two beautiful goddesses hugging me like a teddy-bear is a nice sight" I said to her blushing furiously.**

Artemis and Asteria smile brightly at Percy, but on the inside they're jumping up and down at Percy calling them beautiful.

 **Artemis looks where her arm is at and blushes bright gold, but she doesn't pull away. "Yes both me and my sister fell asleep after healing your body. You're going to be sore for awhile with all the bites and scratches we found on your body. Also the bear trap injury even though it looks healed" She said to me grimacing at the last part.**

"Of course he'll be sore after being mauled by wolves, stepping into a bear trap, along with Artemis and Asteria molesting him" Aphrodite said loudly.

 **Artemis smiles back at me. "I wasn't the only one who helped you. Both my sister and I helped, so make sure to thank her" She said to me softly.**

Asteria smiles a bit as she thinks that she'll be liking her sister more for now on.

 **Asteria wakes up five minutes later after her sister and Percy finished talking. "Mm well isn't this a nice sight. Arty talking happily to Percy" She said to her sister teasingly.**

"Percy broke through Lady Artemis' walls and now she's happier" Nico said with a small smile.

Artemis smiles at the smart son of Hades.

 **"So are you going to let go of my arms?" I ask both goddess smiling brightly at them.**

"No!" Artemis and Asteria yelled loudly.

 **"No I'm comfortable staying like this for another hour. What about you Arty?" Asteria said loudly laughing a bit.**

"Ooh challenge offered. I'm curious will Artemis stay also?" Aphrodite asks loudly.

 **Artemis looks at her sister and then to me before shaking her head. "No, I'll stay here to make sure you don't do anything to Percy" She said to her sister.**

"Ooh Arty doesn't trust me" Asteria said with a small frown.

 **I sighed a bit as I decided to go back to sleep. "Fine both of you can stay. I'm going to rest" I said to them as I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreamland.**

Hera sighs a bit as she closes the book. "That's the end of the chapter, now I'm going to go to the bathroom and relief myself" She said to Zeus.

Zeus nods at his wife. "Go ahead. Everyone else we'll be taking a hour break before reading the next chapter" He said loudly.

Artemis smiles a bit when her step-mom nodded at her. "Percy would you like to go to Hera's garden again?" She asks him softly. Of course this time it won't be innocent. She giggles a bit.

Percy looks down at Artemis and nods at her. "Sure Moonbeam" He said to her with a small smile.

Artemis grins a bit as she quickly grabs his hand and drags him through the throne room to outside.

"Dammit Lady Artemis already got Percy again" Thalia said to her fellow hunters.

Hera's garden.

"So what did you want to talk about Moonbeam? Or did you just want to cuddle like yesterday?" Percy asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis grins a bit. "Well I was thinking of something a bit different. Do you remember me saying that I want to explore my perverted side?" She asks him with a small smile.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said, but he nods at her. "Yes I do Moonbeam" He said smiling brightly at her.

Artemis bites her bottom lip a few times. "Well I was thinking that for the hour break we explore my perverted side" She suggests to him with a small cute blush on her cheeks.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just suggested. He could feel himself getting aroused at the thought of her pleasuring him. "Mm okay Moonbeam, what would you like to do first?" He asks her softly.

Artemis feels her heart racing when Percy accepts her suggestion. "Mm well I wouldn't mind starting off with using my hand first" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy nods at Artemis. "Okay do you want to take my shorts off or should I?" He asks her a bit curious.

Artemis looks deeply into Percy's sea-green eyes. "Let me do that" She said to him lovingly. She kneels down onto the grass and looks at his shorts with a large tent. She licks her lips a few times before pulling his shorts down revealing his boxers with a nice wet spot. She couldn't wait to breathe in his scent straight from the source. She grabs the elastic and yanks the boxers down to his ankles.

"Moonbeam you're really enjoying this and we haven't really done anything yet" Percy said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis looks up at Percy and nods at him. "Don't worry I'm going to change that" She said to him with a lewd grin.

"Such a naughty goddess you are Moonbeam. I bet you plan on going back inside the throne room with your face covered in my cum showing everyone" Percy said teasing her a bit more.

Artemis lets out a moan at the thought. _Mm I wouldn't mind that, but of course I'll be doing more in the throne room while the next chapter is being read._ She blushes deeply at that thought, but strangely she's getting wetter. "I'm going to make you nice and wet" She said to him loudly. She opens her mouth and spits onto her hand making it soaked in her saliva. She grabs his cock with her right hand feeling it pulsate making her shiver a bit. She moves her face close to his cock and takes a sniff at the head. She wonders if he likes the feeling of her wet hand wrapped around his cock.

"Mm Moonbeam are you happy that you get to breathe in my scent straight from the source instead of a tissue?" Percy asks her as he moans softly.

Artemis blushes lightly at what Percy just asked her. "Mm yes and I'm going to take in as much as I want before we have to go back" She said to him loudly. She pushes her nose against his cock and starts to breathe in his musky scent while slowly jerking him off with her right hand.

"You know the others will be very jealous of you Artemis" Percy said to her chuckling a bit. He gasps and moans a bit loudly as she jerks his hard cock slowly sending pleasurable shivers throughout his body.

"Mm let them be jealous. I'm happy" Artemis said to Percy lovingly before shoving her face in his crotch and breathing in his scent through his pubic hair. _Mm I feel like I died and went to heaven. I want to breathe in this scent all day._ She reluctantly pulls away from his crotch. "Percy tell me when you're going to cum" She said to him lustfully.

Percy's eyes flew wide open when he felt Artemis shove her entire face in his crotch making him shudder a bit. "Damn Moonbeam you're really breathing in my scent like a dirty little slut" He said to her huskily. He nods at what she just said to him.

Artemis couldn't wait to have him cum all over her face, she rubs her thighs together as she feels her pussy moistening. She moves her right hand up and down faster while she enjoys rubbing her nose in his crotch and taking in his mind numbing scent. She actually likes him calling her a dirty little scent slut. She pulls away. "I'm your dirty moon goddess" She said to him lewdly.

"Moonbeam I'm getting really close" Percy moans her name loudly as he moves his own hand down to her head and gently rubs it.

Artemis licks her lips a few times. "Make sure you cum a lot on your slutty moon goddess" She said to him lustfully. She's getting more aroused as they talk dirty to each other.

"Mm I like this side of you Artemis. I can get use to this" Percy said to her in between moans and pants.

Artemis smiles happily as she strokes his cock even faster while she starts to massage his balls. "You know this is not the first time I touched your cock Percy" She said to him loudly.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just admitted to him. "What, when?" He asks her a bit curious.

"Mm this morning I touched your body and I had to restrain myself to not make you cum" Artemis said to him as she gives his balls a gentle squeeze.

" Moonbeam I'm cumming" Percy moans loudly as he watches his cock spurt cum onto her face until she's dripping in his seed.

Artemis feels her face get covered in Percy's musky thick cum, she moans at the scent and taste. _I can see why my other self got addicted to Percy's lovely scent and cum._ She continues moving her hand up and down his cock making sure everything is out. She pulls her hand away before scooping up a few strands of cum on her cheeks. She brings her cum covered fingers to her mouth and licks them with her tongue. "Mm your cum tastes really good, I wouldn't mind having it for every meal" She said to him lewdly.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red as he watches Artemis lick the cum off her face. The sight turns him on and makes his cock hard again. "Really? You want my cum instead of regular food?" He asks her with a bright red face.

Artemis grins widely and nods at him. "Mm yes, but it seems that you're not done yet. I think I'll try using my mouth now and make you feed my stomach your delicious cum" She said to him lustfully. "Ooh yeah once we go back into the throne room, I'll be helping you relieve yourself when more scenes happen" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She's happy that the fates are giving her the chance to love and find happiness with Percy.

Percy laughs a bit. "You're a really slutty goddess Moonbeam" He said to her teasingly with a loving smile.

"Mm of course I'm your slutty goddess" Artemis said teasing him back.

"So how far will we be going?" Percy asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis smiles a bit at Percy. "Mm anything that will keep me a virgin until another time" She said to him with a loving smile.

Percy nods at her. "That sounds good. I'm happy that I'll get to lose my virginity to you Moonbeam" He said to her with a loving smile.

Artemis' grin widens a bit at that information. "Mm you're the only man that I'll be happy to take my virginity Percy" She said to him lovingly. She looks at his cum covered cock before leaning forward and licking from base to tip. _His cock tastes pretty good also, but I'm not the only one who will end up addicted to him._ She giggles a bit at that thought.

"Artemis you're driving me crazy with all this pleasure" Percy said her name in between moans and pants.

Artemis smiles brightly up at Percy. "That's good. I want to make you feel really good" She said to him loudly. She swirls her tongue around his cock tip until it's completely clean. "Nice and squeaky clean before I make it messy again" She said loudly giggling a bit. She takes the tip of his cock into her mouth and gently sucks on it causing him to moan a bit louder.

"Are you really going with your plan to go back with my cum all over your face?" Percy asks her blushing furiously.

Artemis pulls her mouth off his cock and looks up at him. "Mm yes I am. I'm going to show everyone that I belong to you" She said to him with a lewd smile.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said. "That sounds pretty hot" He said to her.

Artemis grins widely and nods at him. "Of course my belly is going to be full of your delicious cum too" She said to him with a lewd grin. She moves her face down to his balls and licks each of them. "This is what my sister did in that book" She said in between moans as she takes the right ball into her mouth and sucks on it. She moans at the taste as she takes the right ball out of her mouth and sucks the left one in making sure to get it nice and wet with her saliva.

"Ooh god Artemis this feels amazing. You're sucking my balls so much" Percy moans her name loudly as he grips her head gently. He could feel lots of pleasure shooting throughout his body as the moon goddess worships his balls.

Artemis shivers a bit as she feels Percy grab her head. She pulls her mouth off his balls before taking the tip back inside. She looks up at him noticing he closed his eyes. She starts to take a few inches at a time into her wet mouth until she hits the half-way mark making her frown a bit.

"Moonbeam it's okay you don't have to force yourself and I don't want you to get hurt" Percy said to her softly.

Artemis smiles at Percy's thoughtfulness for her well being. _He really does love me._ She feels really happy and decides to show it by taking more of him until he's in her throat being squeezed. It takes her quite a bit to relax her gag reflex, she starts to take his cock down her throat slowly until her nose is buried in his pubic hair. _Ooh this is even better. I can inhale his scent also while doing this._

Percy's eyes flew wide open as he watched Artemis take him down her throat. He could feel her nose touching his crotch while her throat squeezes his cock. "Ooh you're going to make me cum Moonbeam" He said to her loudly as he squirms around a bit.

Artemis loves the sounds of Percy's moans. She could feel herself getting closer to her own climax as she begins to deepthroat his cock. _He's really enjoying this._ She continues sucking on his cock as she meets his eyes seductively. She plays with his balls with her right hand while she sucks on his thick cock.

"I'm really close Artemis" Percy said her name loudly as he moves his hands down to her shoulders to keep himself up. He's losing his mind from all the pleasure she's giving him. He blushes deeply as he's captured in her gaze. He moans even louder as he feels her throat squeezing his cock tightly.

Artemis nods at him as she sucks his cock even faster and harder while she plays with his balls. She gives them a gentle squeeze. She could feel his cock pulsate in her throat signaling his very near his climax making her shudder a bit.

"I'm cumming" Percy moans loudly as he begins fill her throat with his thick cum. "You're trying to milk me" He said to her as he continues filling her hungry throat with his seed.

Artemis' eyes roll to the back of her head as she cums from having her throat filled with Percy's delicious cum. _I definitely want his cum for each meal._ She swallows load after load filling her belly with his cum. She could tell that she's going to be really full and probably won't eat the next meal. She squeezes his balls a bit harder.

Percy pulls his cock out of her throat slowly and hoses her mouth until it's overflowing with his cum.

Artemis lets out a loud moan as she has another climax while swallowing Percy's cum.

Percy pants a bit as he pulls out of her mouth.

"Mm you fed me so much of your delicious cum Percy. I came two times and now my panties are soaked" Artemis said to him as she rubs her stomach. She cleans her mouth before getting off the ground. She moves her face closely to him before giving his neck a gentle lick. "I'm going to mark you" She whispers to him huskily. She licks the right side of his neck a few times before she starts to suck on it. A few seconds later she bites on his neck causing him to scream loudly. She pulls away and nods when she sees her bite mark.

Percy looks down at the bite mark. "Since you gave me a mark, I think it's only fair if I do the same" He said to her licking his lips a few times.

Artemis blushes deeply. "I guess and besides you're going to mark me with your cum also" She said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy blushes crimson red as he nods at her. He leans down and sucks on the left side of her neck causing her to let out moans. He bites down on her neck hard making her scream loudly. He pulls away and looks down at her. "Mm well now everyone will know about us" He said to her.

Artemis nods at him. "Yep and I don't care at all since you make me really happy" She said to him lovingly. She looks at the time noticing that they don't have much time. "Ooh we don't have much time left, I forgot to check the time while we were having fun" She said to him blushing deeply at her mistake. She was having too much fun pleasuring Percy to care.

"Mm it's okay Moonbeam. So how long do we have left?" Percy asks her with a small smile.

Artemis smiles brightly at Percy. "Well I can make you cum one more time before we have to go back" She said to him with a small grin.

Percy laughs a bit. "Mm I'm guessing you want this to be the marking one right?" He asks her blushing crimson red.

Artemis grins widely and nods at him. "Yes my lovely Percy" She said to him lustfully. She gives him a passionate kiss before getting back on her knees. "I'm going to stroke you until you spill all that thick smelly cum on my cute face" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She leans down and licks his cock clean with her hungry tongue. She pulls away and grabs his cock gently with her right hand.

Percy shivers a bit at Artemis calling him lovely. "Mm you're going crazy Moonbeam" He said to her moaning softly as he feels her tongue touching every single spot on his cock sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

Artemis smiles as she continues her loving hand job. "I can tell my life is going to be so much better with you Percy" She said to him with a small smile. She moves her hand up and down his wet cock even faster as she listens to his moans.

Percy blushes deeply, but agrees with her. "Yes, and not to mention the fates gave you a chance for happiness" He said to her with a small smile. He gasps and moans loudly as her hand moves faster making him go a bit crazy from the pleasure.

Artemis nods at him. "Yes I'm really happy that they sent us this book and gave me a chance for happiness" She said to him softly as she gives his cock a hard squeeze. She grabs his balls and rolls them around in her other hand. "Your balls are still quite full even after I made you cum twice" She said to him giggling a bit. She resumes her hand job and watches Percy's movements.

"Mm yes, but what about your hunters?" Percy asks Artemis tilting his head to the side a bit curious. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. He bucks his hips a bit as she jerks him off.

"Mm well it seems all my hunters are crushing on you especially Thalia, Zoe, Pheobe, and Atlanta" Artemis said to him giggling a bit as her strokes become even faster and a bit rougher. "We'll just have to see how my other self dealt with them" She said to him softly. She feels his cock twitching in her hand causing her to slow down a bit.

Percy blushes deeply as he's reminded of Thalia crushing on him. He nods at her answer. "I'm curious on how your other self dealt with them" He said to her. He could feel his climax really near making him shiver a bit. "Moonbeam I'm going to cum really soon" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Artemis nods at him. "So am I, but lets not focus on that and instead make you cum" She said to him with a lewd grin. She moves her left hand away from his balls and gives each of them a kiss while jerking him off. _Mm he's going to cum any minute._

"Moonbeam I'm cumming" Percy moans loudly as he shoots hot thick strings of cum onto her face.

"Mm that's it Percy cum all over my cute face" Artemis said to him as she strokes his cock more while being covered in his thick cum.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as he shoots load after load of thick cum onto her face until she's completely covered.

"Ooh you came so much" Artemis said to Percy lustfully as she pulls her hand away from his cock. She wipes away the cum from her eyes, so she could see. She licks his cock clean before pulling up his boxers and pants.

"Oh Aphrodite is going to go crazy over you in jealousy along with Hestia and the others" Percy said to Artemis laughing a bit.

"Mm I believe it's time to go back Percy" Artemis said to him as she gets off the ground.

Percy nods at Artemis. "Lets go then" He said to her as he begins walking towards the throne room.

Artemis follows right behind Percy as her thoughts trail on how happy she's feeling after exploring her perverted side.

"Kelp head" Thalia yells loudly as she rushes him.

Percy smiles a bit at Thalia. "Thunder thighs" He said jokingly.

Thalia gives his shoulder a punch for that remark. "So where's Lady Artemis?" She asks him a bit curiously.

Artemis walks into the throne room. "I'm right here Thalia" She said to her half-sister.

Thalia's eyes widen and her jaw dropped in shock. She looks from Percy and back to Artemis. "That's not what I think it is right?" She asks him with a small frown. _I'm so jealous. Looks like I'll have to be more aggressive like Artemis._

"Holy crap is that Lady Artemis covered in Percy's cum?" A male demigod shouts loudly.

The throne room gets quiet quickly after what the male demigod just shouted.

Aphrodite walks over to Artemis and sniffs her a bit. "Yep looks like they had a bit of fun during the break" She said loudly with a small giggle. She feels a bit jealous of the moon goddess.

"What!" Zoe, Atlanta, Pheobe, and Asteria yelled loudly.

Percy blushes deeply as he takes a seat on the ground.

Artemis sits right next to Percy.

Zeus watches in amusement with all the female demigods and goddesses glaring at his daughter. He clears his throat. "Now then who's next to read?" He asks loudly.

"I'll read next Lord Zeus" Zoe said to the god of lightning.

"Go ahead then" Zeus said to Zoe.

Zoe gets up from her spot and walks to the center. She grabs the book and makes her way back to the hunters. She sits down and opens the book. **"Chapter 6..."**

 **End of chapter: Wew that was a super long chapter. So I threw in a scene with the fates again that might scar some people xD. Artemis showing her perverted side heh. Perverted/Yandere Artemis is the best. Hmm what about a perverted yandere Artemis? ;o. The sky's the limit. Tell me what you think about it. Artemis agreeing to form a harem with her hunters, Asteria, and Hestia.(Which I haven't added yet in the original version). I hope everyone likes the before and after book scenes heh. Next chapter Zoe reads about the hunters' acceptance and betrayal. Chapter 6 of Original GOTH and Apollo's punishment is very long. Read and review. More reviews=Faster updates.**


	6. Things heat up even more

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters. Rick does.**

 **A/N: Glad everyone liked last chapter. Heh this chapter will feature more of Artemis showing her perverted side :P. This chapter is going to be very long. Thanks everyone for your support. I'm looking forward to continuing GOTH and Apollo's punishment as soon as this story catches up. I'm also looking forward to continuing the other stories and writing new ones. So I added something at the beginning which I forgot in the last chapter.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Asteria looks at Artemis with wide eyes full of shock. "Wow Arty I don't have anything to say except that I'm jealous of you" She said to her sister pouting a bit. "I'm curious though, but did you have fun and enjoy your time with Percy?" She asks the moon goddess tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis smiles a bit at Asteria. "Mm yes I did enjoy my time with Percy. I'm very happy the fates gave me this chance" She said to her sister lovingly. She grins a bit as she runs a finger though the cum on her face and brings it to her mouth. She licks the finger slowly teasing everyone in the throne room a bit. She licks the rest of the cum until her face is squeaky clean.

Thalia glares daggers at the back of Artemis. She feels extremely jealous that her half-sister was intimate with 'her' Percy.

Zoe and her fellow hunters felt so much rage coursing through their bodies at what their leader just did with Percy's cum.

"Lady Artemis is very lucky" Katie said loudly with a small frown.

"So where do we sign up to join Percy's harem?" Aphrodite said loudly giggling a bit.

Percy blushes deeply at Aphrodite's question.

"Ooh I wouldn't mind joining Percy's harem" A female demigod said as she licks her lips a few times.

The hunters glare at all the female demigods who dare to try and take their Percy away from them.

Artemis wraps her arms around Percy and sticks her tongue out at Aphrodite. "Percy's mine" She said loudly.

"Now now Arty, Percy's ours not just yours" Asteria said to her sister with a small grin.

Hestia changes into her teenage form closer to Percy's age. She walks to Percy and Artemis before sitting on the other side of him. "You know Asteria is right niece" She said to the moon goddess softly as she grabs his left hand and holds it.

Percy's face turns four different shades of red at what Aphrodite just said and also Hestia holding his left hand. He likes the warm feeling that his favorite goddess is emitting through their joined hands.

"Wooooooo Hestia is aggressively going after Percy and it seems that she wants to get into Percy's pants like Artemis" Aphrodite announces loudly with a small giggle.

Percy blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said about his favorite goddess.

Hestia's face turns bright gold at what Aphrodite just said, but she doesn't let go. She's not going to let this chance to be with Percy slip by.

Artemis sighs a bit as she smiles at her Aunt. "Fine you can hold our Percy" She said to the goddess of hearth pouting a bit.

Hestia smiles at her niece as she squeezes Percy's hand a bit harder.

"Mm will Hestia show her Perverted side like Artemis or maybe she doesn't have one?" Aphrodite asks loudly giggling a bit.

Hestia's face turns three different shades of gold at Aphrodite's questions. She was thinking that everyone will be shocked when she reveals that side of her just like Artemis.

Poseidon and Hades laugh loudly as they watch their older sister go after Percy.

Zeus watches in amusement with all the female demigods and goddesses glaring at his daughter and sister. He clears his throat. "Now then who's going to read next" He asks loudly.

"I'll read next Lord Zeus" Zoe said to the god of lightning.

"Go ahead then" Zeus said to Zoe.

Zoe gets up from her spot and walks to the center. She grabs the book and makes her way back to the hunters. She sits down and opens the book.

 **Chapter 6. The hunters' acceptance and betrayal**

Asteria looks at her sister's hunters with a small frown. "I have a bad feeling about this chapter especially the second part of the title" She said loudly.

The hunters don't like the chapter's title as much as the sun goddess themselves.

Hestia feels Percy's hands shaking a bit. "Don't worry Percy I'll protect you" She said to him softly with a small smile.

Percy blushes lightly as his hands stop shaking after Hestia's declaration.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Hestia" Aphrodite said to her with a small smile.

Artemis agrees with Hestia, but she also feels a bit jealous of her aunt giving Percy encouragement. She grabs Percy's right hand and squeezes it gently. "Don't forget about me. You have me also Percy" She said to him lovingly.

Aphrodite grins a bit deciding to tease Artemis a bit. "You don't have to be jealous of Hestia. Remember you have to share Percy with her and others" She said to the moon goddess softly.

Hestia giggles a bit. "I agree Niece I'm just having my time with Percy" She said to Artemis with a small smile.

Artemis sighs a bit and nods at Hestia. "I understand. I guess I'll have to get use to seeing other girls with Percy" She said with a small frown.

"Good I'm sure you don't want any of the girls in Percy's harem to feel unloved right?" Hestia asks her niece tilting her head to the side.

Artemis nods at Hestia. "That would be horrible, I couldn't be without Percy" She said to the goddess of hearth passionately.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said about him. "That's very sweet of you Moonbeam" He said to her softly as he squeezes her hand hard.

 **Artemis' POV**

"Ooh Arty's side already" Asteria said excitedly.

 **I looked at my sister noticing that she's watching Percy sleep with a small smile.**

"Ooh this is the same night where Artemis and Asteria molested Percy" Aphrodite said loudly giggling a bit.

Artemis' and Asteria's faces turn three different shades of gold at what Aphrodite just said.

Percy's face turns bright red at what the love goddess just said.

"I can't believe Lady Artemis did that though" Nico said chuckling a bit.

"I agree with you Nico" Katie said to the son of Hades.

 **"You know I'm not mad at any of you for turning me into a female. I feel much happier" Asteria said smiling brightly at me. That's true I do notice that Asteria looks happier ever since the gods and I changed him to a female.**

Everyone looks at Asteria with wide eyes.

Asteria smiles brightly and nods. "It's true I'm not mad at all especially since I'm much happier" She said loudly.

 **I think she's much happier because she's in love with Percy.**

"Damn Diana you just had to say that" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a bright gold face.

"Yep I get straight to the point" Diana said to the sun goddess.

Percy smiles a bit at Asteria.

 **I nod at what Diana said before looking at Percy sleep. _He drools in his sleep, but he also looks cute._ I bite my bottom lip as I use one of my hands to move Percy's hair, so I can see his entire face. **

Annabeth giggles at what Artemis said about Percy.

Percy groans a bit. "Not you too Moonbeam" He said to Artemis.

Artemis tilts her head to the side a bit curious on what he means.

Annabeth sighs a bit. "He means that you say that he drools in his sleep just like I did when I first met him" She said to Artemis giggling loudly.

Artemis laughs a bit as she nods at the daughter of Athena.

 **You know that Asteria is not the only one who's much happier. You're happier also. You're more carefree around Percy, you don't have to force yourself to hate him.**

Asteria looks at her sister in shock. "You were forcing yourself to hate Percy. How can you do that? He's the most lovable person ever" She said to her sister with a small frown.

Artemis frowns a bit at what Asteria just said. "Well I had to force myself to hate him because I'm a maiden goddess and I didn't want my hunters to hurt him" She said to the sun goddess.

The hunters look down in shame at what their leader just said about them.

"We wouldn't hurt Percy Milady. Zoe told us what happened when she almost died" Pheobe said to her leader with a small smile.

Artemis smiles and nods at her oldest hunter. "Yes I know that now Pheobe" She said to her softly.

 **I blush brightly but all I can do is agree with her.** _ **That's true I've been happier ever since Percy arrived and also because of my sister making me see my feelings for him.**_

"I'm so Awesome getting Arty to follow her heart" Asteria said loudly with a wide grin.

Artemis shakes her head at Asteria.

 **"Arty you've been smiling a lot more than ever. That makes me happy" Asteria said to me with a small smile.**

"I like happy Arty more than angry or unhappy Arty" Asteria said happily with a small smile.

"I agree with you niece. She's much better and less hostile to anyone" Hestia said to the sun goddess.

Artemis glares a bit at her aunt for saying that.

"Now, now Artemis. You know it's true." Aphrodite said to the moon goddess.

Artemis blushes deeply as she quiets down. She smiles brightly when she feels Percy squeezing her hand a bit harder.

 **"Yes it's because you showed me that there's better things than being unhappy" I said to my sister blushing brightly gold as I look at the time.**

"Ooh happy Artemis is a very nice sight to see" Aphrodite said with a small smile.

"I agree with Aphrodite also Arty" Asteria said to her sister with a big smile.

"I agree with my wife" Hephaestus said nodding a bit.

"We also like you happier Milady" Amber said to her leader.

The hunters all nod at what Amber just said.

Artemis smiles a bit and nods at Amber. "Thank you Amber" She said to her softly.

 **I frown a bit since I'll have to leave Percy in the next ten minutes and meet him at the dining area. I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.**

"Aww Artemis really did fall in love with Percy" Aphrodite said squealing loudly.

Percy smiles brightly as he leans over and kisses Artemis on her left cheek.

Artemis blushes furiously as she touches her cheek.

"Aww they're so cute" A daughter of Aphrodite said loudly.

Hestia feels a bit jealous of Artemis getting a kiss on the cheek. _It will be my turn to get a kiss like that._ She blushes bright gold at that thought.

 **Mm looks like someone is thinking perverted thoughts about a certain son of Poseidon. You know if you want to feed your new addiction why don't you ask Percy or you can sneak into his tent while he's sleeping an hour before you have to ride your chariot.**

"I have nothing to say about myself" Diana said loudly with a bright golden face.

"There's nothing wrong Diana. Arty has shown her perverted side already" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a small grin.

 **My face turns three different shades of gold.** _ **Right what am I going to say to Percy? Can I jerk you off and let you cum in my mouth?**_

"Holy crap. That's some naughty thinking Arty" Asteria said to her sister with wide eyes.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her sister just said.

"So is Percy big like in the picture?" Aphrodite asks Artemis a bit curious.

The female demigods and goddesses all quiet down at Aphrodite's question and turn their attention to the moon goddess.

Artemis bites her bottom lip a few times before deciding to answer Aphrodite's question. "Yes he's that big" She said to the love goddess blushing deeply.

Thalia blushes deeply as blood leaks out of her nose. She quickly takes some tissue and wipes her nose.

The other female goddesses and demigods wipe their noses after their mind came up with an image of Percy naked. There was even a few male demigods who joined their female ones which caused Percy to look a bit sick.

Even Poor Hestia didn't make it. "Mm I think that was a bit much" She said blushing furiously as she wipes her nose clear of gold blood.

"I doubt that Hestia, but didn't we listen to Hera read about Artemis and Asteria pleasuring Percy?" Aphrodite asks the goddess of hearth.

Hestia's face turns three different shades of gold as she remembers that scene. She quickly grabs some more tissue as gold blood spurts out of her nose. She glares at the love goddess. "You're making everyone lose a lot of blood from remembering that scene" She said to her with a small frown.

Aphrodite grins a bit at the blushing goddess. "Mm that's true, but then again everyone seems to like imagining Percy naked" She said to her loudly with a small giggle.

Artemis took it better since she saw Percy's naked bottom half, so she doesn't need to fantasize about him.

 **Why not? Who knows he might just let you do that and get as much of his cum as you want or you can just get your fix when he's sleeping. If you decide to ask him why not combine Percy's cum with the food you eat? Of course the hunters will have to be gone though.**

"Wow Diana I didn't know you were that kinky" Asteria said to the roman goddess teasingly with a wide grin.

Diana glares at Asteria even though she couldn't argue with her. "I'm not that bad" She said to the sun goddess gritting her teeth a bit.

"You're right Diana. You're much worse" Asteria said to the roman goddess giggling loudly.

Diana pulls out her own bow and shoots an arrow at the sun goddess who quickly dodges it.

"Sheesh you don't have to be mad, I mean being perverted is not bad at all. Arty accepted her perverted side" Asteria said to Diana with a small frown.

While Asteria and Diana are arguing against each other, a certain moon goddess is planning to ask Percy to explore with her using food and cum which causes her to drool a lot.

Artemis is not the only one with the idea of using Percy's cum on food. There's Hestia, Thalia, Zoe, Atlanta, and Pheobe who want to give it a try.

"Moon beam are you okay?" Percy asks Artemis a bit worried.

Artemis shakes herself out of her day dream. "Of course Percy" She said to him blushing deeply.

 **My face turns brightly gold at the thought of jerking off Percy until he cums all over the food I eat. I let out a low moan as drool comes out of my mouth.**

"Wow that sounds really hot" Katie said loudly as she licks her lips a few times. She looks at Percy with lustful eyes. "I wouldn't mind having my food with some special sauce" She said with a wide grin.

Percy blushes furiously at what the daughter of Demeter just said.

 **Asteria looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is Diana talking to you again? Your face is bright gold Arty" She said to me with a small grin.**

Percy smiles a bit as he listens to Zoe read.

 **I chew my bottom lip a few times before deciding to tell my sister what Diana suggested to me. "Well Diana is being her perverted self. She was suggesting to me to ask Percy to let me jerk him off until he cums or sneak into his tent while sleeping to feed my new addiction" I said to my sister blushing furiously. I couldn't believe that I'm telling my sister.**

Diana's face turns bright gold as she listens to her former warden talk about her being perverted.

 **Asteria's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before it turned into a lewd grin. "Ooh now that's not a bad suggestion. She really is your opposite, that last thing she said about food is really kinky. Who knows Percy might let you. I mean I bet he's having dirty dreams of both of us right now" She said to me grinning widely.**

Percy's face turns three different shades of red as he imagines himself feed Artemis cum covered food to her.

Artemis' mind was racing through thoughts of asking Percy to season her food with his cum. She squirms around a bit as she feels herself getting a bit wet.

"Percy you're one very lucky demigod" A male demigod said to him in jealousy.

 **I blushed furiously at the thought of Percy dreaming of me doing lewd acts with him, I wiped my mouth to get rid of the drool.**

"Wew go Arty." Asteria cheers loudly.

Hestia giggles a bit as she moves her other hand down to Percy's lap. She rubs his lap slowly.

Percy's eyes widen when he feels his lap being rubbed, he looks down and notices Hestia's hand. "Ooh Hestia you're rubbing me" He said to her blushing furiously.

Hestia looks at Percy innocently as she rubs his lap a bit faster.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning as Hestia continues to rub his lap.

Artemis giggles a bit as she sees Hestia rubbing Percy's lap.

 **Mm Artemis will you still split us so I can have my own body?**

Diana smiles a bit. "I'm curious if I get to have my other self got her own body" She said loudly.

"Mm I don't know Diana. You know the price for that" Asteria said to the roman goddess.

"What price is Asteria talking about Artemis?" Percy asks the moon goddess tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis frowns a bit. "You'll find out Percy" She said to him softly.

 **Right I forgot that I was talking to Diana about that, the cost being half our power. She's been begging me while I was sleeping next to Percy. I sigh a bit before nodding to her.** _ **We'll do it during the full moon in a few months.**_

Asteria nods a bit at her sister's decision. "That makes sense because you'll be at your most powerful form during the full moon" She said with a small smile.

"That's true" Diana nods a bit. She glares a bit at Artemis and Hestia who seems to be in their own little world.

"I'm so jealous of Lady Hestia" Katie said loudly as she watches the goddess of hearth rubbing Percy's lap.

Hestia blushes deeply as she moves her hand closer to Percy's crotch. Her face turns three different shades of gold as she feels his erection. _Did I do that to him?_

Percy couldn't believe Hestia is really touching his crotch. He feels himself getting harder from the naughty thoughts entering his mind.

"Mm aunt Hestia you're a naughty goddess" Artemis said to Hestia teasingly with a small grin.

Hestia bites her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning as she feels Percy's erection get harder.

 **Okay Artemis. I can't wait to have my own body.**

 **I laugh a bit since Diana reminds me of my younger hunters being very excited after getting something they want. I turn my attention to Asteria before telling her what I plan to do with Diana.**

"Hey!" Lots of younger hunters shouted.

Artemis laughs a bit. "It's true" She said to them with a small giggle.

The hunters pout at what their mistress just said about them

Hestia grabs Percy's zipper and pulls it down with her hand. She slips her hand into his pants and touches his hard cock. _He's really hard and warm._ She blushes deeply at that thought.

"Lady H-Hestia" Percy stutters as he feels his cock being touched by her very warm hand. _Oh god her hand feels good._

"Yes Percy?" Hestia asks him with a small teasing grin as she wraps her soft hand around his hard cock.

"You're more bolder than me" Artemis said to Hestia blushing deeply as she leans up and kisses Percy on his lips.

Hestia grins a bit. "Well I'm older than you and I really want Percy badly" She said to Artemis with a small smile. She moves her hand up and down his hard cock slowly. She was thinking if she should make him cum or just leave him on edge until they get to the naughty scenes in the chapter.

Percy tries to keep himself from moaning, but fails and lets out a loud one. "Lady Hestia you're making me go crazy" He said to her blushing furiously.

Hestia smiles a bit at him. "Call me Hestia" She said to him softly as she moves her hand up and down his thick cock going faster. "You need to be a bit quieter or everyone will know" She whispers to him.

Artemis giggles a bit. "I think everyone knows after Percy moaned loudly" She said to Hestia with a small smirk.

 **"Hmm that would probably be the best time to do that sis" Asteria said to me nodding a bit.**

 **"Well she'll have to wait a few months since the hunters will be doing chores. We wouldn't want them finding out yet" I said to my sister.**

Asteria nods agreeing with the other Artemis. She shudders a bit as she imagines the hunters finding out.

 **That's true. You did punish them for breaking their promise to you. Well I can wait for a few more months. Well I get to watch you do lewd acts while waiting though.**

The hunters look down in shame as they're reminded of what they did to their object of affection.

"Ooh Diana teasing Arty" Asteria said loudly with a wide grin.

 _ **Uh I can't wait to have you gone from my body.**_

All of the demigods laugh at Artemis' thought.

"I'm glad that the fates let me out" Diana said loudly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I agree since I wouldn't want a pervert spying on me" Artemis said to the roman goddess teasingly.

 **Well by the time I'm gone, you'll be completely perverted asking Percy if you can jerk or suck him off in the forest.**

"Curse you Diana for putting that image in my head" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a bright gold face.

Hestia heats up her hand a bit more than warm causing Percy to let out a gasp. _Ooh does he like having my slightly hotter than warm hand stroking him._ She feels herself getting wet at that thought as she strokes his cock going even faster and harder.

Percy is losing his mind after feeling her hand heating up a bit. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching it's peak making him shiver a bit. "H-hestia I'm almost there" He said to her as his breathing becomes ragged.

Hestia licks her lips a few times as she strokes his cock even faster. "Cum for me Percy" She said to him lustfully. She feels his cock twitch in her hand making her get more excited.

Percy bites his bottom lip hard as he silently showers Hestia's warm hand in his thick cum.

Hestia gasps as she feels her hand get covered in Percy's thick cum. She pulls her hand out of his pants.

"Mm that's a lot of cum Percy let out even after I drained him" Artemis said to Hestia as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said about making him cum a lot.

Hestia brings her hand up to her face. She sniffs her hand and moans loudly at the pleasant scent.

"Mm and another joins goddess addiction to Percy's scent club" Artemis said giggling loudly.

Hestia blushes furiously at what her niece just said. She brings her hand up to her mouth and licks each finger. She moans loudly as she licks his delicious cum. _I want more._

"Whoa Lady Hestia is perverted like Lady Artemis" A male demigod said with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the Percy cum addiction club also Auntie" Artemis said to her teasingly.

Hestia's face turns a dark shade of gold at what Artemis just said to her.

"That's not fair" Thalia whines a bit in jealousy. She wants to join over there and get a taste of Percy's cum badly.

"I agree with you" Pheobe said to her Lieutenant with a small frown.

"Maybe we can get some after the chapter?" Atlanta asks softly to her fellow hunters.

Zoe feels jealous of Hestia tasting Percy before her. She sighs a bit as she goes back to reading.

 **I blushed furiously at what she said, but I can't disagree with her. I've been doing perverted acts and it's only been two days since Diana started to talk to me.** _ **Not to mention my sister convincing me to do those lewd acts.**_

"Hmm blame it on me. You're just as perverted as me and Diana" Asteria said to her sister with a small grin.

"Mm I agree with you Asteria since I'm way ahead of you with Percy loving" Artemis said to her sister sticking her tongue out.

Asteria grits her teeth and glares at Artemis. _You won't be for long._

 **"Arty we have to leave to the dining area. The hunters are waiting for us" She said to me with a small frown. She pulls her arm away from Percy before getting off the bed.**

"Ooh I'm curious if they wanted to just stay there all day" Aphrodite said loudly.

"Mm I would love to stay right there with Percy" Thalia said with a wide grin.

Percy blushes deeply at what Thalia just said.

Hestia pulls up Percy's zipper after licking her fingers completely clean.

"Thanks for that Hestia" Percy said to her blushing crimson red.

 **I nod to my sister before pulling my arm away from Percy. I shivered a bit at how cold I felt right after.**

"Aww Artemis doesn't want to leave Percy" Aphrodite said with a small smile.

Artemis smiles a bit agreeing with the love goddess. She feels all warm and fuzzy inside when she holds Percy's hand.

 **Asteria's POV**

"Ooh it's my turn again" Asteria said loudly. She wonders what's going to happen.

 **I didn't like the feeling after letting go of Percy. My body felt cold after losing Percy's warmth. I follow after my sister to the dining hall where all the hunters are waiting for us.**

"Ooh that's the feeling I get when I'm not holding Percy's hand" Artemis said blushing deeply.

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis just said.

"Wow Lady Artemis. You really love Percy" Katie said to the moon goddess.

Artemis grins a bit. "You have no idea how right you are" She said to the daughter of Demeter.

 **I sit down on the left side of my sister as I wait for my food. I smile brightly when I see Percy walking into the dining hall. I wave at Percy and tell him that he could sit on the other side of Artemis.**

"Mm seems like the hunters are being good little girls" Asteria said loudly.

The hunters glare at Asteria.

 **I grin a bit at the naughty idea that entered my mind. I wait for Percy to sit down before going with my plan.**

"Ooh god I know where this is going" A male demigod said with wide eyes. He quickly grabs a few sheets of toilet paper.

The other males followed after him except for Percy.

"Mm I'm curious on what my naughty sister is planning" Artemis said loudly. She pulls her hand away from Percy before sitting right in front of him. _Mm time to show everyone that I'm Percy's slutty goddess._

Percy frowns a bit when he feels Artemis break their handhold. _She's not planning to do what I'm thinking right?_ He blushes deeply at that thought. "Something wrong Moonbeam?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis shakes her head. "Mm nope. I'm just really happy" She said to him with a small smile. She reaches for his zipper and pulls it down.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Artemis is about to do. "You changed a lot Moonbeam. You made a 180 degree change" He said to her blushing crimson red.

"I agree with Percy" Hestia said giggling a bit.

Artemis grins a bit. "Well I'm very happy and I found something that I enjoy. Not to mention I have 4000 years of sexual frustration to sate" She said to him with a lewd grin. She pulls his cock out of his pants and notices the left over cum from Hestia's hand job.

Hestia pouts a bit. "I've been a virgin longer than you niece" She said to Artemis with a bright gold face.

Artemis nods at Hestia before turning her attention to Percy's cock. She spits on her hands making sure they're wet before wrapping them around his cock causing him to let out a moan.

"You're really doing this" Percy said to her moaning softly as he feels her hands wrapping around his cock.

"Of course, I'm going to show everyone that I'm your slutty moon goddess" Artemis said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said.

"Wow Percy the picture doesn't lie, you're even bigger" Katie said loudly to him as she licks her lips a few times. Blood leaks out of her nose as many dirty thoughts enter her mind. She quickly wipes her nose clean with a tissue.

When the female demigods and goddess heard that, blood spurts out of their noses and their eyes glaze in lust.

The male demigods envy Percy even more now.

Percy shivers a bit as he feels himself being stared at like a piece of meat.

Artemis grins widely as she begins stroking Percy's cock slowly with both hands causing him to moan loudly.

Zoe feels so much rage coursing through her body that she wants to walk over there and strangle Artemis. _I need to talk to Lady Artemis._ She continues reading the chapter.

 **I move my feet on to Percy's pants before using the toes to pull the zipper down. "So how are you feeling Percy?" I asked him as I fished his cock out with my feet.**

"Ooh I'm going to give Percy a foot job" Asteria said with wide eyes and a deep golden blush on her cheeks.

Percy blushes deeply at what Asteria just said.

"That's pretty hot, but that's not the only thing that's hot" Aphrodite said drooling a bit as she looks at the scene of Artemis jerking Percy off.

Artemis looks deeply into Percy's eyes as she moves her hands up and down his cock a bit faster. She loves his sea green eyes.

"Ooh god Artemis you're making me feel too good" Percy said to her in between moans and pants.

"Ooh we get a nice show and hearing about Lady Asteria giving Percy a foot job" A male demigod said as he pumps his cock.

"Mm yes, but seeing Lady Artemis on her knees serving Percy is really hot too" Katie said as she licks her lips a few times as she rubs her thighs together.

"I agree with you Katie" Drew said to her as she rubs her clothed pussy.

 **He looks down and sees the two feet coming from the goddess across from him.**

 **I put a finger over my mouth telling him to be quiet, so that I can enjoy the fun.**

"You're a very naughty sun goddess Asteria" Aphrodite said to her giggling a bit.

Asteria blushes furiously as she's teased by Aphrodite.

Artemis giggles a bit as she continues happily jerking Percy's cock going faster and a bit harder. She moves one of her hands down to his big balls and squeezes them. "Mm make sure you let lots of cum out" She said to him huskily. She moves her hand away from his balls and replaces it with her face. Her body shudders as she breathes in his scent.

"Wow Lady Artemis is actually rubbing her nose all over Percy's balls" Katie said with wide eyes as she feels herself getting even wetter.

"Mm I think she loves breathing in his scent" A female demigod said grinning widely.

The hunters couldn't believe that their mistress is doing that, but then again they would do the same thing.

"Lady Artemis seems to be having lots of fun" Pheobe said blushing deeply as she rubs her clothed crotch a bit. _I wouldn't mind doing the same._

"I'm really jealous of her" Atlanta said to her fellow hunter.

"So am I" Thalia said with a small frown.

"We might get a chance after the chapter since we're at camp tonight" Tracy said to her fellow hunters.

 **"O-oh I feel sore still. My body is in pain" He said to me blushing lightly while stuttering.**

"Heh well Lady Artemis and Asteria molested your body" A female demigod said loudly with a perverted grin.

Asteria's face turns three different shades of gold at what the demigod just said.

Artemis pushes her nose as deep as she could into Percy's balls and breathes in his scent. She strokes his cock even faster and harder causing him to let out a loud moan.

"Ooh Moonbeam you're going to make me cum if you go any harder" Percy said to the moon goddess panting a bit.

Artemis feels his cock twitching in her hand. She pulls her face away from his balls reluctantly. "Good make sure to shoot your smelly cum all over my face" She said to him lustfully.

Hestia watches her niece go crazy over Percy's cock. She breaks the handhold and instead uses her hand to rub his face.

 **"Mm that's good. My sister was really worried about you when she saw you injured in the forest" I said to him as I winked at Artemis. I put Percy's cock between my feet and begin to stroke it slowly.**

"Mm I wonder what chapter will Artemis and you lose your virginity" Aphrodite said to Asteria tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Asteria blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said. _So the other me was way above Arty, but I'm behind her here._ She frowns at that thought. She watches her sister go crazy over Percy's cock.

 **I watch his reaction closely, I grinned widely as he tries his best not to let any moans come out by stuffing his mouth with food. I continue stroking his cock with my feet going a bit faster and harder.**

"Mm keep stroking that huge cock Asteria" Aphrodite said with a perverse grin.

"I agree with mom" Drew said giggling loudly as she rubs her clothed crotch going faster. _I'm going to need a new pair of panties after this chapter._

 **"Well of course I was worried about him. I didn't want Poseidon attacking my hunters" Artemis said with a golden face as she goes back to eating her food.**

The hunters look at Poseidon with fear.

Poseidon laughs a bit. "Don't worry I won't attack you unless you hurt my son" He said to the hunters with a small smile.

The hunters nod at the sea god.

Artemis ignores everything else except for pleasuring Percy. She moves her hands even faster as she feels his cock twitching more causing her to become more excited. "Cum for your slutty moon goddess" She said to him sultrily.

Percy gasps and moans even louder. "Ooh I'm cumming my slutty moon goddess" He said loudly as he watches his cock shoot cum all over her face.

Artemis lets out a loud moan as she soaks her panties with her juices after climaxing. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and her tongue lolling out. She strokes his cock milking more of his cum out.

"Mm Artemis looks like she died and went to heaven" Aphrodite said loudly a bit jealous.

The male demigods all came right after watching the virgin goddess get a facial.

"That was really hot" Katie said as she rubs her soaked shorts.

"Dammit curse Lady Artemis for being so lucky" Thalia said loudly in jealousy.

"I agree with you. Lady Artemis is very lucky to get Percy's cum" Pheobe said blushing deeply.

"I hope we get our turn soon though" Atlanta said to her fellow hunters.

Artemis giggles a bit hearing what her hunters are saying. She feels herself getting turned on at the thought of her hunters pleasuring Percy. "Mm you let out a lot of cum. I'm really happy" She said to Percy lovingly. She decides to tease her hunters a bit. She turns around and shows them her cum covered face, she reaches up to her face with her right hand scooping up a few loads onto her fingers before licking them.

Thalia glares at Artemis teasing them. "She's teasing us" She said to the hunters.

Artemis giggles as she feels rage coming from her hunters as she continues licking the cum off her fingers until her face is squeaky clean. "Mm Percy your cum is very delicious. I'm addicted to it" She said to him passionately.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said, but the thought of her being addicted to his cum turns him on.

 **Of course I'm the only one who knows the truth. _Well there's also Diana, but she's stuck in Arty's body._ I watch Percy squirm around in his seat while I give him a foot job. **

"Hey!" Diana shouts loudly as she glares at Asteria.

"Well that was obviously true, but you're free here" Asteria said to Diana with a small frown.

 **I stopped stroking his cock and move one of my feet up to the tip to tease it with my toes feeling the pre-cum making me grin widely. _Looks like he's almost there._ I go back to jerking Percy's cock with my feet enjoying his expressions. **

"Ooh Percy is going to cum all over Lady Asteria's feet" A male demigod said loudly.

"Mom is going to have a big mess to clean up though" A daughter of Asteria said blushing deeply.

Asteria's face turns three different shades of gold at what her daughter just said.

 **"Percy is there something wrong?" Artemis asks him a bit worried of the demi-god.**

"Ooh wow Arty is obvious to what's happening" Asteria said laughing loudly.

Artemis glares at Asteria before turning her attention back to Percy. _Well she's obviously jealous of me._

 **"O-oh course not, I really love the food." He said to her as he chews his bottom lip to keep himself from letting out any moans.**

Aphrodite rolls her eyes. "Well I guess that's a smart way to cover up" She said giggling a bit.

 **I move my feet even faster trying to get Percy to let out a moan.**

"Ooh you're evil Asteria for trying to get Percy in trouble" Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin.

Asteria grins widely. "I'm always trouble with the opposite sex" She said to the love goddess.

 **Percy lets out a gasp as he feels himself getting closer to the edge. "Sorry about that. I must have strained myself a bit" He said to everyone with a red face. He grits his teeth as his cock beings spurting cum all over Asteria's feet until they're dripping.**

Aphrodite throws her head back and laughs loudly. "Almost got him" She said with a small grin.

"Mm mom's feet are dripping with Percy's cum" A daughter of Asteria said licking her lips a few times. She wonders if she'll get a chance to pleasure the son of Poseidon.

Asteria blushes furiously at what her daughter just said. She's a bit curious on what her other self will do with all that cum.

"Wow we have to do that Percy" Artemis said to him with a lustful grin.

All Percy could do was nod at Artemis. He still thought this was a dream.

 **I grinned widely as I see the mess that Percy made with my feet. I grab two pieces of bread and put it on my plate.**

"No way mom is going to do that" A son of Asteria said with shock in his eyes.

"Mm that sounds really tasty" Aphrodite said as she licks her lips a few times.

 **"Oops I dropped my fork. I need to pick it up" I said as I take the pieces of bread sneakingly and bend down to pick up the fork I purposely let fall.**

"Heh wow Lady Asteria you're really sneaky" Nico said to the sun goddess sarcastically.

 **I licked my lips a few times as I moved both of my messy feet from Percy's lap. I rub the both pieces of bread all over my feet making sure their completely clean before coming back up.**

"Mm that really does sound tasty. I definitely want some cum covered bread" Katie said as blood leaks out of her nose.

Artemis blushes furiously as she imagines herself eating her food covered in Percy's cum. Gold blood leaks out of her nose as she lets out a moan.

Percy is thinking that what Asteria did with the bread is kinky. He grabs a few sheets of tissue and hand them to Artemis.

"Thanks Percy" Artemis said to him happily as she wipes her nose clean.

"You're welcome Moonbeam" Percy said to her. He looks over at Hestia noticing gold blood leaking out of her nose. _Now everyone wants me because of the fates._ He blushes deeply at that thought. "Here you go Hestia" He said handing a few sheets of tissue.

Hestia is in her own little world. The chapter is driving her crazy. She looks over at Percy noticing the sheets of tissue. She thanks him and wipes her nose. "My nieces are really perverted" She said giggling a bit. _I'm not much different though._

Artemis' and Asteria's faces turn bright gold at what their aunt just said about them.

"I wouldn't be talking Auntie. You did jerk Percy off" Artemis said to her teasingly.

Hestia's face turns dark gold at what Artemis just said. She feels herself getting aroused at the memory of her jerking Percy off and tasting his delicious cum. "I remember Niece" She said to the moon goddess.

 **I placed both pieces of bread onto my plate.**

"Ooh not going to share with your sister" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess teasingly.

 **Percy's eyes widened when he saw the cum covered pieces of bread.**

"Poor Percy is losing his mind" Aphrodite said with fake tears sliding down her face.

 **I grin widely and nodded at him. I grab one piece of bread and fold it before taking a bite out of it. I let out a moan from the taste of Percy's thick cum. I can see why Artemis is addicted to Percy's cum. _I think I just creamed myself from the taste mixed with the bread._**

"Mm if Lady Asteria creamed herself from tasting Percy's cum mixed with bread, then It must be really good" Katie said as she stares at the son of Poseidon.

"Is it really that good?" A female demigod asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis grins widely thinking this will be another time to make everyone jealous. "Mm Percy's cum is delicious, it's much better than ambrosia. I don't think I'll be able to eat regular food again unless it's covered in his cum" She said loudly.

"Dammit Arty stop making me jealous" Asteria said glaring at his sister.

Similar shouts towards Artemis most coming from her hunters.

"Niece you don't have to rub it in" Hestia said to Artemis giggling a bit. She agrees with the moon goddess about Percy's cum being more delicious than ambrosia.

"Just wondering, but can I get a taste Lady Artemis?" Katie asks her blushing deeply.

Artemis looks at the daughter of Demeter before nodding to her. "Go ahead there's still some left over" She said to her pointing to Percy's cum covered cock. She moves a bit so she can come.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. _She really gave Katie permission._

Katie gets up and sits down right in front of Percy. She looks down at his cum covered cock. She leans down and takes the tip into her mouth, she moans loudly at the taste of his cum. _Ooh god I think I just soaked my panties._

Percy gasps and moans softly as he feels Katie take his cock tip into her wet mouth making him shiver in delight.

Katie pulls away after getting another taste. "Okay I agree with you Lady Artemis" She said to the moon goddess as she lets out a moan. She gets up and goes back to her spot.

Thalia couldn't believe what just happened. _Maybe I should have asked before Katie._ She frowns a bit at that thought.

"Ooh that demigod is so lucky" Tracy said to her fellow hunters.

"I agree with you Tracy" Pheobe said to her nodding a bit.

"We missed a chance" Atlanta said with a small frown.

Artemis goes back to sitting in front of Percy. "Mm that was pretty hot watching you get pleasured by that daughter of Demeter" She said to him grinning widely.

Percy's face turns blood red at what Artemis just said to him.

"Well my daughter was lucky" Demeter said as she eyes the son of Poseidon.

"My son is very popular. He's going to end up with a huge harem" Poseidon said laughing loudly.

"I agree with you brother even my daughter Bianca seems to want him" Hades said to the sea god.

Bianca blushes deeply at what her father just said about her, but she couldn't disagree with him.

Nico laughs at Bianca. "Ooh I didn't know you have a crush on Percy sis" He said to her teasingly. He's thankful for Percy saving his sister by preventing her from taking that figurine of their father at the junkyard and possibly dying in an attack with the automaton Talos.

Bianca glares at her brother. "Percy is handsome and not to mention that he saved everyone's life on that mission" She said to him with a small smile.

Nico nods at her. "I approve of him" He said to his sister with a small smile.

 **"Sis would you like my other piece of bread? I can't eat it. I'm pretty full" I said to her with a small smile.**

"Ooh so I did share with Arty" Asteria said with a small smile. She always shared things with her sister even when he was a boy, but then she stopped being nice to him after becoming a maiden and recruiting hunters.

Artemis smiles a bit at Asteria. _I guess I've been a bitch to her for a long time._ She frowns a bit at that thought, but she decides to be nicer to her sister for now on.

"Sisters share" Aphrodite said nodding a bit.

 **Artemis' POV**

 **I ignore Diana not believing what she said. The thought of my sister doing something lewd right in front of my hunters.**

"Heh seems like someone knew what Asteria was doing right away" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Diana blushes deeply at Aphrodite's accusation.

 **I'm telling you Artemis. She's jerking Percy off with her feet. Didn't you noticed Percy squirm around in his seat and let out that moan. I don't believe for one second that was a moan of pain.**

"Damn Diana telling Arty that she's wrong" Asteria said with a small grin.

Artemis glares at Asteria. She pulls her bow out causing her Asteria to shut up. The clear message don't make me shoot you. She puts it back.

The demigods laugh loudly at Asteria.

"Mom doesn't know how to keep quiet. Open mouth insert foot" A female daughter of Asteria.

"Hey!" Asteria shouts loudly as she pouts a bit.

 ** _I don't believe you Diana, she wouldn't do that in front of my hunters._ I shake my head to get rid of the dirty images entering my mind coming from Diana.**

"Mm Diana is doing a good job corrupting the other Artemis" Aphrodite said nodding a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Aphrodite just said.

"I don't think Arty will need to be corrupted since she's already perverted" Asteria said with a small grin.

Percy sighs a bit as he rubs Artemis' head gently.

Hestia giggles a bit as she watches Percy rub her niece's head. She notices his cock is hard again. _She must have forgot to put it back into his pants._ She blushes deeply as she reaches over with one of her hands and grabs his cock gently causing him to let out a moan.

"Auntie are you going to make Percy cum again?" Artemis asks Hestia tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Hestia blushes furiously at Artemis' question, but nods at her. She doesn't have to worry about getting it wet because there's left over cum. She begins stroking his cock slowly at first before going a bit faster.

Percy closes his eyes and moans in bliss as Hestia gives him another hand job.

"Mm I'm surprised he can get hard so many times and I wonder how much cum he has" Katie said loudly as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy's face turns several shades of red at what Katie just said.

"You're embarrassing him Katie" Clarisse said to her fellow demigod.

"I'm not embarrassing him, I'm complimenting him of his ability to stay hard and cum a lot" Katie said to the daughter of Ares.

Hestia giggles a bit as she listens to the demigods talk about Percy's cock while she pleasures him. She couldn't wait to have more of his cum in her stomach. She continues stroking his thick cock with her soft hand going faster and a bit rougher.

"Hestia you're really joining in with Moonbeam?" Percy asks her in between moans and pants.

"Ooh yes I am Percy. I've been wanting you since the first time you talked to me" Hestia said to him passionately.

Percy smiles a bit nodding at Hestia "I see that's nice to know" He said to her softly.

"Yes you talked to me while everyone else forgot me" Hestia said to him with a small frown.

The demigods and gods look down in shame.

Percy blushes lightly at what Hestia just said. "I talked to you because you looked lonely and you have been my favorite goddess" He said to her lovingly.

Hestia's face turns several shades of gold at what Percy just said. _He's really sweet._ She moves her hand even faster and harder, she uses her other hand to squeeze the tip and feels pre-cum on her fingers. She could feel his cock twitching in her hands. _He's really close._ She licks her lips at that thought.

"Hey!" Artemis and Asteria shouts loudly causing Hestia to giggle a bit.

"Of course Moonbeam and Asteria are both of my favorite goddesses also" Percy said to the twin archers with a heart melting smile.

All the females that saw the smile felt their knees become like jelly.

"Wow that's one killer smile" A male demigod said in jealousy.

"Mm I say. I think I creamed myself from it" A female demigod said with a bright red face.

"You're not the only one sister" Katie said to her half-sister with a deep blush.

"Mm now I know what that smile did to your other self Arty" Asteria said to her sister with a bright gold face.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Asteria just said to her. _Now everyone knows about that smile._ She grits her teeth as she sees the female demigods look at Percy with lust in their eyes. She already decided on who will be in his harem. She blushes deeply at that thought.

"Hmm seaweed brain I think you made a mistake with that smile" Annabeth said to him giggling a bit.

Percy tilts his head to the side a bit curious on what she meant. He looks around the room noticing the female demigods looking at him like a piece of meat making him shudder. "Hestia I'm going to cum soon" He said to her in between moans.

Hestia grins widely and nods at him. "I know I can feel you twitching in my hand Percy" She said to him lustfully. She moves her second hand from his tip to his big heavy balls that are filled with her new favorite thing to eat. "Go ahead and cum for me" She said to him as she jerks him off even faster.

Percy closes his eyes in bliss and lets out one last loud moan as he begins cumming on Hestia's soft hand.

"That's it Percy. Make sure to let out lots of cum for me" Hestia said to him huskily as she looks at the cum on her hand hungrily. She strokes his cock milking it for his cum.

Percy blushes furiously at what Hestia just said.

"Wow Auntie that was kind of hot" Artemis said to Hestia with a deep gold blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Niece" Hestia said to the moon goddess. She pulls her cum covered hand from his messy cock and looks at it. She licks each of her fingers and moans loudly in delight. _Mm Percy's cum is definitely my favorite thing to eat now. Maybe I should use it on some of my cooking._

"I agree with Lady Artemis" A male demigod said in envy.

"I think Lady Hestia was the lucky one though" A female demigod said with a small grin.

"Why can't that be me?" Thalia said loudly in jealousy.

"You're not the only one jealous" Atlanta said to Thalia.

Zoe ignores her jealous hunters and continues to read.

 **Well the proof is right in front of you. Look Asteria is offering you a piece of bread.**

"Ooh that sounds really good to eat" Katie said loudly as she rubs her thighs a bit.

Clarisse blushes lightly at what her fellow demigod just said. _Prissy is pretty handsome and the other girls seem to want him._ Her face turns bright red at that thought. She also felt a bit jealous of Hestia and Artemis getting to have him to themselves. _Maybe Lady Artemis will let me join._ She quickly shakes her head to get rid of that thought. She touches her pocket where the picture of a naked Percy is at.

 **I look at my sister noticing that something white is completely covering it. _Is that what I think it is?_**

"Yes it's Percy's delicious cum" Katie said loudly rolling her eyes a bit.

Percy blushes furiously at what his friend just said about his cum.

Hestia giggles a bit. She looks down at Percy's messy cock and grabs a few tissues to wipe it.

Percy grunts a bit as he feels Hestia rubbing his cock with the soft tissue. "Thanks Hestia" He said to her blushing deeply.

Hestia nods at Percy as she puts his cock back into his pants and pulls his zipper up. She brings the tissue up to her nose and breathes in deeply. Her body shudders as she breathes in Percy's scent.

"Mm looks like I'm not the only perverted goddess" Artemis said to Hestia teasingly as she watches the goddess of the hearth lose her mind from Percy's scent.

Hestia's face turns several shades of gold at what her niece just said, but she couldn't stop herself from taking deep breaths of Percy's scent.

 **Oh that's definitely Percy's cum. She must have wiped it from her feet. It's completely covered. Are you going to take it?**

Diana felt so much rage coursing through her body from watching her greek self and Hestia getting a taste of Percy. _I just have to be a bit more patient and then I'll get my taste._ She grins widely as drool leaks out of her mouth.

"If Lady Artemis doesn't take it. I volunteer to go in her place" Katie said loudly as she licks her lips a few times.

"Let someone else do it" A female demigod said to the daughter of Demeter.

 **My face turns bright red before looking at my sister.**

 **"Arty this is a special piece of bread I prepared for you. Hope you like it" Asteria said winking at me.**

"Ooh Lady Artemis will definitely like that bread" Nico said laughing a bit.

"I agree with you Nico" Travis said to the son of Hades.

 **Percy's eyes widened as he watches Asteria offer Artemis the cum covered bread.**

"Percy is probably thinking that Lady Artemis will not take it" A male demigod said chuckling a bit.

Percy shakes his head at what his fellow demigods are saying about him.

 **I swallow a bit before looking at the cum covered piece of bread. I grab the 'special' bread from my sister before taking a bite of it.**

"Ooh Artemis took a bite of that delicious sounding bread. I'm so jealous" Aphrodite said loudly with a pout.

 **Percy's face turns crimson red as he watches Artemis take a bite out of the cum covered bread.**

"Poor Percy has two perverted goddesses wanting to get into his pants" Nico said as he laughs loudly.

Percy blushes furiously at what Nico just said. "I think I have more than two perverted goddesses" He muttered softly.

Hestia and Artemis hears what Percy just said causing their faces to turn a dark shade of gold.

 **I let out a small moan of pleasure as Percy's cum melt into my mouth. I rubbed my thighs together as I eat the bread savoring the taste of Percy's cum.**

"Wow that sounds really hot" Asteria said with wide eyes as she looks at her sister.

 **I moan out of disappointment when I finished eating the rest of the bread. I wanted more of Percy's cum.**

"Ooh whoa there Arty that's some nice thoughts" Asteria said giggling a bit.

Artemis blushes furiously at Asteria teasing her a bit. _She's just jealous that I got to taste Percy and she didn't yet._

 **Yep you're definitely addicted to Percy's cum Artemis. You can always ask him for more later.**

"Wow my other self is really trying to turn Artemis into a pervert" Diana said with a wide grin.

 **I nod at Diana before finishing the rest of my food.** _ **I'm really turning into a perverted goddess.**_

Aphrodite grins a bit. "Admitting it is the first step" She said loudly.

 **Is is really that bad? Don't you feel happier when doing lewd acts with Percy? You're enjoying this a lot besides the sooner you embrace your perverted side, the sooner you get to do more fun stuff like what Asteria just did.**

"Ooh nice convincing Diana" Aphrodite said to the roman goddess giving her a thumbs up.

Diana smiles a bit and nods at the love goddess.

Artemis smiles a bit. She does feel much happier when doing lewd acts with Percy.

 ** _I do feel happier when I do perverted acts with Percy even if he doesn't know what I did to him._ I watch all the hunters leave the dining area after rinsing and washing their dishes. **

"Mm he does now" A male demigod shouted loudly.

 **Then don't stop and instead get Percy to indulge in your lewd acts.**

Every demigod looks at the blushing roman goddess.

"Mm way to be blunt Lady Diana" Tracy said to her.

 **I chew on my bottom lip a few times nervously trying to decide if I should go with Diana's suggestion.**

"Go for it, Go for it" The male demigods chant loudly.

 **I can imagine Percy being shocked that Artemis, the maiden goddess is asking if it's okay to give him a hand job. Mm he'll stutter and blush deeply before he faints. Just the thought makes me giggle a bit.**

Everyone laughs loudly at what Diana said about Percy.

Percy covers his face to hide the crimson blush.

 **I laugh a bit at what Diana just said about Percy. I get off the chair and walked over to him. "I need to talk to you later on tonight Percy in your tent" I said to him with a small smile.**

"Ooh getting very bold Arty" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her sister just said. "Hmph jealous" She said to the sun goddess.

 **Very nice job Artemis. Now you just have to corner Percy in his tent and make sure no one comes in before pouncing onto him.**

"Ooh sounds kinky. I didn't know Artemis is dominant" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **Percy nods to me with a heart melting smile.**

"Ooh there's that killer smile" Bianca said sighing happily.

 **My knees buckle a bit.** _ **His smiles are dangerous to girls. I have to make sure to keep him from using that smile on any other girl. I'm already sharing him with Asteria and you.**_

"What!" Thalia, Atlanta, and Pheobe scream loudly.

 **I agree with you. I don't want to share Percy with anymore girls. You and Asteria are the only ones I'm willing to share him with, and no one else.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Ooh back to Percy's side" Asteria said excitedly.

 **I couldn't believe what happened at the dining hall, Asteria jerking me off with her feet. _Did Artemis know what she ate? She looked like she enjoyed the bread a lot._ I shake my head thinking there's no way that she knew what she ate. **

"Ooh she knew Percy" A female demigod said drooling a bit.

 **I pull my cock back inside and zip up my pants before getting up from my chair. "I'll see you later Artemis. I'm going to go sleep in my tent" I said to her with a small smile. I leave the dining area and walk to my tent.**

"Mm I'm sure Percy is tired from being injured and jerked off by a certain sun goddess" Nico said with a teasing grin.

Asteria's face turns bright gold at what the son of Hades just said. _I wouldn't mind doing that for real though._

 **"Percy" Amber said loudly as she runs towards me.**

"Ooh the little sister" A male demigod said with a small grin.

Amber blushes lightly as she looks at Percy.

 **I smile down at the young hunter. "Oh hi Amber. You didn't get hurt earlier in the forest right?" I asked her with a small frown.**

"Seaweed brain caring about other people more than himself" Annabeth said with a small smile.

 **Amber shakes her head as she looks up at me. "No I didn't. Are you feeling okay? Lady Artemis told me that she and her sister healed your body the best they could" She said to me.**

"I'm sure he's feeling much better after getting 'healed'" Travis said chuckling a bit.

The female demigods glare at Travis as they're forced to remember what Artemis and Asteria did to Percy.

 **I smile a bit before rubbing her head. "I'm feeling better. My body is just sore, so I'm going to go sleep for a few hours before talking to Lady Artemis" I said to her.**

"Aww that's so cute" Aphrodite said softly.

Amber smiles a bit at what Percy did to her other self. _I wonder how it will feel if he rubbed my head._ Her face turns bright red at that thought.

 **Amber nods to me. "Um I was wondering if the position as your little sister still available" She asks me with puppy dog eyes.**

"Damn the puppy dog eyes. They're very evil" A male demigod said shivering a bit.

"I agree my little sister abuses it" Another male demigod said sympathizing with him.

"The question is can Percy resist them" Travis said with a small frown.

 _ **Uh whoever came up with that trick needs to be shot.**_

All of the demigods laughed loudly at Percy's thought.

"I agree with Percy" Conner said chuckling a bit.

 **I try my best to resist the puppy dog eyes, I caved after two minutes. "Yes you can be my cute little sister Amber" I said to her sighing a bit when she puts that deadly weapon away.**

Amber lets out a sigh at Percy accepting her other self. _Maybe I can be his little sister here._ She blushes deeply at the thought of calling him big brother and them spending time with each other. Her thoughts start to turn perverted. She giggles a bit as drool leaks out of her mouth and blood leaks out of her nose.

"Um Amber your nose is bleeding" Tracy said to her fellow hunter.

Amber's face turns crimson red as she wipes the blood from her nose with a sheet of tissue.

"Mm having naughty thoughts of your big brother?" Tracy asks Amber teasingly.

Amber blushes furiously at what Tracy just said.

The female demigods giggle loudly.

"Mm well at least you got a cute little sister Percy" Nico said to him teasingly with a small grin.

Percy blushes deeply at what his cousin just said.

"Not to mention my hunters are little perverts" Artemis said giggling a bit.

All of the hunters' faces turn several shades of red.

 **"Yay thanks big brother. I'm going to let Lady Artemis know" She said smiling brightly at me.**

"Ooh big brother huh" Nico said to Percy raising his eyebrow a bit.

"She seems very happy" Travis said with a wide grin.

"I agree Travis" Conner said to his brother.

Percy blushes deeply as he looks over at Amber. _She is pretty cute._

 **Third Person POV**

 **"Lady Artemis guess what?" Amber said to the moon goddess with a megawatt smile.**

"She tells Arty right away" Asteria said in amusement.

"Of course my hunters will tell me anything" Artemis said to her sister.

 **Artemis smiles down at one of her young hunters. "Mm you look really happy Amber" She said to her softly.**

 **Amber nods to her with a small smile. "Yes I'm very happy. Percy agreed on being my big brother" She said to Artemis.**

"Ooh I wonder if she wants Percy just as much as the other hunters" Nico said teasingly.

"Mm I think Amber does Nico" Travis said to his friend pointing to the hunter staring at Percy with hearts in her eyes.

Nico looks at the hunter. "Whoa I thought that only happens in anime" He said to his friend tilting his head to the side.

Tracy elbows Amber. "You're staring at Percy a lot" She said to her friend softly.

Amber smiles a bit. "He's just so lovely" She said as she sighs a bit.

Tracy grins a bit. "Ooh you must really like him" She said to her friend teasingly.

Amber blushes deeply, but all she could do was nod. "I think love at first sight" She said happily to her friend.

Tracy nods at Amber. "Mm I don't think you're the only one though" She said to her softly as she points to the other hunters staring at Percy.

Amber growls a bit. "He's my big brother" She said to her friend with a small frown.

"Ooh someone is possessive" Tracy said to Amber teasingly with a small grin.

Amber blushes furiously at what Tracy just said, but she couldn't disagree with her.

 **Artemis eyes widened at what Amber said. "Ooh that's very nice of him. How did you get him to agree?" She asks the young girl.**

"The evil dreaded puppy dog eyes" Nico said loudly as he shivers a bit remembering some of the things his big sister got him to do for her.

"Ooh stop being overly dramatic Nico" Bianca said to her little brother.

 **Amber pushes her fingers together and blushes lightly. "Mm I showed him my puppy dog eyes. He agreed after two minutes" she said to her patron laughing a bit.**

"Evil" A male demigod said softly.

Some of the female demigods agree since they have little sisters also who use that trick.

 **Artemis giggles at what the young hunter did to Percy. She stops and she thinks about using the same trick with Percy.**

Percy looks at Artemis with eyes full of shock. _She wouldn't do that right?_

Artemis giggles a bit at what her other self was thinking about using against Percy.

"Ooh niece you're very bad, but I don't think you'll have to use that on ercy" Hestia said to Artemis giggling a bit.

 **"Well run along little one. I'm going to the archery range to clear my thoughts" She said to her with a small smile.**

"Mm naughty naughty little moon goddess" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

 **Amber nods before running to the other hunters, she notices that they're all together in a circle. "Are they planning something on big brother?" She asks herself as she gets closer to them.**

"I have a bad feeling in my gut" Asteria said with a small frown.

"I agree with you Lady Asteria" Katie said to the sun goddess.

 **"Hi sisters. What are you doing?" Amber asks them tilting her head to the side a bit curious.**

"Curiosity kill the cat" A male demigod said loudly.

"And satisfaction brought it back" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

 **"Well we're planning on getting the male back for getting us in trouble with Lady Artemis" A random hunter said to Amber with a small frown.**

"Uh oh that sounds really bad" Katie said shaking her head from side to side quickly.

The hunters look down as they listen to themselves plan to hurt their object of affection.

 **Amber's eyes widened at what her sister said, but she knows that she can't do anything against them. 'I'll just have to be the best little sister as I can to lessen the pain my sisters will inflict on him' she thought to herself. "Ah I see. So what are we planning?" She asks the hunters a bit curious.**

Percy smiles a bit at Amber knowing that she can't stop her sisters and that she cares quite a lot about him.

"Ooh I wonder what you plan on doing Amber" Tracy said to her friend.

 **"Well someone suggested that we pretend to accept Percy during the next two months and then when we're free, we stab him in the back" Atlanta said to Amber with a wide grin.**

Atlanta's eyes flew wide open in shock at what her other self just said. _Does this mean that my other self hates Percy._

"Wow our other selves hate Percy so much" Tracy said to her fellow hunters with a small frown.

Percy looks at the hunters with caution. He tenses a bit when he feels both of his hands being grabbed and squeezed.

"Don't worry Percy they don't have the heart to hurt you" Artemis said to him with a small smile.

"I agree with my niece they don't seem to want to hurt you and instead want you." Hestia said to him with a teasing grin.

Percy sighs a bit. He's a bit afraid of the hunters changing into the other versions of themselves. _They seem to be angry at themselves._ He laughs a bit at that thought.

Atlanta noticed Percy looking at them with a guarded expression. She didn't like the thought of him ignoring her or stop her from joining the harem.

"Are we going to end up killing Percy?" A random hunter said in a scared voice as tears leak down her face.

"Does Percy hate us now?" Another hunter asks sadly as she wipes her face clean of tears.

Thalia smiles a bit. "I don't think Percy hates us, but we'll have to show him that we want him instead of hurting him" She said to her fellow hunters.

Artemis smiles and nods at Thalia. _She did a good job encouraging them._ She giggles a bit at that thought

"Hmm maybe when we have our alone time with Percy" Atlanta said giggling a bit.

"Ooh the things I'm going to do to Percy" Pheobe said as she licks her lips a few times.

All of the hunters' faces turn crimson red as their mind goes to the naughtier thoughts.

Artemis giggles loudly. _Ooh my hunters are real perverts. It seems like they've been hiding this all along, but now that they have a chance with Percy. They're going crazy._

 **Amber looks at each of her sisters noticing that they share the same grin like Atlanta. She nods at Atlanta. "If you go with that plan, won't we get in trouble with Lady Artemis and Lady Asteria?" She asks them tilting her head to the side.**

"Ooh you don't know how much trouble" Asteria said shaking her head.

 **"That's why it will happen when both of them leave on their monthly visit to Olympus to report" Pheobe said to Amber.**

Pheobe couldn't believe what her other self is saying to Amber. _We broke many promises with Lady Artemis._ She frowns at that thought.

"Pretty smart idea. That would be the best time" Athena nods a bit.

"I agree, but that doesn't excuse them from attacking Percy" Aphrodite said to the wisdom goddess.

 **All of the hunters agreed with the plan even though they have to pretend to like the male.**

"We don't have to pretend since all of us are crushing on Percy hard" A random hunter said loudly.

"Dana don't tell everyone that" Tracy said to her fellow hunter with a bright red face.

Percy blushes furiously at what the hunter just said about them crushing on him. He looks at Artemis and asks silently.

Artemis grins widely and nods. "Yep they want their object of affection" She said to him teasingly.

Percy's face turns several shades of red. _So the whole hunt wants me._ "That's very nice to know" He said to Artemis.

"Ooh I'm sure it is. I don't think you want to know their thoughts on you" Artemis said to Percy teasing him a bit more.

"I don't think I do Moonbeam. I might be embarrassed" Percy said to the moon goddess with a bright red face.

 **Artemis' POV.**

"Mm there's a lot of Arty's side" Asteria said loudly.

"I agree Lady Asteria" Bianca said to the sun goddess.

 **I sigh as I shoot the last arrow at the bull's-eye. I've been thinking on what I will do with Percy while shooting arrows at targets.**

"Ooh I'm curious on what Arty will do with Percy" Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

"So am I mom" Drew said to the goddess of love.

 **Well you can always just corner and pounce on him if he's awake or you can try asking him and use the puppy dog eyes like Amber.**

"Ooh there goes Diana feeding my sis more ideas" Asteria said loudly with a wide grin.

"Of course who else would get her to lose her virginity" Diana said to the sun goddess.

"Mm that's true, but you're a virgin also" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a small grin.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you because I'm not the only virgin. You're one also when you got turned into a female" Diana said to Asteria with a wide grin.

Asteria's eyes widened at what Diana just said. "Noooooooooo" She screams loudly.

"Shut up Asteria you're being overly dramatic and besides you get to lose it with Percy like the rest of us" Artemis said to her sister.

Asteria opens her mouth wide in shock, but she could saying anything because her sister is right.

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis just said to Asteria.

"Wow Artemis way to go with shutting up Asteria" Diana said to the moon goddess.

Artemis' face turns bright gold as she pushes her face against Percy's arm to hide her embarrassment.

 **I take a few minutes to think about it. I like the idea of cornering and pouncing on him like he's my prey. I blush deeply as I pull all the arrows out of the target before putting them into the armory.**

"Whoa down girl down" Asteria said to Artemis with a small grin.

"Poor Percy is Lady Artemis' 'prey'" Katie said giggling a bit.

"Ooh I wouldn't mind him being mine" A female demigod said with a small grin.

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis and his fellow demigods just said about him.

"Mm Percy being my prey" Artemis said drooling a bit.

Hestia giggles a bit at what her niece just said. "Artemis you're drooling" She said to the moon goddess.

Artemis immediately wipes her mouth as her face turns bright gold.

 **You know that sounds like when you're hunting an animal in the forest.**

"Damn Diana going for the kill" Asteria said laughing a bit.

 **I grin a bit as I nod at what Diana said to me.** _ **Well I'm not hunting an animal, but Percy is my prey.**_

"Go Lady Artemis" Katie shouts loudly with a small grin.

 **Mm that's true, but you know what would be fun? Challenging Percy to a game of hide and seek. You hunting down Percy and taking him into the deeper part of the forest before you feed on him.**

Diana's face turns several shades of gold at what her other self told Artemis. _Mm that sounds really hot and kinky. I wouldn't mind doing that._ She looks at Percy hungrily as she licks her lips a few times.

"Holy crap that sounds really kinky" Thalia said with a bright red face.

"Lady Artemis gets all the fun" Amber said with a pout.

"Ooh you want to play with big brother?" Tracy asks Amber teasingly with a wide grin.

Amber's face turns blood red at what Tracy just asked her. She glares at her friend. "I'm not the only one. You also want to play with him" She said teasing her back.

Tracy blushes furiously at being teased back by Amber. "All of us hunters want to play with him" She said to her friend with a bright red face.

Artemis giggles loudly at what her hunters are saying about Percy. "Mm Percy you're going to have a huge harem" She said to him teasingly with a small smirk.

Percy's face turns crimson red at what Artemis just said. "I'm guess you'll be the head of the harem" He said to her.

"Of course I got you first" Artemis said nodding to him with a big smile.

Zoe was losing her mind as she's forced to listen to her fellow hunters talk about their plans with Percy. She continues to read the chapter.

 **I actually liked the sound of that more than just pouncing on him in his tent.**

"Mm that was mine and Asteria's favorite game when we were little" Artemis said with a small smile.

"I agree. I remember that you always won though" Asteria said pouting a bit at her sister.

 **Well if he's sleeping, you don't really have to do much except undress him and then feed your addiction.**

"Mm wow I have nothing to say about Lady Diana" Katie said loudly with wide eyes.

Diana shakes her head as naughty images of a naked Percy enters her mind.

"Arty's addicted to Percy's cum" Asteria said as she licks her lips a few times.

"You don't have to be jealous sister. Don't worry you'll get some soon" Artemis said to the sun goddess with a wide smirk.

 **I blushed deeply being reminded by Diana about my new addiction.** _ **There wasn't enough on the bread that Asteria gave me.**_

"Damn Lady Artemis admitting that" Nico said with wide eyes full of shock.

"Well we shouldn't be shocked since she just jerked him off not to long ago" Bianca said to her little brother.

"I'm curious will other goddess join in?" Aphrodite asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"Well the note from the fates said to bring Lupa when we reach chapter 9" Athena said loudly to the love goddess.

"Whoa Lupa will be added to Percy's harem, but she's a special case" Aphrodite said to the wisdom goddess with a small grin.

"Who's Lupa?" Katie asks the two goddesses a bit curious on who else is her rival.

Aphrodite and Athena look at Zeus silently asking him.

Zeus sighs a bit and nods. "You might as well since the demigods know about Diana" He said to the goddesses.

Aphrodite nods at Athena.

Athena looks down at all of the demigods. "Lupa is the wolf goddess that trains the roman demigods. She trains the demigods like Chiron, but more brutal" She said loudly.

"What my fellow goddess forgot to say is that Lupa is a huge talking wolf." Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin.

"Wait if Lupa is an actual wolf and she's in Percy's harem. That means Percy will do 'that' with her" Katie said with wide eyes full of shock.

"Ooh yes kinky bestiality fun" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

"Wow Percy you get to have fun with a wolf" Nico said to his cousin teasingly with a wide grin.

Percy's face turns several shades of red, but oddly enough he's turned on by the thought of having fun with a wolf.

"Mm someone seems to be turned on" Artemis said to Percy teasingly as she points to his tented pants.

Percy doesn't say anything at all to refute her accusation.

 **Mm planning to drain Percy dry Artemis?**

"Whoa go Arty drain Percy dry" Asteria shouts loudly.

"Shut up Asteria or I'll shoot you" Artemis said to her sister with a bright gold face.

 **I bite my bottom lip a few times before nodding to Diana. I flashed outside of Percy's tent, I knock and wait for Percy to call me in. After five minutes of waiting, and Percy not opening the door.**

"Hmm I think Percy is still sleeping" Katie said tilting her head to the side.

"I agree with you Katie" Clarisse said to the daughter of Demeter.

"Ooh Arty is going to rape Percy" Asteria said giggling loudly.

"I don't think Milady will rape Percy, but more like do what you and her did to him when he was sleeping" Thalia said to Asteria with a wide grin.

Asteria's face turns several shades of gold at what her half-sister just said about her and Artemis.

"That's right you molested Percy when he was sleeping" Katie said to the sun goddess nodding a bit.

Percy blushes furiously as he remembers what Artemis and Asteria did.

"Naughty Naughty" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

"Hey! Everyone is ganging up on me" Asteria said with a pout.

 **Maybe he's still sleeping. You forgot to tell him what time you'll come. Well this will be easier for you then. You can challenge him to hide and seek tomorrow.**

"Diana is right Arty you forgot to tell him what time you'll come" Asteria said to the moon goddess with a small grin.

 **I frown a bit since I really did want to play hide and seek with Percy. Of course the reward of the loser letting the winner do anything to them.**

"Arty is still a kid" Asteria said giggling loudly. She immediately jumps away when she sensed her sister's power. "Ooh now you're shooting me because it's true" She said to the moon goddess. She ducks and dodges another arrow. "Okay I'll shut up. Put the bow away" She said to her.

Artemis smiles a bit as she puts her bow away.

"I don't think that's why she wanted to play Lady Asteria. I believe the reward was what she wanted" Bianca said to the sun goddess.

"That makes sense" Asteria nods at the daughter of Hades.

 **I open the flap before walking into the tent coming to the sight of Percy sleeping with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth making me giggle a bit.**

"Seaweed brain drools in his sleep" Annabeth said giggling loudly.

Percy blushes deeply at what Annabeth just said.

"Ooh I know that" Artemis said with a small grin.

 **Well Percy is easy prey now that he's sleeping. Go girl.**

"Well I'm not surprised at all that Diana egged Arty on" Asteria said laughing a bit in amusement.

"Who else will change the virgin goddess to a pervert?" Diana asks Asteria as she rolls her eyes.

 **I nod before walking over to Percy, I look down at his body until I gaze at his clothed crotch. I licked my lips a few times before I grabbed the elastic of Percy's boxers and pulled them down.**

"Ooh we're getting another naughty scene" Aphrodite said excitedly.

"I don't think I have another in me though" A male demigod said blushing deeply.

"Yeah we're not like Percy" Travis said laughing loudly.

The female demigods giggle loudly at what the male ones just said.

"You know what's worse? We haven't gotten to the sex part yet" Conner said laughing loudly.

"I wonder if that will happen in this chapter" Nico said tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

 **I rubbed my thighs a bit as I drool a little before joining Percy on the bed. I open my mouth and spit onto Percy's cock getting it wet. I wrapped my right hand around Percy's saliva covered cock.**

"Ooh yes I definitely like this Artemis" Aphrodite said licking her lips a few times.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said. She looks at Percy noticing the large tent in his pants. "Still hard Percy" She said to him lustfully.

Percy bites his bottom lip a few times before nodding at Artemis.

Hestia giggles a bit. "Why don't we help him then Niece." She suggests to the moon goddess.

"Oh you mean like what me and Asteria did to Percy?" Artemis asks the goddess of hearth.

Hestia grins lewdly and nods at Artemis. "Yes" She said to her excitedly.

Artemis nods at Hestia. She grabs the zipper on Percy's pants and pulls it down. She sticks her right hand into his pants and takes his cock out. "I'm ready when you are Auntie" She said to her.

 **I blushed bright gold as I begin moving my soft hand up and down Percy's cock slowly. I watch Percy's face as I continue stroking his cock speeding up a bit. I used my other hand to rub and squeeze his balls like Asteria did in the infirmary.**

"Mm Arty copying me." Asteria said laughing a bit.

"Shut up Asteria" Artemis said to the sun goddess as she strokes the upper portion of Percy's cock.

Hestia wraps her warm soft hand on the base of Percy's cock. "Mm he's really hard and wet. That must be your saliva" She said to her niece with a lewd grin.

Artemis grins widely and nods at Hestia. "Yep I made sure to get him very wet for the double hand job" She said to her.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as his cock is stroked by both goddesses. _Is this heaven?_

Hestia strokes and squeezes the base as she listens to Percy's loud moans. "His moans are music to my ears" She said with a small grin. She uses her other hand to fondle his balls. "There's definitely still a lot of cum in here" She said loudly as she squeezes each ball.

Percy blushes furiously at what Hestia just said about him.

"Ooh I know trust me Auntie. I think I made him cum three or four times outside and then another one or two times in here. You also made him cum once" Artemis said to Hestia with a wide grin. She moves her hand faster and harder. She squeezes the tip where lots of pre-cum gathers. "Ooh my your cock is drooling a lot of pre-cum Percy" She said to him huskily.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming in pleasure as both goddesses stroke and fondle his cock like a toy.

"Wow look at them go" Katie said with wide eyes.

"I'm surprised at Lady Hestia having a perverted side" Bianca said with a bright red face.

"I agree with you sis" Nico said to her.

"Look at our sister go" Poseidon said laughing loudly.

"I didn't know our sister was this perverted, but she looks really happy" Hades said to Poseidon.

Poseidon grins widely. "Mm maybe she's always been like this, but she didn't have the person to show it until now" He said to his brother with a small smile.

"Hmm that's true, but not to mention that Hestia has been a virgin goddess longer than Artemis" Hades said loudly.

"Right, so when Artemis gave Hestia to go ahead her sexual frustration came rushing out" Poseidon nods a bit.

Hera feels jealous of Hestia and Artemis being happy with Percy.

Hestia blushes furiously at what her brothers are saying about her. _They're right though._ She jerks him off going even faster. She gets close to Percy's balls with her face.

"Ooh god this is too much" Percy said loudly in between moans and pants. He could feel so much pleasure coursing throughout his entire body.

"Good make sure to cum a lot for both of us. We're starving for your addicting cum" Artemis said to Percy lustfully as she squeezes the tip a bit harder. She lifts her hand up and moves it to her mouth. She licks the pre-cum off her fingers while she continues stroking his thick cock. She looks down at Hestia noticing how close her face is near his balls. "Mm go for it Auntie" She said to the goddess of hearth.

Hestia blushes furiously as she pushes her face closer to his balls. She shivers a bit as she breathes in his scent. _Oh god his scent smells so good._ She lets out a loud moan as she rubs her nose all over his musky balls making sure to remember his scent. She feels like she's losing her mind from breathing his scent. She grins a bit as she takes his left ball into her warm mouth causing him to moan and his breathing to get heavier. She begins sucking each ball lathering it in her saliva while she strokes the base of his cock.

Artemis grins widely as she looks deeply into Percy's eyes. "You like the feeling of Hestia sucking on your big balls?" She asks him lustfully.

All Percy could do is nod at Artemis. He feels like he died and went to heaven.

"Damn this is hot even to me" Clarisse said with a bright red face.

"Ooh I can tell" Drew said pointing to the very large wet spot on Clarisse's pants.

Clarisse's face turns several shades of red at the large wet spot on her crotch area.

"Most of the male demigods have fainted with blood leaking out of their noses" Katie said giggling loudly.

"Mm half of the hunters also fainted with grins and blood gushing out of their noses" Bianca said to Katie pointing to them.

"Mm your nose is bleeding also Bianca" Katie said to the daughter of Hades.

Bianca blushes deeply as she wipes her nose with a tissue.

Zoe was losing her mind as she listens to Percy moan and watch her sisters faint with blood gushing out of their noses. She sighs a bit as she begins reading the chapter.

 **"Mmm" Percy lets out a few moans.**

"Ooh is he pretending to sleep?" Asteria asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

 **I stopped my hand job thinking that Percy is waking up, but I sigh a bit when he didn't open his eyes.** _ **That was close. I thought he was waking up and I would have been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.**_

Asteria goes down on the floor and rolls around laughing at her sister's thought.

Artemis ignores her sister as she focuses on making her lover cum. She likes the sound of Percy being her lover. "I can feel him twitching in my hand. He's going to cum really soon" She said to Hestia.

Hestia nods at Artemis before going back to sucking and licking his balls.

Percy could feel his climax really near making him shiver in pleasure. "I'm really close girls" He said to them panting heavily.

Artemis nods at Percy as she strokes his cock even faster. "Go ahead and cum Percy." She said to him lewdly.

Hestia takes Percy's balls out of her mouth and moves her face right in front of his cock. "I think it's my turn to get his cum all over the face" She said to her niece.

Artemis nods at Hestia. "Okay Auntie" She said to the goddess of hearth as she jerks Percy's cock even harder.

Percy grits his teeth and lets out one last loud moan as he watches himself cum onto his favorite goddess' face.

Hestia lets out a loud moan as she feels her face getting splattered in Percy's thick cum.

"Wow that's really hot look at Percy cum all over Lady Hestia's face" A female demigod said as she rubs herself a bit.

"I agree she looks like she died and went to heaven" Katie said giggling loudly.

Artemis looks down at Hestia. "Mm how are you feeling Auntie?" She asks her huskily.

Hestia grins widely. "Mm I feel really good and I think I had multiple orgasms from me breathing in his musky cum" She said to Artemis panting a bit.

Percy blushes deeply at what Hestia just said. "I'm glad you enjoyed me giving you a facial" He said to her with a small smile.

"Mm well it's my turn Percy" Artemis said to him as she licks her lips a few times. She brings her cum covered hand up to her mouth and licks each finger clean. "I can get use to drinking your cum" She said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy's face turns several shades of red. "You really turned perverted Moonbeam" He said to her.

Artemis smiles brightly at him. "Mm I have because of the fates and also I needed to find the perfect person to let out all my frustration like Auntie" She said to him giggling a bit.

Zoe continues reading after taking a few minutes to breathe. _I'm definitely going to get my Percy time as soon as I finish this chapter._

 **I'll say. Your heart was racing when he moaned.**

"Mm I think anyone's heart will race if that happens" Katie said giggling a bit.

 **My face turns golden as I start moving my hand again, but this time a bit faster.**

 **I continue jerking Percy's cock while massaging his full balls, I noticed that he's sweating and moving around quite a bit.**

"Ooh shit Arty is going to get caught" Asteria said with a small giggle.

"I don't think Percy will stop her though" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

 **Percy wonders why he's feels cold, he remembers going to sleep with his boxers on and putting a blanket over his body. He cracks an eye open to look down at his body. His face turns crimson red as he comes to the sight of Artemis jerking him off.**

"Ooh so she was caught and Percy is shocked as hell to find the maiden goddess jerking him off" Katie said loudly.

"Yep and Percy is hard again" A female demigod said pointing to his cock.

"Jesus how many times can Percy cum before he stays soft?" A male demigod asks with wide eyes full of shock.

"Too many times. He's way ahead of my ex-boyfriend" A female demigod said loudly with a small giggle.

"Mine too" Another female demigod said in jealousy.

Artemis giggles loudly as she listens to the female demigods talk about her lover. "Mm yes this would make number 8 or is it 9? I haven't completely kept track" She said to Percy.

"I don't know, but you and Hestia are driving me crazy" Percy said to the moon goddess blushing deeply.

Hera looks at Poseidon with a raised eyebrow.

Poseidon chuckles loudly. "Don't look at me like that sister because even I can't go that long" He said to her with a bright gold face.

"Mm none of my lovers can go that long either. I'm really impressed and jealous of Artemis" Aphrodite said in jealousy.

All of the goddesses nod at Aphrodite. They feel jealous of the moon goddess also.

 **Uh Artemis he's awake now.**

"Of course it's Diana that warns Arty" Asteria said with a small grin.

"She's the voice in the back of everyone's mind telling you things" Bianca said with a small giggle.

"Hey!" Diana shouts loudly as she glares at the daughter of Hades.

 **I didn't hear Diana since I was preoccupied with other thoughts centering around Percy. I moved my hand from his balls to his cock joining with the other to jerk Percy off with both hands.**

"Mm Arty in her own little world" Asteria said loudly with a wide grin.

The hunters wake up from their unconsciousness.

"Welcome back. All of you missed Percy blowing his load all over Lady Hestia's face" Thalia said to them with a small grin.

Tracy opens her mouth wide at what Thalia just said to them. She wipes the blood gushing from her nose.

"That sounds pretty hot" Dana said as she wipes her nose clear of blood.

The other hunters nod along with Dana.

"Ooh it was, but I wish it was me instead of Lady Hestia" Thalia said to her fellow hunters with a small frown.

 **Artemis he's awake!**

"Scream louder why don't you. The people outside didn't hear you" Asteria said giggling loudly.

 **I looked down at Percy and blushed deeply, but I can't stop myself from jerking him off.**

"Mm Arty is such a naughty little slut" Asteria said teasingly with a wide grin.

"Ooh I agree with you Asteria. I think she needs a spanking" Aphrodite said loudly.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said, but oddly enough the thought of Percy spanking her on the butt drives her crazy.

"Ooh I agree, but who will spank Arty?" Asteria asks the love goddess a bit curious.

"Percy of course. I bet she would love that" Aphrodite said with a wider grin.

Percy's face turns crimson red as he listens to the goddesses. He looks down at Artemis. _Does she really want that?_

Artemis grins a bit as she turns around and waves her ass at him. "I've been a very naughty goddess hogging you all to my self" She said to him.

"You got that right" Thalia said loudly.

"I think she deserves a spanking for that" Katie said with a bright red face.

The male demigods are barely hanging on and not fainting.

Percy blushes furiously as he thinks for a minute. He nods as pulls Artemis' shorts down along with her panties exposing her bare ass.

Artemis blushes deeply as she's exposed to everyone. She feels herself getting wetter as she awaits for her punishment.

Percy raises his hand and hits her ass hard causing Artemis to scream loudly.

The male demigods fainted right after with bleeding noses and wide grins.

"That wasn't a scream of pain" Asteria said giggling loudly.

"No it wasn't Asteria. That was a scream of pleasure" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

Artemis felt herself getting even wetter when she felt Percy's hand touch her ass. She screamed not in pain, but in pleasure. _My body is getting hot and I'm turned on._ She waves her ass at him again urging him to spank her again.

Percy hits her ass again, but this time a bit harder.

Artemis screams even louder as her ass gets tenderized by Percy. _I think I came a bit._ Her pussy is completely wet now after being hit by him.

"Wow Lady Artemis is turned on. Look at her pussy leaking so much" Katie said blushing furiously.

Percy continues spanking her until he reaches six hits and with each one her screams get louder.

Artemis falls down as her body twitches. She came at least about three times. _Ooh god that was amazing. We'll have to do that again._

"Wow that was really something. Arty really got turned on from being spanked by Percy" Asteria said with wide eyes.

"Mm I wonder how many times she came though" Aphrodite said a bit curious.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold at what Aphrodite just said. She rubs her sore ass a bit. She notices the red mark on her ass in the shape of Percy's hand. She pulls her panties back up.

Zoe calms herself down as she listened to her mistress enjoy getting spanked by Percy. She begins reading the chapter again.

 **"Uh is that really you Artemis? I'm not dreaming right?" Percy asks me blushing deeply as he watches my hand glide up and down his cock.**

"Of course seaweed brain would say that. He's a very heavy sleeper" Annabeth said with a bright red face.

 **"Yes it's really me Artemis. This was what I wanted to talk to you about. I've gotten addicted to the taste of your cum and I want more" I said to him with a golden face as I continue stroking his cock. I lean down and give the tip of his cock a slow teasing lick.**

"Whoa way to go Arty. You told Percy what you wanted more of his cum" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a wide grin.

"I don't blame Lady Artemis because I wouldn't mind having more. I think I'm addicted after just my first taste" Katie said with a deep red blush on her cheeks.

Artemis giggles a bit at the daughter of Demeter. "Mm so I got you addicted to my Percy's cum?" She asks her teasingly.

Percy blushes deeply at Artemis telling everyone that he's hers.

Katie bites her bottom lip nervously a few times before answering. "Yes you did Lady Artemis. I would love to have some more" She said to the moon goddess as she licks her lips a few times while staring at Percy hungrily.

Artemis grins widely and nods at her. "Mm maybe you can, but not right now" she said to her with a small smile.

Katie pouts a bit, but nods at Artemis. _At least that's not a no._

 **Percy's face turns crimson red as he watches the virgin goddess gives him a hand job while she licks the tip of his cock.**

"Mm Percy looks like he's shock with my virgin sister jerking him off" Asteria said giggling loudly.

 **"Mm your pre-cum taste pretty good Percy, but not as good as your cum though" I said to him with a hungry look.**

The male demigods wake up from unconsciousness. They're losing their mind from the chapter already.

"Wow talking dirty to your lover Arty" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a small smirk.

Artemis ignores her sister as she strokes Percy's cock while listening to her Lieutenant read the chapter.

"Of course you ignore me and instead you jerk Percy off again" Asteria said with a small pout.

 **Ooh keep going Artemis. You're even talking dirty to Percy.**

Diana blushes deeply at what she said to Artemis. She watchers her greek counter-part stroke Percy's cock without looking. She's tempted to go over there and join them. _Why don't I then?_ She blushes at her thought. She gets up from the ground and walks over to Percy and Artemis. She sits down right behind Percy.

Artemis grins a bit. She decides to tease Percy a bit. "Mm Percy now you're surrounded by goddesses" She said to him teasingly.

Percy looks behind himself and sees Diana. "Hi Diana" He said to the roman goddess with a heart-melting smile.

Diana feels her knees get weak from Percy's lovely smile. "Hi Percy" She said to him softly. She looks at Artemis. "I think you should stop Artemis. I mean from what I heard your hunters are planning to ask you to let Percy sleep over, so they can have their fun with him" She said to the moon goddess blushing deeply.

Artemis looks at Diana. "Oh really?" She asks the roman goddess as she stops jerking him off, but she leaves her hand on his cock.

Diana nods at Artemis. "Yep they plan on draining Percy dry and of course you'll be there to help" She said to the moon goddess.

Artemis feels herself getting turned on at the naughty images entering her mind featuring Percy and her hunters. _Mm watching my hunters jerking or sucking him off does sound pretty kinky and hot._ "Fine I'll stop Diana" She said to her with a small smile. She makes sure that her hand is dripping in his cum before removing it from his cock. She turns her attention to Percy and licks her cum covered fingers lewdly.

Percy blushes furiously at Diana and Artemis talking about him with the hunters. He shivers a bit as he feels like someone is staring at him. His eyes flew wide open as he watches Artemis lick her fingers making him blush bright red.

"Wow I have nothing to say other than that was hot" Diana said to Artemis with a bright gold face.

Artemis grins widely. "Mm Percy's cum is just that delicious. Ask Auntie" She said to Diana. She grabs Percy's cock and pushes it back into his pants. She pulls the zipper back up and turns back around to listen to Zoe read.

Hestia's face turns four different shades of gold at what Artemis just said, but she couldn't disagree with her. "Yes my niece is right. Percy's cum is really good" She said to the roman goddess.

 **I moved my top hand off his cock before replacing it with my mouth. I let out a moan as I give the tip of his cock a gentle suckle. I moved my other hand away from Percy's cock before pushing more inside my mouth. _My body is really getting hot from sucking Percy off._**

"Ooh you have no idea how right you are" Artemis said softly with a deep gold blush on her cheeks.

Hestia's and Diana's faces turn bright gold at what Artemis just said.

"Mm I agree with you Moonbeam. You were going crazy outside when you sucked me off" Percy said to her teasingly.

Artemis nods at Percy. "Mm that was really amazing when I sucked you off" She said teasing him back.

Percy blushes furiously at Artemis teasing him back.

 **Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as he gets an amazing blow job from Artemis. "Ooh Artemis you're making me feel really good. I've been dreaming of you doing this for awhile" He moans my name loudly.**

Artemis looks at Percy with a bright face. "Is that true?" She asks him a bit curious.

Percy blushes furiously, but nods at her. "Yes it's true Moonbeam and I had to stop that feeling since you're a maiden, but then you started to go after me aggressively after the fates' note" He said to her with a small smile.

Artemis smiles a bit at him. "I'm glad the fates left that note and I'm happier now" She said to him lovingly.

Percy smiles brightly at her. "I'm happy also Moonbeam. If it wasn't for the fates who knows if we were ever going to be together" He said to her softly.

Artemis leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll have to kiss properly when I don't have the taste of your cum in my mouth" She said to him giggling loudly.

Percy touches the area where Artemis kisses him. "That sounds good to me Moonbeam and I'll be happy to have your first kiss" He said to her lovingly.

Artemis blushes lightly at what Percy just said. She feels so much happiness at the thought of Percy kissing her on the lips. _Too bad he lost his first kiss with that demigod. She frowns at her thought._

Hestia smiles at the loving couple. "Don't forget about the others Niece" She said to the moon goddess softly.

Artemis nods at Hestia. "I know I'll let them have their fun with Percy after the chapter" She said to the goddess of hearth softly.

 **Mm looks like someone loves the taste of Percy's cock. You're really enjoying this Artemis, I don't think I can stop you even if I wanted to.**

Artemis' eyes flew wide open at what Diana just said to her. _Well she's not lying. I do love the taste of Percy's cock and his cum a lot._

 **I move my head up and down, the sounds of our lewd act echoing throughout the tent.** _ **I think pleasuring Percy is my new favorite thing to do other than archery and hunting.**_

"Wow that's amazing Arty, so now you have a third favorite thing to do. I bet pleasuring Percy is number one though" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Asteria just said. _She's not wrong though._

 **Yes embrace your perverted side Artemis. You'll be much happier.**

"Wow Diana are you trying to hypnotize my sister?" Asteria asks the roman goddess teasingly.

Diana's face heats up at what Asteria just asked her. _It does sound like that._

 **I couldn't agree more as I bobbed my head up and down Percy's cock feeling it twitch signaling that he's near his climax.**

"Of course Arty accepts what Diana said to her" Asteria said with a wide grin.

 **"Ooh Artemis I'm going to cum soon" Percy said my name in between moans and pants.**

"I think this is where Artemis truly gets her taste of Percy's cum" Aphrodite said loudly.

"I agree with you mom. The other times were just samples" Drew said to the goddess of love.

Artemis blushes bright gold at what the mother and daughter just said about her.

 **I nod to Percy as I suck his cock even faster. My eyes widened when I feel the first spurts of cum going into my mouth. I feel my mouth get filled with Percy's cum until I'm close to choking before I swallowed everything. _He sure cums a lot. It tastes divine._**

"That's when Artemis the cum hungry slut was born" Asteria said giggling loudly.

"Wow this story is getting hotter by the second" Travis said with wide eyes.

"I agree with you Travis" Conner said to his brother.

Artemis couldn't say anything because she's already addicted to Percy's cum after sucking him off outside in the garden. _You don't know what you're missing sis._ She giggles at that thought.

 **I pulled my mouth off his cock after making sure he's done cumming. I panted a bit as I look down at Percy's cock. I give the tip of his cock a gentle kiss. "Mm your cum is definitely addictive Percy." I said to him licking my lips a few times.**

"Mm yep" Katie said as she rubs her thighs together while staring at Percy.

 **Percy blushes deeply as he pants a bit. "That felt really good Artemis. I wouldn't mind letting you make me cum again" He said with a small grin.**

"Mm Percy can cum a lot in the story too" Asteria said with wide eyes and a golden blush on her cheeks.

 **Looks like both of you didn't have enough of each other. You can offer to jerk him off until he cums again.**

"Mm I think you did a very good job convincing Arty to become a pervert" Asteria said to Diana with a small grin.

"I have to agree with you Asteria" Diana said to the sun goddess.

 **I nod before looking at Percy. "Since you're not done. Would you like me to jerk you off until you cum one more time" I asked Percy as I eyed his hard cock hungrily.**

"Mm I'm curious just how many times was one more" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

"Mm Arty is Percy-sexual" Asteria said with a wide grin.

"What's Percy-sexual Lady Asteria?" Katie asks the sun goddess a bit curious.

"Arty is sexually attracted to only her lover Percy" Asteria said to the daughter of Demeter with a small grin.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Asteria just said about her.

"Ooh I see, but isn't that you and all the hunters." Katie said Asteria tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Now it was Asteria's turn to blush at what the demigod just said. She couldn't say anything because what she said is all true.

The hunters were not doing any better than Asteria with their faces erupting in a crimson blush.

 **Percy gulps a bit before nodding to me squirming around a bit.**

"That's when Percy knew he screwed up by letting Arty do what she wants" Asteria said loudly with a wide grin.

Percy's face turns blood red at what Asteria just said.

"You'll be just like me Asteria very soon" Artemis said to her sister with a small grin.

 **"Okay I'll make you cum again, but this time I want it all over my face. I want to let the world know that I'm yours Percy" I said to him licking my lips a few times.**

"And there goes the male demigods again" Aphrodite said giggling loudly as she watches the reawakening males faint again with blood leaking from their noses.

"Mm wow Lady Artemis" Katie said to the moon goddess as she wipes the blood leaking out of her nose.

"That sounds really hot, but I wouldn't mind doing that" Tracy said with a deep red blush on her cheeks.

"I agree with you" Atlanta said to Tracy as she squirms around a bit.

 **Ooh you're doing a very good job showing your perverted side Artemis to him.**

"Ooh yes Arty is definitely doing a good job showing her perverted side" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 **Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis just said to him. The thought of marking Artemis as his turns him on even more. "Okay Artemis I'll make sure to cum all over your cute face" He said to me chewing on his bottom lip a few times.**

"Ooh Percy saying that Arty has a cute face" Asteria said loudly teasing him..

Percy blushes deeply at what Asteria just said.

Artemis looks at Percy with a bright face. "Do I really have a cute face?" She asks him softly.

Percy smiles as he looks at Artemis. "Yes you have a really cute face Moon beam" He said to her in a loving voice.

Artemis feels really happy that she wraps her arms around Percy and hugs him tightly.

Percy gasps as he feels Artemis hugging him tightly. "Oh did my comment make you feel that happy?" He asks her a bit curious.

Artemis smiles brightly and nods at him. "Yes it did Percy" She said to him happily.

Percy laughs a bit and nods. "I'm happy, but do you mind loosing up. You're hugging me too tight" He said to her.

Artemis blushes deeply, but nods at Percy. She loosens up her grip. She feels really happy and never wanting to separate from him. "You know that I'm never letting you go right?" She asks him with a small glare.

Percy grins a bit and nods at Artemis. "Yes I know that" He said to the moon goddess.

"Good that means you'll be using that unfulfilled wish to be immortal" Artemis said glaring at Percy daring him to disagree with her.

Percy laughs a bit. "Artemis you sound like you're my wife" He said to her.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold at what Percy just said. She calms her fast beating heart. "I want you to stay with me forever" She said to him lovingly. She leans up and looks directly into his eyes.

Percy blushes deeply as Artemis looks him directly into his eyes. He feels like he could swim in her silver eyes. "Fine because you're really cute Moon beam" He said to her.

"Aww this is so cute" Aphrodite said squealing loudly.

"Ooh does that mean Percy will live forever?" Amber asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Thalia smiles at Amber. "Yes that does" She said nodding to her.

"Which means lots of fun with him for us" Pheobe said to her fellow hunters as blood leaks out of her nose.

Many of the hunters' noses spurted out blood from the naughty images entering their minds.

"We're really perverted" Tracy said with a deep crimson blush as she wipes her nose clean.

"I agree, but we're Percy's perverts" Atlanta said with a wide grin as more blood leaks out of her nose. She quickly wipes the blood from her nose.

"Stop we're going to faint again if you go any farther" Dana said to her fellow hunters.

Artemis' eyes widened at what one of her oldest hunters just said. _So my little hunters want to be Percy's perverts?_ She quickly pulls away from Percy as gold blood gushes out of her nose . She quickly wipes her nose with a tissue.

Zoe grits her teeth as she listens to the hunters talk about being Percy's perverts. _Well I guess I wouldn't mind being that for him._ She blushes furiously at that thought. She continues reading the chapter.

 **I let out a loud moan as I nod to Percy. I wrap my right hand around his hard cock and begin to jerk him off. "I'm your perverted goddess Percy" I said to him with a lewd grin. I grip his cock a bit harder as I continue stroke his cock. I shiver a bit as I like the moans that Percy lets out. _His moans are music to my ears._ **

"Ooh wow. Go Artemis show us just how perverted you are" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her other self said to Percy. She remembers something similar outside in the garden.

"Didn't you say something similar like that Moonbeam?" Percy asks her tilting his head to the side.

Artemis silently nods at Percy. "I think it was I'm your dirty moon goddess" She whispers to him huskily as she gives his right ear a slow teasing lick.

Percy feels shivers go down his spine at what Artemis just whispered to him. He lets out a gasp as he feels his right ear licked. "Moonbeam don't do that" He said to her panting a bit.

 **"Ooh you're a very naughty goddess Artemis. Getting turned on by jerking me off" Percy said to me in between moans and pants.**

"Mm I agree" Artemis said with a small giggle.

 **I let out more loud moans as I use my other hand to pleasure myself. _Mm my panties are really soaked._ I speed up my hand on Percy's cock watching him squirm around on the bed. **

"Ooh Arty is fingering herself while jerking Percy off. She must have been really turned on." Asteria said loudly with a small grin.

Percy grins a bit as he positions his right hand near Artemis' clothed crotch. He begins slowly rubbing her crotch feeling how soaked her panties are. "Moonbeam your panties are soaked" He said to her lustfully.

Artemis' eyes flew wide open when she feels her clothed pussy being rubbed by Percy. She gasps and moans softly. "I know Percy. I've been soaked since I jerked and sucked you off outside" She said to him with a lewd grin.

 **He feels his climax rapidly approaching it's peak making him shiver a bit. "I'm really close Artemis" he said to me panting heavily.**

"Ooh Artemis is about to get a nice facial" Aphrodite said excitedly. She was really jealous of the moon goddess, but maybe she could join in the harem if she asks nicely.

 **I watch Percy closely before moving my hand off him and instead lick from the base all the way up to the twitching tip. I go back to jerking him off going even harder. "Mm are you going to be a naughty demigod and shoot your dirty cum all over my face?" I asked him lustfully.**

"Like I said Percy is one very lucky demigod" Nico said laughing loudly.

"Mm Arty is doing a really good job talking dirty to Percy" Asteria said loudly with a small smirk.

Aphrodite nods. "I agree with you Asteria. She's doing an amazing job" She said to the sun goddess.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Aphrodite and Asteria just said about her.

Percy continues rubbing Artemis' clothed pussy going a bit faster. "Do you want me to touch you directly Moonbeam?" he asks her.

All Artemis could do was nod at Percy's question.

Percy grins widely as he pushes her panties to the side and gently touch her hairless pussy.

Artemis gasps and moans loudly as she feels Percy rub her pussy. _Oh god that electrical feeling was amazing._ She wants him to touch her more. She humps his hand to get that feeling again.

Percy blushes cherry red as he feels her humping his him. _So she wants me to touch her more._ He rubs her soaked pussy a bit faster enjoying the sounds of her moans.

 **Percy couldn't take it anymore between the hand job and Artemis talking dirty to him. "I'm cumming Artemis" He screams my name loudly.**

"Ooh here it comes. Lady Artemis is going to have her face covered" Katie said loudly as she squirms around a bit.

 **"Mm go ahead and cum as much as you want you dirty boy" I said to him huskily as I feel the first spurt hit my nose causing me to breathe in the scent. The next shot hit under my eyes. The rest covered my entire face, I gasped as I moan loudly and cum. I licked the cum off my lips moaning loudly at the delicious treat. "Mm your cum is really thick. I feel like I'm wearing a mask" I said to him laughing a bit.**

"And there goes the hunters this time" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

"I'm still alive here" Thalia, Atlanta, and Pheobe shouts loudly barely holding on.

The hunters fainted after imagining their faces getting covered in Percy's dirty cum just like their mistress.

"Wow Arty that sounded pretty hot. I wouldn't mind having my face covered in Percy's cum" Asteria said to her sister with a deep gold blush.

All of the goddesses nod and agree with Asteria including Hera.

 **You look like you really enjoyed giving him a hand and blow job Artemis.**

"Ooh I'm sure she enjoyed that a lot Diana" Asteria said in jealousy.

Diana feels a bit jealous of Artemis, but she couldn't wait for her turn with Percy.

 _ **Mm I did Diana. This was really amazing especially when I sucked him off.**_ **I pull my hand away from his cock before replacing it with my mouth. I lick his cock until it's completely clean.**

 **"Mm wow I hope this is not a dream. You made me feel really good Artemis" He said to me with a wide grin.**

"I'm sure it wasn't a dream" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

"I agree with you mom" Drew said to the love goddess.

 **"Mm that's good Percy, but sadly I have to go ride my chariot and do my moon duty" I said to him with a small frown.**

"Aww Poor Arty. She wanted to spend more time with Percy" Asteria said sadly.

Artemis turns around and sticks her tongue out at Asteria.

Percy laughs a bit as he continues rubbing Artemis' pussy going faster and a bit harder. He sticks a finger into her virgin pussy and teases her a bit.

Artemis gasps and moans even louder when she felt Percy's finger going into her pussy. She arches her back and pushes against the finger urging him to go deeper.

"Okay I'll push deeper, but not too much since you're a virgin Artemis" Percy said to her softly.

Artemis nods at Percy. She bites her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming in pleasure as her pussy is pleasured by him.

Percy pushes his finger a bit deeper into her pussy. He uses his other hand to give her more pleasure by teasing her clit.

Artemis screams loudly when she feel both her clit and pussy being pleasured by her lover. _Oh god I'm losing my mind. I can't help, but think how it will feel when he doesn't have to be careful._ She shudders at that thought.

 **"I understand Moonbeam." He said to me with a half-heartened smile. My eyes widened at what Percy called me.**

"Ooh so I gave you that nickname in the book also" Percy said to Artemis as he moves his finger in and out of her pussy faster as he pinches her clit gently.

Artemis squirms around a bit as her body is wracked with lots of pleasure. She screams loudly when she felt her clit get pinched by Percy. "Keep going Percy. I'm getting closer" She whispers to him huskily as she breathes on his right ear. She pants heavily.

Percy nods at Artemis. He decides to surprise the moon goddess. He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. He pulls away from her lips right away.

Artemis' eyes widened as she feels so much pleasure from the combination of being fingered, rubbed, and kissed by Percy. The kiss sent her over the edge and she squirts all over Percy's finger and pants. "You said you weren't going to kiss me" She said to him pouting a bit as she catches her breath.

Percy grins a bit. "I changed my mind, but how was your first kiss?" He asks her a bit curious.

"The kiss felt really nice and it made me cum" Artemis said to him with a deep golden blush on her face. "We'll have to kiss more too" She said to him lovingly.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said about the kiss making her cum. "That makes me really happy Moonbeam" He said to her as he pulls his finger out of her pussy and brings it up to his mouth. He licks his hand clean of her juices. "You taste pretty good" He said to her with a small small.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold as she watch him lick her juices off his hand and finger.

 **I squealed a bit in happiness getting a nickname from him just like that child of Athena.**

"Mm I'm happy for you Lady Artemis" Annabeth said to the moon goddess with a bright red face. She can't lie to herself that she's not turned on from watching Artemis pleasuring Percy. She also felt a bit jealous.

 **Well seems like you're much closer to Percy than Asteria and that's a cute name for you Artemis.**

"Hey!" Asteria shouts loudly. She feels jealous that Artemis gets a nickname and wonders if Percy has one for her.

 **I smiled a bit at Percy. "I'll see you tomorrow Aqua boy" I said to Percy giving him my own nickname. _Mm I think my stomach is full of Percy's cum._**

"Of course it is Arty you swallowed every last drop of Percy's cum" Asteria said loudly as she rolls her eyes.

The hunters wake up from their unconsciousness and wipe their bleeding noses.

"Welcome back girls, so this is what happened" Thalia tells the hunters what they missed out on.

"Lady Artemis is very lucky, but I can't wait for our turn" Tracy said with a deep crimson blush.

"Me pleasuring big brother" Amber said giggling loudly as blood leaks out of her nose.

"There she goes again with the fantasies" Tracy said laughing a bit.

"Oh my god both of them have nicknames for each other" Aphrodite said squealing loudly.

"Aqua boy huh?" Percy asks Artemis with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't like the name?" Artemis asks him with a small frown.

"I love it Moonbeam" Percy said to Artemis as he wraps his arms around her body and hug her tightly.

"Don't forget me Percy" Hestia said to him with a pout.

Percy laughs a bit as he unwraps one arm from Artemis and wraps it around Hestia.

Hestia feels warm and fuzzy when she's brought into a hug from Percy.

Thalia, Atlanta, and Pheobe feels jealous as they watch Percy hug Artemis and Hestia. They want to be hugged by him too.

 **Well he did let out a lot into your mouth and you swallowed every last drop.**

"I had a feeling Diana was going to say that" Asteria said giggling loudly.

Diana lays her head down on Percy's back to hide the deep golden blush on her face.

 **"Mm I'll meet you in the forest tomorrow after meal time. We're going to do something fun there" I said to Percy with a wide grin. "Ooh yeah did you like the special gift I gave you yesterday?" I asked him teasingly.**

"Ooh going to play hide and seek" Asteria said excitedly. She loves the game as much as her sister.

"Artemis teasing Percy with her panties that you gave Percy" Aphrodite said to Asteria with a small grin.

 **Percy nods to Artemis before giving her a quick kiss on her clean lips. He could taste a bit of himself but not too much. "I wanted to do that for a very long time" He said to me with a fox like grin. He blushed deeply at what Artemis just said to him before nodding. "Yes I liked it a lot. I've used it about two or three times already" He said to me.**

"Mm those panties must be soaked in a lot of Percy's cum" Katie said loudly as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy's face turns tomato red at what Katie just said.

"Mm I wouldn't mind using some pairs to jerk you off Percy" Artemis said to him teasingly with a wide grin.

Percy opens his mouth wide at what Artemis just said. "Mm of course I would love to feel your soft panties wrapped around my cock" He said to her huskily.

Artemis blushes furiously as she nods at Percy. She could feel herself getting turned on from the thought of using her special panties to jerk him off until he blows his load into them.

 **I blushed bright gold as I nod to him. "Bye Percy" I said to him before leaving the tent and making my way to the chariot.**

 **Your sister is going to be very proud of you when she finds out what you did to Percy.**

"I think I'm beyond proud and moving into being jealous" Asteria said with a small pout.

 **I nod at Diana laughing a bit as I start to ride my chariot. I scooped up all the thick cum Percy shot onto my face and put it in my mouth before swallowing. I rubbed my full stomach before turning my attention back to my chariot.**

"Mm Artemis really changed after she went after Percy" Aphrodite said with a small smile. She's happy for the moon goddess, but also jealous of her.

"Of course Lady Artemis changed, she's Percy's slutty moon goddess" Bianca said with a wide grin.

Artemis lays her head down on Percy's chest to hide her bright gold face.

Percy laughs a bit as he rubs Artemis' head gently.

 **Percy's POV**

"Ooh it's Percy's turn now" Katie said happily.

 **I couldn't believe that Artemis just finished sucking me off and made me cum with her soft hands. I sigh a bit as I put my boxers back on before I laid down and fall asleep again. Morning came quickly, I opened my eyes looking around my tent. _Why does my body feel so warm?_ I look down noticing my arm wrapped around something. I looked under the blanket to find Artemis sleeping while hugging me. **

"Aww how cute Artemis sleeping together with Percy and hugging him" Aphrodite said with a big smile.

 **She must have came in my room and fell asleep after riding her chariot. "Moonbeam wake up. You don't want your hunters seeing us in this position right?" I said to her blushing deeply.**

"Right my hunters are different than the ones in the book" Artemis said with a small frown.

 **"Mm oh good morning Percy. I hope you didn't mind me sleeping here. I kind of fell asleep after riding my chariot all night, so I came to the closer bed." She said to me blushing lightly.**

"I guess I'll let that excuse go for now" Aphrodite said loudly.

 **"I don't mind you sleeping here, but you know all you have to do is ask if you want to cuddle" I said to her with a wide grin. I watch as Artemis face turns bright gold.**

"Ooh I want to cuddle with Percy" Many hunters of the hunters said loudly.

"I want to kiss him" Lacy said with a deep crimson blush on her cheeks.

Percy blushes deeply at what the hunters want to do with him.

 **"Mm I need to get up to go check on my hunters" She said to me with a small frown.**

 **I didn't like Artemis with a frown, I prefer her with a smile. I lean down and give the moon goddess a passionate kiss instead of a quick one like last night. I pulled back after ten seconds and looked down at Artemis.**

"Aww so cute" Aphrodite said squealing loudly.

"I'm so jealous of Artemis" Asteria whined a bit.

 **"Mm that was a really nice kiss compared to the one you gave me last night" She said smiling brightly at me.**

The male demigods laugh loudly at that.

Percy blushes in embarrassment as he continues to rub Artemis' head.

"That feels really nice Percy, I want you to keep rubbing my head" Artemis said to him happily.

 **I nod to her. "I'll see you at the dining hall moonbeam" I said to her as I rub her head slowly.**

 **"Okay Percy, but make sure to meet me in the forest after meal time" She said to me.**

"Arty really wants to play hide and seek, but I think she's looking forward to winning her prize" Artemis said loudly with a small grin.

 **I nod to Artemis as she gets up from my bed and leaves the tent. I leave ten minutes later and make my way to the lake to wash my clothes.**

 **"Hello Percy" A group of hunters said to me with a small smile.**

"Don't fall for it Percy" Nico said loudly with a small frown.

 **I raised an eyebrow before waving at them.** _ **Maybe the hunters are warming up to me.**_ **I arrive at the lake a few minutes later after being stopped by hunters saying hi to me. It took me about a hour to finish washing my clothes because I was talking to my new little sister Amber.**

Amber smiles brightly hearing Percy talking to her.

 **"Mm that's really nice to know Amber. You know that the hunters actually said Hi to me?" I said to her with a small smile.**

"That's a bad sign" A male demigod said shaking his head from side to side.

 **I look at Amber noticing that her face looks pale. "Are you feeling sick Amber?" I asked her a bit worried.**

"Percy always worrying about someone else." Annabeth said with a small smile.

 **"I'm fine big brother. I'm just a bit happy that my sisters are finally accepting you" She said to me with a small smile.**

Percy looks over at Amber and waves at her.

"Look Percy is waving at us" Lacy said smiling brightly at her fellow sisters.

"Um I think he's looking at Amber and waving at her" Tracy said giggling a bit.

Amber blushes lightly as she looks at Percy and waves back.

"I'm so jealous of her" Dana said pouting a bit.

 **Amber and I got to know each other throughout the next hour while I waited for my clothes to dry.**

 **Asteria's POV**

"Ooh it's finally my turn" Asteria said softly.

 **I noticed the strange behavior that my sister was showing this morning. She seem much happier, not to mention she's glowing. I decided to ask her after I come back from riding my chariot. After an hour I put the chariot on auto pilot before flashing to my sister's tent. I knock on the flap.**

"You know what they say when a girl is happy and glowing" A male demigod said laughing a bit.

 **"Come in" Artemis said loudly.**

 **I walk into the tent and shut the flap making sure no one can come in. "So I've been curious since this morning, but why do you look really happy Arty?" I asked her with a small smile.**

"I'm curious will Arty tell me what happened or will she keep it secret?" Asteria asks tilting her head to the side.

 **Artemis looks at me blushing bright gold. "Well this is what happened" She tells me every detail of what she did to Percy.**

"Ooh she actually told me every little detail" Asteria said surprised a bit.

"You're acting like we didn't talk at all" Artemis said to her sister with a small frown.

"Well we haven't really talk much at all. We just argued a lot" Asteria said to Artemis sadly.

Artemis feels her heart clench at what Asteria just said. _That's it we need to connect back together like when we were on Delos with mom._

 **"Wow that's really amazing Arty. Going by the details, you had a really great time." I said smiling brightly at her. I felt proud of my sister for embracing her perverted side, but I also felt jealous of her getting a nickname from Percy. "That's a really cute nickname that Percy gave you" I said to her.**

"Tell me about it. I'm jealous of Arty getting a nickname from Percy" Asteria said depressed.

Artemis giggles a bit as she looks at Percy and points to Asteria.

Percy smiles at Artemis. "You want me to give her a nickname?" He asks the moon goddess tilting his head to the side.

Artemis nods at Percy. "Yes I do" She said to him softly.

"I can do that, but I'll have to think of one" He said to Artemis with a small grin.

Asteria's face turns several shades of gold at what Artemis and Percy are talking about. _Will Percy really give me a nickname?_ She feels warm and full of love at the thought of receiving a nickname from him.

 **Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold, but nods to me. "Yes I had a really great night with Percy. Diana told me to let go of my restraint and embrace my perverted side." She said to me blushing furiously.**

"Way to go Diana" Asteria said loudly with a wide grin.

"I agree with Lady Asteria" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

 **"That's great. I'm really proud of you Arty" I said to her grinning widely.**

"I really am" Asteria nods with a small smile.

Artemis smiles brightly at her sister.

 **"Well I told Percy to meet me in the forest after meal time. I plan on challenging him to a game of hide and seek. Loser has to do what the winner wants" She said to me as I noticed some drool coming out of her mouth making me giggle a bit.**

"Oh yes that makes hide and seek more fun" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

"I agree with you Aphrodite, but too bad it wasn't me that played" Asteria said with a pout.

 **"Ooh you're really going all out being perverted with Percy" I said to my sister teasingly with a small smirk.**

"She really is going all out and enjoying every last moment of it" Aphrodite said loudly grinning widely.

Artemis' face heats up in a golden blush at what Aphrodite just said about her. _She's not lying, I'm really enjoying every last moment with Percy._

 **"Well Diana convinced me that being perverted is not bad if it makes me happier" She said smiling brightly at me.**

Artemis nods at that. "True being perverted with Percy does make me happier" She said with a big smile.

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis just said, but he can't disagree with her. _She does seem happier and I'm also happy that she's showing her perverted side, but she's not the only one who does._ He looks down at Hestia who's snuggling against his arm.

Katie nods at Artemis. "I see, but what about you Lady Hestia?" She asks the goddess of the hearth.

Hestia feels everyone's gaze on her. "Well I have to agree with my niece. I'm much happier just like her" She said to the daughter of Demeter

 **I nod to Artemis. "So are you happy doing lewd acts with Percy?" I ask her a bit curious.**

"Of course she is. I mean look at her" Katie said pointing to the happy moon goddess.

"I agree with you Katie" Clarisse said to her fellow demigod.

 **"Yes I'm really happy Asteria. Diana and I were talking about Percy before you came in. We were thinking of doing something special for Percy on his birthday in two months. A special gift from all of us" She said to me happily.**

"Ooh let me guess all three of you will give your virginity to Percy" Aphrodite said with a lewd grin.

"That's not a bad idea" Asteria said to Aphrodite with a bright gold face.

Artemis looks at her sister with a wide eyes. "Really sis you would do that?" She asks her a bit curious.

"Why not? Percy is handsome and I like him very much" Asteria said to Artemis with a small grin.

Percy blushes furiously at what Asteria just said to him.

 **I decided to get a jab at my sister. "Ooh that's nice. What's the gift? Giving your virginity to him?" I said to her teasingly with a wide smirk.**

The female demigods giggle loudly at what Asteria said to Artemis.

"Wow I guess I was the one who offered that" Asteria said blushing deeply.

 **Artemis face turns a darker shade of gold. "W-well Diana suggested that all three of us should lose it together with Percy" She said to me stuttering a bit.**

"Wow that's really kinky" Aphrodite said loudly with a small smirk.

"I knew it was Diana's idea from the start" Asteria said grinning widely.

Diana blushes furiously, but she doesn't hate the idea of losing her virginity to Percy.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it is, but I bet you would love for him to take your virginity Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess teasingly.

Asteria's face turns many different shades of gold at what Aphrodite. _It's not like I can deny her accusation since I really do want him to do take it._

 **My eyes widened at what Artemis just suggested to me.** _ **That's right I'm a virgin also because of my new body.**_ **"Hmm that's a nice suggestion. I wouldn't mind, but what about your oath?" I said to her a bit curious.**

The hunters ears perk up at what they just heard. They frowned a bit forgetting about that.

"Right the oath on the styx" Artemis said with a small frown.

"Don't worry about that Artemis. Remember the fates gave you this chance" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess with a small smile.

Artemis smiles brightly at the love goddess. "Thanks for that Aphrodite" She said to her.

 **Artemis frowns a bit as she forgot about that in her planning. "Hmm well I'll have to ask Styx if she can dissolve my oath. If not, then I'll just break my oath just like our daddy. I would prefer the first option" She said to me.**

"Whoa Arty since when did you become a bad girl" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a small grin.

Poseidon laughs loudly. "Ooh like father, like daughter" He said loudly with a small smirk.

Zeus glares at Poseidon angrily.

 **I nod a bit at my sister. "Mm that's true dad and our uncles have broken their oaths so many times without any consequences. You know that after losing your virginity. You'll lose that domain and get a new one" I said to Artemis with a small smile.**

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades blush furiously in embarrassment.

All of the demigods laugh at the big three.

 **Artemis looks at me with wide eyes. "Right, I won't be the goddess of virginity anymore after I break my oath" She said to me.**

"What!" Many of the hunters shouted loudly.

"Girls you'll find out why" Artemis said to the hunters with a small smile.

 **I nod to my sister. "Yes you'll lose that title, but gain a new one. Maybe you'll be Mother of the hunt and if Percy becomes a god, he'll be Father of the hunt" I said to Artemis with a small smile while laughing a bit.**

Percy blushes deeply at what Asteria said to Artemis. "Wow that sounds interesting" He said loudly.

 **Artemis blushes deeply before nodding to me. "I don't think those are bad titles. I'll officially be my hunters' mother, but we'll have to convince Percy to become a god" She said to me frowning a bit.**

"Good luck with that my son already turned down godhood once" Poseidon said chuckling a bit.

"Mm I don't think Artemis is going to have a hard time convincing him" Aphrodite said to the sea god.

"Ooh why is that?" Poseidon asks her a bit curious.

"Well I overheard them talking and Artemis demanded Percy to accept godhood so she can be with him forever" Aphrodite said to him with a small grin.

"Well that's some good news then" Poseidon said with a small smile.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said to her uncle.

 **I sighed a bit nodding to Artemis. "Yes he already turned down godhood twice." I said to my sister frowning a bit. "True be told, I don't think it will be very hard to convince him. I mean he has three goddess in love with him" I said smiling brightly at my sister.**

"Wow turning down godhood twice. That's crazy" Asteria said with eyes full of surprise.

"Of course Percy would decline godhood. He's just too helpful and prefer not to be selfish" Artemis said in a loving voice.

"Don't forget he also has three goddesses in love with him" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

Percy blushes lightly at the compliments Artemis gave him. "That's very sweet of you Moonbeam" He said to her with a small smile.

 **"That's true. All of us perverted goddesses love Percy" She said to me blushing furiously as she includes herself in that category.**

"Damn Arty admitting that you, me, and Diana are perverted goddesses" Asteria said to her sister with a bright gold face.

"Mom you were perverted before you changed into this form" A daughter of Asteria said to the sun goddess.

Asteria pouts a bit at what her daughter just said about her.

 **"Yes we'll have to stick together for Percy" I said to her with a small smile. "Well don't have too much fun with Percy" I said teasingly to her with a wide grin.**

 **Third Person POV.**

"Okay now we're back to everyone's side" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **Percy wakes up and makes his way to the dining area. All of the hunters smile and wave at him before going back to eating. He walks over to the empty seat on the right of Artemis and sits down. "Hello Artemis, Asteria" He said to both goddesses with a small smile.**

"Mm so the hunters are going with their plan" Asteria said with a small frown.

"That's not us Lady Asteria" Amber said to the sun goddess sadly.

Some of the hunters look close to crying.

 **"Hi Percy, did you get a nice nap?" Artemis asks him as she eats her food.**

 **He nods a bit at the moon goddess, he felt that his body's soreness lessen with the more time he sleeps.**

"That's good to know" Asteria nods with a small smile.

 **"So are you doing anything today Percy?" The sun goddess asks Percy as she continues to eat her food. He nods to her with a small smile.**

"Oh we know what's going to happen. I mean Artemis was talking about it a lot in the chapter" Aphrodite said rolling her eyes a bit.

"Yes playing hide and seek with the loser having to do anything the winner wants" Drew said to her mother.

"Yep that's correct" Aphrodite said to her daughter with a small grin.

 **"Yes Artemis asked me to meet her in the forest after eating" He said to her as he begins eating his food.**

"I'm curious if Arty will win or if Percy does" Asteria said with a small grin.

"Of course I'm going to win. I'm the best in playing hide and seek" Artemis said to her sister.

 **Asteria nods to Percy already knowing what Artemis was planning to do with him. "Ah I see. Well don't hurt yourself too much out there" She said to him laughing a bit.**

"Right Percy getting hurt in a game of hide and seek" Nico said laughing loudly.

The other demigods laugh loudly along with Nico.

Percy glares at his cousin.

 **Percy turns his head to the side to hide the blush of embarrassment he has on his face.**

 **Artemis' POV**

"Woot we're back to Arty's side again" Asteria said with a small grin.

"Oh this is going to be good" Katie said giggling a bit.

 **I laugh a bit as my sister teases Percy causing him to be embarrassed. I quickly eat my food, since I'm really looking forward to the game of hide and seek with Percy. I watch all of my hunters leave the dining area as I wait for Percy to finish eating his food.**

"Ooh watching your hunters to make sure they behave" Aphrodite said with a raised eyebrow.

The hunters look down in shame with some of them silently crying.

"Stop making Arty's hunters cry Aphrodite. I'm sure she's just waiting for them to leave, so she could meet Percy in the forest" Asteria said to the love goddess.

The hunters look at Asteria with a small smile of gratitude.

"Thank you for saying that Asteria" Artemis said smiling brightly at her sister.

 **"So Artemis what will we be doing in the forest?" Percy asks me a bit curious.**

 **"Hmm I'll give you just a hint. It's a game that children love to play" I said to him with a small grin.**

"Wow I don't think that was smart at all giving him such a huge hint" Athena said laughing a bit.

 **You know that you gave him a huge hint. You might as well of told him exactly what game.**

Asteria giggles a bit at what Diana just said to Artemis. "Diana is right" She said loudly.

Artemis blushes in embarrassment at her mistake.

 **He nods to me before going back to eating his food. A few minutes later, he finally finished.**

 **I walk over to Percy and touch his shoulder before flashing away with him to the forest.**

 **He looks at the forest noticing that he's a bit deeper than normal. "Okay so what's the game Moonbeam?" He asks me tilting his head to the side.**

"Ooh you took him to the deeper portion of the forest. You must not want anyone to hear your screams Arty" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a wide grin.

Artemis pulls out her bow and shoots at Asteria who dodges quickly.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud Arty. I mean I don't shoot at you for teasing me" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Your sister is right Artemis" Diana said to the moon goddess.

Artemis thinks for a minute before nodding. _They're right. I've teased them and they haven't shot at me, but that doesn't mean I can't shoot at Aphrodite._ She giggles at that thought. She puts her bow back and looks down. "I'm sorry Asteria" She said to her sister.

Percy smiles and pats Artemis on the head showing that he's happy with her decision.

Asteria's eyes widened at what Artemis just did. _She actually apologized._ She smiles a bit at her sister. "Arty I accept your apology" She said to the moon goddess softly.

 **I blushed bright gold as my heart races at him calling me Moonbeam again. "Well we're going to play a game of hide and seek. I'll be the seeker. The rules are simple. If I don't find you within one hour you win, however if I do find you I win. Winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser" I said to him with a small grin.**

"Those rules are beyond evil. Arty doesn't need a hour to find Percy" Asteria said giggling loudly.

"I agree with you Lady Asteria" Tracy said to the sun goddess.

 **Percy's eyes widened as his face turns cherry red. "So basically I'm your prey and you're the hunter who has to find me within one hour" He said to me.**

"Percy hit the nail on the head" Asteria said with a wide grin.

"Ooh this will be fun" Aphrodite said laughing a bit.

 **"Yep, you can hide anywhere in the forest or camp. I'll give you a five minute head start before I start hunting you" I said to him licking my lips a few times.**

"Okay, so that gave Percy more hiding spots. He might have a chance at winning now" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **Percy swallows a bit before nodding to me. "Okay moonbeam. Start counting" He said to me before running away.**

 _ **Mm this is going to be so much fun.**_ **I close my eyes and wait five minutes before starting my hunt. I'm curious on where he's going to hide.**

"Yes fun for you, but poor Percy" Asteria said laughing loudly.

Percy blushes in embarrassment at what Asteria just said. _I'm not that bad at hiding._

 **Maybe one of the hunters will help him. You'll have to ask every last one of them if they saw Percy.**

"Haha it's not one person that's seeking, but two counting Diana" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **I nod at Diana as I look around the forest first not finding Percy before flashing to the lake. I grit my teeth not finding Percy there either.**

"Ooh Arty thought the game would be that easy. Come on you got to give Percy some credit" Asteria said with a wide grin.

"The lake would have been obvious hiding area, so Percy is smart enough not to hide there" Athena said a bit impressed at the demigod of her rival.

"I agree with you owl head. That would be way too easy" Poseidon said nodding at the wisdom goddess.

 **Yep one of the hunters is helping him hide. I think you should ask that overly eager hunter Amber.**

Tracy looks at Amber. "Would you help Percy hide from our mistress?" She asks her friend a bit curious.

Amber blushes furiously at Tracy's question. "Yes I would help Percy hide" She said to her friend.

"Me too" Dana shouted loudly with a small blush on her cheeks.

Percy smiles and gives Amber a thumbs up.

"I would do more than just hide him though" Darcy said licking her lips a few times.

"Sister!" Tracy said to Darcy with wide eyes.

"What? I know every last one of you were thinking the same thing as me" Darcy said with a small grin.

All of the hunters' faces turn crimson red at what Darcy just said about them.

"Heh hiding big brother and playing with him" Amber said with a perverted grin as blood leaks out of her nose as many naughty images enter her mind.

Many of the hunters have similar reactions to Amber and blood gushes out of their noses.

 **I nod as I walk over to the young hunter. "Hello Amber have you seen Percy?" I ask her softly.**

"Wow going straight for the hunter who hangs out with Percy more than everyone else" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 **"Oh hello Lady Artemis. No, I haven't seen big brother at all. I thought he was with you" She said to me with a small smile.**

"Mm I'm curious if that hunter is lying or actually telling the truth" Aphrodite said with a small grin.

 **"Ah I see. Thank you Amber" I said to her before leaving to go search for Percy. I looked in each hunters' tent while they're doing archery.**

"Well Arty believed the hunter quickly and left" Asteria said laughing a bit as he listens to his sister's frustration at not finding Percy.

 **You have about thirty minutes left Artemis. Hmm another person that would help Percy would be your sister.**

"Ooh looks like Percy might win after all. I mean the game is half-way over already" Asteria said with eyes full of shock.

"I would agree with you Asteria, but I have a feeling that Artemis will win" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

 **I bite my bottom lip in frustration before flashing to Asteria's tent. I knocked on the flap.**

"Ooh Arty coming to me for help" Asteria said a bit surprised.

 **"Come in" She said to me. I walked into the tent finding my sister looking at photos of Percy. _Wait a second. When did she take those?_ I blushed deeply as I noticed a few pictures of naked Percy. **

Asteria blushes furiously at what her other self did to Percy. _Well I wouldn't mind taking some pictures of him._

Percy looks at Asteria with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Wow Asteria. You're such a naughty goddess" Aphrodite said to her teasingly.

Asteria pulls out her golden bow and shoots at Aphrodite who dodges quickly.

"What was that for? Did you just tell your sister not to shoot at you for teasing?" Aphrodite asks the sun goddess with a small frown.

"Yes I did, but you're fair game" Asteria said with a wide grin.

"Just like my sister said, you're fair game Aphrodite" Artemis said to the love goddess.

Aphrodite looks at the twin archers with wide eyes.

The demigods laugh at Aphrodite's situation.

 **"Oh hello Arty. So how's your game of hide and seek going?" She asks me with a small smile.**

 **"Uh I have about thirty minutes to find him or I lose. I checked in all the hunters' tents and didn't find him yet" I said to her blushing in embarrassment.**

"Mm looks like Arty is in trouble and she's losing more time talking to me" Asteria said giggling loudly with a small smirk.

 **"Ooh I'm guessing you're here because you thought I would help Percy win right." She said to me with a wide grin.**

"Mm I wouldn't cheat like that. I'm fair when it comes to hide and seek" Asteria said a bit in anger.

 **"Yes, but I see that you're not hiding him here." I said to her with a small frown. "I'm curious when did you take those pictures?" I ask my sister pointing to the naked Percy pictures.**

"I would like to know that too" Katie said in jealousy. She pats her pocket where the picture of naked percy is at.

"I'm sure all of us would like to know that Katie" Clarisse said to her with a bright red face.

 **"Ooh I took those when he was bathing yesterday secretly while you were ogling Percy's body" She said to me teasingly.**

"Right I forgot about them spying on Percy while he was bathing" A female demigod said blushing cherry red.

 **I sigh a bit nodding to my sister. "I see, well I have to go now and find a certain demigod" I said to Asteria.**

"Lady Artemis doesn't like losing" Tracy said giggling a bit.

"You can say that again. She hates losing to me with Archery" Asteria said shaking her head while laughing.

"You beat me once or twice and I asked you for a restart" Artemis said to her sister pouting a bit.

"Oh yes I remember you called me a cheater" Asteria said to Artemis with a small frown.

Artemis smiles sadly and nods at Asteria. "Yes I did" She said to her sister looking down in shame.

"It was just a game Arty, you don't have to feel so bad" Asteria said smiling brightly at her sister.

 **I leave my sister's tent before walking into the infirmary, but I don't find him there. _I doubt he's at the dining area, so where could he be._**

 **You know there's one obvious place you haven't checked yet.**

"I'm curious on what place Diana is talking about" Asteria said loudly.

"Does anyone know?" Aphrodite asks the demigods.

Percy already figured it out, but decided not to say anything.

"Um I was thinking his tent" Amber said with a small smile.

 **I start to think of the obvious places before hitting my head. "Of course his tent" I said to myself before flashing outside of it. I look from left to right making sure no hunters are nearby before walking inside Percy's tent. I looked all over the tent, not finding him at all.**

"I guess he's not in his tent" Asteria said giggling a bit.

"Poor Artemis getting desperate to win" Aphrodite said with a small grin.

 _ **The only place I didn't look is under the bed.**_

"Of course no one would look under the bed since it's really tight there and Percy is tall and big" Asteria said giggling loudly.

 **I kneel down and look under the bed. I grin widely seeing Percy there. "Mm hello Percy I found you. Looks like I win" I said to him.**

"Heh looks like Arty won like I said" Asteria said giggling a bit.

"Mm it was a close match." Aphrodite said to the sun goddess nodding a bit.

 **Percy moves from under the bed and stands up. "Yes looks like you win Artemis, but how come it took you so long to find me though?" he asks me.**

"Arty had trouble finding you and she asked for help" Asteria said laughing a bit.

"You're just jealous that I get Percy again" Artemis said to her sister teasingly.

Asteria glares at Artemis before nodding. "Yes I'm jealous just like your hunters" She said to her sister.

All of the hunters blush deeply at what Asteria just said to their mistress.

 **"Mm well I didn't think you would hide here, so I looked through my hunters' tents thinking one of them would help you because it looked like they're warming up to you" I said to him blushing deeply.**

"Mm I can see why Arty thought that. They were putting up a good act around her" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 **Percy smiles and nods to me. "That would have been a nice idea to go with, but I decided to hide in the most obvious place I could think of" He said to me laughing a bit.**

"Yes and it took Arty a long time to think of that hiding spot" Asteria said with a small grin.

"To tell the truth I wouldn't have thought of that. I mean Percy likes water, so my first place to look would be the lake" Katie said blushing lightly.

 **I laughed along with Percy. "Mm well I'm the winner, so you know what that means Aqua boy" I said to him with a wide grin. I watch Percy's face turn bright red before nodding to me. "Great lets go back to the forest" I said to him as I touch his shoulder and flash us to the forest.**

"Ooh Arty's nick name for Percy" Asteria said loudly.

"I like it" Percy said with a small smile.

"I think it's a nice one, but I'm still calling you kelp head. That's my own nickname for you" Thalia said to Percy.

Percy blushes lightly at what Thalia just said. "Okay thunder thighs" He said to his cousin with a cheeky grin.

Thalia sputters and blushes furiously at what Percy just called her.

"He got you there little sis" Asteria said to her giggling loudly.

 **I push him against a tree and begin to kiss him, I blush deeply as the kiss gets more hot and heavy. I pull away panting a bit from the amazing kiss. I unbutton Percy's shirt and take it off exposing his chest and abs to the cool air. "Percy I want you to lay down" I said to him.**

"Ooh my Arty you're raping Percy" Asteria said to her sister with wide eyes.

"I'm not doing that. I'm just being in charge" Artemis said to Asteria blushing deeply.

"Milady you did push Percy against a tree and started to make out with him" Pheobe said to the moon goddess with a bright red face.

"You're surprising me quite a bit Artemis" Aphrodite said to her with a small smile.

"I'm curious what Lady Artemis is planning to do to Percy though" A female demigod said loudly.

 **Percy nods to Artemis before laying down on the soft grass with the horny moon goddess looking down at him.**

"Hahahaha" Asteria laughs loudly at what Percy thought of her sister.

"Percy likes the horny moon goddess though" Kate said in between giggles.

Artemis blushes deeply as she turns around and places her head on Percy's chest.

"It's okay Moonbeam. I love you in your horny and perverted state" Percy whispers to her with a small smile.

Artemis smiles a bit as she leans up and gives him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for loving me Percy" She said to him in a loving voice.

 **I look down at Percy's athletic body before kneeling down close to his body. I trace one of his nipples with my fingers feeling them get hard under my touch. "Ooh you like having your nipples touched Percy?" I asked him with a small grin.**

"Oh man Lady Artemis is attacking Percy's nipples" A male demigod said shivering a bit.

"That's bad. I remember what happened when my ex-girlfriend did that" Another male demigod said as he shudders at the memory.

 **Percy blushes deeply, but all he could do is nod to the horny goddess.**

 **I give him a lewd grin before I lean down and tease his hard nipples with my tongue. I stopped licking Percy's nipples and instead placed my mouth on his right one sucking on it gently. I explore his body with my hands while I lick and suck on his nipples leaving them soaked in my warm saliva.**

"Ooh damn this is getting hot really fast" Asteria said as she looks at her sister with eyes full of shock.

"Wow Lady Artemis sucking on Percy's hard nipples. That's pretty kinky" A female demigod said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Ooh yes it is and she's also exploring his body with her hands" Another female demigod said loudly.

Percy looks down at Artemis with a bright red face. He silently asks her if she would do that to him.

Artemis grins widely and nods at Percy. "Mm we'll have to add that to our fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy that" She said to him with a lewd smile.

 **You're really going all out on showing Percy that you're enjoying this Artemis.**

"Oh I agree with my other self that Artemis is really enjoying that" Diana said with a small grin.

 **I blushed bright gold before I used my hands to pull Percy's pants and boxers down revealing his semi-hard cock. "Mm looks like someone is enjoying what I'm doing" I said to Percy licking my lips a few times. I give his neck a slow teasing lick before I start to suck on it. _I wonder will he be okay if I mark him._**

"Ooh she's going to give him a hickey" A male demigod said with wide eyes. He rubs his neck a bit where his ex-girlfriend bit him.

Percy blushes furiously at what he heard from his fellow demigod.

Artemis pulls away and looks up at Percy. She chews her bottom lip trying to decide if she should mark him. _If I did that everyone will be able to see that he belongs to me._ She blushes lightly at that thought. She leans up and move her mouth towards his neck. She trails her tongue along his sweaty neck.

Percy stiffens when he feels his neck being licked by Artemis. "You're not really going to mark me right?" He asks her softly with a bright red face.

Artemis grins widely and nods at him. "Yes I will because I want everyone to see who you belong to" She said to him as she continues licking his neck.

 **Percy lets out a loud moan as Artemis start to suck on his neck sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.**

"Ooh Lady Artemis is about to bite Percy" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

"Something tells me that he's going to have more than one mark" Katie said giggling loudly.

Artemis sucks on his neck gently causing Percy to let out a moan of pleasure.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as his neck is attacked by Artemis. _Oh god the thought of being marked by her turns me on._

Artemis continues sucking his neck before biting down hard on it causing him to scream loudly. She pulls her mouth and licks her bite mark. "Now everyone knows" She said to him.

"Damn that must have hurt" A male demigod said in sympathy.

Percy looks at the mark that Artemis was kind enough to give him. "Since you did that. I think it would be fair if I marked you right Moonbeam?" He asks her with a cheeky grin.

Artemis shudders at the thought of Percy biting on her neck. _I'll probably cum from that since I loved being spanked by him._ She blushes furiously at that thought. "Fine go ahead Aqua boy" She said to him with a bright gold face.

 **I bite down on his neck giving him a hickey that everyone will be able to see. Percy eyes widened at what Artemis just did to him.**

 **You're driving Percy crazy. You just gave him a mark that will be there for a while.**

"More like for a long time." A male demigod said loudly with a small frown.

Percy grins a bit looking down at Artemis. He leans down and kisses her neck.

Artemis moans loudly as her neck is kissed by her lover. _That feels really nice._

Percy stops kissing her neck before he starts to suck on it. _I'm going to make her scream loudly._

Artemis could feel her body get fired up as her neck gets sucked on by Percy.

"Whoa look at Percy go" Travis said chuckling a bit.

"I agree Travis. Percy is about to give Lady Artemis a hickey back" Conner said to him.

Percy bites down on her neck very hard causing Artemis to let out a loud scream of pleasure instead of pain.

Artemis pants a bit as she tries to calm down. _I came from him biting me._ She blushes furiously at that thought.

"Wow that was not a scream of pain" Asteria said with a bright gold face.

"So Artemis is a masochist, but also loves being in charge" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Aphrodite just said about her.

"Should I get some rope and a whip?" Percy asks jokingly.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what Percy just asked. She hits him with her elbow silently telling him to stop.

Percy sighs a bit. "Fine Moonbeam, but I was just joking" He said to her with a small smile.

 **I laugh a bit at what Diana just said to me. I shudder at the thought of Percy doing the same to me. I kiss my way down his body, I lick his abs a few times before moving lower reaching his cock. I grin a bit as I give his cock tip a gentle kiss tasting the salty pre-cum coming out. I let out a moan as I start to pepper his cock with loving kisses from the base all the way to the tip.**

"Ooh Artemis going crazy with Percy's cock" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

"Mm Arty is addicted to Percy's cock" Asteria said to the love goddess with a small smile.

Artemis' face turns a dark shade of gold at what Asteria just said, but she could deny her addiction to Percy's cock. _I definitely need more after we finish the chapter._

Percy bites his lips to keep himself from moaning too loud as Artemis starts to worship his cock. "Artemis you're really making me feel so good. I'll have to repay you" He said to me in between moans and pants.

The female demigods that had boyfriends are shocked at what Percy just said.

"Whoa Percy is offering what my ex-boyfriend wouldn't do at all" A female demigod said with wide eyes.

"Mm Artemis you're a very lucky girl. I can hardly find any males who would be willing to go down on me" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess in jealousy.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Aphrodite just said to Artemis.

 **I move my head lower until I'm near his balls. I push my face into his balls and breathe in his scent deeply making me shudder. I pull away before giving each ball a slow teasing lick. I wrapped my lips around Percy's left ball and begin sucking on it moaning at the taste. I remove my mouth from the left ball after getting it soaked in my saliva. I do the same to the right one before I lick the underside of his cock. I continue licking his cock and listen to the moans he lets out that are music to my ears.**

"Damn Lady Artemis is worshiping Percy's cock and balls" A male demigod said in aw.

"I think that Lady Artemis is the lucky one though" A female demigod said in jealousy.

 **I wrapped my lips around his cock tasting more of his pre-cum. I use one of my hands to rub myself while I pleasure Percy with my mouth. I start to push more of his cock into my wet mouth until I get to the half-way mark as I let out a very loud moan.**

"Ooh Arty is going to take even more of Percy's cock into her mouth." Asteria said blushing deeply. She loved being deepthroat when she was a male, but now she'll have to do it to Percy. Gold blood spurts out of her nose as her thoughts go to the more dirty and fun stuff.

"I can only go that far sadly" Artemis said with a small frown.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. _Does that mean she wants to take me even deeper?_ He blushes deeply at that thought.

 **Mm Artemis if you want to get all of him inside, you have to relax your gag reflex.**

"Damn Diana telling Arty how to take Percy all the way inside" Asteria said giggling a bit.

Artemis grins a bit as she knows how to take Percy all the way inside. _Mm I can't wait to try._

"I'm curious on how Diana knows how to do that" Asteria said with a small grin.

Diana blushes furiously as everyone's gaze is on her. "I read it online or a book I think" She said to the sun goddess.

 **I nod as I relax and slowly inch my way down his cock until my nose is pressing at the base breathing in his scent. I moan loudly as I continue rubbing my clothed pussy while I sucked Percy off.**

"Mm Arty just loves breathing in Percy's scent" Asteria said loudly with a small grin.

"You'll find out why I do very soon" Artemis said to her sister with a smug smile.

 **Percy's breath hitched as he felt Artemis taking his cock down her throat making him squirm around a bit more. "Oh god this is really amazing Moonbeam. Your throat is squeezing me tightly" he said to me panting heavily.**

"I think I just soaked through my panties" Katie said blushing furiously.

Clarisse nods at Katie with a bright red face. She also soaked through her panties from the hot scene. _We haven't even gotten to the best part yet._

 **I pull off Percy's cock slowly before going back down to the base. I begin moving my head up and down on his big cock. I breathe through my nose as I deep throat Percy's cock feeling it swell up signaling that he's close to cumming. I look up at him as I continue sucking him off while my throat squeeze and massage his cock.**

"Ooh he's going to cum down her throat" Aphrodite said as she rubs her clothed crotch.

"This is getting hotter by the second" A male demigod said excitedly.

 **"Ooh I'm cumming Artemis" He moans my name loudly as I feel my throat get filled with lots of cum. I blushed deeply as I felt myself cum from swallowing Percy's. I pulled my hand away from my clothed pussy as I continued swallowing Percy's cum. I pull away from Percy's cock before I use my right hand to jerk his cock. "Mm cum on my face Percy" I said to him as I feel a few spurts of his cum hitting my face.**

"Ooh I bet Artemis loved the feeling of having her throat filled with Percy's cum" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes deeply at the thought of her throat being filled with Percy's cum instead of her mouth. _We definitely will have to do that. My body is on fire._

 **Mm that was really hot Artemis. You swallowed a lot of cum. Mm I can't wait to join you in being addicted to Percy's cum. Poor Percy will have three cum hungry goddesses after him.**

Percy blushes furiously at what Diana said to Artemis. He looks at Artemis, then at Asteria, and finally Diana.

Hestia frowns a bit. She snuggles into Percy's arm. She's not going to let him leave her even if she's not in the harem yet. _I will enjoy my time with Percy just like Artemis._ She blushes deeply as she's number four being Percy's cum hungry goddess. She wants more of his cum, but she knows that he'll need to save up for her niece's hunters.

Percy looks down at Hestia with a small smile. "What's wrong Hestia?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Hestia bites her bottom lip trying to decide if she should tell Percy. "Well with me. That makes four cum hungry goddesses" She said to him with a golden face.

Artemis grins widely. "That's true even though you're not in the book harem yet" She said to Hestia with a small frown.

Hestia smiles at Artemis. "I think my other self is just being supportive to all of you until she decides to go after Percy" She said to her niece with a small smile.

"That does sound like you Auntie" Asteria said to the goddess of hearth.

"I agree. Hestia is very nice and helpful" Percy said in a loving voice.

Hestia smiles a bit as she pulls away from Percy. She gets on his lap and pulls him down into a deep passionate kiss. She breaks the kiss after a minute and blushes deeply.

"Wow Hestia that was a really nice kiss" Percy said to her blushing furiously.

Hestia blushes lightly as she gets off his lap and sits back down next to him. "Yes it was, but you'll have to kiss me next time" She said to Percy with a small grin.

Asteria and Diana frown because they're the only goddesses in the harem who haven't kissed Percy yet.

 **I blushed bright gold as I scooped up the cum from my face and putting it into my mouth. I swallow all the cum and let out a loud moan in pleasure.** _ **Mm I still want more of his cum.**_

"Mm very hungry moon goddess" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

The hunters are all jealous of Artemis.

 **Mm well since Percy offered to pay you back. Why don't you both go into the 69 position and pleasure each other?**

"Ooh Diana suggested the good old 69 position. She's good" Asteria said loudly with a small smirk.

Diana blushes deeply at what Asteria just said, but she could help herself getting turned on at the thought of sucking Percy off and being licked by him.

 **"I believe it's my turn to please you Moonbeam. I owe you something else also" Percy said to me with a wide grin. He comes up closely to me as he breathes on my ear with his hot breath. He licks my neck making me shiver a bit.**

"Ooh this is where Percy will give Arty a hickey back for the one she gave him" Asteria said giggling a bit.

"Mm Percy won't have to worry about that since he already gave Artemis one" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **My eyes widened at what Percy was planning to do to me. I gasp and moaned loudly as I feel him bite down on my neck leaving a hickey making me blush deeply.** _ **He really did that. Now everyone will be able to see it.**_ **The thought of everyone finding out oddly turns me on more.**

"Ooh Arty is turning into a bad girl" Asteria said laughing a bit.

Artemis blushes furiously as she rubs the spot where Percy bit on.

 **Now he marked you as his Artemis. You do know that everyone will have more than one though. Percy will have one from each of you.**

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Diana just said about him having a hickey from each goddess.

"Ooh I get to give Percy a hickey" Asteria said excitedly.

"I get to also give Percy one" Diana said blushing deeply.

Hestia giggles a bit before she turns her attention to Percy. "Do you mind if I give you one?" She asks him with a bright gold face.

Percy sighs a bit and nods Hestia. "Yes since Asteria and Diana are going to give me one" He said to her with a small smile.

Hestia feels really happy that he's letting her mark him, but on the inside she's jumping up and down in happiness.

 **The thought of giving Percy more bites on his neck showing girls that he belongs to me sounds really tempting. "Wait Percy. Why don't we make each other feel good?" I said to him blushing furiously.**

"Ooh now we're seeing Arty's possessive side" Asteria said with a cheeky smile.

 **Percy looks at me before nodding. "Okay Moonbeam, do you want to be on top or bottom?" He asks me with a small smile.**

"If I know my sister like I think I do. She's going to pick top" Asteria said giggling loudly.

Artemis glares harshly at Asteria, but it quickly loses it's affect because of the huge blush on her face.

"Oh Arty your glare doesn't scare me with that blush" Asteria said as she sticks her tongue out at her sister.

 **"Mm I want to be on top Aqua boy" I said to him with a small grin.**

"I told you so" Asteria said loudly.

"Oh I already knew that because of her desire to be in charge" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess with a small grin.

Asteria sends killing intent towards the love goddess.

Aphrodite froze for a minute when she felt Asteria's rage.

 **"Okay Moonbeam let me lay down on the ground" He said to me with a small smile. He lays down onto the ground and waits for Artemis to crawl on top of him.**

"Ooh goody the great parts are coming up fast" Asteria said excitedly.

"Are you bi-polar? You switch between angry and being excited quickly" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess with a small frown.

Asteria looks at Aphrodite as she shakes her head. "Nope you just get people angry at you" She said to the love goddess laughing loudly.

 **I bite my bottom lip as I unzip my shorts and take them off along with my panties revealing my bare pussy to him. I shiver a bit as I feel the cool air touching my bare skin. I get on top of Percy's body with my face near his crotch.**

"Yikes I know that feeling. My little sister was angry and locked me outside without any clothes on and it was freezing" A male demigod said shivering a bit.

The demigods laugh loudly at the unfortunate male.

"Ooh that's a good one. I remember my little sister pouring ice cubes into the bathtub as a prank while I was taking a bath" Another male demigod said laughing a bit.

 **"Mm great now I'm going to drive you crazy Artemis" He said to me as he breathes on my wet pussy.**

"Ooh this is getting good" Asteria said with a small grin.

Percy blushes lightly at what he's about to do to Artemis.

"Oh yes, we have so many things to try Aqua boy" Artemis said to Percy as she licks her lips a few times while looking at him.

Percy shivers a bit as he's stared at like a piece of meat by his lover.

 **I let out a low moan as I grab Percy's cock with my soft hands getting it nice and hard.I gasp and moan a bit louder as I feel Percy touch my pussy sending pleasurable shivers throughout my body. I begin stroking his cock for a few minutes before taking it into my mouth and suck slowly teasing him a bit.**

"Mm so that's my first time being touched there by Percy" Artemis said blushing deeply.

"Yep, but Percy already touched your pussy not to long ago" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a small smirk.

Artemis' face turns many different shades of gold at what Asteria just said. _I love the feeling of Percy touching my pussy. Well he fingered it also._ She blushes at that thought.

 **"Ooh yes just like that my perverted goddess" He said to me as he leans up and gives my pussy a slow teasingly lick.**

"Ooh I would love to get licked by Percy" A female demigod said loudly.

"I wonder how it feels" Another female demigod said with a bright red face.

Percy blushes furiously as he listens to the many female demigods wanting him to pleasure them with his tongue.

 **I let out a moan as I begin bobbing my head up and down his cock taking more into my mouth until the tip touches the back of my throat. I suppressed my gag reflex and take his cock down my throat. I couldn't wait to have my belly filled with more of his cum.**

"Arty learned to deepthroat quickly. I'll have to catch up" Asteria said with a bright gold face.

"Hey! I haven't done that yet" Artemis said to Asteria as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Mm you've done more than everyone else in the harem" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown.

"She got you there Artemis" Diana said to the moon goddess.

Artemis pouts a bit as she backs down and decide to listen to Zoe read the chapter.

 **Percy gasps and moans even louder when he felt Artemis take him down her throat. He leans his head up and pushes two fingers into her pussy slowly thrusting them. "Ooh I'm going to make you squirt moonbeam" He said to me in between moans and pants. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. He begins tongue fucking her pussy slowly at first before speeding up a bit. He grins widely as he begins teasing her ass with his right index finger.**

"Shit I think I just creamed my panties" A female demigod said blushing deeply.

"Tell me about it. I already came twice and soaked through my panties from the other scene" Another female demigod said blushing furiously.

"Ooh he's attacking Lady Artemis' ass with his finger" Katie said with wide eyes.

"I wonder if that feels good" Tracy said to her fellow sisters.

Artemis is a bit curious on how having a finger in her ass will feel. _Well that's another thing to add to the growing list of things to try with Percy._

 **My eyes widened as I felt Percy's tongue in my pussy, I pull his cock out of my mouth and let out a loud moan as he rubs my ass with his wet finger.**

"Mm Percy is driving Arty crazy with lots of pleasure" Asteria said with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her sister just said. "We'll definitely have to do that Percy" She said to him lustfully.

Percy blushes furiously as he nods at Artemis. _That will be lots of fun to do._

 **Percy sticks his tongue deeper into Artemis' pussy causing her to scream loudly. He pushes one of his fingers into her tight ass making her shudder a bit.**

"Ooh it gets even better" Asteria said loudly as she starts to rub her clothed pussy. _Mm I can't wait for my turn with Percy._

 **Ooh Percy is attacking both your holes Artemis.**

"Lady Artemis must be losing her mind from being attacked on both ends" A male demigod said as blood leaks out of his nose.

"I agree, but too bad it's lady Artemis and not me" A female demigod said panting heavily.

 **I blush deeply at what Diana just said. I go back to deep throating his cock as I enjoy Percy giving me lots of pleasure. I bob my head up and down going even faster and harder. I grab his balls rolling them around in my hands.**

"Ooh Arty going crazy" Asteria said giggling a bit.

"Lady Artemis is one very lucky girl" Katie said a bit in jealousy.

"Yes she is, but also whoever is in Percy's harem" A female demigod said to Katie.

 **Percy pushes his tongue even deeper as he feels her grab his balls. He pushes a second finger into her ass stretching it out a bit while he enjoys eating her out.**

"Damn a second finger. Ooh I think that will be too much for poor Arty" Asteria said with a small grin.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Asteria just said. _I have so much to try out and I have an eternity when Percy accepts godhood._ Gold blood spurts out of her nose as her thoughts get into the even naughtier things they can possibly do.

"Niece your nose is bleeding" Hestia said to Artemis giggling a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply as she grabs a tissue and wipes her nose. "Thank you Auntie" She said to Hestia with a small smile.

"You're welcome Niece, but I'm guessing that you were having naughty thoughts of Percy" Hestia said to Artemis with a small cheeky grin.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what Hestia just said, but all she could do was nod.

Hestia giggles a bit. "There's nothing wrong with that. I have them too" She said to the moon goddess with a bright gold face.

 ** _Ooh I'm really close to cumming._ I feel Percy's cock swell in my throat telling me that he's near also. **

"Ooh Lady Artemis is about to get her stomach pumped with lots of Percy's cum" Katie said in jealousy. She imagines herself in Artemis' place and blood leaks out of her nose. She quickly grabs at tissue and wipes the blood away.

"Imagining yourself in Lady Artemis' place Katie?" Bianca asks her fellow demigod teasingly with a small smirk.

"Mm yes I did imagine myself in her place and getting a belly full of Percy's delicious cum" Katie said to Bianca licking her lips a few times.

"You were really lucky getting a taste" Bianca said to her a bit jealous.

 **He lets out a loud moan into her pussy as he begins feeding Artemis his thick cum.**

"Mm I don't think Arty will be hungry for awhile" Asteria said with a wide grin.

"Ooh I agree with the amount of cum he shoots" Aphrodite said loudly.

Artemis blushes deeply as she rubs her belly filled with Percy's cum.

Percy blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said about him.

 **The taste of Percy's cum sends me over the edge and I begin squirting all over his face.**

"Ooh Percy got a face full of Arty's juices" Asteria said loudly with a small giggle.

Percy blushes deeply as what Asteria just said about him. _Moonbeam's juices did taste good. I wouldn't mind having more later._

Artemis remembers what Percy said about her juices tastes good to him. She couldn't wait for tonight. She shivers in delight at what's going to happen in her cabin.

 **Percy pulls his tongue out of her pussy panting heavily. He pulls his fingers out of her tight ass watching it close up right away. "Ooh you're milking me Artemis" He said to me.**

"Mm Arty wants more of your cum Percy" Asteria said giggling loudly with a small grin.

Percy's face turns several shades of red as he imagines Artemis milking his cock and begging for more. Blood leaks out of his nose as his imaginations get wilder. He grabs a few pieces of tissue and wipes his nose.

 **I pulled his cock out of my mouth after making sure I squeezed out every last drop.** _ **Mm I'm full with all the cum that I squeezed out of him.**_ **I get off Percy and look down at him. I blushed bright gold seeing his face covered in my juices.**

"Mm I would definitely want to get a real taste of your juices Moonbeam" Percy whispers to her huskily.

Artemis blushes deeply as she squirms around a bit. _He's teasing me._

 **"Mm your juices taste pretty good. I might get addicted to it" He said to me as he licks his face until there's nothing left.**

"Mm that sounds pretty hot" Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin.

"I agree Aphrodite" Asteria said to the love goddess with a small smile.

 **Ooh I can't wait until we go all the way with Percy. He's going to make us feel really good.**

"Damn Diana saying whatever she wants to say" Asteria said laughing loudly.

Diana blushes furiously, but she couldn't disagree with her other self.

 **I chew on my bottom lip, but nod at Diana. I rub my full belly as I grab my panties and put them on along with my shorts. "I had a really nice time Percy. Who knew that being perverted would be so much fun?" I said to him with a cheeky smile.**

"Wow Arty admitting that being perverted is so much fun" Asteria said with wide eyes.

Percy grins a bit. "So is that true Moonbeam?" He asks Artemis a bit curious.

Artemis blushes deeply and nods. "Yes being perverted is a lot of fun especially with my lover" She said to him with a small grin.

Percy blushes deeply at her calling him her lover. He leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

Aphrodite whistles loudly. "Use some tongue" She said loudly with a wide grin.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Aphrodite just said. He licks her lips asking for entrance.

Artemis lets out a gasp when she felt her lips being licked by him. She opens her mouth and lets him inside.

Percy sticks his tongue into her mouth and meets hers.

Artemis feels Percy's tongue making her blush deeply.

They battle for dominance with Percy losing and letting Artemis do what she wants.

"Ooh look at Lady Artemis go. She won their battle" Katie said blushing deeply.

Artemis breaks the kiss after a minute. She pants a bit as she looks up at Percy. "Mm now that was the best kiss ever" She said smiling brightly at him.

"Mm I agree with you Moonbeam. That was one heck of a kiss" Percy said to Artemis with a fox like grin.

"Yes, but I won our battle" Artemis said to him teasingly with a cheeky smile.

"Mm I'll win next time" Percy said to her with a small smile.

 **Percy laughs a bit at what Artemis just said. "Mm I agree. I love this perverted side of yours moonbeam. We'll have to do this again" He said smiling brightly at me. He grabs his boxers and puts them on along with his shorts. He puts on his shirt and buttons it up before he gives Artemis a loving kiss.**

"Mm so Arty and Percy are done with their fun" Asteria said loudly with a small smile.

"Yep looks like it" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

 **I kissed him back before pulling away. "Well since you got me addicted to your cum. You'll have to take responsibility" I said to him with a small grin.**

"Ooh I'm sure Percy will be glad to take responsibility" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Artemis nods and looks at Percy with a small grin.

"Yes I will Moonbeam" Percy said to her blushing deeply.

"Don't forget about me" Hestia said to Percy with a bright gold face.

Percy smiles and nods at Hestia. "I won't forget about you" He said to her softly.

 **Percy laughs a bit before nodding to me. "Okay Artemis I'll make sure to take responsibility for getting you addicted to my cum" he said to me. "Do you regret getting addicted?" He asks me a bit curious.**

"No I don't regret getting addicted" Artemis said happily.

"That's good I don't regret getting you addicted" Percy said to her laughing a bit.

 **I look at Percy before shaking my head. "No I don't regret getting addicted to you Percy. I've been much happier" I said to him with a loving smile.**

"I agree with my niece. I'm much happier" Hestia said with a small smile.

 **Percy nods to her. "That's good, I'm really enjoying my time with you Artemis." He said to me with a heart melting smile.**

 **"I'm glad. Well I'll see you tomorrow Percy." I said to him before flashing to my chariot.**

"I wonder what's going to happen next" Asteria said a bit curious.

 **Time skip: 2 months later**

"Uh oh that's not good at all" Asteria said in a scared voice.

"I agree. The hunters will be free and they'll get revenge on Percy" Aphrodite said shaking her head from side to side.

 **Percy's POV**

"Oh god and it's on Percy's side" Asteria said in horror.

 **These past few months, I've been happier because of her hunters accepting me and also the two goddesses that love to show me affection. The last time I did anything sexual with either goddesses was two months ago, but both of them love asking me out to dates in the camp. Artemis told me that she's planning something special on my birthday. "Hello my lovely sun and moon goddess" I said to them with a small smile.**

"Damn two months with nothing sexual happening?" Asteria asks shockingly.

"I'm surprised also Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

"Maybe the hunters were cock-blocking them?" A male demigod said laughing loudly.

 **"Hello Percy, my sister and I will be going to Olympus for our monthly report. Thalia will be in charge" Artemis said to me.**

"This is really bad" A male demigod said in hysteria.

"I know, but maybe we're just overthinking it and they might just prank him badly?" A male demigod said in denial.

 ** _Now that I look closer at her, she looks pretty agitated. I'm curious on how long before she loses her mind._ It's been two months since the last time she fed from me. I shake my head before looking at the goddesses before nodding to them. "Okay Artemis, I'll be waiting for you to get back" I said to her with a heart melting smile. I watch both goddesses flash out of the camp. I decide to go to my tent to rest, but I'm stopped by a group of hunters. **

"Hahahaha Arty is probably starving for Percy's cum" Asteria said laughing loudly.

"Poor Artemis. I feel bad for her" Aphrodite said with a small frown.

Artemis turns around and looks at Percy.

"Okay Moonbeam I'll be sure to feed you daily" Percy said to her blushing furiously.

Artemis smiles brightly and nods to him. "Multiple times a day" She said to him.

Percy sighs a bit and nods to her. "Alright Artemis I understand" He said to the moon goddess.

Artemis nods and turns back around. _I must have been starving when I left with Asteria to Olympus. I'll make sure that doesn't happen._ She blushes deeply at that thought. She also thought of many different food she'll like for him to season with his cum. She shivers at the thought of eating food soaked in his delicious cum.

 ** _Thalia must be at the archery range._ I looked at each of the hunters until I stopped on Amber. During these two months my adoptive little sister has been very sweet to me, she kept me company whenever Artemis and Asteria leave to Olympus. We talked and played games with each other. **

"Aww that's so cute. Percy's adoptive little sister is so sweet to him" Aphrodite said loudly.

Amber blushes lightly at what Aphrodite just said about her. She's looking forward to spend lots of time with Percy.

 **"Hmm hello, can I help you with something sisters?" I asked them tilting my head to the side a bit curious on what they wanted with me.**

 **"Yes we need you to follow and help us with something in the forest" Pheobe said to me.**

"Please tell me that I don't kill Percy" Pheobe said in a very soft voice.

"I'm sure you won't kill him" Atlanta said to Pheobe with a small smile.

 **I think for a few minutes before nodding to her. "Okay Pheobe, I'll follow you into the forest" He said to her with a small smile.**

 **Amber's POV**

"Ooh it's Percy's little sister's turn" Asteria said curiously.

Amber's head shoots up after Asteria said it's her turn.

 **I watch my sisters lead big brother to his death helplessly. I tried to convince my sisters to abandon their plan, but all they saw was his gender and not the wonderful and sweet person inside him.**

"What!" Artemis shouts loudly in anger as she looks at her hunters.

The hunters look down in shame.

"Oh man I thought they were joking" Travis said with wide eyes.

 **I watch Percy walk to the tree where my sisters plan to pin him to. "Big brother wait" I yelled trying to get his attention, but my mouth is quickly covered by one of the older hunters. Tears leak out of my eyes as I'm forced to watch Big brother get pinned to the tree with arrows from the hunters.**

Amber looks at her sisters in betrayal. She couldn't believe they would do that to her.

"Amber I'm sure our sisters wouldn't kill him right?" Tracy said as she looks at her fellow hunters with a small frown.

"Of course not. We love Percy" Dana said to Tracy as she shakes her head.

 **I watch Atlanta walk over to Percy while holding two hunting knives in her hands. I closed my eyes not wanting to see big brother get killed.**

Atlanta's eyes flew wide open at what her other self is going to do to Percy. "I killed Percy." She said with tears leaking out of her eyes and sliding down her face.

Percy looks at the hunters with a shock expression. He felt a bit hurt that the hunters would kill him in revenge for getting them punished.

Atlanta didn't like the thought of Percy pushing away from her. "I'm sorry" She shouts loudly to him as she lowers her head.

The other hunters followed after Atlanta apologizing and lowering their head.

Amber and Tracy get up from their stop and run towards Percy.

Artemis, Hestia, and Diana move out of the way of the hunters.

Percy gets the wind knocked out of him by the two hunters tackling him.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me" Amber said to him crying a bit.

The hunters watch Amber and Tracy to see what Percy will do.

Percy smiles a bit at Amber. "It's okay Amber." He said to her soothingly as he rubs her head. He does the same to Tracy.

The hunters get up except for Zoe and started to run towards Percy just like the other two.

"Stampede" A male demigod said loudly as he quickly moves away.

Everyone else in their way moved as they jumped onto Percy while crying their eyes out.

Percy's eyes widened as he feels himself being surrounded by crying hunters. "There, there. I don't hate any of you" He said to them with a small smile.

The hunters cry even harder while gripping him tightly.

Artemis watches her hunters cry their hearts out while surrounding Percy.

"If it's Percy. He won't hate them and they will love him even more" Hestia said to her niece giggling a bit.

Artemis smiles and nods at Hestia. "Well I guess Percy will have a big harem" She said with a small grin.

 **Olympus**

 **The gods sat around in a circle discussing about the demigods and monsters roaming around the earth. "So how's my son Artemis? Is he happy?" Poseidon asks his niece with a small smile.**

"Ooh he's happy having two lustful goddesses after him" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

"You're just jealous of me and Arty" Asteria said to the love goddess.

 **Artemis opens her mouth to tell her uncle about Percy before the air gets cold and the voice of the oracle comes out of Asteria's mouth.**

"Great another prophecy" Percy said with sarcasm.

"I agree with you Percy. The last one was enough for us" Nico said to his cousin.

 **The hero of Olympus will be betrayed by the ones he calls sisters.**

"Okay that's obviously the hunters" A female demigod said with a small frown.

 **Left alone to die unless the one he calls little sister helps him before it's too late.**

"That's Amber" A male demigod said loudly.

 **She will guide the sun and moon goddesses to the broken hero.**

"So Amber shows the way to Percy" Aphrodite said tilting her head to the side.

 **Three goddesses that love him will help and heal his broken heart.**

"Lady Artemis, Lady Asteria, and Lady Diana" A male demigod said nodding a bit.

"I envy Percy" Travis said with a small chuckle.

"I don't think I would survive" Conner said laughing a little.

Percy blushes deeply at what the stoll brothers just said.

The hunters calmed down a bit and stopped crying after awhile.

Thalia is the closest to Percy. _Now's my chance._ She leans up and kisses him on the lips.

Percy's eyes widened at what Thalia just did. He deepens the kiss before breaking it and leaving a thread of saliva connected between their lips.

All of the hunters glare at Thalia before following after her footsteps. Each hunter kisses Percy on the lips leaving the poor demigod beyond shocked.

"Okay, so all of us just had our first kiss with Percy" Thalia said with a bright red face.

All of the hunters' faces turn crimson red at what Thalia just said.

Percy is still in shock after being kissed by all of the hunters.

Hestia giggles loudly. "Looks like they're taking advantage of Percy's niceness" She said to her niece.

Artemis laughs a bit. "Percy's too nice, but I guess that's why we love him" She said to her aunt with a small smile.

 **The sun, moon, and another goddess will lose their virginity to the hero they all love together.**

"Whoa the fates actually gave that Prophecy part" Asteria said blushing furiously.

Artemis and Diana weren't doing much better than Asteria.

"Wow Percy gets to take all three goddesses virginity" A male demigod said in jealousy.

 **Artemis' eyes widened at the prophecy that came out of her sister's mouth.**

 **The throne was so quiet until the gods started to yell loudly.**

 **"Quiet. Let's discuss the prophecy. Athena start us off " Zeus said loudly.**

"Heh we already put the prophecy together" Travis said laughing loudly.

 **"The first part is talking about Percy being betrayed by the ones that he calls sisters. I think it's talking about my sister's hunters" Athena said to her father.**

 **"You're right Athena. These past few months the hunters accepted Percy and called him brother." Artemis said to her sister with a small frown.**

"Of course Percy is my big brother" Amber said as she holds his hand.

Percy smiles a bit at Amber. "Okay little sister" He said to her softly.

The other hunters are jealous of Amber.

 **"I think the second part talks about Percy being left to die by the hunters, but there's a special hunter he calls little sister. She'll help Percy somehow." Athena said to everyone with a small frown.**

Amber's grip becomes tighter as she's reminded of what she and her sisters did to him.

 **Artemis thinks for a bit before her eyes widened. " I believe the one Percy calls little sister is Amber, one of my younger hunters who love talking and hanging out with him." She said to Athena.**

"I'm sure she's going to love hanging out with Percy" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Amber blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said. She couldn't wait to tonight though.

 **Asteria wakes up and looks around noticing her sister's sad face. "What's wrong Arty?" She asks her. Artemis whispers to her sister about the prophecy. Asteria's thanks her sister before listening to Athena explain the prophecy.**

 **"The third part is talking about Percy's little sister guiding Artemis and Asteria to Percy. I think she'll either run to them for help or she'll pray to Artemis and Asteria" Athena said to the gods.**

 **Everyone nods to the wisdom goddess urging her to continue.**

"I'm the smartest goddess" Athena said with a smug smile.

"Shut up owl head" Poseidon said to the wisdom goddess.

 **"The fourth part talks about three goddess who love Percy will help and heal his broken heart. Everyone should know two of the goddesses that love him since we've been betting on them, but I don't know who the third one is though" She said to everyone with a little laugh.**

"It's Lady Diana" Katie said loudly.

 **Everyone nods as they look at the sun and moon goddesses.**

 **"The last part talks about Artemis, Asteria, and a random goddess losing their virginity to Percy together" Athena said to her father blushing lightly.**

The said three goddesses faces turn bright gold.

"Mm make that four goddesses" A male demigod said laughing a bit.

"Why?" A female demigod asked a bit curious.

"Lady Hestia of course" Katie said giggling a bit.

Hestia blushes deeply at what the daughter of Demeter just said.

 **Zeus nods to Athena before turning his attention to Artemis and Asteria. "Do either of you know the unknown goddess?" He asks his daughters.**

 **Artemis chews on her bottom lip a few times before answering. "I believe the third goddess is my Roman side father. She loves Percy" She said to him.**

Diana smiles a bit as she nods at what Artemis just said.

"My son attracts the ladies just like his father" Poseidon said laughing loudly.

Percy blushes deeply at what his father just said, but he couldn't disagree because of all the hunters surrounding him.

 **Everyone's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. "Niece, are you saying that your roman side loves my son also?" Poseidon asks her.**

 **Artemis nods to her uncle blushing bright gold. "Yes, she does. I planned to split ourselves during the full moon in two days" She said to him.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Oh god we're back to Percy's side" Asteria said with a small frown.

 **I coughed up a bit of blood as I looked at the hunters with a frown. I couldn't believe that they plan to kill me. _I'm sorry my sun and moon goddess. I won't be able to keep my promise._ I look at my killer and give her a sad smile. "Why?" I asked her as I cough up more blood. I thought I got through to the hunters showing them not all men are scum, but it seems that they're stuck in their ways. **

The hunters cry loudly as they grab Percy and tell him sorry.

Percy sighs a bit as he feels his shirt and pants being soaked in the hunters' tears.

 **Atlanta looks down at me with a sneer. "You're a filthy male that tricked some of our sisters into being nice to you" She says to me as she uses her hunting knives to carve the words scum, rapist, pig, and many other words on the my body.**

Atlanta's eyes widened at what her other self did to Percy. Her cries get louder as she buries her face in his chest. She didn't want to believe that she would do that to Percy, but the proof was in the book. She decided that she'll make sure to give Percy lots of affection.

The other hunters made similar promises like Atlanta especially Pheobe, Thalia, and Amber.

"It's okay Atlanta that's not you" Percy said trying to comfort the hunt that ends up killing him.

Atlanta cries even harder after hearing Percy trying to comfort her. _Percy is too nice to us._

 **I screamed in pain as I felt my body get carved by the man hating hunter.** _ **I'm going to have lots of scars on my body.**_ **I watch as Atlanta pulls back away from me with a smile. I looked at each of the hunters until I came across Amber being held back. I smiled at my adoptive little sister before I looked at my killer.**

Artemis couldn't believe how cruel one of her hunters were to Percy. She looks at the crying hunter being comforted by Percy. _I guess she's much different than her other self. My hunters don't hate Percy, but love him a lot._

 **"You don't have anything left to say?" Atlanta asks me as she pulls out a second hunting knife. I shake my head as I watch the hunter stab the knives into my chest.**

"Percy is dead now" Travis said as tears leak out of his eyes.

All of the demigods are crying as they listen to Percy being killed by the hunter.

 **Amber's POV**

 ** _No big brother, don't die please. I love you too much._ I watch all of my sisters walk away and leave him bleeding to death on the tree. I quickly run to Percy to help him. "Don't close your eyes big brother" I said to him. I puke a bit from the sight of all the blood coming out of big brother's body. I stopped puking after a few seconds before I carefully pulled the arrows out of his body. I carefully lay him down onto the ground away from my puke.**

Asteria was impressed with Amber pulling out the arrows of his body. "She did a pretty good job doing that" She said loudly.

Amber blushes lightly at Asteria praising her.

 **"Amber I can feel myself dying. I'm not going to make it" Percy said to me as blood comes out of his mouth.**

"So Percy is not dead yet, but dying from blood loss" Conner said with tears sliding down his face.

"This is so sad" Katie sobbed.

 **"Stop talking big brother. Don't worry I'll save you" I said to him as tears fell down my face. I know only two people who could save him. I pray to Lady Artemis and Asteria for help.**

Percy smiles a bit as he rubs Amber's head softly.

Amber's eyes widened when she felt Percy rubbing her head. She loves the feeling of him rubbing her head. "M-more please big brother" She said to him sobbing a bit.

Percy frowns a bit seeing Amber's face full of tears. He grabs a few tissues and wipes her face clear of it.

"Big brother you don't have to do that because I'm going to cry more" Amber said to him with a bright red face.

 **Olympus**

 **Asteria's eyes widened when she hears a young voice asking for help. "I just got a prayer from a young girl" She said to her sister with a small frown.**

"That makes sense. Pray to the goddess of healing" Aphrodite said nodding a bit.

"Mom you're forgetting about the Prophecy" Drew said to the love goddess.

 **"I'm guessing we got a prayer from the same girl" Artemis said to her sister shaking a bit in fear thinking about the prophecy.**

Aphrodite blushes furiously in embarrassment forgetting about the prophecy.

 **Artemis and Asteria flash out of the throne room to the forest.**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Artemis and Asteria arrived at the forest where they find a young girl over a bleeding body.**

"You must really love Percy that much" Tracy said to her friend in between sobs.

Amber blushes deeply at what her friend just said. She listens to Zoe read the chapter.

 **"Lady Artemis, Lady Asteria. Hurry big brother is barely staying awake" Amber said to the goddesses as she wipes the tears from her face.**

"I guess the fates knew what will happen to Percy to tell us to get lots of tissues" Katie said sadly as she wipes her face, but tears continue to come out.

"Yes poor prissy" Clarisse said crying a bit just like her friend. She's normally a tough girl, but this scene makes her cry especially since it's about Percy.

 **Asteria quickly goes to Percy to check up on his condition. She cringes a bit seeing the words all over his body. "You did a good job taking care of him Amber. I'm going to take over and flash him to my palace to treat him" She said to the young girl with a small smile.**

 **Amber blushes lightly at the compliment that the sun goddess gave her.**

"Amber loves her big brother so much" Aphrodite said giggling a bit as tears slide down her face.

 **Artemis looks down at Percy's bleeding body as tears comes out of her eyes. She turns her attention back to her young hunter. "Amber go back to the camp. We'll let you know when Percy is healed" She said to her with a strained smile.**

"This scene is too sad" Nico said loudly as tears slide down his face.

"I agree with you little brother. I prefer the happy and naughty scenes more than this one" Bianca said to Nico with a small frown.

 **Asteria carefully wraps her arms around Percy's bloody body and flashes away to her palace. She lays Percy on a bed and starts to heal him. She decided that the knives need to come out first. She carefully pulls the hunting knives out of his chest. She cringes as Percy screams in pain while she works on his body.**

The hunters were shaking in fear as they listen to Percy being taken to Asteria's palace.

"We really tried to kill Percy" Tracy said sobbing loudly.

"He's in a lot of pain" Dana said as she cries loudly.

Atlanta was a wreck. Her hair is messed up and her eyes are red and puffy from crying too much.

Percy sighs as he pats the open spot next to him.

Atlanta looks at Percy with wide eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me? I killed you" She asks him as she sobs loudly.

Percy smiles a bit. "I forgive you Atlanta and besides you're completely different than your other self unless you hate me" He said to her with a small frown.

Atlanta shakes her head rapidly. "I don't hate you Percy. It's quite the opposite" She said to him with a bright red face. She sits down on the open spot. She gasps when she feels Percy's arm wrapped around her body.

Artemis is proud of Percy with forgiving her hunters, but also giving them a second chance.

"Are you staying here Niece?" Hestia asks Artemis a bit curious.

"Yes Auntie I think my hunters need Percy more than me" Artemis said to Hestia with a small smile.

Hestia nods at Artemis. "That's very nice of you" She said to the moon goddess.

"Well I already promised to share Percy with you, Diana, Asteria, Thalia, Atlanta, and Pheobe. So why not the rest of my hunters, I think they deserve a chance at love like us" Artemis said to Hestia.

Hestia grins a bit. "Mm Percy is going to go crazy with all of your hunters going after him" She said with a small giggle.

Artemis giggles a bit at what Hestia just said about her hunters. She can imagine her hunters showing Percy affection which made her laugh a bit. _I really want to see them do that._

 **"P-Please let me die Asteria." He said to the sun goddess panting a bit.**

"Percy must been in so much pain that he's begging Lady Asteria to let him die" Bianca said crying loudly.

Asteria shakes her head rapidly as she cries for the pain of Percy. "This is too much" She said loudly.

"Please don't die big brother" Amber said in between sobs and cries.

"I'm not going to die" Percy said to Amber patting her on the head.

 **Asteria cries as Percy begs her to let him die. "I can't do that Percy. Arty's heart will break if I let you die" She said to him as tears slid down her face.**

"Yes her heart will break. She loves Percy that much" Aphrodite said with a small frown as she wipes her red eyes with a tissue.

Artemis could feel her heart stop at the thought of Percy dying and her having to live without him.

 **Percy's starts to close his eyes as he feels his life leaving him. "I'm sorry" He said to Asteria as he closes his eyes completely.**

"Noooooooooooo" Amber screams loudly as tears slide down her face.

Percy rubs Amber's head to try and comfort her. He feels Atlanta grab his arm that's wrapped around her tightly. He hears the hunter tell him not to leave her.

 **Asteria stops completely when she hears the monitor flat line telling her that Percy is dead. "I'm not going to lose you Percy. My sister and I love you too much" She said loudly as she takes out a defibrillator and presses them onto his chest.**

"Ooh you're going to use what mortals do to revive someone" Travis said with wide eyes.

Asteria grins a bit through the tears sliding down her face. "I have that back in my palace just in case I need them" She said with a small smile.

"Ah that's why I had less people coming to the underworld" Hades said chuckling a bit.

 **"Clear" She said loudly as she looks at the monitor. She frowns a bit at her failure. "Clear" She said again. She sighs a bit as she sees the monitor not showing a flat line anymore. "Mortals are really amazing coming up with machines to revive people" She said to herself.**

Artemis smiles at her amazing sister. _Well she is the goddess of healing._

"Lady Asteria did it. She saved Percy's life" Katie said happily as tears come down her face.

Amber cries tears of joy when she hears the good news about Percy in the book.

 **She begins tending to Percy's body while he's knocked out. She cleans up all the blood and pours ambrosia enhanced water all over the deep carvings. She watches the demigod's body heal up, but not all the way. "Percy will have scars on his body, but at least he's alive" She said to herself in happiness. She looks down at the big scar over his chest and gently rub it. She leaves the room to let Percy rest.**

"That's good, but Percy will have scars especially the one of his chest" Katie said with a small frown.

"It doesn't matter as long as Percy is alive and besides he'll still be handsome" A female demigod said blushing deeply.

"That's true" Bianca said giggling a bit.

Percy blushes furiously at what his fellow demigods just said about him.

 **Artemis rushes towards her sister. "How is he Asteria?" She asks her sister worried for Percy.**

"Mm Arty really does love Percy" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **"At first he was in a lot of pain. He begged me to let him die." She said to Artemis with a sad smile. "He died a minute later. I revived him with something amazing from the mortals" She said to her sister with a small smile.**

"Mortals are really amazing to come up with things that help others" Asteria said impressed a bit.

"You haven't seen much Lady Asteria" A female demigod said to the sun goddess with a small grin.

 **"I'm glad he's fine now. Thanks for saving his life Asteria" Artemis said to her sister with a grateful smile.**

 **"Of course I did it for you and me. I told him that your heart would break if I let him die" Asteria said to her sister with a small smile.**

"I think Arty would become a worse man hater if Percy left her" Asteria said with a small frown.

"You'll be my first target" Artemis said to her sister with a small grin.

 **Artemis blushes bright gold at what her sister told Percy. "When can we see Percy?" She asks Asteria.**

 **"Hmm you can see him tomorrow, but I don't know if he'll be awake" Asteria said to her sister.**

"I think when the person not waking up is called a coma. They'll be asleep for as long as their body decides and sometimes they die in a coma" A male demigod said sadly.

Asteria nods at the male demigod. "You're right. I heard about it when I visited the clubs" She said to him with a small frown.

 **Artemis nods at her sister. "I should let Amber know that her big brother will be fine now and that she could visit him tomorrow" She said smiling brightly at her sister.**

"I think Amber has Percy wrapped around her finger" Katie said giggling loudly.

Amber blushes deeply at what the female demigod just said about her. She squeezes Percy's hand a bit harder.

Percy smiles down at Amber. "Katie is teasing you Amber" He said to her with a small grin.

 **The next day came quickly, Artemis and Amber made their way to Percy's room. Asteria smiles a bit at her sister and the cute little hunter. "Okay both of you can go inside" She said to them as she opens the door.**

 **They walk into the room immediately seeing Percy asleep on the bed. Amber looks at her big brother's body noticing the very big scar on his chest making her cry a bit.**

"I wonder just how big is that scar" Katie said a bit curious.

"I don't think we should talk about that or we'll end up crying again" Bianca said to Katie.

"I agree with my sister" Nico said loudly.

 **Artemis sits down on one of the chairs near the bed. She grabs his hand rubbing it softly. "I'm sorry about what my hunters did to you Percy." She said to him as tears slid down her face and land on his hand. She traces a finger over the scar on his chest, she couldn't sleep at all today after she did her moon duty. "Someone wanted to see you Percy. She misses you very much" She said to the sleeping demigod.**

"This is getting so sad" Travis said as he wipes the tears from his face.

"I agree. I think I need a hug" Conner said as he wipes his face.

 **Amber sits down right next to Artemis. "Big brother I miss you a lot. Some of the other younger hunters miss you too, but they won't say anything at all" She said to him with a small smile.**

"Aww Amber is just so cute wanting her big brother back" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Amber blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said.

"Forbidden romance?" A male demigod said with a wide grin.

Amber's face turns several shades of red at what the male demigod just said. _Well we get Percy after the reading._ She giggles a bit as blood leaks out of her nose.

All of the demigods look at the hunter in shock.

"Whoa she's having naughty thoughts of her big brother" Travis said teasingly.

Percy blushes deeply at what his fellow demigod just said. "You're lucky that I can't hit or kick you Travis" He said to the son of Hermes.

 **Asteria smiles a bit as she watches Artemis and her little hunter talk to Percy. "See Percy you have many love ones so don't give up" She said softly to herself.**

 **Time skip: A week after Percy 'died'**

"So Percy is asleep for a week so far" Asteria said sadly.

"I hope he wakes up soon" Bianca said tearing up a bit.

 **Artemis visited Percy everyday along with Diana after she gained her own body three days ago. She hasen't given up hope that Percy will wake up. She grabs Percy's hand and squeezes it a little before telling him what she did yesterday.**

"Aww poor Lady Artemis" A female demigod said as tears of sadness slides down her face.

Atlanta holds Percy's arm tightly around her body.

 **She was about to let go of his hand when she felt hers being squeezed making her eyes widened. "Percy you're awake!" She yelled at him happily.**

"Yay Percy's awake" Amber said happily as she loosens her grip on his hand.

"I'm glad you're happy Amber" Percy said to her with a small smile.

All the other demigods are happy that Percy is alive and awake.

The Olympians felt happy also especially Poseidon.

 **Percy eyes open slowly until he sees Artemis, he gives her a small smile. "W-where am I?" He asks the moon goddess as he doesn't recognizes the place he's in. He notices a beautiful goddess that he never seen before next to Artemis.**

"Ooh Percy already going after Diana" Asteria said teasingly with a small smirk.

Diana blushes deeply at Asteria teasing her. "Jealous?" She asks the sun goddess.

"Of course not" Asteria said shaking her head rapidly.

"Ooh Lady Asteria is definitely jealous" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

 **"You're in my sister's palace where she saved and healed you" Artemis said to him softly.**

"Arty is so happy Percy is alive" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **He nods to her as he looks at Amber standing on the other side of Artemis.**

"Oh she definitely has Percy wrapped around her finger" Katie said giggling loudly.

Amber's face turns crimson red at what the female demigod just said about her.

"Katie is right." Bianca said with a small grin.

 **"Big brother I'm so happy that you're awake" Amber said to him as tears of happiness comes out of her eyes and slides down her face.**

 **Asteria walks into Percy's room noticing that everyone looks really happy making her curious. Her eyes widened when she heard Percy's voice. "Welcome back to the living Percy. Don't ever scare me like that again" She said to him sternly before smiling brightly at him.**

"Wow mom I didn't know you can be serious" A female demigod said to the sun goddess.

"Hey! I can be serious and angry" Asteria said to her daughter pouting a bit.

 **Percy nods to the angry sun goddess. "By the way who is the beautiful goddess next to moonbeam?" He asks Asteria a bit curious.**

"Ooh boy Percy showing us why the girls are attracted to him" A male demigod said rolling his eyes a bit.

Diana blushes furiously at what Percy said about her being beautiful.

"At least Percy knows how to compliment girls" A female demigod said with a small frown.

Percy blushes deeply as he listens to the male and female demigods argue with each other loudly.

"Quiet down" Zeus shouts loudly.

The throne room quickly becomes quieter than a church mouse.

 **Diana blushes deeply at what Percy said about her. "Oh I'm Diana the roman side of Artemis" She said to him smiling a bit.**

"So that's the official meeting between Percy and Diana" Asteria said with a small smile.

"Yep a day before his birthday when you three give your virginity to him" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess teasingly.

All three virgin goddesses' faces turn several shades of gold at what Aphrodite just said.

Artemis looks at the other two goddesses and nod at them. She pulls her bow out and shoots an arrow at Aphrodite.

Asteria and Diana shoot an arrow at Aphrodite with Artemis.

Aphrodite squeaks before flashing away to her palace. She comes back a minute later. She sits back down on her throne.

 **"Ooh I'm Percy. It's nice to meet you Diana" He said to her with a heart melting smile.**

"Ooh look it's Percy's killer smile to girls" Travis said laughing a bit.

 **Asteria laughs a bit as she checks over Percy's body making sure everything is good to go for him. "You know that you woke up a day before your birthday Percy" She said to him with a small grin.**

 **"So how long have I been sleeping for?" He asks Asteria tilting his head to the side.**

"A week" Nico said loudly.

"That's not very long though" A male demigod said curiously.

 **Asteria flinches a bit at his question before answering. "I believe it's been a week since your death" She said to him with a small frown. She smiles a bit nodding to herself as she finishes looking over his body.**

"It seems like I didn't want to tell Percy how long he slept" Asteria said with a small frown.

 **"Is there anything wrong?" He asks Asteria with a small frown.**

 **"Nope everything is good to go. Your body healed up nicely, but you'll have scars" Asteria said to him with a sad smile.**

 **He smiles a bit at the sun goddess. "It's okay I'm alive" He said to her softly.**

"Only Percy wouldn't care about scars. He's grateful to being alive" A female demigod said in a loving voice.

"I know. I wouldn't be as strong as him if I got any scars on my body" Another female demigod said shivering a bit.

"I think someone who wouldn't like that is Lady Aphrodite" Conner said laughing a bit.

"I agree she's the goddess of beauty" Travis said nodding at Conner.

 **"Well I recommend you to stay in the bed until tomorrow. Artemis, Diana, and I have a very special gift for your birthday" Asteria said to him with a wide grin.**

"Ooh we get to read about Percy taking Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana's virginity" Katie said with wide eyes.

"This is going to be hot" A demigod daughter of Aphrodite said as she licks her lips a few times.

 **Artemis and Diana faces turn bright gold at what Asteria just told Percy.**

All of the demigods laugh loudly at the maiden goddesses faces turning bright gold.

 **Asteria giggles a bit before looking down at Percy. "Okay tomorrow I will take you to Artemis' palace when I clear you" She said to him with a small smile. She leans down and gives him a kiss on the left cheek.**

Aphrodite shakes her head. "It seems like you're still holding yourself back from kissing Percy completely" She said to Asteria with a small frown.

"Well Percy was killed almost. I don't think I would want to cause his heart to race" Asteria said glaring at the love goddess.

 **Amber walks up to Percy and hugs his body gently. "I love you big brother" She whispers to him softly.**

"Aww Amber is just so cute showing her love for Percy" Aphrodite squeals loudly.

Amber lowers her head to hide the huge blush on her cheeks.

 **"I miss you Aqua boy." Artemis whispers to him as she gives his right cheek a kiss.**

"I guess you might be right Asteria since Artemis just kissed him on the cheek also" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

Asteria nods at the love goddess.

 **Diana walked up to Percy and decided to do something more bolder than the other goddesses. She gives Percy a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back. "I wanted to do that for a long time" She said to him with a wide grin.**

"Ooh never-mind I spoke too soon. It seems at least someone wanted to kiss Percy right" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Asteria glares at Diana.

Diana blushes deeply. "Hey there's nothing wrong with a kiss" She said to the glaring sun goddess.

"Yes I know, but now Aphrodite is going to say how right she was" Asteria said groaning a bit.

"Doesn't that sound like someone familiar?" Artemis asks giggling a bit.

 **Percy blushed bright red as he touches his lips that Diana kissed. He grins a bit before nodding to her. "Well that was a nice kiss from a beautiful goddess" He said to her teasingly.**

"Wew Percy teasing Lady Diana back" Nico said laughing a bit.

 **Percy's POV**

"Ooh the scene will be on Percy's side" Asteria said a bit curious.

 **I couldn't sleep much because all I see are the hunters attacking me and laughing at my pain. I shudder a bit as I close my eyes again and try to sleep. _I hope I get over this fear._ **

Percy flinches a bit as he feels his body being grabbed again by Amber, Atlanta, Thalia, and the rest of the hunters.

"Waaaa I'm sorry big brother" Amber said to Percy with tears coming out of her eyes. She rubs her face all over his chest soaking his shirt in her tears.

Percy gasps feeling Atlanta's grip on his arm tighten. _She's probably thinking that I'll leave her._

Atlanta felt horrible as she listens to Percy not being able to sleep because of her and her sisters. She made sure to grip his arm tightly, so he can't leave her.

Percy sighs a bit. "Okay girls calm down. I'm not going to leave you" He said to them with a small smile.

"You promise big brother?" Amber asks him

Percy laughs a bit. "Yes I promise Amber" He said to her softly.

 **After I failed to go back to sleep, I decided to stay up until Asteria comes to my room in a couple of hours. Two hours later I hear the door of my room open making me smile a bit. "Good morning Asteria" I said to the sun goddess with a small smile.**

 **Asteria looks at me with a small smile. "I see that you're awake. Couldn't sleep because of excitement for your birthday?" She said to me teasingly with a small grin.**

"Lady Asteria trying to lighten to mood up" Katie said giggling a bit.

"I agree with you Katie. She knows what's going on with Percy" Bianca said to her.

 **I frown a bit as I shake my head. "No, I couldn't sleep because of nightmares" I said to her with a strained smile.**

 **Asteria looks down at me with a small frown as she checks over my body. "Oh what were they about?" She asks me a bit curious.**

"Or maybe not" Katie said with a small frown.

 **"The hunters attacking me and laughing at my pain" I said to her fearfully.**

Percy lowers his head as he hears the hunters cry loudly again. "What did I just tell you all?" He asks the hunters with a small frown.

"You don't hate us" Amber said to Percy in a quiet voice.

Percy nods at Amber. "Yes I don't hate any of you" He said smiling brightly at her.

 **Asteria's eyes widened at what Percy just told her. " You're scared of the hunters because of what they did to you." she said to him.**

 **I nod to the sun goddess. "Please don't tell Amber. It would break her heart if she found out that I was forcing myself to talk to her" I pleaded to Asteria.**

"I would prefer being told the truth Percy" Amber said to him with a small frown.

Percy nods at Amber.

 **"Okay Percy I won't tell her, but she'll find out when she sees you shy away from her affections" Asteria said to me.**

"Yep that sounds about right" Aphrodite said nodding at what Asteria said to Percy.

 **I sigh a bit before nodding to her. "I think it would be best if I tell her right away instead of her thinking that I hate her" I said to Asteria.**

"That's a smart choice. I think she will understand you" Athena said to Percy with a small smile.

"I agree my hunters would prefer honesty over being lied to" Artemis said loudly.

"Lady Artemis is right" Pheobe said loudly.

Atlanta quietly nods as she enjoys Percy's warmth.

 **Asteria nods to me with a small smile. "Yes I think so too. She would understand why you can't show any affection to her" She said to me.**

 **I watch Asteria flash out of my room and come back with Amber. I swallow a bit as I look at my adoptive little sister with a forced smile.**

"Ooh that must have been hard on Percy to tell Amber that he can't be near her" A female demigod said with a sad smile.

"I would feel really sad if I can't see Percy either" Another female demigod said giggling a bit.

 **I bite my bottom lip a few times before nodding to the younger girl. "Y-yes I want to tell you something very important" I said to her as a few tears leaks out of my eyes. I tell her about the nightmares and that I won't be able to return her affections for a bit until my fear goes away.**

"That heartbreaking scene of Percy crying about not seeing his cute little sister" Katie said as tears leak out of her eyes.

 **Amber nods a bit to me. "Okay big brother I understand. I'll hold back until you're better" She said to me with a small smile. I give her a sad smile as I see tears leaking out of eyes.**

"Anyone want to bet that Percy will try and let Amber show her affection?" Travis asks loudly with a small grin.

"That's a sucker's bet Travis. We all know that Amber has Percy wrapped around her finger" Conner said to his brother with a wide grin.

"I agree with Conner. Sorry Travis" Katie said to the son of Hermes.

Amber blushes furiously at what the demigods just said about her.

"I agree with them" Tracy said giggling a bit.

"You're suppose to be on my side" Amber said to her best friend pouting a bit.

 **Asteria watches the heartbreaking scene with a small frown. "I'm sure Percy will be back to normal Amber. He'll give you plenty of hugs" She said to the hunter. I nod thanks to Asteria.**

 **Amber looks at me and nods. "Can I have one last hug until you're ready big brother?" She asks looking hopeful at me.**

"Whaaaaaaaa this is so sad. Can I have a hug Bianca" Nico asks his big sister as he sniffles a bit.

Bianca sighs a bit as she gives her little brother a small hug.

Nico smiles a bit as he pulls away from his big sister. "Thanks Bianca" He said to her softly.

"You're welcome Nico" Bianca said to him with a small smile.

 **"Okay one last hug until I'm ready to see hunters without being scared." I said to my cute little sister. I open my arms and pull amber in hugging her gently. I didn't like making Amber cry at all so I decided to negotiate with her.**

"Heh told you a sucker's bet" Conner said to his brother with a wide grin.

Travis nods and laughs a bit. "Yes you did" He said to his brother.

 **Amber hugs me tightly and cries on my shoulder making it wet with her tears. She pulls away from me and sniffles a bit.**

"Change the scene" A male demigod said in between sobs.

 **"Mm I'll make you a deal. When you come to camp half-blood and change your clothes. I"ll be happy to shower you in affection Amber" I said to her with a small smile.**

"Hmm that's pretty smart. You won't see her as a hunter with different clothes" Athena said impressed with Percy.

"Yep, but he still caved in and showed us that Amber has him wrapped around her finger" Travis said laughing loudly.

 **Amber smiles brightly nodding at me. "I can do that big brother. I'll ask Lady Artemis if I can change clothes when we come to the camp" She said to me.**

"Of course the answer is a yes" Artemis said nodding with a small smile.

 **"Mm I'm sure Arty will let you do that since she knows that you love Percy" Asteria said to Amber with a soft smile.**

"Ooh Amber loves Percy alright" Tracy said loudly giggling a bit.

"Tracy!" Amber said loudly with a bright red face. She kicks her best friend. "You're just jealous of me holding Percy's hand" She said to Tracy as she sticks her tongue out.

 **"I'll see you next time at camp Amber and tell the other younger hunters the same" I said smiling brightly at her.**

 **Amber nods to me before turning her attention back to Asteria. "I'm ready to go Lady Asteria" She said to her. Asteria nods as she touches the young hunter's shoulder before flashing away.**

"Finally the sad scene is finished" A male demigod said groaning a bit.

"Yes I don't have to cry anymore" Katie said as she wipes her face clear of tears.

 **I sigh a bit as I wait for Asteria to come back. I smile a bit seeing the sun goddess back. "I'm ready to leave this room Asteria" I said to her laughing a bit.**

 **Asteria nods to him. "Well you're good enough to leave now Percy, but I want you to try being careful" She said to me.**

Aphrodite giggles loudly. "Ooh this is funny. You said to Percy try being careful, but then you, your sister, and Diana decide on lots of 'moving' around" She said with a small grin.

All of the demigods laugh loudly, even some of the Olympians were laughing at what Aphrodite just said.

The said goddesses were blushing so much that it looks like steam is coming out of their ears.

 **I nod at the sun goddess before I start to stretch my arms out and let out a yawn. I grab my shirt and pants before putting them on. I sighed a bit as I looked down at my torn up shirt and pants that Atlanta ripped before she tortured me. I get off the bed and walk over to Asteria.**

Atlanta shivers a bit as she's reminded of her torturing Percy.

"It's okay I already forgave you Atlanta" Percy said to her softly.

Atlanta tears up at Percy's kindness. She feels herself falling more in love with him making her blush deeply as her thoughts head in the not so innocent area.

 **I laugh a bit before nodding to the sun goddess. "Okay lets go Asteria" I said to her with a small smile. She touches my shoulder and flashes us into Artemis' palace.**

 **Third Person POV**

 **"Surprise. Happy Birthday Percy" Artemis, Asteria, and Diana yelled to him with a small smile on each of their faces.**

 **Percy looks at each of the goddesses before nodding to them. "Thanks moonbeam, sunbeam, and Diana" He said to the three goddesses with a heart melting smile.**

"Hmm sunbeam huh?" Asteria asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious on the strange nickname.

Percy laughs a bit. "What about sunshine?" He asks her with a small smile.

Asteria nods at Percy. "I like that name more" She said to him happily.

"Okay sunshine" Percy said to her with a small grin.

Asteria blushes lightly when Percy said his nickname for her.

"Ooh congrats on getting a nickname Asteria" Artemis said to her sister.

"Thanks Arty. I love the nickname Percy gave me" Asteria said to her sister happily.

 **The three goddesses blushed bright gold as their knees buckled from the smile Percy gave them. They looked at each other before nodding, all of them silently agreeing that smile only belonged to them.**

"Nu uh. Big brother belongs to us too" Amber said loudly.

 **He walks to each goddess and gives her a hug starting with Artemis until he ends up with Diana. "Asteria told me that while I was sleeping, you visited me everyday moonbeam" He said to Artemis with a loving smile.**

"Ooh Percy being smooth hugging each of the virgin goddesses" Aphrodite said with a small grin.

Percy's face turns cherry red at what Aphrodite just said. "What are you girls giggling about?" He asks Amber and Tracy a bit curious.

"Nothing big brother" Amber answered quickly with a bright red face.

Percy nods at Amber. "Okay I won't say anything else" he said to her.

Amber and Tracy let out sighs of relief.

 **Artemis blushes deeply but nods to him. "Yes I was really worried about you." She said to him with a small smile.**

"Aww thanks Moonbeam" Percy said to Artemis with a small smile.

Artemis smiles a bit and nods at Percy.

 **He nods to her before turning his attention back to all three goddesses. "So what's this special gift you all wanted to give me?" He asks them tilting his head to the side a bit curious. He notices that each of the goddesses look nervous and their faces are a dark shade of gold. He patiently waits for someone to answer him.**

"They want to give you their virginity" Aphrodite shouts excitedly.

Artemis, Asteria, and Diana blush furiously at what Aphrodite just said.

"We know already mom" Drew said to the love goddess.

"Can't you just let me be excited for once. Artemis the 4000 year old virgin is about to lose her virginity" Aphrodite said pouting a bit at her daughter.

Drew rolls her eyes a bit.

 **"W-well all three of us love you Percy and we want you to take our virginity" Artemis said to him blushing furiously and stammering.**

"Yes Artemis admitted it" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

 **Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just said to him. He looks at each of the goddesses silently asking them if what Artemis just said is true. He blushes deeply as each goddesses nod to him. "I see. I would be honored to take your virginity" He said to all three goddesses with a small smile.**

"Ooh yeah more naughty scenes. I prefer those over the sad ones" A male demigod said with a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Sadly I agree with you" A female demigod said with a small frown.

 **Artemis couldn't hold herself back anymore, so she pushes Percy down onto the bed. "I'm sorry Percy, but I have been holding myself back until today. Now I can't hold it in anymore" She said to him panting a bit. She gives his neck a gentle lick before she leaves another hickey.**

"Ooh that makes two hickeys on Percy's neck" Katie said with wide eyes.

 **Percy gasped loudly when he felt Artemis bite down on the left side of his neck leaving another hickey. He blushed deeply as he touched the new hickey that Artemis just gave him.**

"Mm Arty staking her claim" Asteria said laughing a bit.

 **She grinned a bit as she looked at the two hickeys that she gave him. She uses her hands to explore his body, she spends a lot of time tracing her fingers on the scars.**

"Arty regrets getting Percy seriously hurt" Asteria said shaking her head.

 **She rips Percy's shirt off and looks down at the big scar on his chest. She leans down and gently uses her tongue to lick the scar while she takes his pants off along with his boxers revealing his semi-hard cock. She kisses down his body until she reaches his cock, she grins a bit as she gives the drooling head a gentle kiss.**

"Whoa Lady Artemis is really aggressive" A male demigod said with a bright red face.

"Ooh you don't know the half of it" Percy mutters softly blushing deeply.

 **"Ooh Arty is really going for it. I'm going to join in now" Asteria said to Diana before she walked to Percy and sat down on the bed. The sun goddess leans down and captures his lips in a searing hot kiss. She looks down at Percy's neck noticing two hickeys on his left side. She decides to give him two hickeys on his right side.** _ **Mm his neck is going to be full of hickeys when Diana gets her turn.**_

"What!" Thalia said loudly with wide eyes full of shock.

Asteria blushes furiously at what she did to Percy. She could help, but imagine herself biting him on his neck and making hickeys.

"Everyone gets to bite big brother except for me" Amber said sadly.

Percy blushes furiously at what Amber just said.

"I'm sure you can do that later Amber" Tracy said to her best friend.

 **Artemis moves a bit to the side, so that Diana can join in the fun. She takes Percy's cock into her mouth moaning at the taste she had to restrain herself from because of the plan. She begins sucking on his cock feeling it get harder in her mouth, she couldn't wait for him to fill her empty stomach with lots of his delicious cum.**

"Mm it seems a certain moon goddess is starving for Percy's cum." Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Artemis blushes deeply as she glares at the love goddess.

"Well she did not get any for two months. I can't blame her" Asteria said with a small grin.

"I hope we get some and Lady Artemis doesn't take it all" Dana said loudly as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what the hunter just said.

"Ooh big brother's cum" Amber said drooling a bit as blood leaks out of her nose.

Percy blushes furiously at what Amber just said.

"Wow that's hot. Amber wanting her big brother's cum" A female demigod said as blood spurts out of her nose.

 **She takes more of his cock into her mouth until she reaches all the way to the base causing Percy to let out a loud moan. She breathes in his scent happily as she begins bobbing her head up and down on his thick cock.**

"Ooh Arty is doing a really good job taking Percy deep" Asteria said with a bright gold face.

Artemis blushes deeply as she looks at Percy. She could hear her hunters talking about him.

 **"Wow sis you're a natural. You really want Percy's cum. Such a perverted goddess you are" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a wide grin. She takes off her shirt and bra revealing double d breasts. "Mm why don't you suck on these Percy?" She suggests to him with a lewd grin.**

"Mm I wonder how it will feel if Percy sucks on my breasts" Asteria said blushing deeply as she fondles her boobs causing many male demigods' noses to leak blood.

"Damn you Percy. You're way too lucky" Travis said to the son of Poseidon as he wipes his nose clear of blood.

"I think Lady Asteria is the lucky one too" A female demigod said with a bright red face.

 **Percy blushes deeply but nods to her. He licks his lips a few times before he begins sucking on the sun goddess' right nipple. He switches between the nipples causing Asteria to let out loud moans.**

Artemis looks down at her breasts before glaring at Asteria. _I don't think Percy cares for breasts size. He's not like that._ That doesn't mean that she's self conscious of her breasts.

Hestia giggles a bit. "Are you jealous of your sister niece?" She asks the moon goddess.

Artemis blushes in embarrassment, but nods at her. "I have small breasts and she has big ones" She said to the goddess of hearth.

Hestia giggles loudly at what her niece just said. "Ooh Artemis you're not small at all. You'll still be able to pleasure Percy with your breasts" She said to her with a small smile. She points to a female demigod that has small breasts. "Those are small, but I don't think Percy cares for that. He loves you even if you have small breasts and that's why all of us love him" She said to her with a small smile.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold. "I know Percy doesn't care about big breasts, but I'm jealous of Asteria" She said to her Aunt.

Hestia laughs a bit. "Well you're a goddess, so why don't you become older just like me?" She suggests to Artemis.

Artemis smiles a bit at what Hestia just said. "I guess that's true because my sister is in an older form" She nods.

Hestia smiles brightly at Artemis. "Yep, but if you don't want to change. Don't be jealous over your sister's body" She said to the moon goddess with a small frown.

"Thanks Auntie. I needed that" Artemis said to Hestia as she turns her attention to Zoe.

"You're welcome, but I'm curious how do you feel about losing your virginity to our Percy in the book?" Hestia asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis blushes furiously at Hestia's question. "I think that will make me happier knowing Percy took my virginity" She said to her with a small smile. "What about you Auntie? Will you lose your virginity to Percy?" She asks her a bit curious.

Now it was Hestia's turn to blush at her niece's question. "Yes I will. I want to be happier just like my nieces" She said to her with a bright gold face.

Artemis nods at Hestia. "That's good because my hunters want to lose their virginity to Percy also" She said to her aunt.

Hestia grins widely. "Ooh being a naughty goddess and reading your hunters mind" She said to her teasingly.

Artemis' face turns bright gold in embarrassment.

 **Diana decides to join Artemis next to her, she leans down and lathers each of Percy's sweaty balls in her saliva with her tongue. "Mm you're pretty sweaty down here. I guess it's because you haven't bathed in a week while sleeping" She said to Percy as she takes one of his balls into her mouth and begins to suck on it enjoying the taste. She pulls out after getting the ball nice and wet before moving on to the other one. "Artemis seems not to mind sucking on your unwashed cock." She said to Percy as she points to the obvious happy moon goddess.**

"Whoa that's really hot. When I was male I loved having those being pleasured" Asteria said with a small grin.

"Mom you're not male, so now you'll be doing it to our dad" A daughter of Asteria said with a bright red face.

"Dad huh? I didn't know my children are calling Percy dad now" Asteria said to her daughter teasingly.

Penny blushes deeply at her mom teasing her.

Percy's eyes widened after hearing Asteria tease her daughter.

"Ooh you hear that Ariana? Percy is your dad now" Tracy said to her fellow hunter teasingly with a small grin.

Ariana blushes furiously at what Tracy just said to her. She could feel herself getting turned on by the thought of Percy being her dad and having fun with him.

 **Artemis blushes bright gold at what Diana just said about her, but doesn't stop sucking Percy's cock. She moves her head up and down faster and harder. She pulls her mouth off Percy's cock and strokes it a little. "I'm only your dirty goddess Percy" She said to him lustfully as she goes back to sucking him off.**

"Mm yes you are Moonbeam" Percy said loudly with a wide grin.

Artemis shoots Percy a playful glare. "Fine I am" She said to him with a bright gold face.

"Oh you're definitely only Percy's dirty moon goddess just like me, auntie, and Diana" Asteria said to her sister with a small grin.

Hestia blushes deeply at what her niece just said about her, but she could disagree since she's addicted to Percy.

 **She could feel his cock swell up making her squeal on the inside. She bobs her head even faster until she feels the first spurts of cum going into her mouth until it's completely full. She pulls off his cock and swallows all the cum in her mouth. Her eyes roll up a bit and her tongue slips out of her mouth as she cums after swallowing so much of Percy's seed.** _ **I missed this feeling so much.**_

Artemis licks her lips a few times as she listens to her other self get a mouthful of Percy's cum. She looks over at him who's cuddling with her hunters.

"Ooh that was really hot. I think I need another helping of Percy's delicious cum" Katie said loudly as she squirms around a bit.

Percy blushes deeply at what Katie just said. "Just ask Artemis" He said teasing her a bit.

Katie's eyes widened at what Percy just said. She looks over at the moon goddess.

Artemis shakes her head and mouths not right now.

"I'm so jealous of Lady Artemis" Bianca said with a small frown.

"Should I be calling Percy brother soon?" Nico asks his big sister teasingly with a small grin.

Bianca face turns three different shades of red as she hits her brother playfully with her elbow.

 **"Mm Artemis you look like you died and went to heaven. You even soaked through your shorts" Diana said to the moon goddess teasingly with a wide grin.**

"Ooh you have no idea how much I'm addicted to Percy's cum" Artemis said with a bright gold face.

"I would love to find out Artemis" Diana said to the moon goddess with a small smile.

"Not right now Diana. Remember you told me to let Percy rest" Artemis said to the roman goddess.

Diana frowns, but nods at Artemis. _I regret saying that._

 **"I agree with Diana sis" Asteria says to Artemis in between moans and moans as Percy sucks on her nipples.**

"Ooh looks like Lady Asteria is enjoying the feel of having her nipples sucked by Percy" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

 **Artemis blushes three different shades of gold as she looks down at her soaked shorts. She takes them off along with her panties showing her wet pussy. "Both of you shut up. You'll both find out why this happened to me soon enough" She said to them with a wide grin. She moves off the bed and watches Percy suck on her sister's nipples like a baby.**

All of the demigods laugh loudly at what Artemis thought of Percy sucking on Asteria's nipples.

"Hahahahaha Percy sucking like a baby" Nico said loudly as he rolls around the ground.

"I know this is funny" Travis said as he joins his fellow demigod on the ground.

Percy blushes furiously in embarrassment at what his cousin just said about him.

 **Percy continues sucking on Asteria's nipples before he decides to bite down on each of them causing a loud scream to escape from the sun goddess' mouth.**

"Yikes that must have really hurt" Aphrodite said loudly as she covers her breasts with her hands.

"I can hear Lady Asteria screaming loudly" A male demigod said laughing a bit.

"Haha laugh why don't you" Asteria said sarcastically.

 **Diana moves and takes Artemis' spot to pleasure Percy. She leans down and takes his cock into her mouth moaning loudly at the taste of his cum.** _ **Now I know why Artemis got addicted to his cum, it's really delicious. I think I just found my new favorite thing to drink.**_ **She pushes Percy's thick cock deeper into her mouth until the tip hits the back of her throat causing her to gag a bit. It takes her awhile to relax her gag reflex and let Percy's cock slide down her tight throat.**

"Ooh it's Lady Diana's turn to get a taste of Percy" Katie said excitedly.

"Hey! Why am I last?" Asteria asks loudly pouting a bit.

"Mom shut up. We're trying to hear the story" Jessica said to the sun goddess with a small glare.

Diana shivers a bit as she listens to herself suck Percy's cock like her life depended on it. _I'm definitely looking forward to tasting you Percy._ She licks her lips a few times.

 **Percy pulls away from Asteria's nipples as he lets out a few loud moans as the roman goddess deep throats him. "Oh god this feels really amazing Diana. Go a bit faster" He said to her in between moans and pants.**

"Ooh god the scene is getting hotter and hotter" A male demigod said as he pants a bit.

"Mm I agree and so does my panties. They're beyond soaked" Katie said giggling loudly.

 **Diana nods to Percy as she bobs her head up and down his cock faster as she enjoys the moans he lets out. She moves her right hand down to Percy's balls and plays with them while she sucks him off.**

"Mm that's right play with Percy's balls. They're full of cum" Aphrodite said lustfully.

Percy blushes deeply at what Aphrodite just said.

"She's having the time of her life" A female demigod said in envy.

 **Artemis watches Diana deep throat Percy's cock grinning a bit. She sits down on the opposite of Asteria and grabs Percy's hand. She places his near her wet pussy wanting him to pleasure her too.**

"Looks like Arty wants Percy to pleasure her" Asteria said loudly as gold blood spurts out of her nose. _I think I'm losing myself._

 **Percy looks at Artemis before inserting one of his fingers into her wet pussy. He inserts a second finger and starts moving them inside her slowly at first before speeding up. He could feel himself near his climax making him shudder a bit. "Diana I'm close" He said to the roman goddess as he continues moving his fingers in and out of Artemis at a much faster rate.**

"Ooh Percy is close to fill Lady Diana's tight throat with his thick cum" Katie said hungrily. She pulls her panties to the side and begins fingering her pussy while listening to the story.

"Mm I agree with you Katie" Bianca said to the daughter of Demeter as she rubs her own crotch. She couldn't wait to get into Percy's pants and milk him dry.

"Damn I just came again" Travis said as he watches his cock get soft.

"We're not like porn-star Percy" Conner said laughing a bit.

"I don't think there's a porn-star alive that can stay hard so many times like Percy" A male demigod said loudly.

Percy blushes furiously in embarrassment at being called a porn-star.

 **Diana's eyes widened but nods a bit. She couldn't wait to fill her belly with Percy's cum just like Artemis. She feels the cock in her throat swell up signaling that he's about to blow. She moves her head up and down even faster causing him to cum, she moans loudly as her throat gets filled up with his seed. She pulls his cock out of her mouth until just the tip is left inside. She strokes his cock and lets him fill her mouth with his cum. She waits for her mouth to be completely filled before she swallows everything. All the cum she swallowed, it triggers her own orgasm. She soaks her panties and shorts with her juices. She pulls the tip of his cock out of her mouth panting a bit.**

"Mm I think I just came a few times" Katie said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Clarisse blushes deeply as she feels her panties and pants being soaked in her juices as she listens to Percy drive each goddess crazy. "Okay I admit that I want Prissy" She said loudly with a bright red face.

Ares' eyes flew wide open at what his favorite daughter just said. He couldn't believe she wants that punk.

"Ooh do tell Clarisse. What exactly do you want to do to him?" Katie asks her teasingly.

Clarisse's face turns bright red as she tells the daughter of Demeter what she wants to do with him.

The demigods really close to Clarisse end up with blood spurting out of their noses and fainting with a wide grin except for Percy.

"Wow that's really kinky and hot. Maybe if you ask Lady Artemis you can taste him" Katie said to the daughter of Ares teasing her a bit more.

Clarisse's face burns brightly as she hits Katie. She puts her hand into the pocket where her precious picture is at and touches it. _I definitely want Prissy._

Percy's face turned blood red when he heard his rival tell Katie what she wanted to do with him.

Diana rubs her thighs together as she feels herself cum from her imagination. "Mm I can't wait for my turn" She said to Artemis.

Artemis grins a bit. "Mm you won't regret it. Trust me" She said to the roman goddess.

"Yes, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow unless you'll let me have fun with him along with the hunters" Diana said to the moon goddess with a small frown.

"Mm I'll think about it since I won't be there because of moon duty" Artemis said to her softly.

Diana nods at Artemis. "Let me know after the chapter is finished" She said to her.

Artemis nods at Diana with a small grin. "Of course" She said to her.

 **"W-well how was it Diana? You look just like me when I came from swallowing his cum" Artemis said to Diana with a teasing grin. She lets out a loud moan as Percy fingers her pussy. She clenches her pussy around Percy's fingers and lets out a loud scream as she soaks them in her cum.**

"Oh no doubt about that. Diana enjoyed sucking Percy off and getting her belly filled" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Diana glares coldly at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite shivers a bit as she closes her mouth.

 **Diana pants heavily as she looks over at Artemis. "Mm you were right. His cum is really delicious. I think that I'm addicted just like you" She said to the moon goddess giggling a bit.**

 **Percy pulls his fingers out of Artemis' pussy slowly before bringing them up to his mouth and lick them clean of her juices.**

"Mm Percy loves the taste of Arty's juices" Asteria said with a small giggle.

"Ooh I definitely do Asteria. Moonbeam's juices is addictive" Percy said loudly to the sun goddess.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Percy just said. She feels really happy that Percy loves the taste of her juices.

 **"Mm I guess it's my turn to join the cum hungry goddess club" Asteria said to both Diana and her sister as she licks her lips a few times.**

"Awesome it's finally my turn" Asteria said with a small grin.

"Ooh is there any more memberships available? I'm sure many goddesses would love to join" Aphrodite said excitedly.

Athena and Demeter's face turn several shades of gold at what Aphrodite just said.

"Ooh looks like my rival wants to join in the club" Poseidon said chuckling a bit.

"Shut up barnacle beard" Athena said to him with a bright gold face.

"Ooh so you really want to" Poseidon said teasingly with a small grin.

Athena opens her mouth and closes it without saying anything. She couldn't deny that she wants to join in and have fun with Percy. _My daughter was a fool to let him get away._ She shakes her head quickly of that thought.

"Ooh even our sister wants to join" Hades said laughing a bit at the blushing face of Hera.

Zeus looks at his wife with a small frown.

"I can't help it, I mean my 'husband' haven't done anything to me and prefers mortals" Hera said with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Zeus couldn't believe what his wife is saying about him. He tries to think of the last time him and Hera were intimate. _When she had Hephaestus._ He frowns a bit at that thought.

"Damn that's a blow to Zeus' ego, but then again he chases anything with a hole" Hades said laughing a bit.

"I agree with a lot more children than me" Poseidon said with a small frown.

" I think we should stop ganging up on father" Asteria said to her uncles.

"I'm just wondering, but is there a Percy cum hungry demigod club I can join?" Katie asks with a bright red face.

"Mm I would love to join that" Bianca said with a small grin.

Percy blushes deeply as he listens to the demigods wanting to make a club about him.

"What about me?" A male demigod asks with a bright red face.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what a male demigod just asked. He felt a bit sick at the thought of being with a male. He's fine with gays as long as they don't try and get with him.

"Um I don't think Percy is into males." Katie said to the demigod giggling a bit.

 **Artemis and Diana blushed bright gold at what Asteria just called them, but they couldn't disagree. They're addicted to Percy's cum and wanted more.**

 **"So who will lose their virginity first after I suck Percy off?" Asteria asks the other goddesses.**

"Of course Lady Artemis since she loved him longer" Dana said loudly with a small smile.

"Mm that's true, but my vote is for mom" Ariana said smiling brightly at her fellow hunters.

The hunters and demigods make bets on who will get Percy's virginity.

Percy's face turns cherry red as he listens to the hunters and demigods make bets about him and the goddesses.

 **Diana smiles a bit as she points to Artemis. "I think Artemis should go since she loved Percy first" She said to Asteria.**

"That was over fast" Dana said giggling loudly.

The demigods voting for Asteria or Diana groan loudly.

 **Asteria nods to Diana before turning her attention to the blushing moon goddess. "Is that okay with you Artemis?" She asks her sister with a small smile.**

 **Artemis chews on her bottom lip a few times. "I wouldn't mind losing mine first" She said blushing deeply and stuttering a bit. _I get to be Percy's first!_**

"Ooh Arty is very happy being Percy's first" Asteria said grinning widely.

Percy blushes deeply as the secret of him being a virgin is exposed.

"I didn't know Percy is a virgin. I thought he lost his to Annabeth when they were dating" Katie said with eyes full of shock.

Annabeth blushes deeply at Katie's accusation. "Nope we broke up before anything serious can happen, so I'm still a virgin also" She said to the daughter of Demeter.

"Ah I see which means Lady Artemis gets to take his virginity" Katie said in jealousy.

"You heard that Arty?" Asteria asks her sister.

Artemis blushes deeply, but nods at Asteria. She's very happy that Percy's a virgin just like her.

 **"Hmm you look really happy sis. Could it be because you get to have Percy's virginity?" Asteria asks Artemis teasingly with a wide grin.**

 **Artemis blushes deeply and stutters a bit as she nods. She leans down and gives Percy a passionate kiss.**

"Mm I want to kiss big brother" Amber said with a cute blush on her cheeks.

Atlanta blushes deeply, but says nothing. She wants to do more than kiss Percy, but she'll have to wait until later. She snuggles against his arm.

Percy blushes deeply at what Amber just said. "Mm I can give you a kiss if you want Amber" He said to her softly.

Amber's eyes flew wide open at what Percy just said. She nods her head rapidly.

"Okay Amber" Percy said to her as he leans down and kisses her right cheek.

Amber pouts a bit. "Not there" She said to him. She quickly grabs Percy's face and smashes her lips against his in a fiery kiss.

"Ooh look Amber is making out with her big brother" Travis said chuckling a bit.

Percy blushes deeply at what Travis just said, but he decides to deepen the kiss.

Amber squeals loudly inside her head as she feels Percy deepen the kiss. She nibbles on his lips causing a small bruise to appear.

Percy breaks the kiss after a minute or so. He pants a bit as his face turns bright red as the only proof is a thread of saliva connected between their lips.

"Wow Amber how was your first kiss with big brother?" Tracy asks her friend blushing lightly.

Amber's eyes glaze over as she looks at Tracy. "It was amazing. I felt electricity as soon as I kissed him" She said to her best friend. She couldn't wait until tonight. She giggles perversely.

 **Percy licks Artemis' lips and nibbles on them a bit. "Mm I'm happy that you get to be my first moonbeam" He said to her with a small smile.**

"Mm looks like Amber did what Percy did to Lady Artemis" Katie said giggling loudly as she points to his lips.

Percy's face turns several shades of red as he touches his lips.

 **Artemis looks away trying to hide her blush, but on the inside she's jumping up and down in happiness. She touched her lips feeling where Percy licked and nibbled.**

 **"Aww that's really cute" Diana said gushing a bit. "We're going to be walking bowlegged tomorrow." She said to Artemis and Asteria with a lewd grin.**

"Damn Percy screwed all of them and they end up walking bowlegged. You're my god" Travis said to the son of Poseidon with a small grin.

Artemis, Asteria, and Diana's faces turn a dark shade of gold at what the male demigod just said about them.

"Ooh that would be a sight to see" Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

 **Asteria grins widely nodding at Diana. "Yes, but it will be worth all the teasing" She said to both goddesses imagining herself having a hard time walking.**

"Ooh it definitely would be worth all the teasing if we're walking bowlegged" Diana said with a lewd grin.

 **"Ooh definitely I agree with you Asteria" Diana said to the sun goddess.**

 **Asteria leans down and gives Percy's cock a long lick from base to tip tasting some of his left over cum. She makes sure his cock is clean before she takes the tip into her mouth. She sucks gently on the tip of his cock and laps at the opening with her tongue.**

"Ooh that feels amazing" A male demigod said with a bright red face.

"I agree with you. My last girlfriend did that and it turned me on" Another male demigod said blushing deeply.

 **She smiles a bit watching Percy's expression before she starts to take more of his cock into her mouth slowly until the tip touches the back of her throat. She relaxes her gag reflex and takes his cock down her throat.** _ **Mm he's stretching my throat.**_ **She lets out a loud moan causing vibrations to go through his cock**.

"Mm I really want to suck Percy off now" Asteria said lustfully as she listens to herself have the time of her life.

Percy blushes deeply at what Asteria just said.

"Slow down Asteria. You'll get your chance" Diana said to the sun goddess.

 **Percy gasps and moans loudly as he feels the sun goddess deep throat his cock. He squirms around a bit as he moves one of hands down to Asteria's head to rub it gently showing his appreciation.**

"Ooh I wouldn't mind my head being rubbed while pleasuring Percy" Asteria said with a bright gold face.

"Big brother can you rub my head again?" Amber asks him with the puppy dog eyes.

Percy cringes a bit seeing the puppy dog eyes. He sighs a bit. "Fine Amber" He said to her.

"Yay. I love you big brother" Amber said to him with a loving smile.

Percy smiles a bit as he rubs Amber's head gently while listening to Zoe read.

"She has you *cough* wrap around her finger" Travis said laughing loudly.

Percy glares harshly at Travis.

 **"Aww no fair, you didn't rub our head when we sucked you off" Diana said to Percy pouting a bit.**

"Lady Diana sounds a bit childish" Katie said giggling a bit.

 **Percy laughs a bit at how Diana sounds childish, but he decides to spoil her a bit. He uses his other hand to rub her head gently. He pulls his hand away from the roman goddess causing her to pout a bit. He turns his attention to Artemis and gently rubs her head. "Mm so both of you like being rubbed on your head?" He asks them with a cheeky grin.**

Artemis and Diana blush as they imagine Percy rubbing them on their heads.

"I want to be petted by Percy" Asteria said with a bright gold blush on her cheeks.

 **Artemis lets out a small moan as Percy rubs her head. That feels nice. _I wouldn't mind him rubbing my head everyday when we're together._ She blushes bright gold, but nods to Percy's question. **

Percy blushes lightly as he continues rubbing Amber's head.

"I'm so jealous of you Amber" Tracy said to her best friend.

 **"Yes I do like being rubbed on my head. It felt really good Percy" Diana said to him with a small smile.**

"Good for you Lady Diana" A female demigod said to the roman goddess a bit jealous.

 **Asteria pulls off Percy's cock as she decides to do something a bit more kinky. She licks her right index finger getting it nice and wet for what she's planning to do to Percy.**

"Ooh shit Lady Asteria is not planning to do what I think she is right?" A male demigod asks with wide eyes.

"You mean stick a finger in Percy's ass?" A female demigod asks with a small giggle.

Percy's eyes widened as he looks at the sun goddess.

"Relax Percy it's very pleasurable. I know because girls did it to me" Asteria said to him.

 **She moves the wet finger down to Percy's ass and gently rubs it while she goes back to sucking him off.**

 **Percy gasps and moans even louder feeling something wet touch his ass. He's going to go crazy from all the pleasure he's receiving from the horny goddesses.**

"Heh Percy being attacked on both ends" Katie said giggling loudly.

"This scene is getting hotter. I wonder if she'll use her tongue" A male demigod said with a bright red face.

"I hope so" A female demigod said as she licks her lips a few times.

 **Asteria continues sucking on his thick cock while she teases his hole. She gently pushes her wet finger into Percy's ass until it sinks in all the way. She waits for a bit before she starts to finger his tight ass giving him more pleasure.**

"Mm I bet Percy is really enjoying Lady Asteria's treatment" Bianca said laughing a bit.

Percy blushes furiously as he clenches his ass, but for some reason he wonders how that feels since it seems his other self loved what Asteria did.

 **Artemis blushes deeply as she watches her sister finger Percy's ass. _That's really dirty, but for some reason I find the perverted act really hot._**

Everyone looks at the blushing moon goddess with wide eyes.

"What? It does sound really hot" Artemis said with a deep golden blush on her face.

"Wow Arty I'm surprised you actually think that" Asteria said to her sister with a small smile.

"I'm not going to deny it since I want to try it" Artemis said to her sister with a lewd grin.

Percy shivers a bit at what Artemis just said.

 **Asteria feels Percy's cock swell up in her throat while she continues fingering his ass moving in and out faster.** _ **Mm I wonder if I can make him cum by touching his special place.**_ **She pushes her finger deeper into his ass until she finds his prostate.**

"Whoa I actually gave Percy a prostate climax too" Asteria said blushing furiously.

"That must have been amazing. I know that feeling" A male demigod said with a small grin.

 **She pushes her finger on his prostate causing him to scream loudly and cum down her throat. She pulls his cock out of her throat and waits for her mouth to get filled completely. She swallowed all the cum that filled her mouth moaning loudly as she climaxes from the taste.**

"Ooh damn I made Percy cum fast" Asteria said giggling loudly.

"Trust me being touched there feels really good" A male demigod said with a small smile.

"Oh I know. I've been there" Asteria said nodding at the son of Ares.

 **"Mm that was really hot especially when you fingered his butt Asteria" Diana said to the sun goddess licking her lips a few times.**

 **"Mm looks like I joined the Percy's cum hungry goddess club" Asteria said loudly as she takes off her soaked shorts and panties. "You look like you're interested in what I just did Arty. You know there's another more kinky thing you can do there right?" She said to her sister teasingly.**

"I'm curious what do you mean Asteria" Artemis asks her sister a bit interested.

Asteria grins widely at Artemis. "Mm instead of a finger you can use your tongue. It's very pleasurable to males" She said to her sister.

Artemis' eyes widened as her face turns multiple shades of gold, but she's also interested in trying that. _More things to add to the list._ She feels very excited at the list of things she wants to try with her lover. "That sounds really perverted" She said to her sister blushing furiously.

"Ooh it's a lot of fun. Percy will love it" Asteria said with a lewd grin.

 **Artemis blushes furiously as she looks at her sister, she's a bit curious on what she means. She leans down and gives Percy a loving kiss.**

"Ooh we just talked about that" Asteria said laughing a bit.

 **Percy's face turns crimson red at what Asteria is implying. "You don't mean 'that' right Asteria" He said to her as he pants a bit.**

"Ooh Percy knows what that is even though he's a virgin" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Percy glares at the love goddess with a bright red face.

 **"Ooh yeah when I was male. I enjoyed being rimmed" Asteria said to him with a lewd grin. She sees her sister's questioning look. "It means being licked in the butt Artemis instead of using the finger like me. Trust me being licked there feels really amazing to guys." She said to her.**

 **Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold at what her sister just said. She rubs her thighs together as she feels herself getting turned on more.**

"Ooh Artemis getting turned on from the thought of rimming Percy" Aphrodite said teasingly with a wide grin.

 **"Mm it will make Percy scream loudly and cum a lot" Asteria said to her sister with a wide grin. "Well you can do that another day, but now it's time for us to lose our virginity" She said to Artemis with a small smile.**

"Awesome the deflower scenes are coming" A male demigod said excitedly.

"I think many of us already lost the battle here" Another male demigod said as he points to the unconscious demigods on the floor.

 **Artemis couldn't believe that she's actually thinking about rimming Percy, but shakes her head a bit.** _ **Mm it does sound really hot going by what Asteria just said, but I'll do it next time I see Percy.**_ **She decides that she wants to be on top of him, so that she feels in control. She climbs on top of Percy's body and rubs her wet pussy along his cock causing her to let out a loud moan.**

"Of course Arty goes for the position with her being in power" Asteria said giggling loudly.

Artemis blushes furiously as what Asteria just said. "There's nothing wrong with that" She said to her sister with a small frown.

"Of course not, but I preferred doing some of the work when I was male" Asteria said to her sister with a small grin.

 **"Mm okay Arty. You need to grab Percy's cock and angle it at your pussy. Then you slowly and gently lower yourself down onto him." Asteria explains to her sister with a small smile.**

"Ooh go Asteria coaching Artemis on how to lose her virginity" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

Asteria blushes deeply at Aphrodite's compliment.

"I wish I had someone to coach me about my first time" A female demigod said in envy.

 **Artemis nods at her sister as she grabs Percy's cock and angles it at her pussy. She slowly lowers herself onto Percy's cock, she gasps loudly as she feels the tip slipping into her tight pussy.**

 **Percy moves both his hands to Artemis' breasts giving them a gentle rub. He moans loudly feeling more of his cock slipping into her pussy.**

"See I told you Artemis" Hestia said to her niece with a small smile.

Artemis nods at her aunt. _She was right about Percy not hating my breasts._ She feels more confident now.

"Ooh having a breast rub by Percy sounds dreamy" A female demigod said loudly.

"I agree, but you know what would be better? Having Percy's cock between my breasts" A female demigod said with a lewd smile.

 **Artemis continues to lower herself down onto Percy taking more of his thick cock into her pussy until the tip stops.**

 **"Okay sis you're doing a good job. Now this is the part where you'll be in pain, but it will go away after a bit" Asteria said to her sister.**

"Yep lots of pain, but then you'll start to feel really good after adjusting and waiting" A female demigod said nodding at what Asteria said to Artemis.

"Oh how do you know that?" A male demigod asks the daughter of Hecate.

"I had a boyfriend duh" Sabrina said to the demigod as she rolls her eyes.

 **Artemis chews her bottom lip as she nods to her sister. She pulls up a bit before slamming down fast and screaming loudly in pain. She sees ichor leaking out of her pussy.** _ **Oh god it hurts a lot.**_ **Tears leak out of her eyes from the pain of losing her virginity.**

"I'm sorry Arty, but you wanted to lose your virginity to Percy" Asteria said to her sister.

Artemis blushes deeply as she nods at Asteria.

 _ **"**_ **Well congrats on losing your virginity sis. Now you just have to adjust to Percy's size and wait until you don't feel any pain" Asteria said to Artemis smiling brightly at her.**

"Congrats Lady Artemis on losing your virginity" Darcy said to the moon goddess

"Sis don't tease Lady Artemis" Tracy said to her with a small frown.

 **"You're really tight moonbeam" Percy said to her in between moans and pants. He feels his cock being rubbed by her inner walls making him shiver a bit. He continues rubbing her breasts as he waits for her to move.**

 **"Mm well she was a 4000 year old virgin Percy" Asteria said to him giggling a bit.**

"Damn Percy must have been in a vice like grip" Travis said laughing loudly.

Percy blushes deeply at what Travis just said. "Don't make me hurt you" He said to the son of Hermes.

"Big brother you forgot about rubbing my head" Amber said to him pouting.

Percy sighs as he keeps spoiling Amber by rubbing her head.

 **Artemis blushes deeply at what her sister just said. "You're really big Percy. You're stretching my poor pussy wide open" She said to him moaning loudly.** _ **The pain is gone now. I'm starting to feel really good.**_

The rest of the male demigods and some female demigods end up fainting after what Artemis said about Percy stretching her pussy wide open.

"Mm Percy is still up and some of the hunters have lost consciousness" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 **She begins moving up and down his big cock slowly at first before she speeds up a bit. She pulls half-way off his cock before slamming back down hard causing her to scream loudly in pleasure. "Oh god this feels really amazing." She said loudly as she rides Percy even harder and wilder.**

"Ooh Arty is going crazy from pleasure overload" Asteria said laughing a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply as her mind conjures up many images of her and Percy having sex. She feels her pussy twitch at those images. "I'm a real pervert" She mutters with a bright gold face.

 **"Mm she's getting really into it don't you think Asteria" Diana said to the sun goddess as she reaches down and begins to rub herself while watching Artemis go crazy.**

"Mm I can't wait to blow your mind Percy" Diana said to him lustfully.

Percy blushes deeply at what Diana just said.

"Ooh Diana won't be the only one who will blow Percy's mind. I will also" Asteria said licking her lips a few times.

Percy couldn't believe that both of these goddesses want him so badly.

 **Asteria grins widely nodding to Diana. "Yes she seems to be going crazy, but I can't wait for sis to get her first creampie" She said to the roman goddess.**

"Ooh Arty getting her very first creampie. I bet she loves the awesome feeling" Asteria said giggling a bit.

"I wouldn't doubt that. She seems to be a big Percy pervert" Aphrodite said teasingly with a wide grin.

Artemis glares at the love goddess angrily at what she just said about her being a big Percy pervert.

"Now now Artemis. Don't be angry, you know I'm right" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess.

 **Artemis continues riding Percy's cock going even harder and deeper.** _ **Oh god I'm losing my mind.**_ **She could feel her climax really near, so she speeds up even faster.**

"I would love to see Artemis go crazy over feeling really good with Percy" Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

"Ooh so would I, but I guess one of us won't see that happening" Asteria said to the love goddess as she sticks her tongue out.

 **"Oh god Artemis you're squeezing me so tight" Percy moans her name loudly as he bucks his hips forcing his cock even deeper into her pussy. He feels himself very near making him squirm around a bit.**

"Well at least you get to hear about Arty getting a creampie, so you should be happy" Asteria said to Aphrodite as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Artemis blushes deeply as Asteria continues to embarrass her.

 **"Ooh I'm cumming" Artemis moans loudly as she slams down one last time very hard, her body shudders as she cums all over Percy's cock. She feels Percy's cock twitching in her pussy signaling that he's very near.**

"Mm Percy is about to fill Lady Artemis' womb" Katie said loudly as she continues to finger her pussy. "I'm getting really turned on" She said with a bright red face as she pushes her finger deeper into her pussy. She shudders as she feels pleasurable shivers go throughout his body.

Artemis couldn't help, but be turned on by the thought of Percy knocking her up with his child. _I'll have Percy's children first before Asteria, Diana, and Hestia._ She doubts that she'll get pregnant right away though, but she's not adverse to keep trying until she's knocked up.

 **"Ooh I'm cumming moonbeam" Percy moans her nickname loudly as he begins filling her pussy with his hot thick seed.**

"Ooh Percy is filling up Lady Artemis with his thick seed" Katie said as she cums after fingering her pussy with three fingers.

Artemis blushes deeply as she looks at Percy.

Percy smiles and winks at Artemis causing her face to turn bright gold.

 **Artemis' eyes roll up to the back of her head and her tongue comes out. She just had another climax after being creampied by Percy. "Ooh you're filling up my womb Percy" She moans his name loudly. She pulls off his cock after her womb gets filled two more times. She whines a bit as she feels some cum rush out of her pussy, she puts her hand down to keep the cum inside.**

"Wow that was really hot" Katie said with blood leaking out of her nose.

"I agree with you Katie. Prissy cumming inside Lady Artemis was hot" Clarisse said with a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, but maybe the fates put some pictures in another chapter" Katie said giggling loudly.

Clarisse blushes furiously as her nose spurts out blood from her over imagination.

"Mm having naughty thoughts of a certain son of Poseidon?" Katie asks Clarisse teasingly her with a small grin.

Clarisse doesn't say anything to deny what Kate juArtemisst asked her. She quickly wipes her blood nose with a tissue.

Percy blushes deeply as he listens to the two female demigods talk about him.

 **"Mm so how you like your first creampie Arty?" Asteria asks her sister with a lewd grin.**

 **Artemis pants heavily as she looks at her sister. "It's the best feeling in the world" She said to her sister as she moves away and sits down on a chair.**

"Ooh I bet it is" Asteria said with a teasing grin.

"Yes nothing beats a nice load of cum in your pussy if it's from your lover" Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said, but she couldn't help imaging Percy filling her tight pussy with his thick cum. She shudders a bit at her imagination. _I think I came a bit._ She blushes at that thought.

 **Asteria grins widely nodding at her sister. "Well that's good. Now aren't you happy that you accepted your perverted side Arty?" She asks the moon goddess.**

"Yes I'm happy accepting my perverted side" Artemis said happily.

 **Artemis brings her cum covered fingers up to her mouth and licks them clean. "Yes, I'm really happy. We all get to love Percy." She said to her sister with a small smile.**

 **"Mm that's good Artemis, but you know there's plenty of different ways to have fun. Like for example sucking Percy off in a public place with the possibility of getting caught." Diana said to the moon goddess.**

"Whoa that's pretty kinky Diana. I don't think I did that yet when I was male" Asteria said to the roman goddess with wide eyes.

Diana blushes deeply at what her other self said to Artemis, but she couldn't really care less because she'll have her turn soon with Percy.

 **Artemis blushes furiously as she feels herself getting turned on at the thought of sucking Percy off in public.** _ **Mm maybe I'll do that with him at camp half-blood.**_ **She really turned into a perverted goddess, but she doesn't really care at all as long as Percy and her are happy.**

"Go Artemis Go. Show everyone just how happy you are being perverted" Aphrodite said whistling loudly.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Aphrodite just said. _Another thing to add to the long list in my head._

 **Asteria looks down at Percy's cock before taking it into her mouth to get it nice and hard. She pulls his cock out of her mouth after getting him hard again. "Percy I want you to fuck me doggy-style" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She gets onto all fours and waves her ass at him.**

"Mm going with one of the fun and classic positions" Aphrodite said with a small grin.

"Mm that's the position you can get really deep in" Asteria said with a wide grin.

 **Percy blushes deeply at what Asteria just said to him, but he nods to her. He gets behind Asteria and rubs his cock against her pussy teasing her a bit. "Do you want me to go slowly and slam all the way inside quickly?" He asks the sun goddess.**

"I would prefer to slam all the way inside to get it over with quickly" Asteria said with a small smile.

"That makes sense, so you'll be able to enjoy the pleasure quickly" Aphrodite said nodding to the sun goddess.

 **Asteria bites on her bottom lip to think for a few minutes before deciding to go with the second option. "I want you to slam all the way inside and get it over with Percy" She said to him.**

The demigods laugh loudly at what Asteria just said.

"Whoa can you tell the future?" A demigod asks the sun goddess with wide eyes.

"No I can't, but I would know what I want since my lovers when I was male told me the same thing" Asteria said giggling loudly.

 **Percy nods to Asteria before positioning his cock at her pussy. He pushes the tip inside of her pussy slowly and slamming the rest all the way inside causing her to scream loudly in pain. He sees ichor leaking out of her pussy.**

"Mm I can't wait for Percy to pound me until I walk bowlegged" Asteria said loudly as she licks her lips a few times.

Most of the female demigods glare at the sun goddess.

"You're a really horny goddess Asteria" Aphrodite said to her with a small grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm not as horny as Arty" Asteria said to the love goddess with a wide grin.

Artemis' face turns a dark shade of gold at what Asteria just said. "I'm just enjoying myself with Percy" She said to her sister pouting a bit.

Percy smiles a bit at what Artemis just said. "Thanks Moonbeam. I'm enjoying myself with you too" He said to her with a loving smile.

Artemis smiles brightly at him, but on the inside she's squealing loudly while jumping up and down.

 **"Oh shit that was really painful. Let me catch my breath and adjust to your size Percy" Asteria said to him as tears leaked out of her eyes. She waits for a bit before she begins pushing herself back against Percy. "Mm you can start fucking me silly Percy" She said to him huskily.**

"Mm I don't think I can handle cumming again" Katie said with a bright red face as she fingers her soaked pussy.

"I can't believe you're doing that" Clarisse said to Katie with wide eyes.

"Well I need release from hearing the hot scene. I'm sure you're just barely hanging on to your tough girl act" Katie said to Clarisse.

Clarisse didn't say on how right Katie was guessing on how she's barely hanging on a thread.

 **Percy nods to her as he pulls half-way out before slamming back inside very hard. He begins fucking her tight pussy slowly at first teasing her a bit more. "Mm look your sister is watching you get fucked Asteria" He whispers into her ears huskily.**

"Mm I find that pretty hot. Arty watching me get fucked by Percy" Asteria said drooling a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her sister just said. "You're a perv Asteria" She said to her with a playful grin.

 **He continues fucking her pussy going a bit faster and rougher. He gives her ass a nice gentle spanking while he fucks her pussy hard. _Mm lets see how you like having your ass played with Asteria._ He grins widely as he licks one of his fingers and sticks it into her ass slowly.**

"Ooh I'm the one who gets spanked" Asteria said loudly with a bright gold face.

"Yes you do Asteria. You were being a bad goddess for teasing Artemis" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Percy blushes deeply as he remembers what he did to Artemis right in front of everyone.

 **Asteria's eyes widened as she feels her tight ass being stretched around Percy's finger making her moan loudly. "Ooh you naughty boy playing with my ass" She said to him with a lewd grin.**

"Mm this is getting pretty kinky" Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin.

"I agree, but I'm curious will I get my anal virginity taken too this time?" Asteria asks blushing deeply.

 **Percy continues fucking Asteria's pussy going even rougher while he starts to finger her ass giving her more pleasure. "Mm of course, but I bet you would love for me to rip your ass open with my cock. You wouldn't be able to sit down for a few days" he said to her lustfully. He sticks a second finger into her ass stretching it out a bit more.**

"Ooh I wouldn't mind that happening to me" Asteria said lustfully as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Asteria just said, but he couldn't help imagine himself taking the sun goddess' anal virginity and making her unable to sit down.

 **Asteria bites her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming as he stretches her ass with another finger. _Ooh I'm really close and I can't wait for my creampie._ "Yes I would love that, but we'll have to rest after you take Diana's virginity" She said to him in between moans and screams. **

"Mm I think I know why he'll need to rest. It's because of him being injured" Katie said with a small frown.

"That makes sense since Lady Asteria is the goddess of healing" Bianca said nodding to her.

 **Artemis blushes deeply at what Percy said to her sister. "That would be pretty painful, but also hot to do" She said to herself. She wouldn't care about being able to sit down for a few days. She squirms around a bit as she watches her sister getting fucked hard.**

"Wow Artemis change a lot" Aphrodite said with wide eyes. "I like this side of the moon goddess" She said loudly with a small grin.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said about her.

"I like this side of Moonbeam a lot too" Percy said smiling brightly at Artemis.

Artemis bites her bottom lip as she nods at Percy.

 **Diana grins widely as she looks at Artemis. "Ooh you're thinking about what Percy just said" She asks the moon goddess teasingly. She herself was thinking about having her anal virginity taken another day though.**

 **Artemis face turns bright gold, but she nods to Diana. "Yes I'm interested in it, but I'll have to do that another day since Percy will need to rest after taking your virginity" She said to the roman goddess.**

"Mm me and Asteria taught Artemis too well" Diana said giggling loudly.

"I agree with you Diana, but Arty is extremely happy" Asteria said with a big smile.

 **Diana nods to her. "Mm that's true, but you know that Percy is going to be at Camp half-blood until his fear of them is gone." She said to Artemis with a small frown. Yesterday she noticed how Percy looked at Amber before forcing himself to talk to her.**

Percy cringes at what DIana just said. Oh no. He counts down from 3 to 0, but doesn't even make it that far before Amber and Atlanta grab him tightly.

"I'm sorry big brother" Amber said to Percy as she cries onto his shirt.

Percy could hear Atlanta blaming herself and crying loudly. "I told both of you that I forgive you and all the hunters" He said to them.

"He's too nice" Pheobe said with a small smile.

"He's perfect for us and we love him though" Dana said to the older hunter with a bright red face.

Pheobe blushes deeply at what the younger hunter just said to her. "I guess you're right Dana" She said to her softly.

 **"Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to have fun with him when I come to camp with my hunters" Artemis said to Diana with a lewd grin. "I'm curious though what new title will I get now that I lost my virginity" She said to her.**

"Wow Moonbeam. I'm speechless that you would do that" Percy said to her with a playful grin.

Artemis looks away to hide the big golden blush on her cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you Arty, but also extremely jealous" Asteria said to the moon goddess.

 **"Mm I taught you too well, but I like this perverted side of you. I'm sure Percy likes it a lot also" Diana said to the moon goddess with a wide grin. "Hmm we'll see when the fates come after we convince Percy to accept godhood the next time he's offered" She said to Artemis with a small smile.**

"Mm Diana gets most of the credit, but I guess it makes sense since she was the one who helped Arty show her perverted side" Asteria said giggling a bit.

Diana grins widely and nods at the sun goddess.

 **Artemis laughs a bit at what Diana just said to her. "Mm I like my perverted side too" She said to Diana as she watches her sister get fucked silly.**

"I do too. It makes me really happy" Artemis said with a small smile.

"Well I think we should say thanks to the fates for giving you a chance" Percy said to Artemis laughing a bit.

"I guess you're right Aqua boy" Artemis said to him with a happy smile.

 **Percy gasps and moans even louder feeling his cock being squeezed tightly by Asteria's pussy. "Oh god you're gripping me so hard Sunbeam" He said to her as he feels his climax really near.**

"Sunbeam again. I hope you start calling me sunshine" Asteria said to Percy with a small grin.

Percy blushes in embarrassment. "I guess you'll have to get use to it until my other self changes it" He said to her.

"I guess I'll be fine with it as long as you call me sunshine" Asteria said to Percy with a loving smile.

Percy's face turns cherry red looking at Asteria's loving smile. "Okay Sunshine" He said to Asteria.

 **"Of course I'm making sure you fill my womb with lots of your cum Percy" She said to him as she cums hard. She stays still as she rides out her orgasm.**

 **"Gah I'm cumming Asteria" Percy moans her name loudly one last time as he pushes his cock as deep as he could and unloads into her pussy.**

"Ooh yes shoot all of your cum inside me" Asteria said huskily.

The remaining males end up fainting after that.

"You just caused all of the males to faint" Artemis said to her sister.

"Mm well Percy is still up and the ones who aren't into females" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 **Percy pants heavily as he pulls out of her cum filled pussy. He watches his cum rush out of her pussy blushing deeply at the large amount he pumped into her. He pulls his fingers out of her ass before he lays down onto his back.**

"Ooh yes I'm going to have a lot of fun with you Percy" Asteria said winking at him.

Percy blushes furiously at what Asteria just said to him.

 **Diana crawls onto the bed. "You can stay like that Percy. I'm going to ride you like Artemis until my pussy gets creamed by you" She said to him with a lewd grin. She grabs his cum covered cock and takes it into her mouth to clean it up.**

"Ooh so both Arty and Diana love being in control" Asteria said giggling loudly with a small grin.

Both goddesses' faces turn bright gold at what Asteria just said about them.

"Mm so I have two goddesses that want to be in charge" Percy laughs a bit.

"There's nothing wrong with that Percy" Asteria said to him with a small smile.

"That's true and both of them are cute" Percy said nodding at the sun goddess.

Both goddesses blush furiously at Percy calling them cute. They can feel their hearts racing.

 **She starts to suck on his cock to get it hard for the last time. She positions herself over his big cock in reverse. "This is called Reverse cow girl Artemis" She said to the moon goddess. She lowers herself onto his cock with the tip going into her pussy.**

"Whoa Diana you know an awful a lot about sex" Asteria said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Diana's face turns several shades of gold. "Well of course I read about it in books" She said to the sun goddess.

Asteria nods at Diana. "I see, you must have been really interested in that" She said to her with a small smile.

 **Artemis watches Diana closely as she takes Percy's tip into her pussy. "So what I did was called cow girl then?" She asks the roman goddess tilting her head to the side.**

"Yep that's right Arty" Asteria said to her sister nodding with a small grin.

 **Diana nods to Artemis. "Yes that's right Artemis" She said to her as she looks over at Percy. "I'm going to go all the way down right away to get it over with Percy" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She moves her hands down to his legs to support herself before slamming her waist down to the base and screaming loudly in pain. She watches inchor leak out of her pussy as she waits for the pain to go away.**

 **"Damn you're as tight as Artemis" Percy said to Diana as he feels his cock being squeezed tightly. He gives her ass a gentle spanking while he waits for the roman goddess to start riding him.**

Asteria laughs loudly as she finds out that not only she got spanked, but also Diana. "Looks like you got spanked by Percy" She said to Diana teasingly.

Diana blushes furiously as she looks at Percy with wide eyes.

 **Diana gasps and moans loudly feeling Percy spank her ass making her shudder a bit. "Ooh do that again Percy. That felt nice" She said to him lustfully as she begins riding him fast and hard not bothering to go slow. She wanted to feel him cum inside her.**

"Oh this is just too much. You and Arty love being spanked" Asteria said to Diana giggling a bit.

"You know what they say about the quiet ones Asteria" Aphrodite said to the sun goddess.

 **Percy blushes deeply at what Diana just said to him, but he nods to her. He gives her ass another spanking, but this time a bit harder while she rides his cock.**

"Ooh yes Percy slap that ass hard" Aphrodite said lustfully. She's getting turned on more as the scene gets hotter.

Percy looks at Aphrodite with a cute blush on his cheeks. He opens his mouth to say anything, but closes it back.

"I think Percy is speechless" Asteria said to Aphrodite laughing a bit.

 **"Yes just like that Percy" Diana moans his name loudly as she continues riding his cock going rougher and deeper. She pulls off half-way before slamming back down extremely hard causing herself to scream loudly in pleasure. She starts to ride him more wildly as she gets closer to her orgasm.**

"Ooh Diana going for a wild ride. She's going to end up with a nice creampie" Asteria said with a wide grin.

Diana grins a bit. "Mm I definitely wouldn't mind taking a ride on Percy" She said with a small smile.

Percy blushes deeply at what Diana just said about him.

"Mm tell me about it. I want to have lots of fun with Percy right now, but I guess I have plenty of time to do that" Asteria said with a small grin.

"Mm that's true and we have all eternity when Percy accepts godhood" Diana said as she licks her lips a few times while staring at the son of Poseidon.

"Don't worry girls you'll get your chance like Aunt Hestia" Artemis said to Diana and her sister.

Hestia blushes deeply at what her niece just said.

 **Percy feels his climax really near making him shiver a bit. "Ooh I"m really close Diana" He said to her in between moans and pants. He sneaks one of his wet fingers into her ass to give her more pleasure and to get her to cum before him.**

"Mm looks like I got Percy started on fingering our butts" Asteria said blushing furiously.

"Yes, but I don't think I would hate that" Diana said with a small grin.

Artemis didn't say anything, but her face says everything about what she thinks about having her ass fingered by Percy.

Percy's face turns several shades of red at what the goddesses are saying about him.

 **"Oh god I'm cumming" Diana moans loudly as she slams down hard one last time and cums all over Percy's cock. She clenches around Percy's cock making sure he cums inside her.**

 **Percy moans loudly as he begins unloading his thick seed into her pussy. _She's trying to milk me._ **

"Ooh yes make sure you empty everything out into my womb just like with Asteria and Artemis" Diana said with a lustful grin.

The hunters blush deeply at what their leader's counter-part just said. Many of them imagine themselves in her place.

 **Diana's eyes roll to the back of her head, her tongue slips out as she cums again from being creampied by Percy. She feels her womb being filled with his cum. She doesn't let go of Percy until he lets out everything into her.**

The unconsciousness demigods and hunters wake up.

"Welcome back boys and girls" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

The demigods and hunters wipe their noses clean.

 **"Thanks for the wonderful birthday gift girls" Percy said to the goddesses with a goofy grin. He pulls Diana off his cock and lays her down onto his left side.**

"Ooh man we missed the whole thing" Travis said whining a bit.

"Yes all because of Lady Asteria" A male demigod said with a bright red face.

The hunters are having a similar discussion about missing everything.

Thalia chuckles a bit. "Don't worry I'll tell you everything" She said to her fellow hunters.

 **Artemis winces a bit as she crawls onto Percy's body and lays down on his chest. "Mm this was definitely worth being teased by everyone" She said giggling a bit.**

"Ooh I definitely agree with you Artemis. I'm jealous of you and your fellow harem sisters getting to feel that good" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess.

Artemis grins a bit at Aphrodite. "Good you should because Percy is amazing" She said to the love goddess.

Percy blushes deeply at Artemis telling Aphrodite that he's amazing. "You're amazing too Moonbeam" He said to her lovingly.

Artemis flashes Percy a big smile showing that she appreciates the compliment.

 **"I agree with you Arty" Asteria said to her sister as she lays down on the right side of Percy.**

 **"I love all of you" Percy said to them with a heart melting smile. He wraps his arms around each of the goddesses while he gives Artemis a passionate kiss.**

"Aww that's so cute" Aphrodite said with a small smile.

"Well love you too Percy. Isn't that right girls?" Asteria asks Diana, Hestia, and Artemis.

Artemis smiles and nods. "Yes I love Percy" She said loudly.

"Yep I love him also" Diana said loudly with a small smile.

Hestia blushes deeply. "I love Percy also" She said in a loving voice.

"Don't forget about me. I love big brother a lot too" Amber said loudly.

Percy blushes deeply as he listens to the hunters proclaim their love for him.

 **"We love you too Percy" The three goddesses said to him before closing their eyes to rest.**

 **Percy smiles brightly as he closes his eyes and rests.**

 **Night time came and Artemis gets off the bed. "Mm yep definitely worth walking weird" She said to herself laughing a bit as she gets dressed.**

"I'm guessing Arty is going to do her moon duty right now" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **Percy opens his eyes looking over at Artemis. "Mm going to go ride your chariot moon beam?" He asks her with a small smile.**

 **"Yes I am Aqua boy, but don't worry I'll be back to cuddle with you until tomorrow" Artemis said to him happily.**

"Ooh seems like the hunters are cuddling with Percy right now" Aphrodite said loudly with a small grin.

Atlanta blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said, but she doesn't stop enjoying Percy's warmth.

 **Percy nods to the moon goddess.** _ **I didn't have any nightmares when I went to sleep.**_ **He smiles a bit as he looks over at the goddesses sleeping on each side of him. He gives each of them a kiss on the forehead before going back to sleep.**

"Well you do have three goddesses that love you and you just finish having mind-blowing sex" Conner said laughing loudly.

Percy blushes furiously as he glares at the son of Hermes.

"Shut up" Clarisse said to Conner.

"Thanks for that Clarisse" Percy said to the daughter of Ares with a small smile.

Clarisse blushes deeply and stutters. "I-I d-didn't do that for you Prissy" She said to him.

Nico grins widely. "Ooh the tsundere" He said loudly with a wide grin.

Clarisses shoots the son of Hades an angry glare.

 **Morning came quickly, Artemis finally finished her job and decided to cuddle with Percy until he has to leave to camp. She wraps her arms around his body as she lays down on his chest.**

"I want to cuddle with big brother just like Lady Artemis" Amber said pouting a bit.

Artemis giggles a bit at what Amber just said. _She's just too cute wanting Percy so much._

"I'm sure you'll get your chance" Katie said giggling loudly.

 **Percy wakes up and looks down at his chest noticing the moon goddess laying there. "Morning moonbeam." He said to Artemis with a small smile.**

 **"Morning Percy. I hope you had a nice sleep" She said smiling brightly at him. She kisses the scar on his chest before tracing it with her right index finger.**

"Everyone loves touching that scar" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

 **"Mm yes I didn't have any nightmares when I went to sleep" Percy said to her happily with a small smile. "You know I don't blame you right?" He said to Artemis.**

 **"I know, but it was my hunters that did this to you. I'll have to punish them for killing you" She said to him with a small frown.**

The hunters' eyes widened as they look at their mistress nervously.

"You wouldn't punish us right Lady Artemis?" Amber asks the moon goddess with wide eyes.

Artemis grins a bit. "I already did. Don't you remember about the bear trap?" She asks Amber.

Amber nods at her leader. "Right I forgot about that" She said with a small frown.

"What could be worse than doing chores?" Dana asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"Ooh I don't know. She can prevent you from seeing Percy for awhile" A male demigod said to the hunter.

The hunters look at the male demigod in horror.

 **"Mm I think you should just let it go. Yesterday was one of the best birthdays I ever had and not to mention I have three beautiful goddesses as lovers" Percy said to her with a small smile.**

The hunters love Percy more after telling their mistress not to punish them.

"Seaweed brain is just too nice to hold a grudge" Annabeth said with a small smile.

 **"You're too nice Percy, but I guess I can let my hunters go without any punishments since I had the time of my life yesterday" Artemis said to him with a cheeky smile.**

The hunters let out sighs of relief at Artemis not punishing them.

"You know my gut is telling me that Arty will end up punishing them, but in a unique way" Asteria said with a small grin.

 **Percy laughs a bit as he lifts Artemis' head and gives her a loving kiss on the lips.**

 **"Percy you need to stop or I'll get turned on and we'll never leave the bed" Artemis said to him with a small grin.**

"Damn Arty that's some imagination" Asteria said to her sister with a small smile.

"Ooh be quiet Asteria. You would say the same thing too" Diana said to the sun goddess.

 **Percy nods to her. "Well we can always have some fun at camp" He said to Artemis teasingly with a lewd grin. He gives her ass a gentle hit.**

"There goes Percy's perverted side" Katie said giggling loudly.

Percy blushes in embarrassment at what his fellow demigod just said.

"You're a perv also Katie" Clarisse said to the daughter of Demeter.

"Clarisse to the rescue" Travis said with wide eyes full of shock.

"Don't say it like that. I-it's not like I defended P-Prissy because I wanted too" Clarisse said with a bright red face.

Nico's eyes widened at what Clarisse just said. "Whoa another tsundere line" He said in amazement.

"She's definitely a tsundere" Travis said nodding at the son of Hades.

"It's not like that at all" Clarisse said angrily with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

 **Asteria groans as she wakes up slowly until she's fully awake. "Morning Percy, Arty. We'll have to leave before I go ride my chariot" She said to them as she gets off the bed.**

 **Percy nods to the sun goddess. "Okay let me get dressed before all of you take me to camp" He said to them. He pulls Artemis off his chest and places her on the bed. He gets off the bed and gathers his clothes on the floor. "Mm good job ripping my shirt moonbeam" He said to her with a teasing grin as he puts his boxers and shorts on.**

"Arty is a wild animal"Asteria laughing loudly.

Artemis blushes furiously at what her sister just said. "Hmph I'm not the only one though. Both of you too" She said to the two goddesses with a small smirk.

"Ooh I don't know about that. Percy said you ripped his shirt" Diana said to the moon goddess.

 **Percy walks over to Artemis and gives her a kiss as a thank you. He quickly puts his shirt on and nods to himself.**

"Well I guess it was worth it huh Arty? You got a kiss from Percy" Asteria said to her sister a bit in jealousy.

Artemis' face turns bright gold at what her sister just said. _It was definitely worth it._

 **"Wake up Diana we have to take Percy to camp" Artemis said to the roman goddess.**

 **Diana wakes up and looks around noticing that everyone is off the bed. "Ooh I forgot about that" She said as she rubs the back of her head. She puts on her clothes and walks over to Percy. She gives him a kiss on the lips. She pulls away after a few seconds. "That's your morning kiss" She said to him with a loving smile.**

"hmph so Diana and Arty get a kiss, but I don't?" Asteria said a bit in anger.

"I'm sure you'll get to kiss him too" Diana said to the sun goddess.

 **Asteria smiles as she watches her sister and Diana interact with each other. "I believe I forgot to give you a morning kiss Percy" She said to him with a small grin. She walks over to Percy and gives him a deep kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.**

"Now that's more like it" Asteria said happily.

Percy blushes deeply as he imagines himself kissing each of the goddesses.

 **Percy and the three goddesses flash away to camp half-blood's' entrance.**

 **"Percy. Lady Asteria, Lady Artemis, Lady Diana" Chiron said as he bows to each of the goddesses. "How are you doing Percy?" He asks Percy with a small smile.**

Percy smiles at Chiron before turning his attention to Zoe.

 **"Well I just came back because I can't stay with Lady Artemis for a bit" Percy said to his mentor with a small frown. "I hope I'm still allowed into camp" He said to him with a small grin.**

"Of course you're always allowed into the camp" Chiron said to Percy with a small smile.

Percy nods at his Mentor.

 **"Of course you're welcome into the camp Percy." Chiron said nodding to Percy.**

 **"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to take Percy to his cabin" Artemis said to Chiron with a small smile.**

"Ooh showing off to everyone" Asteria said laughing loudly.

 **Chiron nods to the moon goddess before moving out of the way. He watches the goddesses take Percy into camp while walking strange. He shakes his head and laughs. _Percy you're one lucky demigod._ **

"I agree with Chiron. Percy is very lucky" A male demigod said loudly.

"I think the lucky ones are Lady Artemis, Lady Asteria, and Lady Diana" Katie said giggling loudly.

 **Hestia watches the group of four walk to Poseidon's cabin. "Hm looks like Athena, Aphrodite, and I won the bet. Well I think the others heard their screams last night" She said to herself laughing a little. She flame travels to the throne room.**

"Oh god that must have been embarrassing. Everyone hearing our screams of pleasure" Asteria said with a bright gold face.

Artemis and Diana blush furiously at what their harem sister just said about them.

The three mentioned goddesses grin at the other Olympians.

"Pay up" Aphrodite said to all of the gods and goddesses.

Everyone groans as they hand over the amount of golden drachma they bet against the three goddesses.

Aphrodite counts the coins and nods. She gets off her throne and walks over to Athena and hands her 100 golden drachma. She hands Hestia her share before going back to her throne.

Hestia pockets the coins. "So I'm not in the harem yet. Well that doesn't mean I won't give up on Percy" She said softly.

Artemis smiles a bit. "Well you're in this harem though Auntie" She said to the goddess of the hearth.

Hestia smiles brightly at Artemis. "Thank you Niece" She said to the moon goddess happily.

 **"Oh god everyone is watching us" Artemis said as she takes Percy to his cabin.**

 **"Well of course they'll watch us. Three beautiful goddesses are escorting a demigod to his cabin and not to mention we're walking funny" Diana said to Artemis giggling a bit.**

"Arty is so cute being embarrassed, but I bet it was worth it though" Asteria said with a small grin.

Artemis puts her hand over her face to hide the huge blush on her cheeks.

"I agree it was worth all the teasing Asteria" Diana nods at the sun goddess.

 **Artemis face turns bright gold at what Diana said, but she couldn't disagree.**

 **"I agree with Diana. I have three beautiful goddesses surrounding me" Percy said to them loudly with a goofy grin.**

"Aww I think you deserve a kiss for saying that" Aphrodite said as she licks her lips a few times. She stops immediately after feeling multiple auras of rage coming from four goddesses and the hunters.

"Don't you dare" Artemis said to the love goddess angrily.

 **They finally got to Poseidon's cabin, he opens the door before turning his attention to the goddesses.**

 **"Well this is where we part moonbeam, sunbeam, and Diana" Percy said to them with a small frown. He gives each of the goddesses a loving kiss.**

Diana pouts a bit. "Aww will I get a nickname like the other two?" She asks loudly.

"I'm sure you'll get one, but you need to be patient" Asteria said to Diana.

"Well Percy left three goddesses extremely happy with that kiss" Katie said giggling a bit.

 **"One of us has to stay to protect you from sluts, so I'll be staying in Artemis' cabin if you want to talk or cuddle" Diana said to Percy with a small grin.**

"Damn Diana getting overprotective of Percy" Asteria said laughing a bit.

Diana looks away to hide the golden blush on her cheeks.

 **A daughter of Athena watches the scene with jealousy.**

Percy looks at Annabeth with wide eyes.

"Wow so I'm jealous of Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana" Annabeth said blushing deeply.

Zoe sighs a bit as she closes the book and puts it down on the ground. "I'm done finally" She said loudly. She notices her sisters are surrounding Percy causing her to become jealous. "What are all of you doing over there?" She asks her fellow hunters.

"Well we came over here when you were reading about Percy's death. He comforted me" Amber said to Zoe with a small smile.

The other hunters said something similar to Amber's statement, but one decided to be brave.

"That happened, but we also kissed Percy" Dana said giggling loudly.

"What did you just say?" Zoe asks the hunter with a glare.

The hunters shake their head telling Dana to not say anything to Zoe, but she doesn't listen.

"All of us took advantage of Percy and kissed him" Dana said to Zoe.

Percy blushes furiously at what the hunter just said to Zoe.

Zoe looks over at Artemis. "You're fine with this milady?" She asks the moon goddess.

Artemis looks at Zoe and nods. "Yep, but don't worry you'll get your chance with Percy " She said to her Lieutenant with a teasing grin.

Zoe blushes deeply at what Artemis just said to her. She closes her eyes to calm down before nodding at her leader.

"So who will read the next chapter?" Nico asks a bit curious not paying attention to the hunters.

"I think an Olympian should read next, so we can keep rotating" Katie suggests.

"I'll read then" Hestia said loudly.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll come back tomorrow and you'll read the chapter Hestia" Zeus said to his sister. He looks at his daughters.

"Asteria and Artemis make sure all of the demigods get to camp" Zeus said to his daughters before flashing out of the throne room.

"Well after I get everyone to camp. I'm going to go rest" Asteria said to her sister.

"I'll be doing moon duty while my hunters play with Percy" Artemis said to Asteria giggling a bit.

Asteria looks at Artemis with wide eyes. "You're going to leave poor Percy with all of your hunters? They're going to go crazy" She said to her sister.

Artemis grins a bit. "As long as they're still a virgin by morning. I'm fine with them having fun with him" She said to her sister with a lewd grin.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "I see, well it's time to go" She said to her sister. She turns her attention to the demigods. "Okay everyone get into the bus, so I can take you to camp" She shouts loudly.

"You can seat net to me big brother" Amber said to Percy softly.

Percy smiles a bit and nods at Amber. "Okay" He said to her.

Amber feels so much happiness as she sits down in the middle row.

Percy sits down right next to Amber.

Asteria laughs a bit. "Okay since everyone is on. Our next stop is camp half-blood" She said loudly.

Five minutes later the demigods get off the bus and start to walk to their cabins.

"Good luck Percy" Asteria said to Percy with a wide grin.

Percy is a bit confused on why Asteria wished him good luck.

"Big brother Lady Artemis wants you to come to her cabin. She has a surprise for you" Amber said to Percy with a small smile.

Percy nods at Amber. "Lead the way" He said to her.

Amber leads Percy to the silver cabin. "Go inside. Lady Artemis is waiting" She said to him.

Percy grabs the knob and opens the door before walking inside. He finds all of the hunters and not just Artemis. _What's going on here?_

"Great He arrived" Artemis said giggling a bit.

"Moonbeam what did you want to talk about?" Percy asks her tilting his head to the side.

"Ooh I won't be here. Your surprise are my hunters" Artemis said to Percy.

Percy eyes flew wide open at what she just said to him.

"How far Lady Artemis?" Atlanta asks her leader with a bright red face.

"Mm you can do anything to Percy as long as you're still a virgin by morning" Artemis said giggling loudly.

The hunters drool a lot as their imagination runs wild.

Percy looks at Artemis with wide eyes full of shock. "Moonbeam I don't think you're thinking this through" He said to her.

"Well have fun girls" Artemis said as she walks out of the cabin.

Percy looks at the hunters thinking he might be able to talk them out of this. "Now girls I don't think we should do this" He said to them backing away slowly.

Dana licks her lips a few times. "We wanted this for a long time when we first saw you and we had to lock our feelings away sadly, but now Lady Artemis is giving us a chance" She said to Percy as she walks closely to him.

Percy's face turns bright red at what the hunter just said. He looks over at Zoe and Thalia thinking they'll talk some sense into them, but he freezes at the sight of their naked bodies.

"Get him" Darcy yells loudly as she jumps onto Percy and rips off his shirt.

Thalia grins a bit as she walks over to Percy. She grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. She pulls away a minute later panting a bit. "Now that Annie is out of the picture, I can get you because of Lady Artemis" She said to him lustfully.

"Don't forget us" Amber said to Thalia as she walks over to Percy. "I love you big brother, so lets have some fun together" She said to him as she rubs his naked hard chest.

Percy's face turns crimson red as he's surrounded quickly by the horny hunters.

"I'm first to taste Percy" Pheobe said loudly.

"I think that belongs to me Pheobe. I'm older than you and I'm Lieutenant" Zoe said to her fellow hunter.

Pheobe reluctantly nods and moves out of Zoe's way. "I'm next then" She said loudly to her fellow hunters.

"I'm after Pheobe" Atlanta said as she latches onto Percy's left arm. She couldn't wait to make him feel good.

Amber latches onto his right arm. "I think we should put him on a soft bed, so he's not in pain on the floor" She suggests to her fellow sisters.

Percy blushes deeply as he listens to each hunter telling everyone that they're next.

"That's a good idea Amber" Thalia said nodding at her with a small smile.

Amber and Atlanta pull away from Percy before Zoe grabs and pushes him onto the closest bed.

Percy sighs a bit as he feels how soft the bed under his body. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He watches the hunters take off his clothes and theirs making him blush deeply.

"What do you think big brother?" Amber asks Percy with a bright red face.

Percy looks at each of the hunters. "I think all of you are cute and sexy" He said to them with a small smile.

Amber squeals in happiness as she latches onto his left arm again. "Thank you big brother" She said to him with a small smile.

Zoe licks her lips as she sees Percy's cock. "I'm going to start now" She said to him as she gets on the bed and between his legs. She gently grabs his cock and wraps her hand around it. "Ooh you're pretty hard Percy. Did you get aroused from our naked bodies?" She asks him huskily.

Percy blushes deeply, but nods at Zoe. "Yes" He said to her softly.

Zoe smiles as she moves her hand away from his cock and hovers over it with her mouth. She spits on his cock to get him nice and wet. She wraps her hand around him again.

Percy gasps as he feels her hand wrapped around his saliva covered cock.

Amber decides to give Percy pleasure by touching his upper body. She blushes lightly as she traces his nipples with her fingers causing him to let out a small moan. "Big brother your nipples are hard" She said to him with a small grin.

"Wow look at them go" Dana said with a bright red face.

Atlanta pulls away from his arm before leaning over his face. She gives him a very passionate kiss, she could feel herself getting turned on rom it.

Zoe begins moving her hand up and down Percy's cock fast while she watches her fellow hunters pleasure his upper body. She uses her other hand to massage his balls. "You let out a lot of cum with Lady Artemis, and yet you're still full here" She said to him lustfully. She moves her hand away from his balls and replaces them with her face. She wanted to find out why her leader loves sniffing him. She lets out a loud moan as she breathes in his masculine scent which lights her body on fire. She looks up at him with a small grin. "I can see why Lady Artemis likes sniffing you. I think I'm already addicted to your scent" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times.

"Ooh I want to join the Percy scent addiction club" Dana said giggling loudly.

Many of the other hunters want to join in also just like their leader.

"Mm don't forget about the Percy cum addiction club too" Darcy said with a wide grin.

Tracy blushes furiously at what her sister just said to everyone.

"I'm joining both" Atlanta said as she touches her bruised lips where Percy nibbled on.

Percy's face turns several shades of red as he listens to the hunters talk about joining his cum and scent addiction club.

Zoe giggles loudly as she continues jerking Percy off while inhaling as much of his scent as she could. "Mm I can get use to this whenever we come to camp" She said lustfully as her hand moves faster and a bit harder.

Amber replaces her fingers with her tongue teasing Percy's nipples. She giggles a bit as she feels his nipples get rock hard after she licks each one. "Maybe we can ask Lady Artemis if Percy can join the hunt" She suggests to Zoe.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. "Ooh god you girls are making me go crazy" He said to the hunters.

"That's the idea Percy" Zoe said to him as her hand moves even faster becoming a blur. She sticks her tongue out and licks his sweaty balls. She nods at Amber thinking that's a great idea. She shivers a bit as she feels herself getting turned on more. "Mm your balls taste pretty good" She said to him before lathering each one with her saliva.

"Ooh watching our Lieutenant go down on Percy is pretty hot" Darcy said giggling loudly.

"I agree, but I plan to do something kinkier than that" Dana said with a wide grin.

Atlanta was busy heatedly making out with her object of affection. She licks his lips begging for entrance. She squeals inside when she feels Percy open his mouth. She quickly pushes her tongue into his mouth.

"Wew look at Atlanta go. Her kissing is getting hot and heavy" Dana said a wide grin.

Atlanta blushes furiously as she feels her tongue meet with Percy's. She battles his tongue for dominance just like Artemis.

Percy's eyes flew wide open when he felt Atlanta's tongue touching his. _Do all hunters want to be in charge?_ He blushes deeply as he loses the tongue battle.

Atlanta pulls away from Percy with only a thread of saliva connected between their lips.

"Wow Atlanta. You look like you really enjoyed kissing Percy" Pheobe said to her fellow hunter teasingly.

Atlanta's face turns bright red at what Pheobe just said, but all she could do was nod. "I'm not the only one who's enjoying themselves. Look at Zoe and Amber" She said to her fellow hunter.

Amber blushes deeply as she starts sucking on Percy's nipples. _Big brother's moans are making me wet._

Zoe takes each ball one at a time into her mouth and sucks on them. She pants a bit as she pulls her mouth from his balls. "Am I making you feel good Percy?" She asks him softly.

Percy nods at Zoe. "Yes you're making me feel amazing" He said to her with a loving smile.

Zoe smiles brightly at him as she speeds up her hand job. "Make sure you cum a lot for me" She said to him huskily.

Percy gasps and moans even louder as he feels his cock being stroked even faster making him shiver a bit. He tells her that he's really close to cumming.

Zoe nods at Percy as she strokes his cock rougher while massaging his balls. She makes sure to put her face near his cock to get splattered in his cum. She rubs her thighs together at the thought of him blowing his load all over her face.

"Ooh I'm cumming Zoe" Percy moans her name loudly as he shoots his musky thick seed all over the hunter's face.

Zoe moans loudly as her face gets showered in Percy's cum. "Amazing I came from the scent of your cum and the feeling of it splashing on my face" She said to him as she licks her cum covered lips a few times. She lets out a moan of pleasure at the taste of his delicious cum. She pulls her hand away from his cock and looks at all the cum on it. She brings her messy hand to her mouth and licks the fingers clean. "I'm definitely addicted to your cum" She said to him with a small grin.

Percy blushes deeply as he watches one of his crushes lick the cum off her fingers. _I'm losing my mind. Amber is attacking my nipples._

"Now I'm going to really taste you" Zoe said to him lustfully as she eyes his hard cock. She grabs his cock and takes the tip into her wet mouth.

"Ooh going to make him cum in your mouth" Dana said to Zoe with a bright red face.

"Mmm" Zoe moans softly sending vibrations through his cock making him squirm around a bit. She slowly takes his cock deeper into her mouth until she stops at the half-way mark.

"mm remember what Lady Diana said on how to take Percy deeper" Dana said to the struggling Zoe.

Zoe's eyes widened as she remembers reading about that scene. She calms down and relaxes her gag reflex. It takes about three times, but she succeeds getting his cock down her throat.

"Ooh god even Artemis didn't take me down her throat" Percy said in between moans and pants. He wonders if Amber will stop sucking on his nipples.

Zoe hums sending vibrations through his cock while her nose rubs all over his pubic hair area. She breathes in his scent while her throat massages and squeezes his tasty cock. _I definitely have to do this again._ She closes her eyes as she starts bobbing her head up and down his cock.

Percy moans even louder as he feels her nose rubbing all over his crotch making him shiver a bit. He feels pleasure shoot through his body as his cock is pleasured by Zoe and squeezed by her tight throat.

"Our Lieutenant looks like she's extremely happy taking Percy's cock down her throat and rubbing her nose all over his crotch to breathe in his scent" Dana said giggling loudly.

"Mm tell me about it, but I can't wait for my turn to pleasure Percy" Pheobe said excitedly.

"I've been waiting forever to do this to kelp head ever since the first time I met him after I was cured of being a tree" Thalia said with a small smile.

Zoe listens to her fellow hunters talk while she sucks Percy's cock hard. She bobs her head on his cock faster and harder as she listens to him moaning loudly. She's having the best time of her life. She could feel his cock twitching in her tight throat making her squeal loudly in her mind.

Percy gasps and moans even louder as he feels his climax rapidly approaching it's peak making him tremble. He moves his left hand and gives Amber a gentle hit on her ass.

Amber's eyes widened when she felt Percy hit her ass causing her to squeal. She sucks on each of his nipples even harder before pulling off them. She pants heavily as she leans up and gently bites on his neck causing him to scream loudly and a hickey to form. She pulls away and nods at her work. "Big brother bite me, so I can have your mark like Lady Artemis" She said to him with a bright red face. She leans down and exposes her neck to him.

Percy leans up and licks Amber's mark-less neck causing her to giggle. He bites down on her neck making her scream loudly and a hickey to form. "Ooh I'm going to cum soon Zoe" He said to her panting a bit more.

Amber thanks Percy for the wonderful gift before moving away from him.

Zoe moans loudly around his cock as she grabs his balls and squeezes them hard.

Percy feeling his balls being squeezed hard sends him over the edge and he begins filling Zoe's hungry tight throat with his hot thick cum.

Zoe moans in pleasure as she feels her throat get filled with Percy's delicious cum. She swallows cum load after cum load until he stops after the fourth or fifth time. She lost track after the first two. She pulls his cock out of her throat and lets him fill her mouth to the brim. Her eyes roll up to the back of her head as she cums all over the bed.

Percy sighs a bit after filling her throat four times and her mouth to the brim. "Mm thanks Zoe you made me feel really good" He said to her panting heavily.

"Mm I think I should be the one thanking you for your delicious cum that I'm addicted to" Zoe said to Percy with a lewd grin. She moves away from his cock and sits down on her to relax and enjoy the aftermath of her fun.

Percy blushes deeply as he nods at Zoe. He lays his head back down on the pillow to catch his breath.

"Well I'm next" Pheobe said to Percy as she licks her lips a few times. She gets between his legs and immediately starts using her tongue to lick his messy cock clean. She licks his cock from his balls all the way to the tip. "Ooh yes I think by the end of the night everyone will be addicted to your scent and tasty cum" She said to him lustfully.

Percy blushes furiously at what Pheobe just said about her fellow hunters getting addicted to his scent and cum.

All of the hunters blush furiously at what Pheobe just said about them ending up addicted to Percy's scent and cum.

"That doesn't sound bad at all" Tracy said giggling a bit.

"I agree" Dana said with a small grin.

Tracy decides to be more bolder by climbing onto the bed. She hovers her soaked pussy over Percy's face before sitting down. She gasps loudly feeling his mouth touching her wet pussy.

"Hey that's not fair Tracy" Amber said to her friend pouting a bit.

Tracy grins widely. "The early bird gets the worm" She said to Amber as she begins rubbing herself on Percy's face.

Percy sticks his tongue out and licks her wet pussy slowly.

"Whoa that feels really good. Do that again Percy" Tracy said to him moaning softly.

While Percy pleasures Tracy's pussy, Pheobe got into her fun. She kisses his drooling cock head before taking it into her mouth. She grabs his balls and roll them in her hand while she bobs her head up and down his cock. _I can see why Lady Artemis likes this a lot. I wouldn't mind doing this whenever we come to camp._ She giggles a bit at that thought. She takes more of his cock into her mouth until the tip his the back of her throat causing her to gag. She decided not to deepthroat him this time, but the next time she'll do it. She pulls back a bit and bobs her head faster and harder feeling the back of her throat being repeatedly jabbed. She pulls his cock out of her mouth and wraps her hand around it. "I want you to cum all over my face and in my mouth" She said to him huskily.

Percy is in so much pleasure from licking Tracy's pussy and having his cock sucked hard by Pheobe. "Okay" He said to her in between moans and pants as he sticks his tongue into Tracy's dripping pussy causing her to scream loudly in pleasure.

"Yes eat me Percy" Tracy moans his name loudly as she starts playing with his hard nipples with her hands.

Pheobe listens to Tracy moan while she continues to suck Percy's cock like her life depends on it. She wants his cum so much that she feels like she'll die if she doesn't get it. _God I'm addicted to his cum and it wasn't much of it._ She bobs her head up and down his cock even faster to get him to cum while massaging and squeezing his balls. She decides to hum because Zoe got him to cum fast by doing that.

Percy gasps and moans loudly causing Tracy to scream in pleasure from the vibrations going through her body. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax making him shiver in delight.

"Ooh god yes. I'm cumming Percy" Tracy screams loudly as she arches her back. She squeezes his tongue tightly with her pussy as she squirts her juices all over his face. She tries to catch her breath after that amazing climax. _That was so much better than using my fingers._ She gets off his face and sits next to Amber.

Percy licks his face clean before warning Pheobe that he's going to cum very soon.

Pheobe pulls his cock out to speak to her. "Then cum Percy" She said to him before going back to sucking on his cock hard.

"I'm cumming Pheobe" Percy screams her name loudly as he unloads his thick cum into her hungry mouth.

Pheobe's eyes widened as her mouth gets filled quickly, so she swallows his cum every time he unloads. Her swallowing his cum sends her over the edge and she cums all over the bed. _I want more, but the others need their turns._ She pulls her mouth off his cock after making sure he stops

Percy pants a bit as he tries to catch his breath from the hunters making him cum so much. _I'm going to die, but what a way to go._

"My turn" Atlanta said excitedly as she jumps onto the bed. She leans down and cleans his cock with her tongue. She teases his cock head with her tongue while tasting his pre-cum. She licks the underside of his cock causing him to let out a loud moan which made her happy. She kisses down his cock from the tip to his balls. "You taste good Percy, but I can't wait to get a lot of cum instead of leftover" She said to him lustfully.

Percy thought Atlanta would at least give him time to rest before attacking him. He moans loudly and feels shivers go down his spine when she licks the underside of his cock. He blushes furiously at what she just said to him. "You're making me go crazy Atlanta" He said to her panting heavily.

Atlanta grins widely as she takes Percy's sweaty right ball into her mouth and sucks on it like a sucker. _Mm I'm turning into a pervert like Lady Artemis._ She finds that she doesn't care and she'll be happy to pleasure Percy anytime he wants her to. She rubs her thighs together as her imaginations go wild from jerking him off at his cabin to sucking him off in camp somewhere a person can see them. She pulls the ball out of her mouth and takes the other one inside.

Percy feels like he died and went to heaven from having his balls sucked so much by the horny hunter. "ooh you're such a slutty hunter Atlanta" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Atlanta blushes deeply at what Percy just said to her, but she feels herself getting wetter at him calling her a slutty hunter. She pulls her mouth free from his balls. "Mm yes I'm your slutty hunter" She said to him with a lewd grin. She shoves his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat. _I'm glad that I learned how to take him deeply from watching Zoe._

Percy blushes furiously at what Atlanta just said. "I guess you're my slutty hunter" He said to her lustfully. He gasps and moans loudly as he feels his cock being taken into her mouth and down her throat making him shudder a bit. He bucks his hips a bit causing his cock to go deeper. "Ooh god I'm balls deep in your mouth and throat" He said to her in between moans and pants.

"So what are you planning to do?" Dana asks Thalia a bit curious.

Thalia grins widely as she grabs her breasts. "I'm going to make Percy cum using my breasts" She said to her fellow hunter as she watches Atlanta deepthroat him.

Dana nods at Thalia. "I'm going to drive Percy crazy using my tongue on his back hole while jerking his cock" She whispers to the daughter of Zeus as she licks her lips a few times.

Thalia's eyes widened at what Dana just said to her. She blushes deeply as the image of Percy on all fours being licked in his ass causes blood to leak out of her nose. _Damn that's really hot and kinky._

Atlanta squeezes his balls while her throat massaged and squeezes his cock. She pulls back a bit before she starts face fucking herself on his cock. _My nose is going to be a bit bruised and my throat is going to be stretched wide open, but this is definitely worth it._ She continues face fucking herself on his cock going even faster and a bit rougher.

Percy watches Atlanta face fuck his cock with awe. "Ooh god I'm getting close" He said to her panting heavily.

"I think Atlanta is really getting into it. I mean she's leaking like a waterfall" Dana said giggling loudly.

Atlanta blushes furiously at what Dana just said about her. _I can't deny that I'm loving this so much._ She's also hoping that Percy will let her show her affections towards him like hugging, kissing, or even cuddling. She feels his cock twitching in her throat signaling that he's going to cum any minute. _I think I came twice while pleasuring Percy and I can feel a third one coming._

"I'm cumming my slutty hunter" Percy moans loudly one last time as he unloads his thick seed down her throat and into her stomach.

Atlanta blushes deeply at what Percy saying that she's his slutty hunter. She gasps and moans loudly as she feels her stomach being filled with Percy's cum. She's a bit disappointed that she didn't get to taste his cum. She pulls back until just the tip is still inside her mouth. She moans in delight feeling her mouth get filled with his cum. She wets the bed from the taste of his delicious cum. She wants more, but she'll have to let her fellow sisters have their turn. She licks his cock clean before getting off the bed.

"Mm so how was it Atlanta?" Pheobe asks her fellow hunter.

"Mm it was the best thing I done in my whole life, not to mention I'm in love with Percy" Atlanta said to Pheobe happily.

Pheobe nods at Atlanta. "That's good. Welcome to the clubs" She said to her with a small grin.

Thalia grins widely as she walks up closely to the Percy who she loves very much. "I want you to stand up" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy nods at Thalia, he gets off the bed and stands on the floor. He wonders what she has in mind for him.

Thalia gets on her knees and pushes Percy's cock between her breasts causing him to let out a loud moan. "I'm going to give you a tit fuck" She said to him in a loving voice.

Percy blushes deeply as he looks down at Thalia's breasts surrounding his cock. "Not giving me rest huh?" He asks her teasingly with a small smirk.

Thalia shakes her head from side to side rapidly. "Nope I'm not waiting for another second. I'm going to make you cum all over my breasts" She said to him lustfully. She leans over his cock and lets spit drop out of her mouth to make him slide faster between her breasts. She begins moving her tits up and down his wet cock. "Mm your cock feels really nice between my tits" She said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy nods at Thalia. "You really want to do this Thalia" He said to her with a small smile. He gasps and moans softly feeling her warm spit drip onto his cock making him shiver a bit. He chews on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as his cock gets pleasured by her soft breasts.

Thalia nods at him with a love smile. "Yep I've always wanted you, but you were stuck on Annie. Then I couldn't do anything because I was a hunter, but Artemis is giving us a chance to show our love for you" She said to him lovingly. She moves her breasts up and down his cock even faster. She leans down and teases the head with her tongue. She blushes deeply as she feels herself getting turned on by the act she's doing with her love.

Percy frowns a bit. "Well I was in love with her, but then we grew apart and decided to stay as friends. I'm glad you're happy Artemis is giving you a chance to follow your heart" He said to her with a small smile. He gasps and moans loudly feeling her move faster making him tremble. "ooh god now you're licking me while using your breasts" He said to her with a bright red face.

Thalia smiles brightly at him. "Yes, but at first I was jealous of Artemis just like the other hunters especially Atlanta and Pheobe" She said to him giggling loudly. She closes her mouth over his cock and sucks on the tip while pleasuring him with her tits.

Atlanta and Pheobe blush deeply at Thalia telling Percy they were jealous of their leader getting his love.

Percy smiles a bit. "That's really sweet of you Thals. The truth is that I always had a crush on you, but you didn't seem to be interested in me" He said to her sadly. He gasps and moans loudly feeling her suck his cock tip crazily sending pleasurable shivers throughout his body. _She's going to make me cum if she goes any harder._

Thalia's eyes widened at what Percy just said to her. _He had a crush on me and he thought I wasn't interested in him._ She frowns a bit at that thought. She plans to fix that mistake by first making him cum his brains out. She swirls her tongue around his cock head while moving her breasts up and down harder. She could feel his cock head twitching in her mouth. She pulls her mouth off the tip and looks up at Percy. "I want you to cover my breasts completely in your cum" She said to him huskily as she goes back to licking and sucking the tip.

Percy's eyes roll up a bit as he lets out a loud moan. He watches his cock shoot cum all over Thalia's breasts until they're completely white. "Ooh wow that was really amazing Thals" He said to her panting heavily.

Thalia watches her breasts get hosed in Percy's thick musky cum until they're completely white. "Mm I agree kelp head, but now I'm done with my turn. We'll have to do this another time" She said to him with a lewd grin. She pulls her cum covered breasts away from his cock and gets off the ground to join her sisters on the other side.

"Ooh we definitely have to do this again" Percy nods at her with a bright red face. He watches her get up and join the other side.

"Great it's my turn and I want you to get on all fours on the bed" Dana said to Percy with a wide grin. She licks her lips a few times. "I'm going to blow your mind" She said to him lustfully.

Percy blushes furiously as he gets on all fours on the bed. He feels a bit embarrassed showing his ass to everyone. _She's not going to do what I think she is right?_

"Perfect" Dana said to Percy as she joins him on the bed. She sticks her tongue out and run it a long his ass. She grabs his cock with her right hand and starts to jerk him off while teasing his ass with her tongue.

"Ooh she's licking big brother's butt" Amber said with a bright red face.

Percy's eyes flew wide open when he felt something wet touch his ass making him squirm around a bit. He gasps and moans loudly as he feels his cock get jerked off while touching his ass. His face turns several shades of red at what Amber just said. _Wait she's licking me there._ He looks behind himself and finds Dana teasing his ass with her tongue.

"Ooh yes I'm going to drive you mad with pleasure Percy" Dana said to him huskily as she sticks her tongue into his ass causing him to let out a very loud moan. She moans softly as she pushes her tongue a bit deeper into his tight ass.

Percy arches his back and screams loudly as his ass is violated by the hunter's wet tongue.

"I believe Dana has the longest tongue that I ever seen" Atlanta said blushing deeply as she watches her love get his ass licked by her fellow sister.

Dana giggles a bit at what Atlanta just said about her. She sticks her long tongue deeper into his ass while jerking him off. _Ooh yes this is making me hot and bothered._ She begins tongue fucking his tight ass while stroking his cock. She gasps and moans loudly feeling her tongue get squeezed by his inner wall making her shiver in delight.

Percy gasps and moans even louder as he feels her tongue going deeper into his ass. _Ooh god why does this feels so good._ He clenches his ass as he feels her starting to move her tongue in and out of him like what he did to Artemis in the throne room with his fingers.

Dana steady's herself so she can really make Percy scream in pleasure. She moves her tongue in and out of his ass slowly at first before speeding up causing him to whimper and moan loudly. She squeezes his cock with her right hand and continues stroking him to a climax.

Percy is losing his mind as pleasure wrecks his body making him tremble. _I don't know how long I can last being attacked on both ends._ He moves his head back and screams loudly in pleasure as his ass gets a workout by Dana's tongue.

Dana sticks her tongue even deeper into Percy's ass and touching his prostate. _Ooh goody I found his pleasure switch._ She begins attacking his prostate with her tongue driving him crazy.

"Ooh Percy's cock is twitching like crazy" Tracy said giggling a bit.

Percy could feel his climax really near as his prostate gets attacked over and over again by Dana's long tongue.

Dana strokes Percy's cock even faster and harder while attacking his prostate with her tongue causing him a lot more pleasure. _Cum for me._

"I can't hold on any longer. I'm cumming" Percy moans loudly as he lets himself go. He showers her hand and the bed in his cum while having his first anal climax.

Dana pulls her tongue out of Percy's ass panting heavily. "Mm you squeezed my tongue so hard. I definitely need to do that again" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times. She brings her hand up to her mouth and licks it clean before getting off the bed.

Percy collapses onto the bed with his back on it.

Amber and Tracy go between Percy's legs and lick his cock clean tasting his cum for the first time.

"Mm big brother tastes really good" Amber said loudly as she gets off the bed.

"I agree with you Amber" Tracy said to her best friend.

Just from that taste they both got addicted to his cum.

Time-skip(1 hour later)

Percy doesn't know when he lost his mind, but it must have been between the 10th and 20th hunter, but also everyone getting another helping of his cum each. He's surprised that he's still alive. "Amber I don't think I can cum one more time" He said to her with a small frown hoping that his lie works because he's very close to cumming again.

"Please big brother. I just want to taste you just like everyone else" Amber said to him as she goes back to sucking his cock and playing with his balls.

Percy closes his eyes and fills Amber's mouth with his cum.

Amber squeals as she swallows Percy's cum. Right after that she falls asleep like the rest of her sisters.

Percy sighs a bit as he closes his eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

In the morning Artemis walks into her cabin to sleep. Her face turns several shades of gold at the mess her hunters made with Percy. "He sure came a lot" She said to herself as she looks at her cum covered hunters. She giggles a bit as she lays down right next to Percy. "Hope you had a lot of fun" She whispers to him as she wraps her arms around his body and goes to sleep.

 **End of the chapter: OMG this long ass chapter killed me xD. I'm finally done. So Hestia is officially in the harem for reading. I'll be adding her to original version also. Artemis and Hestia showing their perverted side. The hunters got to have some fun with Percy. Hestia will be reading next chapter where Percy will sing. The next chapter will not kill me, so I'm happy with that. Well this was suppose to be up by morning a few days ago, but I had a fever after not sleeping and a family emergency happened. I'll be doing reading of the twin archers' soulmate after updating GOTH and Apollo's punishment and the other stories. I hope everyone have a happy new year. Please don't kill me. I'll be updating faster after I take a 2 day break. Need to catch up on sleep.**


	7. The hunters' public fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters. Rick does.**

 **A/N: Wew last chapter almost killed me xD. I'm back and ready to write. Glad everyone loves last chapter. This chapter will be a lot shorter than the last one. Thanks everyone for your support. I'll be doing a reading for Twin Archers' soulmate, Hero's new life, and Love sick moon goddess because lots of people want me to, but I'll also be updating my other stories. I will not abandon my stories, so don't worry.**

Artemis smiles a bit as she looks over at Percy. _They had a lot of fun with him._ She giggles a bit at that thought. She yawns and stretches her arms out before getting off the bed. She looks down at all of her hunters covered in his cum before telling them to wake up.

"Mm Milady when did you get here?" Zoe asks the moon goddess as she wipes her eyes. She blushes furiously as she feels Percy's cum on her face.

"Mm I got here in the morning Zoe, but I see that you and your sisters had the time of your life" Artemis said to Zoe teasingly with a small grin.

Zoe's eyes flew wide opened at what Artemis just said to her. "O-oh yeah we did Milady, but I think everyone is addicted to Percy's scent and the taste of his cum" She said to the moon goddess with a bright red face.

Artemis grins widely and nods at Zoe. "I can see that because someone is pretending to sleep and taking advantage of Percy" She said to her lieutenant as she points to Atlanta who's face is buried in his crotch.

Zoe blushes deeply as she listens to Atlanta taking deep breaths. She's thinking that the sight of her fellow hunter sniffing Percy happily looks pretty hot. "Atlanta we know you're not sleeping" She said loudly to her.

Atlanta's eyes snaps wide open at what Zoe just said. She blushes in embarrassment and pulls away reluctantly from Percy. She didn't want to stop breathing in Percy's heavenly scent. "Good morning Zoe. Lady Artemis" She said to both of them.

"Good morning Atlanta. I see that you're enjoying your time with Percy" Artemis said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Atlanta blushes furiously, but she couldn't disagree with Artemis. "Mm yes I'm enjoying my time and I wouldn't mind being down there all day" She said to her leader giggling a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Atlanta just said. "Mm you're not the only one. I wouldn't mind either, but I see that all of you went crazy with Percy" She said teasing her hunter a bit more.

Atlanta's and Zoe's faces their bright red at Artemis teasing them.

"Mm yes we did Milady" Zoe nods at Artemis as she looks down at Percy drooling in his sleep.

"Mm Percy looks cute drooling in his sleep" Atlanta said giggling loudly.

"I agree with you Atlanta" Artemis said to her hunter.

Amber wakes up after hearing Artemis talk. "Good morning Lady Artemis" She said to her leader as she yawns a bit.

"Good morning Amber. I see that you enjoyed being intimate with your brother" Artemis said to her with a small smile.

Amber blushes furiously, but she nods her head rapidly. "Mm I liked making big brother feel good" She said to her leader happily.

"Mm I love pleasuring our Percy" Atlanta said licking her lips a few times.

"Ooh is that why you told Percy that you wouldn't mind pleasuring him anytime or anywhere he wants" Zoe said teasingly to her fellow sister.

"Zoe!" Atlanta shouts loudly with a bright red face.

Artemis giggles a bit. "Ooh do tell" She said with a small grin.

"Well after she made him cum two times. She told him that she'll be happy to jerk or suck him off anytime or anywhere he wants" Zoe said to Artemis with a wide grin.

Artemis nods at Zoe. "I see, so basically what I did in the throne room" She said to her Lieutenant.

Atlanta drools a bit at the thought of pleasuring Percy in front of everyone. "Hehe that's so hot" She said loudly.

All the other hunters wake up while Artemis, Zoe, and Atlanta talk about their fun with Percy.

"Ooh Tracy you're awake" Amber said to her best friend with a small smile.

"Mm yep I had a really good dream" Tracy said to Amber softly.

"Was it about big brother?" Amber asks Tracy tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Tracy nods at Amber with a bright red face. "Mm yep, but I think that all of us dreamed about Percy especially after what we did with him" She said to her best friend as blood leaks out of her nose as she remembers what she did to him.

All of the hunters blush at the mention of Percy. Their imagination running wild as blood leaks out of their noses.

"Mm are my hunters having naughty thoughts about a certain son of Poseidon?" Artemis asks them teasingly with a small smirk.

The hunters faces turn several shades of red at their leader's question.

"Mm I don't know Lady Artemis, but I think someone else is having a nice dream" Thalia said blushing deeply as she points to Percy's hard on.

"Wow I wonder what big brother is dreaming about" Amber said giggling loudly.

"Mm I wouldn't mind helping him get soft" Atlanta said drooling a bit.

Many of the hunters said similar things like Atlanta.

Artemis giggles a bit as she listens to her hunters talk about wanting to make Percy cum while he's sleeping. "Mm well we have about a hour before we need to go to breakfast" She said to them.

Zoe looks at Artemis with wide eyes. "You're not saying what I'm thinking right Milady?" She asks her blushing deeply.

Artemis grins a bit and nods at Zoe. "Yep I'll let each of you to make Percy cum once" She said to her Lieutenant.

"What about Percy waking up though?" Dana asks her leader.

Thalia grins widely. "Don't worry about that. Kelp head is a heavy sleeper" She said to her fellow hunter.

"What will you do Milady?" Pheobe asks the moon goddess.

"Mm I'll be watching" Artemis said blushing furiously.

"Ooh I didn't know Lady Artemis was in that" Zoe said with wide eyes full of shock.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what Zoe just said. "Mm well I can't help it. The thought of watching my hunters make Percy cum turns me on" She said to her Lieutenant.

"I agree with Lady Artemis. I got turned on watching my fellow sisters service Percy" Pheobe said with a bright red face.

"Why did you have to say that? Now everyone will confess about that" Thalia said as her face turns several shades of red.

Every hunter confessed that they got turned on watching their sisters service Percy including Thalia.

"Okay now that everyone confessed. We can start right now or some hunters will not get a chance" Artemis said to them with a small frown.

"Obviously I'm first" Zoe said loudly.

"So the same line up like last night?" Thalia asks tilting her head to the side.

"Yes" Zoe nods at Thalia with a small smile.

"Lady Artemis will we get to play with big brother in the throne room?" Amber asks her leader a bit curious.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Amber just asked her. _I think that would be pretty hot and will cause everyone to be jealous of my hunters._ She giggles at that last thought.

All of the hunters turn their attention on Artemis awaiting for her answer.

Artemis giggles loudly. "Mm yes you can pleasure Percy there too, but the female demigods will be very jealous of you" She said to them laughing a bit.

"So what. Percy is ours" Tracy said loudly.

The other hunters nod at Tracy especially Amber.

Artemis finds hearing her hunters being possessive amusing. "Okay girls. Clock is ticking" She said to them as she sits down on a chair to watch them.

Zoe crawls onto the bed and between Percy's legs. "Ooh god his scent is so amazing" She lets out a small moan as her body shudders. She leans down and takes his cock into her mouth getting it soaked in her saliva causing him to let out a moan in his sleep. She pulls his cock out of her mouth and wraps both of her hands around it. "Mm Percy is really hard and big" She said as she licks her lips a few times.

"Ooh I bet he is Zoe. You're getting pretty aroused" Artemis said to her lieutenant teasingly with a small grin.

Zoe's face turns several shades of red at what Artemis just said. She begins moving her hands up and down his saliva covered cock. "Mm I really don't mind servicing Percy anytime just like Atlanta" She said lustfully as her hand job gets faster and a bit harder.

"Mm so I have perverted hunters now huh?" Artemis asks everyone teasingly with a wide grin.

The hunters look down with blood red faces.

"I guess it's my fault, but do any of you regret last night?" Artemis asks her hunters a bit curious.

"No I don't regret it. I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Thalia said happily.

The other hunters quickly follow after Thalia's example and telling Artemis that they don't regret anything last night.

Zoe giggles a bit as she listens to her fellow hunters tell Artemis that they don't regret making Percy cum a lot. She moves her bottom hand down to his balls and grabs them. _It's amazing how much he could shoot out._ She drools a bit at the thought of taking more of his cum into her belly.

"That's good, but I bet that all of you are dying to lose your virginity to Percy" Artemis said teasing her hunters a bit more.

Zoe stops for a second and stare at Artemis with shock. She blushes deeply as she imagines Percy taking her virginity. She rubs her thighs together as she goes back to jerking him off. _Lady Artemis changed a lot and much happier._ She smiles a bit at that thought.

"Mm of course Lady Artemis, but you told us we can't" Amber said to her leader with a small frown.

"I see, but you don't have to worry about that after I lose mine first" Artemis said to Amber with a bright gold face.

"Mm you're such a naughty goddess Moonbeam" Percy said moaning loudly in his sleep.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Percy just said.

"Wew Lady Artemis he's having a dream of you" Amber said to the moon goddess teasingly with a small grin.

"Thals you need to stop. Not in front of everyone" Percy said loudly in his sleep.

Zoe giggles loudly as she moves her right hand even faster while she rolled his balls in her other hand. "Mm seems Lady Artemis is not the only one though" She said to Thalia teasingly.

Thalia joins her leader in blushing.

Artemis moves one of her hands down to her clothed pussy while watching her Lieutenant eagerly jerking Percy off. She begins rubbing her crotch as she continues watching Zoe enjoy herself pleasuring their lover.

"I wonder who's next" Dana said in between giggles.

Zoe shakes her head as she concentrates on making her lover cum. _I like the thought of Percy being my lover too._ She blushes lightly at that thought as she feels his cock twitching in her hand making her squeal in happiness.

"Ooh is Percy about to cum Zoe?" Artemis asks her huskily as she rubs herself faster and harder. A wet spot appears showing through her shorts.

Zoe turns at Artemis and nods at her. "Yep he's very close" She said to her as she licks her lips a few times in excitement.

"Mm Amber you're being a naughty little sister" Percy moans loudly in his sleep.

Amber blushes furiously at what her big brother just said about her.

"Ooh this is just too good. I wonder who else he's dreaming about" Tracy said laughing a bit.

Zoe giggles loudly as she strokes Percy's twitching cock even faster. She leans down and takes his cock into her mouth. She gasps and moans loudly as she feels her mouth get filled with his delicious thick cum. She pulls her mouth away from his cock after making sure he stopped shooting cum. She shivers a bit as she lets out a loud moan. She swallows all the cum collected in her mouth and her body shudders in delight. _I came from drinking his cum._ She moves and sits down next to Artemis.

"Mm you look like you wanted more Zoe" Artemis said to her Lieutenant teasingly with a small smirk.

Zoe face flushes, but she couldn't disagree with Artemis. "Mm I came while drinking his cum" She said to her leader.

"Don't worry about that. You're not the only one Zoe because the same thing happens to me" Artemis said to her with a small smile.

Zoe nods at Artemis. "I noticed you're much happier Milady" She said to her leader softly.

Artemis smiles a bit. "Yep I'm much happier because the fates gave me a chance to be happy and I won't waste it" She said smiling brightly at Zoe.

"Thank you for giving us a chance too Milady" Zoe said to Artemis with a small smile.

"You're welcome Zoe" Artemis said to her softly.

Pheobe steps up next and goes between Percy's legs. She licks her licks a few times and looks down at his cock with a hungry look. "Mm I can't wait to get my belly filled" She said with a lewd grin.

The hunters all look down and blush furiously at what Pheobe just said because they're looking forward to get their stomach filled also.

"Mm something tells me that all of you won't eat much for breakfast after getting your fill" Artemis said to her hunters giggling loudly.

"I agree Milady. Percy lets out a lot of cum" Zoe said to Artemis as she rubs her belly.

Pheobe listens to Artemis and Zoe talking as she leans head down and takes his cock into her mouth inch by inch until the head hits the back of her throat causing her to gag a bit. She moans softly as she relaxes her throat and takes him deeper making her moan and sending vibrations through his cock.

"Ooh I haven't done that yet" Artemis said with wide eyes as she rubs her clothed pussy even faster. She lets out a loud moan as she watches one of her older hunters going crazy over Percy.

"Mm I think we did plenty of things you haven't done yet Milady" Zoe said to her blushing furiously as she listens to her leader moaning.

Artemis' eyes flew widened at what Zoe just said. She's a bit curious on what her hunters did to Percy. "So what exactly did all of you did last night?" She asks them.

"Ooh I think almost everyone deepthroated Percy, but I licked his butt" Dana said to Artemis blushing deeply.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what the hunter just said. "You did that with your tongue? How was it?" She asks her a bit excited.

Dana grins a bit. "Mm I enjoyed making Percy scream with my tongue. I made him cum hard with my tongue and hand" She said to Artemis with a lewd grin.

Artemis blushes furiously as she imagines herself using her tongue to drive Percy crazy with pleasure. Gold blood leaks out of her nose. "Hehehe that's so perverted" She giggles loudly.

Dana blushes deeply as she nods at Artemis. "Yep, but it was a lot of fun" She said to her leader as she watches Pheobe suck Percy off.

Pheobe begins bobbing her head up and down on his cock as her throat massages him. She grabs his balls with her hands and squeezes them softly while she face fucks herself on his thick cock. _Mm I love this a lot. I hope Percy stays with us forever._ She pulls her hand away from his balls and moves it to her soaked panties. She's really happy that Artemis gave her the chance to love him without restraint.

"Wow look at Pheobe go crazy" Thalia said with a deep rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Yes she's making lots of loud noises with her throat" Tracy said loudly with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

Artemis grins as she watches Pheobe face fuck herself on Percy's cock. She could feel her own climax coming making her shiver in pleasure. "Yes she's enjoying herself a lot just like someone else" She said giggling loudly.

Zoe blushes deeply at being teased by Artemis. "Yes, but do you think he'll get to stay with us forever?" She asks her with a small frown.

Artemis smiles brightly at Zoe. "Mm yep I already told him to accept godhood next time" She said to her lieutenant happily.

All of the hunters let out sighs of relief at what Artemis just said about Percy. They're all happy especially Amber and Atlanta.

Pheobe moves her panties to the side and rubs her soaked pussy while she continues face fucking herself on Percy's cock. She pulls away when she feels that she needs to breath. She pants heavily as she dives back down on his cock. She rubs her pussy even faster when she felt his cock twitch in her throat making her more excited. "Mm Percy cum for me" She said loudly.

"Mm you're so slutty Atlanta. You really want to jerk me off in camp with the chance of being caught" Percy said loudly in his sleep.

Atlanta's face turns crimson red as she imagines herself servicing Percy in public. "Mm I wouldn't mind doing that" She said loudly as she licks her lips a few times. She couldn't wait for her turn to make him cum.

"Oh Percy is very naughty, but then again every last one of you want to do this right in front of everyone" Artemis said giggling loudly.

Pheobe's eyes widened as she feels her throat getting filled with Percy's thick cum. _Oh god his cum is so good._ She moans loudly around his cock as she rubs herself to a climax. Her eyes roll up to the back of her head as she climaxes hard from swallowing his cum. She takes his cock out of her mouth and moves away to join Zoe.

"Mm going by your expression. You enjoyed sucking Percy off" Zoe said to Pheobe teasingly with a small smirk.

Pheobe grins a bit. "Mm yes I did. I'm glad Lady Artemis is letting us have a chance at love and pleasure" She said to Zoe with a small smile.

Artemis smiles brightly at Pheobe. "I'm glad you're happy Pheobe" She said to her older hunter.

Atlanta practically jumped onto the bed in excitement. She grabs Percy's messy cock with her soft hands and moans softly at the feeling of his thick cum. She presses her nose at his balls and breathes in his addictive scent while she uses her hand to make him feel good.

"Hmm when Atlanta stopped holding back her feelings, she acts like a school girl in love with her crush" Pheobe said giggling loudly.

"She does look like that" Thalia nods at the older hunter. She's been like that also when she first saw Percy after being cured from her tree transformation.

Atlanta's face turns crimson red as she listens to her fellow hunters talk about her. _Well I did tell Percy that I'm his slutty huntress._

"Lady Artemis is just as bad though" Dana said with a small grin.

Artemis blushes furiously as she gets teased by her hunters. "Hmph all of you are the same too" She said to them pouting a bit.

"Everyone loves big brother" Amber said giggling a little.

"Yep" Artemis and all the hunters said loudly.

Atlanta pants heavily as she continues to rub her nose and sniff all over Percy's balls eagerly while jerking him off. _Mm I'm really addicted to his scent._ She could feel herself getting even more aroused the longer her face is pressed in his musky balls. She speeds up her hands a bit. She sticks her tongue out and gives his balls a lick making her shiver in pleasure.

Percy has been feeling cold for awhile now and wonders why. He cracks an eye open and blushes furiously as he notices Artemis and the hunters looking at him. He gasps and moans loudly feeling something wet touching his balls, he looks down finding Atlanta licking him down there making him shiver in pleasure. "Atlanta what are you doing" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Atlanta doesn't stop pleasuring Percy when she hears him talking to her. _He's awake!_ "Mm morning Percy" She said to him with a loving smile before she goes back to licking his balls and stroking his cock.

"Mm looks like Percy is awake Lady Artemis" Tracy said to the moon goddess giggling loudly.

Artemis grins widely. "Mm good morning aqua boy" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as Atlanta drives him crazy with pleasure. "Morning Moonbeam. I would like to know what's going on" He said to her as he whimpers a bit as pleasure wrecks his body.

Artemis giggles a bit. "Mm well my lovely hunters wanted to give you a special wake up call, but also they wanted to get another taste of your delicious cum" She said to him with a small grin.

The hunters' faces turn bright red at what their leader just said about them.

"I-I see. I'm surprised that I can still cum though" Percy said to Artemis blushing furiously as he feels himself close to his climax.

Artemis smiles and nods at him. "Mm maybe you're beyond god" She said to him giggling a bit.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said to him. _Maybe she's right._ "Atlanta I'm getting really close" He said to her as he moans loudly.

"Go ahead and cum for your slutty hunter" Atlanta said to him lustfully as she moves her head right near his cock instead of his balls. She moves her hand up and down his cock even rapidly watching him closely.

"I'm cumming Atlanta" Percy moans her name loudly as he shoots his musky thick cum all over the horny hunter's face. He blushes lightly as he watches her face get hosed in his cum.

Atlanta moans lewdly as she feels her face get splattered in Percy's cum. _I think I came a few times from that._ She leans down and gives his cock head a gentle kiss while tasting his cum. She moves away and sits down next to Pheobe.

Percy looks at Artemis and the other three girls sitting close to her. "I'm guessing Zoe and Pheobe who's sitting there already made me cum right?" He asks the moon goddess with a bright red face.

"Mm yes you're right. I enjoyed making you cum" Zoe answered Percy instead of Artemis.

Percy blushes furiously as he nods at Zoe. "So who's next?" He asks tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

"Of course I'm next kelp head" Thalia said to Percy huskily. She walks over to him. "Now then I'm going to take you deep this time because I didn't get to last night" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy shudders a bit at the tone of Thalia's voice. "Okay Thals" He said to her with a bright red face.

Thalia nods as she grabs Percy and moves his legs over the bed. "Just sit there and relax" She said to him lustfully. She looks at his cock hungrily as she gives the tip a gentle kiss. She moans softly tasting the left over cum. She kisses from the tip all the way down to his balls and coating them in her saliva causing him to let out a loud gasp. _Mm too bad I can't leave a mark since I don't wear lipstick like the Aphrodite kids._ She frowns a bit at that thought.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as he feels his cock being kissed by Thalia. "Ooh that felt amazing Thals" He said to her as he squirms around a bit. He feels pleasure shoot through his entire body making him shiver in delight. He moves his hands down to her head and holds on while his cock is attacked by his horny cousin.

"Mm looks like our new sister is making Percy feel really good" Tracy said giggling loudly.

"Mm yes she is Tracy. She's teasing him a bit" Artemis said laughing a little.

"Ooh I can't wait to do this in front of everyone" Dana said lustfully as she licks her lips a few times.

"You're such a slut Dana" Jessie said to her best friend giggling a bit.

"Mm don't pretend you can't wait just like our sister. I'm not just a slut, but I'm Percy's" Dana said to her best friend with a lewd grin.

"I think we're all Percy's slutty hunters" Tracy said to Dana with a bright red face.

"You got that right. I'm Percy's slutty moon goddess though" Artemis said with a small grin.

"I'm big brother's slutty little sister though" Amber said blushing deeply.

"Ooh my Amber. That's hot" Tracy said to her best-friend.

Thalia blushes furiously as she listens to what Artemis and her fellow hunters talking about her and Percy.

Percy's face turns several shades of red as he hears what the hunters and Artemis are saying about him. _Whoa did Amber just say that she's my slutty little sister?_ He feels himself getting turned on at the thought of her being his slutty little sister.

"Mm I'm going to make you cum fast Kelp-head" She said to Percy lustfully as she takes his cock into her wet and warm mouth stopping at the half-way mark. She smiles hearing his voice hitch and breathing gets louder. She begins sucking on his cock and swirls her tongue all over the tip tasting his pre-cum.

Percy grits his teeth as pleasure wrecks his body. _She's driving me crazy with only half of my cock in her mouth._ He's tempted to slam his hips forward and forcing his cock down her throat, but decided to let her do it. He growls a bit in pleasure as his cock gets even harder.

Thalia continues sucking on Percy's thick cock enjoying the sounds of pleasure he's letting out. _He's growling like an animal._ She giggles a bit at that thought. She pulls away from his cock and smiles up at him.

Percy pants a bit as Thalia pleasures his cock sending pleasurable shivers throughout his body. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. He frowns in disappointment when he doesn't feel her moist mouth surrounding his cock. "Why did you stop?" He asks her.

"Mm don't worry I'm not stopping, but I hope you're ready now" Thalia said to him before taking his cock back into her mouth. She takes more inside until she feels the head bumping against the back of her throat. She relaxes her gag reflex and pushes more of his cock into her mouth. She lets out a loud moan as she feels his cock slipping into her throat and her nose pressing in his public hair. She shivers a bit as she breathes in his addictive scent. _Ooh god this feels good._ She could feel her tight throat squeezing his big cock. _I definitely will be getting my throat stretched and filled more._ She grabs his balls with her right hand and roll them around giving him more pleasure.

"Mm looks like Percy is going to cum really soon" Artemis said as she moans loudly while she continues rubbing her pussy going even faster.

"Lady Artemis will we lose our virginity today?" Amber asks her leader with a bright red face.

All of the hunters look at their leader eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Mm I'll think about it girls, but you do know that I'll be first right" Artemis said to them with a small grin.

"Of course Lady Artemis" Amber said to the moon goddess with a small smile.

The other hunters nod at Artemis.

Percy blushes furiously as he listens to Artemis tell the hunters that she'll be first in losing her virginity to him. He's going crazy from mind numbing pleasure that he's getting from Thalia. "Ooh you're squeezing my cock so tight Thals" He said to her in between moans and pants. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching it's peak making him shudder.

Thalia feels herself getting closer and closer to her own orgasm the longer she sucks Percy's cock. She rubs her nose all over his pubic hair breathing in his scent loudly. She gets more excited when she feels his cock twitching in her tight throat. She pulls his cock out of her throat before slamming it back inside really hard causing him to let out a loud scream of pleasure.

Percy couldn't take it anymore. "I'm cumming Thals" He moans her name loudly as he starts filling her tight throat with his warm thick seed.

Thalia's eyes flew wide opened as she feels her throat get filled with Percy's tasty cum. She gulps down his cum loudly showing how much she loves it.

"Wow she's gulping Percy's cum loudly" Tracy said blushing furiously.

"Yes, she's showing Percy and us how much she love his cum" Dana said giggling loudly.

"Mm that sounds really hot" Lacy said as blood leaks out of her nose, but she quickly wipes it away.

Percy sighs a bit as he feels himself stop shooting his cum. "Mm thanks Thalia" He said to her with a fox like grin.

Thalia pulls away from Percy's cock and swallows the rest of the cum in her mouth. "Mm I should be the one who says thank you. Thanks for the cum Kelp head" She said to him with a loving smile as she moves away and joins her sisters.

"Yay it's my turn" Amber said excitedly as she runs and tackles Percy onto his back.

"I'm happy that you're that excited Amber, but you need to be careful" Percy said to her with a small frown.

Artemis giggles loudly. "Mm seems like Amber is very excited to extract her big brother's cum" She said loudly with a wide grin.

"Ooh I agree with you Lady Artemis" Tracy said to her leader with a small grin.

Amber blushes furiously at what Artemis and Tracy just said, but she couldn't disagree with them. She looks down at Percy cum covered cock and licks her lips. She leans and licks his cock from his balls all the way to the tip causing him to let out a moan of pleasure. "Big brother make sure to feed your slutty little sister with lots of cum" She said to him lustfully.

"Wow that sounded really hot" Tracy said with a bright red face.

"Oh I agree with you" Dana said to her fellow hunter with a small smile.

Percy gasped and moaned softly as he felt Amber lick from his balls all the way to the tip making him shiver a bit. His face turns crimson red at what Amber just said to him. "You're such a slutty little sister Amber" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Amber smiles brightly when she hears Percy let out moans of pleasure. "Of course I'm your slutty little sister" She said to him panting a bit as she takes one of his balls into her mouth and sucks on it hard. _I want to do this more with big brother._ She blushes lightly at that thought. She pulls the ball out of her mouth before taking the other one inside to suck and soak it in her saliva. She pulls the ball out of her mouth a minute later "Am I making you feel good?" She asks him with a small smile.

Percy blushes furiously at what Amber just said. "Yes and I'm your perverted big brother" He said to her laughing a bit. His cock is very sensitive from cumming so much without a break. "Yes you're doing an amazing job as my slutty little sister" He said to her as he moans loudly. He moves his hand and rubs her head gently.

Amber smiles brightly as she takes Percy's cock into her mouth. _Mm Percy is my perverted big brother._ She feels herself getting wetter at that thought. She moans softly feeling him rub her head as she begins sucking his cock slowly at first before going faster and rougher. She uses her left hand to pleasure herself while she engorges on his thick cock. "Mm big brother your cock is so hard" She said to him as she continues sucking his cock even harder.

Percy lets out loud moans after another as Amber sucks his big cock like it's her favorite food. "Amber you're making me feel so good" He said her name in between moans. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as she sucks his cock more.

Amber pulls his cock out of her mouth and strokes it with her right hand. "I'm happy that big brother is enjoying this as much as me" She said to him with a loving smile. She takes his cock back into her mouth and sucks on it faster. She takes him deeper into her mouth until the tip hits her throat causing her to gag.

"Mm this is so hot" Tracy said as she rubs her thighs together.

"Yes, but this is also cute" Dana said giggling a bit.

Artemis giggles loudly as she rides out her orgasm while watching Amber pleasure her lover. Her eyes roll up as she continues rubbing her clothed pussy. "Mm I can't wait to have my fun soon" She said with a lewd grin.

"Lady Artemis you're really perverted" Tracy said to the moon goddess with a bright red face.

"Mm yes, but I'm not the only one. All of you are perverts also" Artemis said to her hunters with a wide grin.

The hunters faces turn several shades of red at what their leader just said about them.

"I guess Lady Artemis is right, but I'm very happy being Percy's slutty hunter" Atlanta said with a lewd grin.

"Mm being Percy's slutty hunter sounds pretty hot, I wouldn't mind being that to him" Dana said giggling loudly.

Percy blushes furiously as he listens to Artemis and the hunters talk about wanting to be his slutty hunters. "Amber you don't have to force yourself" He said to her softly as he hears her gag on his cock.

Amber takes Percy's cock out of her mouth and looks down at him. "I want to take you deeper like my sisters" She said to him with a small frown.

"Aww that's so cute of her" Tracy said with a small smile.

Atlanta smiles a bit at what Amber just said to Percy. She walks over to her fellow hunter to help her out. "You have to relax your gag reflex. It might take you a few tries, but you'll get it" She whispers to her softly. She walks back to her spot.

Amber smiles brightly at Atlanta and thanks her for the help. She licks her lips a few times before taking Percy's cock into her mouth until she gags again. It takes her about three or four times before she succeeds and takes his cock into her very tight throat causing him to let out a very loud moan.

Percy's eyes flew wide open when he felt his cock slipping into Amber's very tight throat making him moan loudly in pleasure. "Ooh god Amber your throat is very tight. If you squeeze any tighter I'll cum" He said to her panting heavily.

"Mm that was nice of you to help her Atlanta" Pheobe said to her fellow hunter with a small smile.

"Mm of course I would help her. She's a fellow hunter that wants to pleasure our Percy" Atlanta said to Pheobe with a small grin.

Pheobe shakes her head from side to side. "Mm you really changed just like Lady Artemis, but you're right Atlanta" She said to her fellow hunter.

Atlanta grins a bit at Pheobe. "Mm yes I've become much happier ever since yesterday in the throne room" She said to her giggling a bit.

Amber nods at Percy as she starts bobbing her head up and down his cock while squeezing his saliva soaked balls with her right hand. She rubs her pussy with her left hand going a bit faster while breathing in his lovely scent. _I want more of big brother's scent._ She squeals on the inside when she feels his cock twitching in her tight throat. _He's going to cum soon._ She feels herself getting more aroused at the thought of drinking his delicious cum.

"Oh god Amber I'm cumming" Percy moans her name loudly as he explodes in her throat with his thick musky seed.

Amber gasps and moans loudly as her tight throat is filled with Percy's thick cum. Her screams of pleasure are muffled by his cock as she has an orgasm from the taste of his cum. _Mm I'm addicted to big brother's cum._ She pulls his cock out of her mouth after having her throat filled twice. She rubs her cum filled belly as she lets out a burp. She giggles a bit at what she just did. "Mm thank you big brother" She said to him as she walks over to her fellow hunters.

Time-Skip(1 hour later)

Percy moans loudly one last time as he fills Dana's tight throat with his cum. _I'm finally done._ He lays down onto the bed and pants heavily as he looks over at the hunters with big bellies.

"Thanks Percy" Dana said to him with a loving smile as she joins her sisters.

"Okay now that everyone got their fill. We're a bit late to breakfast than normally" Artemis said to them giggling a bit.

"Mm I think I speak for my sisters that we're pretty full with all the cum we swallowed from Percy" Dana said giggling loudly.

"I agree with Dana, but I wouldn't mind another helping. Maybe have Percy cum on our food" Atlanta said as blood leaks out her nose.

Many of the hunters had to wipe their noses from the image that Atlanta just put in their head.

"Mm that does sounds really good" Artemis said blushing deeply as she imagines herself jerking him off until he cums all over her meals. She licks her lips a few times.

Percy blushes furiously at what the hunters just said about him. "Moon beam I'm going to get dressed now" He said to her with a small smile. He gets off the bed and grabs his clothes before putting them on. "Thank you for not ripping my clothes girls" He said to them with a heart melting smile.

Artemis and the hunters' knees buckled under Percy's smile.

"That's a very powerful smile" Lacy said with a bright red face.

"Mm I think I came from that smile" Dana said blushing deeply.

A few of the hunters said similar things like Dana.

"Mm Percy's ours" Atlanta said loudly a bit of her possessive side coming out.

"Someone is possessive of Percy" Dana said teasingly with a small grin.

"Of course. Didn't you see that smile? Any girls who see that will throw themselves at him" Atlanta said blushing deeply.

"Mm big brother's smile" Amber said as drool leaks out of her mouth.

Percy's face turned blood red as he listened to the hunters talk about him. "Mm girls don't we need to go?" He asks them softly.

Artemis snaps out of her day dream before nodding at him. "Lets go everyone" She said loudly as she opens the door for her hunters and Percy.

It didn't take them long to get to the front entrance.

"Percy!" Three voices shout his name loudly.

Percy gasps as he feels himself being tackled to the ground by three goddesses. "Morning Hestia, sunshine, and Diana" He said to them happily.

Asteria smiles brightly at Percy. "Morning" She said to him softly. She looks at her sister and notices the hunters have big bellies. She turns her attention to Percy. "So did you have fun last night?" She asks him teasingly.

Percy blushes furiously at Asteria's question. "Yes I did. They drove me crazy" He said to the sun goddess laughing a bit.

"Ooh do tell" Asteria said a bit interested in what the hunters did with Percy.

Hestia nuzzles her head on his chest. "I missed you Percy" She said to him in a loving voice.

Percy smiles a bit. "It's only been a day Hestia" He said to her softly.

Hestia frowns a bit. "I know, but I want to be with you as much as I can" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy rubs Hestia's head gently. "So how long were you here Sunshine?" He asks her a bit curious.

"Ooh we were here early because Auntie and Diana wanted to be here when you came. You're a bit late though" Asteria said to him giggling a bit.

Diana's and Hestia's faces turn bright gold at what Asteria just said about them.

Percy laughs a bit. "Yeah the hunters wanted me this morning and Artemis let them" He said to Asteria with a bright red face.

Artemis and the hunters look down with huge blushes on their cheeks.

Asteria giggles a bit as she nods. "I'm so jealous of you" She said to the hunters pouting a bit.

"You'll get your chance soon" Thalia said to her half-sister with a small smile.

Asteria sighs a bit and nods at Thalia. "Okay. We'll be leaving to Olympus in 30 minutes" She said to everyone.

Hestia snuggles deeper into Percy's chest. She wants to be there forever.

"No fair. Lady Hestia is snuggling against Percy" Dana said with a small frown.

"I think she deserves to do that after what we did to Percy" Tracy said with a bright red face.

Dana and the other hunters faces turn several shades of red.

"Hi Percy" Katie said to him with a small smile.

Percy smiles and waves at Katie.

Time-skip(30 minutes later)

"Okay it's time to get on board the bus" Asteria said loudly. She walks into the bus and sits down on the driver seat.

Everyone lines up to get on the bus.

"Ooh I'm excited for today's reading" Katie said giggling loudly.

"I wonder what will happen in today's reading" Bianca said with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Percy looks down at Hestia who has her arms around his body. "Hestia you need to let go, so I can get on the bus" He said to her blushing lightly.

Hestia frowns a bit as she lets go of Percy's leg. She feels cold right away.

Percy smiles a bit and rubs Hestia's head. "Thank you" He said to her softly as he steps into the bus and sits down on a seat.

Hestia follows after Percy and sits down on the opposite side of Artemis. She lays her head down against his body.

Percy sighs as he wraps his arms around both goddesses laying against his body. "I spoil both of you too much" He said to them laughing a bit.

Artemis smiles a bit. "Well I want to be spoiled by you Percy" She said to him in a loving voice.

"I agree with my niece" Hestia said to Percy with a loving smile.

Percy sweat drops seeing Diana glaring at Hestia and Artemis. "Someone is very jealous though" He said to them chuckling a bit as he points to the glaring roman goddess.

Artemis looks to who Percy is pointing to. She giggles a bit. "Mm let her" She said to him.

Diana continues glaring at her counter-part. _Soon it will be my turn to be spoiled by Percy._

They arrived on Olympus five minutes later.

Everyone gets off the bus while Percy has both arms wrapped around Artemis and Hestia.

"Mm I'm so jealous of Lady Hestia and Artemis" Katie said with a small frown as she walks to the throne room.

Percy blushes lightly as he listens to his fellow demigods talking about his situation with Artemis and Hestia. He sits down on the ground and waits for everyone to do the same. "Hestia you'll have to let go since it's your turn to read today" He said to her softly.

Hestia sighs in disappointment as she nods at Percy. She curses herself for volunteering to read the next chapter. She lets go of his arm and grabs the book.

"Now that everyone is here. We can start reading another chapter about my amusing nephew's life" Zeus said chuckling loudly.

The demigods and Olympians laugh loudly at what Zeus just said.

Percy blushes furiously in embarrassment.

Hestia opens the book and starts reading.

 **Chapter 7-Percy's first day back at camp.**

"Well we did find out that Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana walked Percy to his cabin" Katie said loudly with a small smile.

 **Annabeth's POV.**

"Ooh so it's Annie's turn" Thalia said curiously.

Annabeth frowns a bit as she wonders what her other self's thoughts about betraying Percy. She feels her heart clench a bit in pain at the thought of hurting her best-friend.

 **It's been two months since the last time I seen Percy at all after he found out that I was cheating on him with his half-brother Brandon.**

Percy looks at Brandon with a small frown before turning away.

Brandon couldn't believe that he was the one that Annabeth cheated on Percy with.

Annabeth's eyes flew wide open at that information. _I cheated on Percy with his half-brother._

"Wow that's very low for you Annie" Thalia said shaking her head in disappointment.

 **I also lied to the campers to get them to betray Percy.**

"Wow talk about being a bitch. Excuse my language, but that's terrible" Travis said with wide eyes.

"I agree with you Travis" Conner said nodding to him.

 **Three weeks later, Brandon broke up with me and I tried to Iris message Percy but he didn't answer any of my calls.**

"That's what you call karma" Dana said giggling a bit.

"Oh I agree with you Dana" Tracy said to her fellow hunter.

Percy shakes his head. He couldn't believe that happened. _That world is completely different than ours._

 **I sigh a bit as I tour the new campers before sending them to Hermes' cabin until they get claimed by their parent. I walked back to the entrance of and noticed something off right away.** _ **That's weird Chiron looks happier.**_ **I walk over to Chiron to ask him why he's so happy.**

"Of course Chiron is happy. Percy is back in camp" Nico said loudly with a small smile.

 **"Oh Annabeth welcome back." Chiron said to me with a small smile.**

 **I raised an eyebrow at Chiron's happiness. The last time I seen him happy was when Percy was in camp two months ago. "Chiron what's got you so happy?" I asked him a bit curious.**

"So Chiron became Mr.D" Katie said giggling loudly.

All the demigods laugh at the imagination of Chiron acting like a certain god of wine.

Chiron chuckles a bit at the thought of him acting like Dionsysus.

 **Chiron smiles brightly at me. "Mm well my favorite camper just came back today." He said to me laughing a bit.**

"Damn Chiron had to say that" Nico said pouting a bit.

"Well it was pretty obvious that Percy is Chiron's favorite camper" Travis said laughing a bit.

"Yep" A male demigod said chuckling.

 **My eyes widened at what Chiron said. "You don't mean that Percy is back." I said to him with a small smile.**

"Oh she sounds excited that he's back" A male demigod said with a small frown.

 **Chiron grins widely. "Ooh he's back alright. He just came back with Lady Artemis and Asteria" He said to me.**

 **I nod to him before running in the direction of Poseidon's cabin. As I run towards my destination I hear some daughters of Aphrodite squeal about how hot Percy has gotten and other random things about him.**

Drew and her sisters blush furiously at listening to their other self's squealing loudly like their mom.

"Mm I knew that you're all just like me" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **"Did you see Lady Artemis and Percy look at each other with love in their eyes?" A random daughter of Aphrodite squealed loudly to her sisters.**

"Ooh my daughters shipping Percy and Artemis" Aphrodite said excitedly.

 **I froze at what the daughter of Aphrodite just said about Lady Artemis and Percy. I didn't like what I just heard.** _ **Looks like Percy moved on and he's really happy.**_

"Ooh someone is jealous of Lady Artemis" Katie said loudly with a small grin.

Annabeth's face turns several shades of red at what her fellow demigod just said.

"Yes and she seems not happy that he moved on" Nico said with a small frown.

 **"Yes they look really cute together, but it seems that Percy got himself a harem with Lady Asteria and another goddess" Another random daughter of Aphrodite.**

"Lady Diana is the other goddess" A male demigod said loudly.

Diana blushes lightly as she listens to Hestia read.

 **I turned my attention to the girl who spoke and walked over to her. "Where did you see them?" I asked her loudly.**

"Sheesh you don't have to be so mean to the girl" A female demigod said to Annabeth with a bit of anger.

Annabeth looks down in shame.

 **The young girl points towards the location of Poseidon's cabin. I grit my teeth as I hear many comments about Percy being surrounded by three goddesses.**

"Must be heartbreaking hearing all of that about Percy" Aphrodite said with a small frown.

 **"Did you see Lady Artemis and the other goddesses walking funny? I don't think she's a virgin goddess anymore, but she looks really happy" A son of Eros said to his friends grinning widely.**

Everyone turns their attention to the blushing son of Eros.

"Wow saying that out of the blue" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Artemis, Diana, and Asteria's faces are bright gold at what the son of Eros said.

 **I feel my heart break at what the son of Eros just said. I shake my head and make my way to cabin #3.**

 **I caught up to Percy and the goddesses, I silently watch him open his door and walk into the cabin. I felt jealousy course throughout my body as I watch Percy give each of the goddesses a loving kiss. _It's my fault, I shouldn't have cheated on him and now I'm jealous of him being with others._ I watch Lady Artemis and Asteria flash away, but not the unknown goddess. **

"Well at least she admits her mistake and regrets what she did" Nico said with a small smile.

Artemis leans up and gives Percy a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thanks for accepting me" She said to him lovingly.

Percy blushes deeply as he leans down and kisses Artemis passionately. He breaks the kiss right away leaving her breathless. "You're welcome Moonbeam" He said to her.

Artemis touches her lips as she smiles brightly.

The hunters glare daggers at Artemis.

"I want a kiss too big brother" Amber said to Percy pouting a bit.

Percy sighs a bit as he nods at Amber. "Okay" He said to her in a loving voice. He grabs Amber causing her to squeal loudly and places her on his lap. He leans down and gives her a deep kiss.

Amber's eyes widened as she feels his lips on hers. She grabs his head to stop him from breaking the kiss quickly. She deepens the kiss. She nibbles on his lips before pulling back. She pants a bit as her face heats up in a bright red color.

"Wow that was pretty hot" Katie said as she licks her lips a few times.

"Can I stay here Percy?" Amber asks him as she gives him the puppy dog eyes.

"Percy look away quick" Nico shouts loudly to him.

Percy cringes when he sees the deadly attack. _It's too late. "_ Fine you can stay sitting on my lap" He said to her sighing a bit.

Poseidon chuckles a bit as he watches the interaction between Percy and the hunter.

 **Third Person POV**

 **"I know that you're excited that a certain son of Poseidon came back, but please don't bother him." Chiron said to the campers with a small frown. He noticed Annabeth doesn't look happy at all, but he decided to talk to her later.** _**Well she can't compete with three goddesses and it's her fault.**_

"Mm Chiron is right" A male demigod said agreeing with the camp director.

"I don't think anyone can compete with three goddesses, but it seems that they don't have to" Another male demigod said pointing to the hunters surrounding Percy.

"Mm Percy has a huge harem" Nico said laughing loudly.

Percy blushes furiously at what Nico just said about him.

 **He shakes his head before telling the campers that they will have a singing competition at night time and the gods will be coming to watch.**

"Ooh can you sing Percy?" Katie asks him a bit curious.

Percy begins sweating profusely at Katie's question.

Annabeth raises an eyebrow as she looks at Percy. _He didn't tell me anything about him singing._

"So can you Prissy?" Clarisse asks him. She's a bit curious just like everyone else.

Percy starts to shake a bit. "U-umm no I can't sing at all" He said to the daughter of Ares hoping that she'll believe the lie.

"I don't believe that" A female demigod said with a small frown.

 **"Ooh Percy what song will you sing to the campers?" Diana asks him a bit curious as she squeezes his hand a few times.**

"Ooh so you can sing Percy" Asteria said excitedly.

Percy curses his other self for letting that secret out.

 **Percy smiles brightly at Diana. "Mm well I already have a few songs in mind." He said as he squeezes her hand back.**

 **"Ooh I'm curious what songs Percy will sing" Thalia said in an excited voice.**

"Maybe a love song for Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana." A daughter of Aphrodite said as she squeals loudly.

"Ooh that would be so cute" Aphrodite said agreeing with her daughter.

 **Annabeth glares at the unknown goddess holding Percy's hand is jealousy before talking back to her excited siblings.**

"The jealous ex. Been there, done that" A male demigod said with a small frown.

"Ooh yes the crazy ex." Another male demigod said in a scared voice.

Annabeth blushes furiously at what the male demigods are saying about her. _I'm not crazy right?_

 **After everyone left, Chiron calls Annabeth over to him. "Child aren't you happy that Percy is back?" He asks the daughter of Athena.**

 **Annabeth chews her bottom lip a few times before nodding to him. "Yes I'm happy that he's back, but..." She didn't finish her sentence.**

"I think she's not happy that Percy moved on" Nico said shaking his head a bit.

"I don't think any ex-girlfriend would be happy if a boy moved on from them" Bianca said to her little brother.

 **"You're not happy that he moved on from you" Chiron finishes her sentence.**

"Damn Chiron finishing peoples sentences" Travis said laughing a bit.

 **Annabeth sighs a bit, but nods to him. "Yes, but there's more. I'm jealous" She said to him with a sad smile.**

"I thought she was going to deny being jealous" A female demigod said giggling a bit.

 **Chiron shakes his head a bit. "Mm you don't know what you have until it's gone." He said to her softly.**

"That saying is true. You don't know what you have until it's gone" A male demigod said nodding a bit.

"Oh I agree with you. My ex is still trying to get me to take her back after seeing me with another girl" Another male demigod said nodding a bit.

 **Annabeth frowns a bit. "What should I do?" She asks Chiron.**

"Ooh so you don't ask the goddess of love for advice on love huh?" Aphrodite said pouting a bit.

"Mom I don't think anyone would do that because of you never falling truly in love" Drew said to the goddess of love.

Aphrodite frowns a bit at what her daughter just said. "That's not true. I fell in love with your father" She said to her.

Drew rolls her eyes a bit. "You left us alone and never came back. Also I have many sisters with different fathers" She said to her.

Aphrodite opens her mouth and closes without any words.

"Not to mention you have a husband that you cheat on with Lord Ares" Drew said to her mother.

Aphrodite sulks on her throne.

"I agree with you Drew. Lady Aphrodite could just tell Lord Hephaestus that she doesn't want to be with him instead of cheating on him and making him miserable " Katie said with a small frown.

Hephaestus smiles a bit and nods at the daughter of Demeter.

Aphrodite hangs her head in shame. _They're right. I should have done that._ She decided after the reading that she'll do the right thing by letting him go to get his own happiness.

 **Chiron looks down at Annabeth. "I don't think you can do anything for him to take you back. He has three beautiful goddesses in love with him and he looks really happy" He said to the daughter of Athena.**

 **"But he should be with me" She said as tears leak down her face.**

"Ooh I heard that line before" John said laughing a bit.

"I think it was from my ex-girlfriend" Another male demigod said to his brother chuckling a bit.

"Ooh right I remember that" John said shaking his head from left to right.

 **Chiron sighs a bit at the stubborn girl. "Child I'll give you some advice. Just leave Percy alone for awhile. He was very angry when you and the campers betrayed him" He said to her with a small frown.**

"I think that's some good advice" Athena said nodding a bit.

"I agree. Leave the person you hurt alone for awhile and they might forgive you" Asteria said smiling brightly.

Chiron smiles and nods at the two goddesses.

 **She leaves and makes her way to her cabin to lay down until night.**

 **Night came quickly, children from different ages gather at the center of the camp for the singing competition.**

"Yes everyone will sing" Asteria said happily because of her domain.

"Mom we know you're excited" Will said to the sun goddess.

 **Chiron walks onto the stage to address his campers. "Okay I know you're all excited for the competition, but quiet down" He said to them.**

 **Everyone stops talking and turn their attention to Chiron.**

 **"Okay Lady Asteria was really kind enough to help me set up the stage. You can ask for an encore if you really enjoyed the singer" Chiron said to everyone with a small smile.**

"Ooh so I helped by using that stage" Asteria said with a small grin.

"The one you use to cheat with when challenging me" Artemis said to Asteria giggling a bit.

"I don't cheat, but play fair and square" Asteria said to her sister pouting a bit.

Percy chuckles a bit at the banter between the siblings. He rubs Artemis on the head.

Artemis sighs a bit as she feels Percy rub her head. "Keep rubbing" She said to him softly as she nuzzles his hand with her head.

"Okay Moonbeam" Percy said to her softly.

 **The sun goddess nods at Chiron before turning her attention to Percy.**

"Mm someone wants Percy badly" Katie said giggling loudly.

Asteria's face turns bright gold at what the female demigod just said.

 **Percy watches each of his ex-friends and girlfriend go up there and sing, but none of them gets an encore except for Nico.**

"Wow I didn't know you could sing Neeks" Percy said to his cousin laughing a bit.

Nico blushes deeply in embarrassment.

"Ooh I heard Nico singing in the shower once at home" Bianca said giggling loudly.

Nico's eyes flew wide open at what Bianca just said. "Sis don't say that" He said to her in embarrassment.

 **"Very good job Nico" Chiron said to the child of Hades.**

 **Nico smiles a bit as he nods at Chiron before getting off the stage.**

 **Percy grins a bit as he waves at Nico. "Hey Neeks great job singing up there" He said to him with a small smile.**

 **Nico looks at Percy before nodding at him. "Well your turn is next. Hope you're ready" He said to Percy teasingly.**

"Ooh will it be a love song? I'm so excited" A daughter of Aphrodite said loudly.

 **"Oh you're going to be very surprised" Percy said to his friend with a cheeky grin.**

 **"Okay lets clap for the next demigod Percy Jackson" Chiron said loudly to the crowd.**

 **Percy smiles a bit as he walks up the stage. "This is for my friends and girlfriend betraying me" He said to the crowd causing said people to look down shamefully.**

"Ooh so no love song" Briana said with a small frown as tears threaten to come out of her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll sing one" Katie said to the daughter of Aphrodite with a small smile.

 **Set it off-Wolf in sheep's clothing.**

"This sounds interesting" Nico said with a small grin.

 **Hahaha this is about you**

"That's a bit creepy" A female demigod said shivering a bit.

 **Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning**

 **Baa baa black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are turning tricks **

**So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt **

"This song is a bit catchy" Asteria said with a small smile.

 **Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem **

"That sounds like when Annabeth lied to everyone, so they can betray Percy" Travis said with a small frown.

"True. The part about infecting everyone sounds about right" Conner said to his brother.

Annabeth doesn't like the song at all.

 **Fee fi fo fum, better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack be lethal, Jack be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch**

 **So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

"So the song is talking about Karma for betrayers" A male demigod said a bit curious.

 **Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again **

"That sounds like forgiveness" Nico said loudly.

"Yes it does Nico" Bianca said to her little brother.

 **Who am I kidding?  
Now let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell!**

"Wew this song is very graphic" Travis said chuckling a bit.

 **So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

 **Percy smiles as he finished singing the song. He tries to get off the stage, but fails which means the audience wants him to sing another song. "Fine I'll sing another song" He said to everyone sighing a bit. "This song is for three special people that make me feel loved. I wouldn't be happy without them in my life." He said to the campers.**

"Aww that's so cute" Aphrodite said loudly. She stopped sulking after hearing what Percy said about love ones.

Percy blushes lightly as he continues to rub Artemis' head.

 **"Aww that's so sweet!" Aphrodite squealed loudly.**

 **Asteria, Artemis, and Diana blushed bright gold at what Percy said about them.**

 **Cascada-Every time we touch.**

"OMG every time we touch. I love this song" A female demigod said loudly.

"Is it that good?" Katie asks her fellow demigod a bit curious.

"Yes it is really good" Another female demigod said to her.

 **I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

"Ooh I like this song already" Aphrodite said softly.

 **And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky **

Artemis feels her heart speeding up as she listens to the song Percy sings to them.

She's not the only one who's heart is speeding up. Diana, Hestia, and Asteria feel their heart beating faster.

 **Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life. Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all **

"This is a very sweet song" Aphrodite said in an excited voice.

"I agree mom" Drew said to the love goddess.

 **You make me rise when I fall'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**

 **And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side. **

"That's the end of the song" A female demigod said with a loving smile.

 **Percy winks at the three goddesses before walking off the stage.**

 **"Very nice job Percy" Chiron said to the son of Poseidon with a small smile. He knew that second song was for Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana.**

The three said goddesses blush deeply as they look at their lover with hearts in their eyes.

Percy blushes furiously when he sees Artemis, Asteria, and Diana with hearts in their eyes.

 **"Thank you Chiron. I had a bit of fun singing" Percy said to the camp director as he makes his way to Diana who immediately kisses him right in front of everyone.**

"Ooh Lady Diana was the first one to kiss Percy right in front of everyone" Nico said with wide eyes.

Diana smiles a bit at what the son of Hades just said. _Yet I haven't done much with Percy here._

 **Diana quickly pulls away and blushes deeply. "That was really sweet of you Percy" She said smiling brightly at him.**

 **Percy blushes deeply as he hears some people doing the cat call whistle at them. He grabs and holds her hand as he waits for Chiron to announce the winner.**

"Poor Percy was teased mercilessly" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

 **Chiron clears his throat to announce the winner. "The winner by a landslide is Percy Jackson. I believe the second song was the one that everyone liked more" He said loudly. He tells Percy to come on stage.**

"I agree with Chiron. The second song was the best one" Katie said nodding her head.

"Big brother I liked the second song more than the first one" Amber said to him with a small smile.

"Mm my hunter is right Aqua boy. The second song was much better" Artemis said to Percy happily.

Percy blushes deeply as he's forced to listen to everyone tell him that they love the second song more.

"Well now we know Percy can sing" Nico said laughing loudly.

Percy glares at Nico with daggers.

"I wouldn't be saying that Nico. You can sing also" Travis said to him.

Nico blushes deeply, but nods at his fellow demigod.

 **Percy smiles as him and Diana walk up onto the stage. He grabs the microphone and speaks into it. "Thank You Chiron. This was fun and I'm glad to be back in camp" He said to him with a small smile.**

 **"So who're the three special people you dedicated that song to?" A random camper asks Percy a bit curious since she didn't see him when he came into camp.**

"Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana" Katie said loudly.

 **Percy looks up at all three goddesses silently asking if he should tell the campers. He receives a nod from each of them after a minute. "Well I got their permission. The three special people that I love very much are Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana" He said to his fellow campers.**

"Yes my ships sailed" Aphrodite said loudly with a happy smile.

 **"So did you take their virginity?" A son of Eros asks Percy with a wide grin.**

"Holy shit. That's really bold to ask" Nico said with a bright red face.

"Don't blame me. Blame my father" The son of Eros said blushing deeply.

 **The three goddesses' faces turn bright gold at the question the son of Eros just asked Percy.**

 **"That's private and I refuse to say anything" Percy said glaring at the son of Eros.**

The said three goddesses love for Percy grows at what he said to the perverted demigod.

 **"So that's a yes. Is Lady Artemis a screamer?" He asks Percy with a lewd grin.**

Percy looks at the son of Eros with wide eyes full of shock. He couldn't believe that he would asked that at all.

"Ooh you're embarrassing Lady Artemis with that" A male demigod said laughing a bit.

Artemis' face turns four different shades of gold.

 **Percy chokes a bit at the question. His face turns crimson red at what the camper just asked him.**

 **Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold. She was getting ready to go down there and turn the demigod into a jackal-ope for embarrassing her.**

"Ooh the population of jackal-opes added one more that day" Travis said laughing loudly as he gets on his back and roll around on the floor.

 **"Okay that's enough of teasing and embarrassing poor Percy" Chiron said to everyone laughing a bit.**

 **Percy grabs Diana's hand and leads her off the stage. "Oh god that was really embarrassing" He said to Diana blushing deeply.**

"I would be embarrassed also being asked those questions" Katie said with a deep blush on her cheeks.

 **Diana nods at Percy as she's led to Poseidon's cabin. "Mm you know Percy. I was thinking why don't we go behind the cabin and have some fun together." She suggested to him with a wide grin.**

All of the male demigods whistle loudly.

Diana blushes furiously at what her other self just suggested. _Well at least I didn't waste time._

"Wew go Lady Diana" Katie said giggling loudly.

 **Percy chews his bottom lip a few times before nodding to her. "Okay Diana let's go" He said to the roman goddess with a small smile.**

"Percy can't say no to his precious goddesses" Nico said laughing loudly.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Nico just said. "You're so lucky that I'm over here" He said to him

 **"Ooh yeah the thought of being caught turns me on so much" Diana said to Percy with a lewd grin.**

"Wow Diana that's some interesting kinks" Aphrodite said to the roman goddess with a wide grin.

Diana blushes deeply as she hides her face on Percy's back.

All of the hunters blush also since they want to have fun with Percy in the throne room.

 **Percy blushes furiously at what Diana just said, but oddly enough he agrees with her. "You're such a perverted goddess Diana" He said to her.**

"I'm your perverted goddess though Percy" Diana said to him in a lustful voice.

Percy's face heats up in a deep crimson blush as he shivers a bit.

 **"Mm but Percy I'm your perverted goddess" Diana said to him licking her lips a few times. She leads Percy to the back of Poseidon's cabin.**

"Ooh wow didn't see that coming. Both saying the same thing" Katie said giggling a bit.

 **Percy sighs a bit as he's led by the excited goddess to the back of his father's cabin.**

"Now son and niece don't forget to clean up after yourself. Don't want any other campers coming across your mess" Poseidon said to them chuckling loudly.

Percy and Diana blush furiously at what Poseidon just said to them.

 **Diana pushes Percy against the cabin and brings him into an aggressive kiss. She nibbles on his lips as she uses her hands to explore his body.**

"Go Lady Diana show Percy that we girls can be aggressive" Katie shouts loudly.

"I think Percy already knows that" Artemis said giggling loudly.

The hunters look down to hide the deep blushes on their cheeks.

 **Percy pulls away from Diana panting a bit as he tries to recover from the aggressive kiss that she gave him. "Mm I have a really perverted lover" He said to her with a lewd grin.**

Amber feels something hard pressing up against her. She blushes deeply knowing exactly what's poking her down there. _Big brother is getting turned on._ She squirms around on his lap.

Percy's face turns bright red as he feels Amber rubbing all over his hard on with her bottom. "G-gah. Amber calm down" He said to her as he moans softly.

"Big brother you're really hard" Amber said to Percy with a small lewd grin. She continues rubbing his erection with her clothed bottom teasing him a bit more.

Artemis looks at Amber with wide eyes as she watches her tease him. _Well she was the one who asked if they can play with Percy in the throne room._

"Wow Amber you really want to play with Percy here" Tracy said to her teasingly with a wide grin.

Amber blushes deeply as she moves her hands down to Percy's crotch. _I'm going to make big brother cum right in front of everyone._ She feels herself getting wet from that thought. She grabs his zipper and pulls it down.

Percy's face turns several shades of red when he hears the sound of his zipper being pulled down by Amber. "You're just as bad as Moonbeam" He said to her with a small sigh.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Percy just said to Amber about her. _I'm not that bad right? Maybe I did make him cum a lot yesterday during the reading._ She drools a bit as she remembers what she did to him. She rubs her thighs together at the memory.

 **Diana grins a bit. "Mm of course, but I have a handsome lover who I can't keep my hands off of" She said to him as she pulls his shorts off along with his boxers revealing his cock to the cool air. She grabs his shirt and lifts it over his head revealing his scarred chest.**

"Mm another hot scene already" Katie said as she licks her lips a few times.

"This book is really interesting" Bianca said with a small grin.

"You're saying that because it has your crush in it" Nico said to his big sister teasingly with a wide grin.

Bianca blushes deeply at what her little brother just said, but she couldn't deny it.

"Not to mention Percy's little sister is giving us a show" A female demigod said in a lustful voice.

Katie looks over at Percy. "Go Amber make your big brother cum hard" She said cheering the hunter on.

Amber blushes deeply as she digs her hands into Percy's pants and pulls his cock out.

Percy moans softly as the air touches his cock making him shiver a bit. "You're a very perverted little sister" He said to her with a deep crimson blush on his cheeks.

Amber drools a bit as she looks at Percy's cock hungrily. She grins widely and nods at him. "Yep I'm your perverted little sister" She said to him happily as she moves her hands away from his cock. She spits onto her hands getting them soaked in her warm saliva. She wraps her hands around his warm hard cock causing him to let out a pleasurable groan.

Percy groaned as he felt Amber's soft wet hands wrapped around his hard cock. "You got that right and now you're showing everyone how much of a slutty little sister you are" He said to her with a bright red face.

Amber grins a bit. "Mm I don't think I'll be the only one showing their slutty sides to everyone" She said to him as she starts moving her hands up and down his cock.

Atlanta nods at what Amber just said. "Amber is right" She said to Percy as she watches her fellow hunter jerk him off slowly.

Percy moans a bit louder as his big cock is stroked by Amber. "Ooh so you plan to make me cum?" He asks her as he bucks his hips into her moving hands.

Hestia blushes deeply as she listens to the hunter jerking Percy off happily. _I'll get my chance again soon._ She begins reading the chapter again.

 **She traces a finger over the scar as she looks over the rest of Percy's body. She starts out kissing his neck that's full of hickeys from Artemis and Asteria making him let out a loud gasp. She kisses down his body until she reaches his semi-flaccid cock.**

"Mm that reminds me. I need to mark Percy just like Arty" Asteria said with a small grin.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Asteria just said about marking him.

"Don't forget me. I haven't marked him yet" Diana said pouting a bit.

Artemis giggles a bit as she listens to her sister and counter-part talk about marking Percy.

Amber strokes Percy's cock going a bit faster and harder. She blushes lightly as she listens to the wet sounds she's making with him. "Make sure you cum a lot big brother. I'm still hungry" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times.

"Wow that sounds pretty hot. Slutty little sister hungry for her big brother's 'milk'" Katie said blushing deeply.

The male demigods faint from their imaginations running wild after what Katie just said.

"U-um Katie your nose is bleeding" Bianca said to the daughter of Demeter as she wipes her own nose.

The other female demigods wipe their own noses.

"Wow Arty your hunters are very naughty" Asteria said to her sister with wide eyes.

Artemis laughs a bit. "Yep they're Percy's slutty hunters. They showed me that this morning" She said loudly.

The hunters look down to hide their red faces at what Artemis just said about them.

 **"Ooh you definitely know how to make me feel good Diana" Percy said to her as he watches her kiss down his body sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He moves one of his hands down to Diana's head and gently rubs it.**

"Ooh is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Katie asks loudly as she fans herself with her right hand.

"It's not just you Katie" Bianca said to her as she fans herself too.

 **"Of course I enjoy making you feel good Percy, but just relax and let me do everything right now" Diana said to him as she gives the tip of his cock a gentle kiss causing him to let out a few moans. She licks his cock from base all the way to the tip.** _ **Mm his moans are music to my hears.**_

"That's true. Kelp-head moans are music to me" Thalia said with a small grin.

Percy blushes furiously at what Thalia just said. "You d-didn't have to say that Thals" He said to her in between moans as he's attacked by Amber.

"Mm well it's true. Ask the hunters especially your slutty little sister" Thalia said to him teasingly with a wide grin.

Amber's face turns several shades of red at what Thalia just said about her. "It's true big brother" She said to him as her strokes become faster and harder. "Your cock is twitching cutely" She said to him as she moves her hands even faster causing him to let out loud moans of pleasure. _Mm I can't wait to have my hands covered in big brother's thick cum._ She licks her lips a few times at that thought.

"I love making Percy moan loudly" Atlanta said with a lewd grin.

Percy's face turns redder each time he hears a hunter talk about his moans.

Artemis giggles loudly as she listens to her hunters admit that they love hearing Percy moan.

 **She circles her tongue around the tip licking up the pre-cum and swallowing. She takes the tip of his cock into her mouth and starts to suck on it slowly teasing him a bit.**

The hunters drool openly as they listen to Hestia read about Diana sucking him off.

"Hmm so I was the first one doing something in public" Diana said with a bright gold face.

"Seems like it, but Arty is the first one here" Asteria said with a small grin.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Asteria just said. _Well she's not wrong._

"Lady Artemis and her hunters are very lucky" Katie said pouting a bit.

 **"Mm I'm going to make you scream my name loudly Diana when I'm through with you" Percy said to her with a lewd grin. He gasps and moans softly feeling her sucking on his cock slowly making him squirm around a bit.**

"Ooh He's going to make Lady Diana limp" A female demigod said giggling loudly.

Diana blushes deeply at what the demigod just said about her.

Amber giggles a bit as she looks down at Percy's saliva covered cock. She continues moving her hand up and down even faster. She uses one of her hands to tease the head by squeezing it. "I can do this all day big brother" She said to him as she continues teasing the head with one hand and stroking his cock with her other one.

Percy moans loudly as Amber strokes and teases his cock happily. "I-I see that you're having so much fun jerking me off Amber" He said to her with a deep crimson blush on his face. He squirms around a bit as wave after wave of pleasure wrecks through his body. He could feel his climax reaching it's peak making his body tremble.

Amber giggles loudly. "Yep your slutty little sister is having a lot of fun" She said to Percy with a lewd grin. She squeezes his cock hard causing him to let out a very loud moan. She licks her lips as she watches his cock twitch even more. _He's very close._ She feels her body get more excited.

"Amber is so lucky being the first to do this" Tracy said in jealousy.

 **Diana nods at Percy as she takes more of his cock into her warm mouth until she feels it touch the back of her throat. She relaxes her gag reflex and lets his cock slide down her tight throat making him moan loudly.** _ **Mm I definitely love it when I feel his cock in my throat.**_ **She looks up at Percy as she begins bobbing her head up and down his cock slowly. She grabs his balls and squeezes them gently while she continues sucking on his cock going faster.**

All of the hunters look down and blush deeply as they remember going crazy with Percy's cock using their throats.

"I agree with Lady Diana. I love having my throat filled with Percy's cock" Atlanta said lewdly.

Artemis frowns a bit at what Atlanta just said. _I haven't done that yet though, but I'll make sure to do it during break._ Gold blood leaks out of her nose as she imagines her throat being filled and stretched by Percy's cock.

"All of you are so lucky. I only got to lick him" Katie said a bit jealous.

Percy blushes deeply at what his fellow demigod just said about him. His breathing gets heavier as he gets even closer to the end. _I'm going to cum any minute._

"Big brother cum for your slutty little sister" Amber said to Percy as her breathing gets heavier. She strokes him as fast and as hard as she could.

Percy gasps and moans loudly. "I'm cumming Amber" He moans her name loudly. He watches his cock spurt thick cum all over her stroking hands.

Amber grins widely as she watches her hands get covered in Percy's delicious cum. She continues stroking him until he stops shooting out his addictive cum. She pulls her hands away from his cock and lewdly licks each of her fingers. She lets out moans of pleasure as she licks her fingers until they're squeaky clean.

Every female in the throne room looks at Amber with envy in their eyes.

"You're so lucky Amber" Dana said to her fellow hunter as she watched her lick all the cum off her fingers.

Hestia feels herself getting more excited as she reads the chapter. She couldn't wait to have her turn with Percy again. She continues reading the chapter.

 **"Oh god yes just like that Diana. I'll make sure to fill your belly with lots of my cum that you love so much" Percy said to her in between moans and pants. He gasps and lets out a louder moan as his balls get played with by the horny goddess. He rubs her head and she pleasures him.**

Diana's face turns several shades of gold at what Percy called her. _Percy's horny goddess._ She actually liked the sound of that.

Atlanta couldn't hold herself back any longer. "That's it. I'm next" She said loudly.

Amber giggles a bit as she gets off Percy's lap and sits next to him.

Atlanta sits right in front of Percy. She couldn't wait to get more of his cum into her belly. She pulls his pants down a bit more exposing more of his crotch. She leans down and takes his cock into her mouth quickly causing him to let out a groan of pleasure.

"I was suppose to be next" Zoe said with a small frown.

"Don't forget about me" Pheobe and Thalia said loudly.

Poseidon chuckles loudly. "My son is a chip off the old block" He said with a wide grin.

"I think Percy is a lot better than me when I was a male" Asteria said giggling a bit.

Percy blushes deeply in embarrassment as he watches Atlanta take his cock into her mouth. "My slutty hunter" He said to her huskily.

Atlanta feels herself get wet at Percy saying that she's his slutty hunter. _He's not wrong. We're all his slutty hunters._ She looks up at him with her eyes as she takes more of his cock into her mouth. She uses her tongue to lick his tasty cock. She doesn't want to move from that spot ever, but she knows that she'll have to let her other hunters have a turn. She swallows and takes his cock down into her throat as her nose presses against his pubic area. She breathes in his scent and she lets out a loud moan around his cock. _I miss this feeling._ She slobbers all over his cock as her throat constricts around his cock.

Percy lets out a scream of pleasure as Atlanta takes his cock down her throat. He bites his bottom lip as he enjoys the feeling of his cock being squeezed by her throat. _She's slobbering all over my cock._ He blushes deeply at that thought. He moves his hand down to her head and gently rubs it and encouraging her to pleasure him more.

Atlanta is pleased when she feels Percy rubbing her head. She bobs her head up and down as her throat tightens around his cock. She feels like she's in heaven. Loud sounds of her throat getting plundered by his cock goes around the room. She moves one of her hands down to her clothed pussy and rubs it while she enjoys face fucking herself.

Percy closes his eyes in bliss as Atlanta goes crazy with his cock. _She's driving me crazy with pleasure._ He continues rubbing her head going a bit harder as he squirms around in his seat. He still couldn't believe that the hunters are really doing this right in front of everyone.

Aphrodite's, Athena's, and even Hera's panties are soaked in their juices. They were thinking about joining Percy's harem.

Athena's eyes widened as she watches the hunter go crazy with Percy. _My daughter was dumb to break up with him and now my half-sister and her hunters have him._ She could feel her panties getting even wetter the more she watches the show. _I'll have to change during the break._

"Artemis and her hunters are very lucky to have Percy" Aphrodite said in jealousy as she continues watching the show. She knows that she'll have to change her panties after the reading.

Hera watches one of her niece's hunters pleasure Percy. She's barely restraining herself to go down there and join the hunters. It's been awhile since she did anything with Zeus because of him cheating on her with mortals. _I'll have to change my panties after the reading._

Atlanta looks up at Percy with eyes full of love as she speeds up her throat fucking. She reaches inside her panties and touches her bare pussy while she pleasures him. She pulls his cock out of her mouth and pants heavily. She lets out drool from her mouth before swallowing his cock entirely again causing him to let out a loud moan of pleasure. She licks and sucks his cock like the slut that she is to him. She could feel herself getting closer to her own climax as she loses her mind.

 **Diana continues bobbing her head up and down his cock as she plays with his balls.** _ **Mm I like the sound of that.**_ **She squeezes his balls a bit harder while she deepthroats his cock. She pulls off his cock and teases the twitching tip with her tongue. She moves her hand away from his balls before taking each of them into her mouth to suck on. She pulls her mouth off his balls after getting them soaked in her saliva. "Mm make sure to feed me a lot of your cum Percy, I'm really hungry" She said to him lustfully as she goes back to deepthroating his cock going faster and harder.**

Percy trembles as his body is attacked with lots of pleasure. He shivers a bit as his climax get closer and closer. He opens his eyes and looks down at Atlanta noticing she's looking at him with eyes full love. "I'm getting close" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Atlanta's eyes flew wide open at what Percy just said. She continues licking and sucking his cock while she face fucks herself on him. _Ooh god my throat is getting pounded so hard._ She feels his cock twitching making her more excited at the thought of her throat getting filled with his cum.

"Wow that hunter knows how to go crazy with Percy" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Atlanta blushes furiously at what the love goddess just said about her.

 **"Ooh I'm cumming Diana" Percy moans her name loudly as he begins filling her tight throat with his thick cum.**

"Ooh I bet she loved swallowing all that cum" Aphrodite said loudly as she looks over Percy hungrily.

Diana blushes deeply at what Aphrodite just said, but she couldn't help and imagine herself gulping down Percy's cum. _Ooh great now I want to taste his cum even more._

Aphrodite was not the only goddess who look at Percy hungrily. Athena, Hera, Asteria, and Demeter were also drooling.

 **Diana's eyes widened as she feels her tight throat get filled with Percy's thick cum.** _ **Mm now this is what I was looking forward to.**_ **She moans loudly around Percy's cock as her belly gets filled with his cum. She pulls his cock out of her mouth, but leaves the tip inside. She strokes his cock as her mouth gets filled with his delicious cum. She swallows all of the cum after her mouth is full, her body shudders as she orgasms.**

"Ooh she came from swallowing Percy's cum" Aphrodite said as she licks her lips a few times. She continues to watch the hunter face fuck herself on the demigod's cock. She couldn't wait to listen to the hunters lose their virginity to him. _Maybe I'm getting a bit too ahead of myself._

Atlanta was in her own little world, so she didn't hear what Aphrodite said. _He's twitching even more._ She squeals loudly in her head knowing that her throat will be filled any second. She clenches her throat around his cock even tighter while she rubs her pussy even faster.

"I'm cumming Atlanta" Percy moans her name loudly as his cock begins unloading his seed down into her throat.

Atlanta moans loudly as she feels her throat get filled with Percy's cum. She has to swallow his cum quickly, so she doesn't drown. She gulps down his cum loudly letting everyone hear her. She rubs her pussy while she enjoys her meal. _I'm cumming too._ She pulls her hand away from her pussy after squirting all over her fingers.

"Ooh that's pretty hot. She's letting everyone know how much she loves Percy's cum and she actually came too" Aphrodite said loudly with a wide grin.

Percy pants heavily as he feeds Atlanta with his cum. He blushes deeply as he listens to her loudly gulp down his cum sending shivers down his spine. _I just fed her this morning._

Atlanta pulls Percy's cock out of her mouth after getting her throat filled three times. She's tempted to make him cum again, but she stops herself. She gives his drooling cock head and kiss before moving away from him. She stands up and moves back to her spot.

 **Percy pants heavily as he feels his cock sliding out of Diana's wet mouth. "Mm did you just cum from swallowing my seed Diana?" He asks her huskily.**

"Yes she did" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Diana blushes deeply as she gazes at Atlanta who looks like she died and went to heaven.

"I wonder what's next though" Asteria said with a small giggle.

 **"Mm yes I did Percy, but now I believe its your turn to make me scream your name loudly" Diana said to him with a lewd grin. She stands up before taking off her shirt and bra revealing her large breasts. She unzips her shorts and pulls them down along with her soaked panties showing off her wet pussy. She gets onto her hands and knees waving her ass at him. "Now then get over here and fuck me silly" She said to him licking her lips a few times.**

"Now that's how you talk dirty" Aphrodite said with a big smile.

Diana's face turns a dark shade of gold as she listens to her aunt read the story.

 **Percy grins widely nodding to the horny roman goddess before getting behind her. "I'll make sure you'll walk bowlegged when I'm done with you Diana" He whispers to her lustfully. He leans down and nibbles on her right ear enjoying the sounds of her moans. He positions his cock at her pussy before slamming all the way inside causing her to scream loudly in pleasure.**

"The scene just got hotter" A female demigod said excitedly.

"Mm I agree with you" Katie said to her fellow demigod.

"Lady Diana is very lucky" Bianca said in jealousy.

 **"Ooh I think I just came a little" Diana said to Percy panting a bit. She pushes her hips back against Percy encouraging him to start fucking her. She reaches down to her pussy and starts to rub her clit giving her more pleasure. "Mm what you think everyone would say when they see our ruffled hair and hear the screams I let out?" She asks him with a lewd grin.**

"They'll be jealous of you" Aphrodite said pouting a bit.

"I agree with mom" Drew said with a small grin.

 **Percy starts to fuck Diana's pussy slowly teasing her a bit while he gives her ass a nice hard spanking causing her tight up around his cock. "Mm there'll be red faced jealous girls of you and we might wake up a lot of campers with your screams" He said to her chuckling a bit as he continues fucking her pussy going faster and a bit harder. He pulls his cock halfway out of her pussy before slamming back inside extremely hard causing Diana to scream loudly.**

"Ooh that's pretty kinky. The campers being woken up by a screaming goddess" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

While Percy is resting with his eyes closed, each hunter gets a chance to make him cum with their hands or mouth.

"Mm look at the hunters go. They're making Percy cum while he's resting" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

The hunters blush deeply at what the love goddess just said about them, but they didn't stop making Percy cum.

Artemis giggle a bit as she watches her hunters pleasure Percy while he's resting. _Well I'm going to make him cum with my throat outside in the garden._

 **"Mm I wouldn't mind being glared at by jealous girls knowing that they can't have you" Diana said to him in between moans and pants. She moves her hand back on the ground so that person can fuck her roughly. She clenches her pussy tightly around Percy's cock causing him to moan loudly. "Ooh fuck keep going Percy and make sure to fill my womb with lots of your cum" She shouted at him.**

"Damn Diana you want Percy to fill your womb" Asteria said to the roman goddess teasingly with a wide grin.

Diana blushes deeply as she squirms around in her spot. _Well none of us lost our virginity yet, but I'm looking forward to it._

 **Percy grins a bit. "Mm well all they can do is see and not touch. Only you, Artemis, and Asteria" He said to her as he pulls her hair hard while he continues pounding into her. He gasps and moans loudly feeling his cock being squeezed extremely tight while he continues fucking Diana. He could feel his climax really near, but he wants to cum together with the roman goddess.**

"Wow Percy is amazing. My ex-boyfriend didn't let me cum together with him" A female demigod said in jealousy.

The hunters frown a bit at what Percy just said to Diana.

The last hunter who made Percy cum was Tracy. She rubs her big belly full of his cum. "Mm I think I'll be skipping lunch" She said giggling loudly.

The other hunters nod and agree with Tracy. They were thinking of having more of Percy's cum for lunch instead or at least their food soaked in his cum.

Percy opens his eyes after Tracy finishes sucking his cock. _Mm they drained me pretty good._ He pulls his cock back into his boxers and pulls his pants up.

 **"Mm I was talking with my harem sisters while you were resting. We were thinking of letting another goddess in, but she'll have to be roman." Diana said to him in between moans and pants. "So that would make 2 greek and 2 roman goddesses" She said to him as she feels her climax really near.**

Artemis tilts her head to the side a bit curious on who the other roman goddess will be added to Percy's harem.

"Who is the mysterious second roman goddess?" A female demigod asks a bit curious.

"Ooh I think we already talked about that. It's Lady Lupa" Katie said to her fellow demigod.

Artemis hits her head for forgetting about the fates' note talking about Lupa.

 **Percy's eyes widened at what Diana said about adding a roman goddess to the harem. "Hmm I see, so did any of you find a goddess that you'll like to add?" He asks her as he continues pounding her pussy hard. He gives her ass a hard spanking causing her pussy to squeeze him extremely hard.**

"Mm Diana seems to love being spanked" Aphrodite said with a lewd grin.

"Ooh I'm not the only one. Remember Artemis is the one who enjoys being spanked also" Diana said with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes deeply as she touches her butt where Percy spanked her. She feels her body get hot at the memory of that day. She's thinking that they'll have to do that some more.

 **"Ooh I'm cumming" Diana moans loudly as her pussy clamps down onto Percy's cock tightly as she cums all over his cock.**

 **Percy gasps and moans loudly one last time as he pushes his cock as deep as he could before unloading his hot thick cum into her womb. He watches Diana's eyes roll up to the back of her head and her tongue slipping out of her mouth.**

"Ooh that look sounds really hot. Looks like Diana was fucked silly" Aphrodite said with a wide grin. She's a bit jealous of the roman goddess.

"I'm so jealous of her. I never looked like that before" Another female demigod said with a small frown.

 **Diana feels her pussy convulses around Percy's cock as she cums again after being creampied by him.** _ **Ooh god yes I love the feeling of Percy filling me up.**_ **She screams loudly as she feels her womb getting filled more of Percy's cum. She feels Percy's cock slipping out of her pussy after filling her up one more time. "Mm you sure cum a lot Percy" She said to him breathing heavily as some of his cum rushes out of her pussy and lands on the ground. She looks at Percy's cum covered cock before taking it into her mouth to clean up. She pulls his cock out of her mouth after making sure it's squeaky clean of their combined juices.**

"Ooh wow Diana had another orgasm after being creampied" Aphrodite said with wide eyes.

"I'm so jealous" Bianca said pouting a bit. She was thinking about asking Artemis if she could join Percy's harem. She wants to lose her virginity to him.

Little did she know that Katie, Clarisse, and other female demigods are thinking about the same thing as her.

 **"Mm so who's the lucky goddess that get to join in my harem?" Percy asks Diana panting heavily as he sits down on the ground next to her to catch his breath.**

The male demigods finally wake up and wipe their noses clean.

"You missed a lot of things" Katie said to the male demigods giggling a bit.

 **"Mm Lupa the wolf goddess is the lucky one to join us. I think Artemis plans to turn her cute little hunters into perverts like her also." Diana said to Percy with a small grin as she gives him a loving kiss. She was tempted to ask Percy if he would be interested in some anal fun, but she promised Artemis that she'll be the first one.**

"Ooh well Arty already did that" Asteria said giggling a bit.

The hunters blush deeply, but they're happy that their other selves get a chance with Percy.

Artemis smiles a bit at Diana for keeping her promise to her.

 **"Well if Artemis and Asteria think she'll be good, then I'll take their word" Percy said to Diana with a small smile. He blushes at what Diana said to him about Artemis is planning to turn her hunters into little perverts like her. "Mm I think we're done for now, but tomorrow is a different story Diana" He said to the roman goddess with a lewd grin. He gives her ass a gentle spanking before standing up and grabbing his clothes. He puts his clothes back on before looking down at Diana.**

"There goes another spanking for Diana" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Diana blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said.

Percy laughs a bit as he moves his hand down to Amber's head and gently rubs her.

Amber sighs softly as she feels Percy rubbing her head.

 **Diana gets up slowly as she feels her pussy ache from the pounding Percy gave her. _The ache is definitely worth it._ She walks over to her clothes and puts them on. She nods to herself before walking back to Percy. "Mm I'm going to be walking funny for awhile" She said to him blushing bright gold. She touches her hair noticing how messy it is from the fun they just had. "Mm my hair is all messed up because of you Percy" She said to him teasingly with a small grin.**

"Percy did pull Lady Diana's hair hard" Katie said giggling a bit.

Percy looks down to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry about that Percy. Diana loved it obviously" Asteria said teasingly with a wide grin.

Diana blushes deeply at what Asteria just said about her.

 **Percy blushes deeply at what she said before giving Diana a passionate kiss. "Mm so where will you sleep tonight? Artemis' Cabin or mine?" he asks her with a small smile.**

"If she goes to Percy's cabin. They won't sleep at all" Aphrodite said loudly with a lewd grin.

Percy and Diana blush furiously at what Aphrodite just said, but they couldn't disagree with her.

 **"Mm well if we go into yours, we won't be sleeping at all" Diana said to him licking her lips a few times.**

All of the demigods laugh loudly at what Diana just said.

 **"Mm that's true, so why don't I just walk you over to Artemis' cabin then?" Percy suggests to her with a small smile as he grabs her hand.**

"Aww that sounds cute" Aphrodite said squealing a bit.

"That's really sweet of Percy" Katie said softly.

 **Diana smiles brightly at him. "That sounds lovely Percy" She said to him nodding a bit as she squeezes his hand a few times.**

 **Percy grins a bit as he walks Diana to Artemis' cabin. He laughs a bit as he notices Diana walking funny. "Look some of the girls are glaring at you Diana" he said to her teasingly as he points to them.**

"Mm I don't think any of us can help and glare at Lady Diana" Katie said giggling a bit.

"I agree with Katie" Bianca said laughing a bit.

 **"Mm they can glare all they want at me knowing that they can't touch you" Diana said to him with a wide grin. She pulls him closer to her body as they pass the other cabins until they reach Artemis' cabin. "Thanks for walking me to my cabin Percy" She said as she kisses him deeply. She pulls back as soon as the kiss starts to get hot and heavy.**

Aphrodite giggles loudly. "Mm smart of you to stop before things got hot and heavy" She said with a small grin.

"Ooh everyone would have seen them" Asteria said giggling a bit.

 **Percy watches Diana open the door and walk inside the cabin. He sighs a bit as he makes his way back to his own cabin.** _ **Something tells me that tomorrow will be more fun and interesting.**_ **He walks into his cabin and goes to sleep.**

Hestia closes the book and puts it on the ground. "I'm finished" She said loudly.

"Now that my sister is finished. We'll be taking a hour break before coming back and reading the next chapter" Zeus said loudly.

Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera flash away to their palaces to change their panties and bring more for the upcoming chapter.

Artemis quickly grabs Percy's left hand and drags him to the garden before anyone else could get him.

"Dammit milady took Percy" Atlanta said a bit in anger.

"I think Lady Artemis wants her turn after sharing big brother with us" Amber said to the older hunter.

"That sounds about right. Arty wants her turn with Percy, but me and Diana never had one yet" Asteria said pouting a bit.

"I'm sure you and Lady Diana will get your turn soon" Amber said to the sun goddess with a small smile.

Asteria smiles a bit and nods at Amber. "I guess I'll let Arty have her fun then" She said to everyone. "I'll be right back. I have to go change" She said giggling a bit as she flashes away to her palace.

Hera's garden

"Moonbeam what are you planning in that devious mind of yours?" Percy asks Artemis a bit curious.

Artemis grins a bit as she leads Percy a bit deeper into Hera's garden. "It's only fair that I get my turn with you Percy" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy blushes lightly as he nods at Artemis. "Okay, so what did you have in mind Moonbeam?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis lets go of his hand before kneeling down onto the grass. "I plan to catch up with my hunters" She said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy shivers a bit as he nods at her. "Okay moon beam" He said to her.

Artemis grabs his zipper and pulls it down. "There's two things I want to do" She said to him with a lustful grin. She pulls his pants along with the boxers down revealing his cock and balls. She sticks her tongue out and slowly licks his cock tip teasing him a bit. "I'm going to make you cum with my throat like the hunters" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times. She uses her tongue to lick all over his cock until it's soaked in her saliva. She swallows half of his cock and starts bobbing her head up and down fast.

Percy lets out a loud moan as he feels Artemis take him into her mouth and start bobbing her head."Moonbeam you really turned into a perverted goddess" He said to her teasingly.

Artemis nods at what Percy just said. She was making loud slurping noises coming from the smacks of her lips when continuing her fierce suction. She stops bobbing her head and starts taking more of his cock into her mouth. She lets out a moan as saliva leaks out of her mouth from being full with his cock. She looks up at him with loving eyes as she takes a few inches of his cock into her tight throat causing her to let out a purr. _There's still more though._ She wanted to have all of him inside of her throat.

Percy's eyes flew wide open when he felt a few inches of his cock going into her throat. "Moonbeam are you sure you want to do this?" He asks her in a loving voice.

Artemis nods at Percy. She suppresses her gag reflex before slamming her face all the way to her nose touches his pubic hair causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. _I did it!_ She feels happy that she succeeded in taking him all the way. She begins moving her head up and down hard while her throat squeezed his cock tightly like a snake coiling around an animal causing him to let out a scream of pleasure which pleased her. _I can't wait to make him scream louder when I use my tongue in his butt._ She feels herself getting hot and bothered at that thought.

"Ahh god Artemis you're making me feel so much pleasure" Percy said to the moon goddess as he grabs her head. He still couldn't believe this was happening. _All because of the fates._ He laughs a bit at that thought. "I'll have to repay you for this" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Artemis breathes in his scent as she face fucks herself on her lover's cock. _I'm losing my mind._ She finds that she doesn't care about that. She eagerly breathes his scent deeply while she enjoys having her throat filled with Percy's cock. She pulls his cock out to breathe a bit before slamming it back inside her tight throat. She slams her face back and forth on his cock rapidly while she rubs his big balls with her left hand.

Percy is having the time of his life as his lover squeezes his cock tightly with her throat causing him to moan loudly. "Moonbeam you're going to make me cum if you go any harder" He said to her panting a bit more. He moves his left hand down to her cheek and gently rubs it.

Artemis hums around Percy's cock as she starts playing with his balls using her left hand. _Cum for me then Aqua boy._ She continues thrusting herself on his cock and getting her throat hammered by him.

"Dammit Moonbeam I'm cumming" Percy moans her nickname loudly as he explodes in her throat filling it up with his thick seed.

Artemis' eyes widened as she feels her tight throat being filled with Percy's delicious cum. She makes loud noises swallowing his cum. _I'm happy being addicted to my Percy's cum._ She looks up at him as she lets him watch her swallow the cum he spurted into her throat and mouth.

Percy blushes furiously as he watches and listens to Artemis swallow his cum. "Oh god you made me cum a lot Moonbeam" He said to her panting heavily.

Artemis pulls Percy's cock out after having her throat and mouth filled three times. _He cums a lot._ She licks her lips clean of his cum and moans in delight. "Mm thanks for the treat love" She said to him with a loving smile.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just called him. He looks down and smiles brightly at her. "You're welcome honey" He said to her in a loving voice. "So what's next?" He asks her with a bright red face.

Artemis feels very happy with Percy calling her honey, but on the inside she's squealing loudly. She grins widely as she pushes him onto all fours. "I'm going to make you scream and cum your brains out with my tongue" She said to him lustfully.

Percy's breath hitched at what Artemis just said. "You're not really going to do that right?" He asks her with apprehensive and a bit excitement.

"Mm yep I'm going to use my tongue and stick it in your butt like one of my hunters did last night, so spread those legs of yours" Artemis said to him with a wide grin. She's really excited to do this ever since listening to chapter 6.

Percy bites his bottom lip as he nods at Artemis. He spreads his legs exposing his ass to the moon goddess. He feels a bit embarrassed doing this in front of her.

Artemis gets close to Percy's ass. She licks one of her fingers on her right hand getting it wet before moving it towards his ass. She rubs his ass slowly with her wet finger teasing him a bit.

Percy gasps loudly when he felt Artemis wet finger touch his ass. He's tempted to pull away from her, but decides not to. _Well it did feel good with Tracy._ He blushes deeply at that thought.

Artemis giggles a bit as she pushes her finger inside his ass causing him to let out a very loud moan. "Mm your butt is very cute Percy" She said to him teasingly as she begins moving her finger in and out slowly. She listens to him moan in pleasure as she uses her finger. _I wonder how he'll respond when I use my tongue._ She feels herself getting even more excited at that thought.

Percy moans loudly as he feels her finger pushing into his tight ass. He clenches his ass around that invading finger as she causes pleasure to go through his body. "Moonbeam you really going to do it huh" He said to her blushing furiously.

Artemis gasps as she feels her finger being squeezed by Percy's ass. "Yep I'm going to drive you crazy" She said to him as she wraps her other hand around his cock. "You're pretty hard for something that you don't want" She said teasing him a bit more. She pushes a second finger into his ass stretching him out while she uses her other hand to stroke his cock.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud from being attacked on both ends. His face turns several shades of red at what Artemis just said. "I can't help it. I'm a bit excited" He said to her blushing in embarrassment. He arches his back as he feels a second finger invading his tight hole.

Artemis giggles loudly as she moves her two fingers in and out of Percy's tight ass going faster and a bit harder. She pulls her fingers out of his ass after a few minutes. "Are you ready to lose your mind love?" She asks him huskily. She sticks her tongue out and uses it to tease his twitching ass. She gives his tight hole a kiss. She pushes her tongue into his ass causing him to let out a loud gasp while she continues to stroke his cock. She moans softly as she feels her tongue being squeezed by him.

Percy's eyes flew wide open when he felt her tongue enter his ass causing him to gasp and moan. _Shit I'm getting turned on even more knowing that it's Artemis who's doing this._ "Moon beam your tongue feels good" He said to her with a bright red face.

Artemis feels happy after Percy tells her that her tongue feels good. She pushes her tongue deeper into his ass wanting to give him as much pleasure as she could. She explores his insides with her tongue slobbering all over his hole with her mouth. She gasps and moans loudly as her tongue gets squeezed tightly making her shiver a bit. She begins tongue fucking his ass slowly at first before speeding up her thrusts causing him to scream in pleasure. _Ooh I just made him scream._ She wants to make him scream even louder because of her tongue.

Percy's eyes roll up a bit when he felt Artemis push her tongue even deeper into his ass causing him to let out a loud scream of pleasure. He pushes back against Artemis to help her give him pleasure. "Ooh god Moonbeam you're already driving me crazy and you just started" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Artemis gasps as she feels Percy push against her tongue making her blush deeply. She moves her tongue even faster and deeper wanting to find that special button that will drive Percy mad. She strokes his leaking cock harder while she enjoys eating his ass out. _I'm getting really wet._ She couldn't believe that she's actually doing this. If anyone said that she would be on her hands and knees licking a male's ass in the future, she would have laughed and turned that person into a jack-a-lope. She tongue fucks his ass going a bit rougher and deeper causing him to let out a loud scream of pleasure. _Did I find it?_

Percy was losing his mind as Artemis tongue fucks his ass. His eyes roll up more as tons of pleasure hits his body from both sides. He wonders how long has it been since they entered the garden. He screams loudly when he felt his prostate get touch making his body shudder. "Artemis you're going to make me cum my brains out if you touch that" He said to her in between moans and screams.

Artemis grins at what Percy just said to her. _So I did find it._ She pulls her tongue a bit out of his ass before slamming it back inside deeply hitting his prostate hard and causing him to scream loudly. She continues attacking his prostate with her tongue while she strokes his cock even faster. _He's going to cum soon._ She could feel his cock twitching in her hand which got her more excited.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as he pushes back and meets her thrusts together. He could feel his climax really near making him tremble. His body is shaking more as he gets closer and closer to cumming. _I didn't know Artemis had a long tongue like Tracy._ He blushes deeply at that thought. "I'm really close Moonbeam" He said to her panting heavily. He feels like he'll collapse any minute also.

Artemis squeals loudly on the inside of her head at what Percy just said. She pulls her tongue out and looks at him. "Cum for me Aqua boy" She said to him before she shoves her tongue back into his ass to make him cum. She moves her hand up and down his cock even faster. If someone was looking they wouldn't be able to see her hand since they'll only see a blur. She lets out a very loud moan when she felt her tongue being squeezed extremely tight by his inner walls.

Percy arches his back and screams loudly one last time as he feels his cock shoot cum out. He clenches tightly around her tongue and has an anal orgasm too. "Oh god Artemis you made me cum twice" He said to her with a bright red face.

Artemis gasps as she felt her hand get splattered in Percy's thick cum. _Mm keep cumming my horny lover._ She continues stroking his cock while he cums making sure to milk him dry. She pulls her tongue out after it's let go by his ass. "Mm you came so much" She said to him with a lustful grin as she looks down at her messy hand and grass. She brings her hand up to her mouth and sucks on it. "Mm mm your cum is just so good. We still have time to empty you out" She said to him as she licks each finger lewdly.

Percy's face turns several shades of red at what Artemis just said. "I came so much because you made me feel really good Moonbeam" He said to her with a small smile. He feels himself get aroused from the sight of her licking his cum lewdly off her fingers. "You're such a slutty goddess" He said to her with a small grin.

Artemis smiles brightly and nods at him. "I'm happy that I made you feel really good Percy" She said to him with a loving smile. She frowns a bit when she finishes licking her fingers clean. She's tempted to ask Percy to take her maidenhood, but decide not to. _Maybe tonight._ She blushes brightly at that thought.

Time-skip(20 minutes later)

Percy moans loudly as he cums all over Artemis' hair making him blush furiously. "Sorry about that Moonbeam" He apologizes to her.

Artemis giggles loudly as she touches her cum covered hair. "It's okay Percy. I made you cum all over my body" She said to him with a cute smile. "Mm everyone is going to be jealous of me" She said with a wide grin.

Percy smiles brightly at Artemis. "Well I think we should be going now honey" He said to her in a loving voice.

Artemis nods at Percy. "You're right. Lets go then love" She said to him lovingly.

They stand up and make their way towards the throne room.

"Ooh you really did a number on me. I'm struggling to walk" Percy said to her with a teasing grin.

Artemis grins a bit. "Mm yes and I had a lot of fun. We'll be continuing later tonight after the next chapter, but this time it will be with my sister, Diana, Auntie, and my hunters" She said to him giggling a bit.

Percy's eyes flew wide opened at what Artemis just said. _Oh god I'm going to die, but what a way to go._ "Are you planning to kill me Moonbeam?" He asks her jokingly.

Artemis giggles a bit. "You're not going to die Percy. You did that to my hunters, so a few more wouldn't hurt" She said to him.

Percy sighs a bit as he nods at her. "That's true and besides I'm still not empty which is strange" He said to her blushing furiously.

Artemis grins a bit. "Looks like we'll have to milk you more in the throne room then" She said to him teasingly with a small smirk.

They walk into the throne room and is immediately surrounded by the hunters and Asteria.

"Wow Arty you went a bit crazy don't you think" Asteria said to her sister with wide eyes.

"Lady Artemis your hair is all messy" Amber said to the moon goddess giggling a bit.

Artemis laughs a bit. "Well I made Percy cum a lot and the last place was my hair" She said to Amber with a bright gold face.

Zeus appears a minute before the hour is up. "Okay everyone sit down and be quiet" He said loudly.

The other gods and goddesses appear right on the hour.

Athena looks over at Artemis with a wide mouth. She feels jealous of her half-sister.

"Whoa I didn't see that coming" Aphrodite said with wide eyes.

"Everyone Shut up. Now who will read the next chapter?" Zeus asks loudly.

 **End of chapter: Wew sorry for taking so long. I've been sick and distracted with reading light novels xD. I underestimated on how long this chapter would be. So now the hunters are showing how much they enjoy being with Percy and having perverted fun. We get more of Artemis being a voyeur and showing her perverted side. Okay I hope that everyone likes the before, during, and after reading scenes. Next chapter will be extremely long and the hunters will finally find out what happens to their alternate selves. I'll be updating my other stories and adding new ones. I will have more time writing now. So look forward to it. Hope everyone had a great winter break.**


End file.
